Intervening Forces
by HeroineAtHeart
Summary: COMPLETE: A new age has evolved, one where vampires and lycans are no longer separate species. But Lucian has lost everything in his quest, Sonja, the Lycans..Alex. But when Alex goes missing, a new alliance is forged, one that dares to bring down the va.
1. Default Chapter

**INTERVENING FORCES**

**Prologue**

Paris, France 

He walked over to the crowded bar, trying to get a better look at the blonde that was seated in the corner. He had noticed her the minute she walked through the door, and he was fairly certain he had finally found what he'd been searching for. At last a small space opened up, close to where she sat. He surged forward and grabbed the spot, pushing a large brunette out of his way.

"Watch it asshole!" the offended woman shouted at him when he caused her drink to spill across the front of her shirt.

Climbing onto the barstool, he casually flipped her off, ignoring her protests. Once seated, he turned his full attention to the woman who had caught his eye.

She was tall, probably around 5'10" in her bare feet; but tonight, she was wearing 3 inch heels, putting her at just over 6 foot. Her skin was pale, as if she never bothered with tanning like so many women did today. She had on a black silk halter that tied around the neck and across the middle of her back. Her skirt matched the color of the shirt and rode high up on her thighs. He noticed she wore gold dangly earrings that brushed her bare shoulders. Various men, each one offering to buy her drinks or asking her to dance, surrounded her. She was aloof and confident, maybe too confident. One of the men must have said something humorous, because she suddenly threw her head back and laughed; and it was then that he caught the barest hint of fang.

She was a vampire. Yes, she would do quite nicely. He finished his drink and left the bar, making his way towards the exit. Once outside, he walked over to this car, a rented Mercedes, and popped the trunk. Inside was a black gun case. He opened the case and pulled out the rifle found inside; checking the scope, making sure the sights were on target. Then, he reached back into the dark recesses of the trunk, pulling out two darts. He loaded one into the chamber of the rifle and put the other in his coat pocket. Satisfied with his preparations, he closed the trunk and went to wait in the warmth of the car.

It was an hour and a half later that he spotted her coming out of the club. No surprise, she wasn't alone. One of her many admirers obviously thought he was about to get lucky. He watched them as she led her unsuspecting victim around the corner of the building and into the alleyway.

It was time. He shut off the engine and pocketed the keys. Then, he opened his door, and quietly made his way over to them. He had timed it perfectly; she had just bitten the poor human when he sighted her. He raised his rifle, catching her in the crosshairs of his scope. With a quick pull of the trigger, the drugged dart shot from the barrel of the gun and buried itself into the back of the woman's exposed neck.

The vampire immediately dropped her late night snack and turned to see what had hit her. She caught a brief glimpse of a shadowy figure standing a few feet away. But, her vision began to blur an instant before she hit the ground.

Her assailant watched as she collapsed next to the body of the man she been drinking from. He waited a few moments, making sure she was unconscious. When it was apparent she was out, he strolled over to her. He leaned his rifle up against the building then bent over and scooped her up. Then throwing her over his shoulder, he retrieved his gun and quickly made his way back to his vehicle.

Popping open the trunk one more time, he placed the woman inside. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs made of solid steel and blessed with holy water. These restraints were liked together by a chain made of the same material. He quickly fastened them to her wrists and ankles. Then not taking any chances, he stuffed a rag into her mouth and covered her lips with a large piece of duct tape.

Wanting to make sure the vampire was completely unconscious; he reached out and slapped her hard across the face. She didn't move. She should be out for the remainder of the trip. Pleased with his find, he closed the trunk and opened the back door. He laid the rifle in the floorboard of the backseat, then moved to the driver's seat.

Placing the key in the ignition, he started the car once again. He allowed the car to warm up for a few minutes before he cautiously pulled out of the parking lot. He turned right on the small side street and headed away from town. Once he was on the main thoroughfare, he located his cell phone and placed a call.

"I have successfully obtained another addition to our little family," he said speaking with a European accent.

He listened to the instructions being given on the other end. When he was given the location of his drop off, he ended the call and turned up the volume on the CD Player. Strains of Mozart filled the automobile as he set the cruise control and began to relax.


	2. Chapter 01 Mutiny

**CHAPTER ONE: Mutiny**

Budapest, Hungary 

Relocating had become Lucian's primary objective. The vampires were now aware of the fact that they inhabited the tunnels beneath the subway; which meant their living quarters were no longer secure. They needed to find a safe place with in which they could regroup and recuperate.

They, he, had wasted enough time. Everyone was on edge, himself included. He spent his days trying to placate the lycans, while his nights were spent arguing with Michael over Alex's departure. Selene at least kept quiet, but it seemed as though she was giving him the cold shoulder (which really was much of a change). Oddly enough, Raze wasn't real happy about Alex's absence either. No one seemed to understand that he wasn't thrilled with the situation either; but at this point it didn't make much of a difference. He let her go, well… actually, he pushed her away, hoping that in the long run she would be happier. She had been gone for over a week now, it was time to move on.

He left his chambers and made his way over to Michael and Selene's room. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard raised voices coming from inside the room. He knew he should leave and come back later, but he also realized that this could be something that would affect the pack. He moved closer to the door, and listened closely.

"Michael, I can't stay here," he heard Selene say in a very controlled voice.

"Selene, please", Michael said pleading with her. "The lycans need our help, Lucian needs our help."

Lucian heard Selene sigh loudly, hesitating before she replied to Michael's pleas.

"I understand the plight of the lycans, but I'm realistic enough to know that my presence here will only incite the vampires. Kraven was off and whispering into Marcus' ear the moment he made it out of the tunnels. I am a wanted woman, Michael. They will never desist in their relentless pursuit of me. They won't stop until I am dead," Selene said trying to explain to Michael why she needed to leave.

Lucian silently agreed with Selene's rationalizations. But what she didn't know was that whether she liked it or not, she was now a member of his pack. She was partly responsible for bringing his dream to life. When she bit Michael that night in the tunnels, she allowed his dream to live. He would protect her life with his own.

The voices grew quieter for a moment, then suddenly, Michael's volume grew louder.

"Damnit Selene!" he said his emotions growing in frustration. "Just give me a couple of months. Let me help Lucian and the others get settled. I know Raze is improving, but he may have a relapse; and if so, I want to be here to treat him. Once we've moved the pack to a safer place, we can do what we had originally planned. We can leave the country and head to the States. We'll visit my family for a little while, and if you like it there, we can stay. If you hate it, we can go anywhere you want," he promised, trying to compromise with her.

Lucian listened intently, trying to hear Selene's response. All he heard though was silence. He was soon able to make out some shuffling, and low murmuring. Figuring they had settled their differences, at least for the moment, he went to knock again when Selene spoke one last time.

"Two months Michael. That is all I'm willing to wait. If you're not ready by then, I will leave on my own," she promised him.

"I'll take it," Michael told her, happy again. "I promise, in a couple of months, we'll be in Seattle, taking it easy."

"I've never taken it easy, I'm not sure I'll know how to do it," Selene replied skeptically.

"Lady, I'll teach you how to enjoy all the world has to offer," Michael swore to her. "I don't think you've had much in your life to be happy about and I want to be the one that changes that."

Lucian needed to hear no more, he rapped his knuckles against the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds, Michael came to the door.

"Hey Lucian, what's up?" Michael said, greeting him.

"I'm calling a meeting," Lucian informed him. "I need everyone in the main hall in five minutes."

"Sure, no problem," Michael replied.

"Good," Lucian said as he turned and went to Raze's quarters next.

Michael watched him as he knocked on the big lycan's door; Selene peered over his shoulder, coming to see what was going on.

"Is something wrong," she asked watching Lucian talk with Raze.

"No, he's called a meeting," Michael replied vaguely. "Do you want to come?' he asked turning his attention back to her.

Selene sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I may as well, since you conned me into staying here for another few weeks," she said sounding well put out.

"Actually it was two months, and I appreciate it," he said leaning down, placing a light kiss against her lips.

Selene gazed up at him, confusion stamped on her delicate features. Yes, they had been sharing a room, but they had done nothing more than sleep in their bed. Michael had never pressed her for more; he seemed content to just hold her. Yet he was offering to leave his newfound family and sail across the ocean to help her find safety. She reached up and lightly ran her fingers over his mouth.

Michael gently took her fingers and placed another kiss upon their tips. He was beginning to know the real Selene, the one no one else got to see. To the world she displayed a harsh exterior. She was a woman that tolerated people only when she had to, and she would just as soon kill you as talk to you. This was a façade. Oh, he had no illusions about her, she could be as hard and cold as she pretended to be, but underneath all that bullshit was a woman, who yearned for affection, laughter. He could see it when Alex had been here. Selene came to admire the American woman, even opened up a little and extended kindness to her. He had hoped the two of them would have become friends. But, when Alex left, Selene seemed to take it personally. She immediately closed back up, barely talking. Their argument today was the first time he had seen any kind of spark in her. He would keep his word. He would only stay for a couple of months, then, he would take her away from this world and introduce her to another one.

"Come one," he said urging her forward. "Our mighty leader has requested our presence in the main hall."

"We need to find new lodgings, immediately," Lucian began as soon as everyone was present. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I say we move out of the city, relocate completely," Taylor suggested.

"Seeing as how our numbers are so greatly depleted, I agree with you. But, that will take time; and that, my friend, is one thing we do not have at this moment," Lucian advised.

"We must find a place somewhat large and relatively obscure, so that our comings and goings won't be unduly noted. Once we change locations, and are in safe quarters, then we can discuss the possibility of leaving Budapest."

Raze spoke up, "There are several abandoned office buildings located downtown. They all have any number of rooms and have been unused now for several years," he recommended.

"The only problem with that is the possibility of being cornered by the vampires. I don't want our escape routes to be limited to jumping out of four story buildings," Lucian lamented.

"But we are lycans, we can make these jumps without any problem," a pack member called out.

A chorus of howls soon followed his statement, as other pack members were quick to agree with him.

"Why our we running from the vampires anyway? I say we confront them and take them out," another pack member, Caleb, suggested standing up and challenging Lucian.

"And so it has started," Lucian thought to himself. He knew the time would come where his authority would be questioned. Especially now that he was no longer a lycan. He darted a glance over a Raze. His second in command lowered his proud head, shaking it in disgust.

Pride and arrogance filled his frame as anger filled his voice. "That is asinine! Count the members of our pack, Caleb. Have you not noticed that we are sadly lacking in numbers?' he asked, pacing in front of the group. "If we were to attack the vampires, it would be suicide!"

Caleb marched over to where Lucian stood. "Why should we sit here listen to you?" he asked through clenched teeth. "You are no longer one of us. You are one of the Hybrids," he said spitting out the word as if it were diseased. "In fact, it was your obsession with creating this crossbreed of species that brought the vampires here. It is because of you that our numbers are depleted. So, tell me why we must cower before the vampires, yet again," the ambitious man said, turning to speak to the group of lycans.

Lucian felt a stab of guilt, as Caleb pointed out that he was the cause of the battle that had taken the lives of so many. He had led the lycans for hundreds of years, and done so successfully. He had had the utmost respect for his fellow shapeshifters, and had tried to instill in them a sense of pride in who and what they were. Now, because of a slight difference in their genetic codes, he had lost them to a war that had started long before most of them were born.

Caleb continued with his tirade, "We are lycans, we are no longer in need of a nursemaid. We are adults, capable of thinking for ourselves. And believe me when I say that we cannot possibly make any worse decisions than those made by our current leader," he said urging his pack members to rebel. "Let the Hybrids take care of themselves! They lycans do not need their protection. We have survived for hundreds and hundreds of years without them. I say we will outlive this new breed and see them fall before us!" he finished, yelling his proclamation loudly.

Lycans jumped to their feet, quick to jump on Caleb's bandwagon. They were tired of hiding, of laying low; they wanted action and revenge. Lucian couldn't blame them, these were things he wanted himself. But, they wouldn't survive to know this freedom if they followed Caleb. Standing on a table, he howled in rage. Once he had everyone's attention he tried once more to save them from certain destruction.

"Listen to me! My body is still part lycan; my heart will always beat as a lycans' does. I want nothing more than to triumph over the vampires and be able to move about freely. But I know, without a doubt, that if you follow Caleb, he will lead you to your deaths. You no longer want me as your leader, fine. Look to Raze to lead the lycans. He will do what is best for all concerned, not just for himself," he finished, glaring at Caleb.

The lycans all looked to Raze for confirmation that he was willing to lead them. But before the big man could respond, Caleb spoke up.

"Raze is no longer one of us either. The woman you brought in tainted him when she bit him and offered up her blood," he said sneering at Lucian. "How can we trust him to make the decisions that are right for the lycans?" he asked his pack members. "The lycans should have a leader that is fully lycan. We can trust no one else!" he said in triumph.

Lucian knew the, that he had lost them. They would no longer willingly follow him.

"So, this is what you want?" he asked the eager crowd. "You wish for Raze and myself to take leave of the pack?" he asked, questioning them.

"Yes," Caleb shouted.

Seeing Caleb's reaction, the other lycans were quick to follow suit. Yeses were heard throughout the room.

Looking over to Michael, Selene and Raze, Lucian saw that they knew a quick retreat was necessary. "So be it. We will leave, tonight. But before we go, I ask that any lycan wishing to accompany us, be free to leave, without any repercussions," he said to Caleb in front of the shapeshifters.

Knowing he would look bad if he refused this request, Caleb turned to the lycans. "I say that any lycan who is willing to follow our fallen leader, is no lycan. Let them take their leave of the true shapeshifters and leave us whole and pure," he strongly suggested to the group before him.

The room quieted down. When no one made a move to join them, Lucian, Raze, Michael and Selene turned to leave the room. As they headed towards their quarters, they were stopped by a voice yelling from with the main hall.

"Lucian wait," echoed across the quiet chamber. Taylor and Micca made their way over to the retreating group. "We will gladly follow you wherever that may be", Taylor proclaimed loudly, aligning himself and Micca with the small group of outcasts.

"Welcome aboard," Lucian stated. "I suggest we pack up what we can and be gone from here. We won't be welcomed much longer," he murmured watching the group of lycans as they began shifting. They were almost manic in their desire to take on the vampires; and Lucian knew it would only be a matter of time before they turned on them in their bloodlust.


	3. Chapter 02 Out With The OldIn With The N...

**CHAPTER TWO: Out With The Old, In With The New**

London, England 

The punching bag was suffering under the pounding fists that wreaked havoc across its vinyl surface. Alex had been beating up the poor defenseless bag now for thirty minutes. It was supposed to have relieved her stress, but her anger was at such a high level, she found it was taking every ounce of self-control to keep her beast contained.

She had spent the last couple of weeks discussing, pleading and then arguing with the Council, stopping only long enough to attend Jorge's funeral. The council had been adamant in their refusal to allow any changes in what they considered an institution built on tradition and principle.

Thoroughly disgusted, Alex drew back and threw one last punch, sending the 150 pound bag sailing through the air. It hit with such force, large chunks of plaster broke off from the wall and ceiling.

Sterling, Daniel and Malcolm choose to enter the room at that exact moment, all three stepping back as they witnessed the extent of Alex's anger. They waited a moment; letting the dust clear and making sure no other objects were sent flying through the air. When the coast seemed clear, they made their way further into the training room.

Looking over at her sardonically, Malcolm called out, "We thought we'd find you here."

They watched her as she stood with fists planted on her hips and her head dropped forward. She was breathing very heavily, almost panting. Their concern was quickly replaced with a thread of fear as she held up one hand, warning them to come no further.

"Now is not a good time to be around me," she snarled in a near growl.

The three of them watched in fascination as she slowly lifted her gaze until it met theirs. Her normally amethyst colored eyes had bled to a black so dark, it seemed as if they were bottomless pits. Her mouth now held razor sharp canines, both upper and lower; and a maze of black and gold veins pulsed beneath her skin. They had never seen her alternate form; and even though the change wasn't complete, she was damn scary.

Sterling moved closer, talking to her calmly, "Now little lady, I know you can control this. And if you can't, then I have faith in you not to go psycho on us and make me take your ass out,' he said in his slow southern drawl.

Then thinking a moment, he turned to Malcolm and Daniel, "Do we even have any idea as to what might kill her…or hell, even slow her down" he asked belatedly.

This question, above all else, brought a harsh bark of laughter from deep inside her; allowing Alex the opportunity to momentarily overcome her anger and bring herself under control. Concentrating, she focused on her human side and resumed her natural form. She now looked back at her friends with the same purple colored eyes she had always possessed; but anger still glittered in their jewel-like depths.

"What the hell just happened here?" Daniel asked, his Irish accent thicker than normal.

"I believe we have just witnessed Alex nearly loosing her temper," Malcolm replied sarcastically.

"If that's what happens when she nearly looses it, I don't want to be around when she really blows," Daniel replied, only half jokingly.

"What's it feel like?" Malcolm asked curious as he watched her struggle to conquer her overwhelming rage.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Alex dropped to the floor. Trying to relax, she bent her legs and held them to her chest as she rested her chin against her knees. "I don't know how to explain it," she finally answered, her voice back to hits normal husky tone. "I have only shifted three times now; and only one of those times was a complete change.

"I thought only the oldest ones had the power to shift at will," Sterling stated.

"Whatever Lucian managed to create, it is obviously more powerful than a lycan or a vampire alone," Malcolm said, with both anger and envy evident in his voice.

Alex's head jerked up sharply at the mention of Lucian's name. This wasn't a particularly favorite topic of hers, but she knew it needed to be discussed.

"No one, not even Lucian, is aware of what are capabilities and limitations are," she said speaking carefully, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. "It is something that will have to be tested and tried before we can even begin to understand what we are."

Snorting in disgust, Malcolm retorted, "And he was making others so that he could test his theories out on them! You and any other unfortunate soul who got in his way were to become his human guinea pigs," he spat out.

Anger surged up in her, but she quickly tamped it back down. "Malcolm, you have no idea what you're talking about," she told him. "Lucian bit me in a last ditch effort to live. We don't really have the time to go into his long history with the vampires, but suffice it to say, he was and is justified in his anger," she told him coming to stand on her feet. "He combined the species because his vampire wife and unborn child were murdered by her father, Viktor. The vampire elder couldn't stomach the thought of his daughter slumming with the lycan slave, and the idea of a hybrid grandchild was the straw that broke the camels back. He had no intentions of practicing on me or any other crossbreed. He would have only experimented on himself," she finished angrily.

"I can't believe you're defending that…animal," Malcolm bellowed loudly in her face.

"You know what Malcolm, I would have volunteered to participate in any experiments he may have wanted to conduct," she said lashing out in him in anger.

"Obviously…it didn't take much for you to climb into his bed," he sneered.

Alex's arm snaked out in the blink of an eye, her closed fist connecting solidly with Malcolm's jaw. She had held back, but only because he was human. He slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Alex," Sterling called out sharply.

"What!? He deserved it!' she uttered in self-defense. "Anyway, I didn't break anything…. I don't think," she mumbled under her breath.

Daniel went over and tried to rouse the downed Australian. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting up anytime soon. He checked the man's face, looking for any serious injuries.

"He'll have a nice shiner, covering the entire right side of his face," he confirmed with a withering glance in Alex's direction, "But there isn't anything broken."

"Good," Sterling replied. Then turning to Alex he started in on her. "You can't go around slugging everyone that pisses you off, Alex. Obviously, a high emotional state is a side effect of the gene alteration; because you're normally very good at keeping your emotions in check,' he observed. "That's one of the first things we need to work on," he said continuing his speech. "The second thing we need to figure out is what your strengths are and what your weaknesses are. This way we are all aware of what can and cannot hurt you, especially when we're out in the field," he assured said speaking more to himself than to her.

Ashamed of her earlier reaction to Malcolm, Alex had kept her mouth shut up to this point. "None of that will concern you anymore," she told him quietly.

"And why not?' Sterling calmly replied.

"Haven't you heard?' she replied angrily, "the council wants nothing to do with me, and they have absolutely no intentions of changing ICOSA policy. They will continue to keep the human populations best interests at heart and seek to destroy any lycan or vampire that poses a threat of any kind to man," she said, quoting the members of the council verbatim.

"Yeah, so what," Daniel retorted.

"Did you not understand me?" she asked sharply. "They want me gone; I have been officially relieved of duty. The only reason I'm still here is because Aaron is in there arguing with them on my behalf," she told them despondently.

"Did you really think they were going to welcome you with open arms?" Daniel asked. "I mean really Alex, you exposed a traitor from within the upper echelon of the council. You're bitten and turned into something no one knows anything about, and you expect them to change hundreds of years worth of rules and policies because you don't have the heart to hunt down those you came to know. That's a little unrealistic don't ya think," he said questioning her.

Flustered and at a loss for words (which was a first), Alex stood there realizing Daniel was right. She had just assumed the Council would automatically see things her way and change everything because she had said so. It had been arrogant of her; Lucian must have rubbed off on her during their brief time together.

"Yes, it was," she finally admitted.

"Ah darlin, don't be so glum," Daniel said coming over and wrapping a brotherly arm around her. "You have a right to be angry, and yes Malcolm stepped over the line. But he's jealous, so go easy on him," he suggested with a grin.

Sterling took this opportunity to speak. "We have an idea, one I think you will be very interested in," he told her. "In fact, this idea of ours was why we had come looking for you. We figured it would only be a matter of time before those old fashioned, narrow minded bastards gave you the boot."

After a moment of self pity, Alex motioned to Sterling with her hand, "Well, go ahead, fill me in on this outstanding plan yours."

"What do you think about the four of us going into business for ourselves?" he asked.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Daniel interrupted her.

"Uh uh, let us finish before you dash our hopes," he told her wagging his finger in her face.

Alex quickly closed her mouth shut with a snap, and let Sterling continue where he left off.

"The three of us have discussed it at great length. We know we could never hope to have the kind of financial funding ICOSA does, but we don't see why we couldn't find some sort of backing. In the meantime, we would all be willing to invest some of our own money," he said, looking to Daniel for confirmation. The Irishman shook his head firmly, agreeing with him.

Turning back to Alex, Sterling continued, "We would work for and with anyone needing our help, regardless of their species. But it would be on our terms; we would only take on cases or assignments that everyone agrees too. We could base ourselves out of the States, a whole ocean away from the Council," he said pausing for a moment. "So what do you think?" he asked, he and Daniel both curious to hear her reaction.

Alex was floored, speechless for the second time today. These guys had obviously put a lot of thought into this. And the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. It wasn't what she had envisioned on that long flight from Budapest to London, but it could be better. She was ready to agree with them when a voice from behind them beat her to the punch.

"I think it's an outstanding idea, one I had been considering myself."

The three of them turned; finding Aaron had entered the room without any of them knowing. So much for their superior training and Alex's highly developed senses.

"What's Malcolm doing on the floor?" he asked stepping around plaster and debris.

"Well sir, ya see, it happened like this…" Daniel began, but Alex quickly interrupted his version with one of her own.

"He ran into my fist. It was all…accidental of course," she said with a straight face.

"I'm sure," he said skeptically. "Anyway, it appears he's beginning to come to," Aaron noted seeing the tall Australian moving around and groaning. "Someone had better tend to him,' he suggested.

"I got it," Daniel offered. He went over to the injured man and helped pull him to his feet.

"What happened?" Malcolm asked, moving his jaw back and forth making sure it still worked.

"Well, we walked in at a bad time," Daniel explained. "Alex was a little frustrated and you got hit in the face with a punching bag."

"It feels more like I got hit by a Mack truck," Malcolm noted, gingerly touching the bruise that had already begun forming on his face.

"Let's go get some ice on that," Daniel suggested, directing Malcolm out of the room.

Aaron watched the two men as they left then turned back to face Alex and Sterling.

"Well, I couldn't talk them into allowing you to stay," he told his one time student. "It wasn't unanimous, we have a couple of very good friends still on the Council, but there was enough that wanted you gone to reach a vast majority," he said sadly.

"I didn't figure you could, but thank you anyway," she told him, appreciating his effort.

"I quit", he informed them both.

"Aaron, you shouldn't have done that," Alex told him emphatically. "This has been your life for over twenty years."

"I no longer see things in the same light as the Council does," he told her. "I don't want to be a part of something I can't believe in," he explained.

"I take it then that you heard all we told Alex," Sterling asked Aaron.

"Well, apparently I missed some of it," he said looking pointedly at the mess on the floor, "But I heard the bit about opening your own facility."

"And you think it's a good idea/" Alex asked.

"Enough so that I would be willing to invest both time and money into the project myself," he told them both honestly.

"What about you Alex, how do you feel?" Aaron calmly asked.

"At first, I thought they were crazy, but ya know, I'm definitely beginning to warm up to the idea," she answered.

"There is so many things we'll need…" she began saying, but Aaron put his fingers to his lips, motioning the need for secrecy.

"I tell you what, let's go find out how Malcolm is faring, gather up the last of our things, and go have some lunch," Aaron strongly suggested.

"Good idea, I'm starved," Sterling commented, "But if you don't mind waiting a few seconds, Daniel, Malcolm and I need to drop off some paperwork with the Council," he said striding to the door.

"It will work out, Alex," Aaron whispered to her as they followed in Sterling's wake.

She looked up at her former mentor, turned business partner, "I'm beginning to agree with you," she said with a smile. Then as an afterthought, she asked, "Hey can we go eat someplace that has dessert?" she asked as they exited the room.


	4. Chapter 03 Another Victim

**CHAPTER THREE: Another Victim **

Venice, Italy 

He had her. He could smell her fear, taste it on his tongue; and like champagne, it went straight to his head. He tore through the crowd, ignoring the protests of those he pushed out of his way. He had no fear of being recognized or seen, it was a costume ball and he like all the others, was dressed up. His identity was neatly concealed behind a mask, saving him from any reprisals that could occur once it was discovered that this woman was missing.

He closed in on his prey. Her scent lingered through the room but came to an abrupt halt at the end of the hallway. He slowly pushed open the door, and found she had taken the library as her choice of hiding places. She was cowering beneath a large, mahogany desk. The corner of her gossamer gown, peeping out from around the corner, gave away her location. He could hear her heart beating erratically and knew that she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't find her.

He sniffed the air appreciatively catching again the scent of fear and anxiety. He had found out that she was new to the fold; having just made it past her first full moon. This little tidbit of information thrilled him; she hadn't had time to learn how to shift on her own, yet.

He made his way stealthily into the room and over to the desk, his soft footsteps never making a sound. Without warning he jumped, landing hard on top of the blotter covering the top of the desk. An involuntary scream was ripped from the frightened woman's mouth. He laughed as he pulled out the pistol he had kept hidden in the folds of his cloak.

"Do not worry so, little one," he murmured to her softly. "It will not hurt, this I promise," he assured her.

Then dropping to the floor in front of her, he took aim and fired. The dart found its target, embedding itself into the tender flesh of her upper arm. The young lycan looked up into her pursuers face. She caught a glimpse of dark hair and cold, blue eyes before the drug entered her system, rendering her unconscious.

He took in her lustrous brown hair, the color of sable. Her face was triangular in shape, with high slashing cheekbones and a pointy chin. She possessed almond shaped eyes, that when opened, had been the color of grass, a snub noise and a soft mouth. She was beautiful, though not one he would ever consider taking for himself. She was dainty and petite, maybe standing all of five foot and weighing 102 pounds; she may not have caught his fancy, but _someone_ would pay greatly for her.

He gathered her up in his arms and carried her from the room. Several guests stopped him along the way, concerned with the unconscious form in his arms. He quickly assured everyone that his escort had had a little too much to drink, and had passed out in the library. He was bringing her home that instant. Everyone seemed to accept this story, with very little persuasion needed. He walked right through the front doors, no one the wiser as to his true motives.

He laughed to himself at their gullibility and naiveté. If they had any real idea as to what he was a part of, they would be outraged and indignant. But none of them had a clue, and he meant to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 04 New Beginnings

**CHAPTER FOUR: A New Beginning**

London, England 

The night was like black velvet. There were no stars twinkling the sky, nor any phase of the moon offering up it's comforting glow. Instead, clouds hung ominously on the horizon, promising to release yet another round of rain on the already waterlogged city.

Alex didn't mind that there was no light from the moon to help show her the way. She was a creature of the night, and found she could see even better in the dark than she could during the day. Just another added benefit attributed to her recent species change.

She prowled through the park, trying to alleviate some of the excess energy running through her veins. She hadn't lied to the guys earlier today, when she told them that she didn't know much about her new form. But she hadn't been completely honest with them either. The moment they arrived in London, she had had to take a crash course in hybrid behavior. Now that her injuries had healed, she was better able to sense how her body felt since it was no longer human.

She hadn't tried shifting anymore, not since leaving Budapest. The incident this afternoon had been accidental, brought on by extremely high levels of anger and frustration. But even in her normal, human façade, she found that in addition to an overall increase in strength (she could lift four times her body weight), she could run extremely fast and jump as high as a damn kangaroo. She also realized that all her senses, emotions, even her adrenaline levels, appeared to be extremely heightened.

She'd been experimenting; trying to see if anything would help lessen the constant ebb and flow of hormones she had been experiencing. So far, she had discovered that vigorous exercise seemed to help with the overabundant energy problem. She would train or lift weights for at least an hour in the morning, and go running at night. Another side effect of a faster metabolism was that she was continually hungry. But, by eating lots of red meat, as rare as possible, she could semi-control the constant hunger.

It had been the overactive senses that had taken some time to get used to. She had had to work really hard on tuning out the cacophony of sounds that had at first overwhelmed her highly tuned hearing. She trained her mind and ears to filter out the unnecessary background noise and focus only on the things she truly needed or wanted to hear. Her sense of smell had been extremely alarming at first; and unfortunately, there was no way to ignore that; but, she could live with it. And, she would never need glasses, she could see well enough during the day; but at night, she was like a wolf, surefooted and graceful even in the most auspicious of surroundings.

Now, running through the park, she could fully appreciate these new powers and used them to help her make her way home. She felt better physically, more in control, than she had earlier today. In fact, she felt better than she had since leaving Hungary. She now had something to concentrate on, a purpose; and surprisingly, it was something she was truly looking forward to.

The meeting she had had with Aaron, Sterling, Daniel and Malcolm had been…enlightening. By the end of their lunch, they were all determined to take part in this new venture. It had been decided that they were going to meet in the states, in one week. She had a cabin up in the Catskill Mountains; there they would be able to finalize their plans, without worrying about being interrupted. She was excited about their project, which was why she was out running at one o'clock in the morning. She was a wired ball of energy; there had been no way she was going to sleep. So, she had pulled a running suit out of her nearly packed suitcase and headed for the streets of London.

She had been running for an hour or so, and finally felt as if she would be able to go in, take a shower, and get a couple of hours rest before she had to catch her plane back to the states. She made a sharp left and headed towards her hotel room. She could feel the moisture in the air and smell rain; it was coming. No sooner did the thought cross her mind than the heavens opened up and broke loose. Most people would have gone scurrying for cover at the first drop of rain, not her. Alex stopped in her tracks, letting the water wash over her. Lightening lit up the sky and thunder shook the earth; but Alex stood her ground, letting the rain wash away London and the taint of the Council; wash away Budapest and the memories of Lucian.

As the rain began to let up, she made her way back to the hotel. By the time she got to the doors, the rain had completely stopped. She hurried through the lobby, receiving an extremely dirty look from the concierge, as she left a trail of water behind her. When she stepped into her room, she headed directly for the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her hair, then wrapped herself up in a towel and went into the bedroom.

There on the bed was her suitcase, waiting for her to finish packing. Honestly, she was almost done; she only had her wet running suit yet to pack, toiletries she needed to use in the morning, and two more items that still hung in the wardrobe. Reluctantly, she reached in and pulled out the dark green shirt that waited on its hanger. She had worn this very shirt the night she left Budapest. She closed her eyes against the rush of memories that sought to pull her under. She pulled the shirt close to her face, rubbing the soft silk across her cheek. Okay, so maybe the rain hadn't done such a good job on washing away her memories of Lucian, but at least she was trying to move on. Besides, the green was a good color for her; in fact, she decided it was now officially her lucky shirt. She would wear it tomorrow. Having made this decision, she unpacked a few other items: a tank top and a pair of jeans, a bra, socks and her cool suede boots, all black. Then she put in the clothes she had originally laid out to wear on the flight, as well as the black pair of pants she had liberated from Lucian. Feeling a little foolish, but somehow less melancholy, she zipped up her suitcase and set it in on the floor near the bedroom door.

It was late, close to 2:45 am. She was going to have to leave the hotel by 9:15 am, having promised to meet Sterling at the airport by 10:00. Her body had begun winding down, and she felt pretty tired. She checked once more through the dresser, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. All that was out was the toiletries she would need in the morning and her clothes. Walking over to the bed, she pulled back the covers when the distinct sound of "Down With The Sickness", by Disturbed could be heard coming from the living room. Her cell phone was ringing. Dashing into the adjoining room, she found her purse and pulled out the phone.

"Damnit…I mean Hello," she said inadvertently cursing as she stubbed her toe against the leg of the sofa.

"Are you okay, Alex?" was the reply on the other end.

It was Aaron. Relieved she hadn't offended anyone, Alex plopped down on the couch, rubbing her injured foot.

"Yeah, the couch and I had a slight disagreement and it decided to kick my ass," she retorted. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I'm not calling too late am I, I didn't think you'd be asleep?" he asked her, clearing his throat.

Grinning, Alex answered, "Not yet," she told him, "I was just about to crawl beneath the covers when the phone rang. Is everything okay?" she asked him, suddenly concerned that he was still up at this time.

"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean with all that happened this afternoon," he stated.

Alex couldn't blame Aaron for being worried; she had really slipped earlier that day. Her emotions were something she was going to have to keep a tight rein on. But, truth be told, she was still pissed that the Council refused to budge, even a little. Their philosophies were outdated and their policies were unfair. But none of them were willing to see beyond their own front door, okay maybe not all of them, but the majority of them felt that way. They were narrow- minded and out of touch with what was really going on in the real world. Even when confronted by Sir William's deceit they chose to ignore it, considering the man was no longer a threat. They swept any wrongdoings he had perpetrated under the rug. Jorge's death had been in vain. It had pissed her off royally.

"Alex are you there," Aaron asked concern lacing his voice.

"Uh yeah, sorry bout that," Alex muttered coming out of her reverie. "I'm good," she assured him. "I mean, I can't say that I'm thrilled with the Council, but I'm really excited about our plans," she told him.

"I feel the same way," Aaron replied, sounding happier than he had in a long time.

"Actually, I think we'll be okay," Alex commented. "Instead of wasting time trying to bring around those dumb-asses, we'll now be able to focus on what's important.

Aaron waited a moment before he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Without hesitating, she answered, "I am, why? Are you having second thoughts?" she asked.

"This is a big step Alex. We will be working long hours, with little to show for it. No one will be making any kind of money for a good long while" he told her, voicing his one real concern.

Sighing, Alex wondered for a moment if they were doing the right thing. Then knowing instinctively that they were, she replied. "Look, everyone has stated they're willing to do this without a paycheck. Each and every one of us is ready to put down a good chunk of our own money in order to get this thing up and running. They others believe in this, in us. I know we can do this," she confided in him.

She paused for a moment, because she knew what she was about to say was cheesy, but she needed to say it nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Aaron, I have faith in you. I believe you are capable of anything, including getting us clients and/or financial backing. We may not be running in the same circles as the Council, but we'll be working on behalf of all species. This is right Aaron, I feel it," she finished, her voice passionate.

Aaron was relieved. He had hoped she wouldn't change her mind. He agreed with her, and he himself felt that this new venture would benefit all those in need of help. He knew they wouldn't make a lot of money; they would be lucky to make any. But he could no longer stomach working for the Council.

"Good," he finally stated. "Then I'll see you in one week. Call me once you and Sterling safely reach the States," he reminded her. "Sleep well dear," he said signing off.

Alex pushed end on her cell and sat there for a minute, thinking optimistically about her future. She was going to open up a business with four of her friends, and it was something she wouldn't hate herself for doing. She was excited. The clock on the entryway table began chiming. Looking up she saw that it was officially 3:00 am; she needed to get some sleep.

She quickly put her cell phone back into her purse, then made her way back into the bedroom, taking off her towel and throwing it into the bathroom as she passed. Since having been turned, her body seemed to generate more heat, especially when she slept. So, she had developed the habit of sleeping in the nude. She checked her alarm clock, making sure she had set it, then climbed between the cool, clean sheets.

Within minutes, she felt herself drifting off. She was a bit surprised, because sleep wasn't something that had come to her easily since leaving...well since she had to sleep alone. Then just before her tired eyes closed for the night, she wondered if Lucian would approve of what they were attempting to do.


	6. Chapter 05 New Alliances

**CHAPTER FIVE: New Alliances**

Budapest, Hungary 

Before they left, three more lycans, Rhys, Brandt, and Ana, joined forces with them. Their group now totaled nine. They had somehow managed to throw together their belongings, grab a few weapons and extra ammo, and then vacate the premises before the ensuing throng erupted in violence.

Once they made it to the subway platforms, they moved to a corner of the building, trying to decide where they would go.

"There's always the abandoned offices I spoke of earlier," Raze suggested.

"I guess that will have to do for now," Lucian said, agreeing with Raze.

"Michael and I stayed in one after the vampires attacked the lycans," Selene said. "It's not far from here."

"Well then, lead on my lady," Lucian said with an exaggerated bow in her direction.

Selene rolled her eyes and turned her back on the exasperating man, but the minute they could no longer see her face, she couldn't help but grin at Lucian's antics. He may be a bit arrogant, but Lucian also had an immense amount of old world charm. And like it or not, Michael seemed to have become quite attached to the enigmatic man. As she led the small group out of the subway and into the streets of Budapest, she actually gave some thought as to her feelings towards Lucian.

Being a vampire, it had been ingrained in her to hate him on sight because he was a lycan. Their kind had been at war for longer than she had been alive. But, after all that had happened, she needed to look at him objectively. And when she did that, she saw a man that devoted his entire life to the memory of the vampire he once loved. He had been a strong leader, ruthless, but he had to be, he had somehow managed to keep hundreds of lycans alive and well hidden from the vampires for centuries. He was also intelligent, and honorable; but then again, there was the matter of Alex. He had sent the American away, which surprisingly pissed her off; she had hoped that for once in her life, she might actually have a female friend. But she could understand his reasoning behind the deceit. He wanted a better life for Alex, and he tried to achieve that by sending her back to the life she had had before they met. So, it all boiled down to what? She respected Lucian, and if she were forced to admit it, she would have to say that she even liked him…a little. After all, he had given her Michael in a weird, bizarre sort of way.

So having come to that conclusion, she now needed to decide whether or not she and Michael should leave. Which brought her back to her original concern. As they made their way from the subway out into the streets, she vigilantly kept her eyes peeled, looking for death dealers. She had seen no signs of them, yet, but they were out there, somewhere. Having been one herself, she knew they would never give up, not until she was dead. And she was now considered a bigger priority than the lycans. You didn't kill one of your own and just walk away; especially when the one you had killed was an elder.

Selene saw that the building loomed just ahead; they were almost there. Taking no chances, they crossed the street, one by one. They reached the sidewalk and moved quickly against the brick wall. Selene peered around the corner and seeing no danger, motioned for the others to follow her.

They were nearing the door, when Lucian caught sight of a dark shadow, moving in the alley on the other side of the building. He came to an abrupt stop, watching as the figure moved closer. Raze and the lycans immediately reacted. Everyone drew their weapon; Raze & Taylor moved forward to flank Lucian, instinctively protecting their leader. Brandt, Rhys and Micca quickly formed a circle around Ana, as she was the only unarmed member of their group. They all used their highly evolved senses to scan the dark, empty streets, each one aware of the potential danger.

Selene and Michael were close to the door, when she realized they were being watched. She caught a whiff of blood and knew that whomever was out there was severely injured. She quickly pushed Michael up against the building. She didn't want him inside, just in case there was an ambush waiting for them. She drew her weapon and heard Michael do the same.

Sensing only one person in the alley, Lucian leaned over to Raze. "You, Taylor, and Michael go secure the building. I want no more surprises," he instructed them quietly.

He watched as Raze and Taylor slowly walked over to Michael. Raze briefed Michael on Lucian's instructions, then the three of them entered the building. Selene shot Lucian a dirty look over her shoulder; she wasn't happy with his decision to include Michael in the sweep of the building. He'd worry about that later, right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Vampire," Lucian called out, his voice low and dangerous, "show yourself."

The entire group watched as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was apparent the individual was hurt; it was an obvious struggle to drag itself into view.

"Selene," the injured man called out as he stumbled into the light.

"Khan," Selene cried, rushing over to help him.

She threw her arm around him, lifting him up.

"Are you alone," Lucian asked dubiously.

"Yes," Khan muttered. "I was left for dead in the tunnels," he explained turning to Selene.

Worry for her friend, propelled Selene to make for the abandoned building.

"Selene, we can't be sure that this isn't some kind of set up," Lucian uttered as he moved forward himself. He took the brunt of the injured vampire's weight upon himself, pulling him off her slight frame.

"I am stronger than I look, Lucian," she informed him stiffly. "Believe me, Khan can be trusted."

"Fine," Lucian commented. "Let's at least make ourselves a harder target to hit should you be wrong," he suggested, as he moved himself and the semi-conscious vampire to the door.

Suddenly, Michael could be seen at the building's only entrance. "All's clear," he informed them, eyeing the newcomer. "He's injured," Michael noted seeing the bleeding wounds covering the man's chest. "Bring him in, let's see what we can do."

Lucian literally carried Khan inside, depositing him on a desk that had been left behind. The others quickly followed, with Brandt covering them until he was the last one to enter. They all gathered round the makeshift-examining table, watching as Michael looked over Khan's injuries.

It was pretty obvious what had brought the vampire low. His chest had been ripped open, long, deep claw marks scored what little flesh was there to see. He had nearly bled to death and had been too weak to hunt for sustenance. He needed blood soon or he would die.

"Is it true Selene?" Khan asked gasping as Michael probed his wounds.

"Can you be a little more specific," she asked, distress, at her friend's condition, apparent in her voice.

He was in obvious pain and struggled to speak, "Did you kill Viktor?"

Hanging her head, Selene whispered, "Yes."

Khan began chocking, coughing up copious amounts of blood. Finally able to speak again, he asked weakly, "Did you get that son of a bitch Kraven as well?"

Shocked, Selene shook her head no, unable to answer.

"Damnit Selene! You know what that means! They'll be after you!" he mumbled before he lost consciousness.

Michael turned to them, "He needs blood, lots and lots of blood."

"We can't take the chance of turning him, he's too weak," Lucian commented. "And if the lycans were to bite him, he would die as surely as if he would should we choose to do nothing. So, other than going out and kidnapping four or five human sacrifices, do you have any other ideas?" he asked.

"The hospital," Michael said. "They have a blood bank there on the premises," he told them.

"And you're supposed to just stroll in, after having been missing for several weeks, and do what… ask for a donation?" Selene asked sarcastically.

"It was a suggestion Selene, and at the moment, the only viable one on the table," Michael replied stiffly.

"I know where to get the blood he needs," she said, turning to leave.

Lucian grabbed her by the arm, "Where are you going, Selene?" he asked.

"To a place where there is plenty of blood readily available," she told him, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go to a vampire safehouse, alone," he told her. "I'll go with her. Between the two of us we can gather up several things that we may require before our little adventure is over," he informed the rest of their group.

Raze, Taylor, Brandt and Rhys" Lucian summoned the four warriors. "I want you men on watch. I'm still not entirely convinced that this isn't some elaborate set up by the vampires. Split up so that each of you are watching a different direction, and make sure no one enters," he instructed. He watched as the four guards left to carry out his orders.

Turning, he addressed the two remaining lycans, "Micca, I need you and Ana to go out and gather up any remaining supplies you think we may need. Food, bottled water, blankets and ammunition should be big priorities. I don't expect you to find everything, but gather together what you can," he told them.

"Will they be okay out there alone?" Michael asked concerned.

"They are probably two of the least known of our group. The vampires will not recognize them on sight, so they should be safe," Lucian assured him.

"I don't need a babysitter Lucian. I can go by myself," Selene argued.

"Selene, it is not that I doubt your abilities. I have seen you in action too many times to not know you are probably one of the most lethal vampires I have ever met," he replied with his lopsided grin. "But, I wouldn't let anyone in our group go to a vampire safehouse without back up. Besides, with four hands, we should be able to clean out those pompous asses," he said with a laugh.

Knowing it would do no good, and secretly pleased that she would have someone watching her back, Selene just nodded in agreement. Michael smiled at her; thankful she relented. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Be careful," he advised gruffly. "Come back to me in one piece."

"I'll make sure she doesn't even break a nail," Lucian promised.

Then, the two former enemies set out; determined to save a dying vampire.


	7. Chapter 06 Finishing What You Started

**CHAPTER SIX: Finishing What You Started**

Warning: This chapter contains a sexual situation, that some may find offensive.

Dublin, Ireland

This was his final stop; after this, their collection would be complete. He had been all over Europe, and had found several diverse women that suited their purposes quite nicely. Each one was beautiful, with not one of them looking like another. They came from varied social backgrounds; some were poor, one was uneducated and two even had more money than God. The women were from different countries; each spoke a different language and basically had nothing in common…well, almost nothing. The common bond each of these women shared was with the supernatural; they were all vampires and lycans.

There had been a total of eleven women captured. It had been decided that a dozen was a number to start with. If their venture proved successful, they would expand; but for now, there was only one spot left to fill.

He had come to the Emerald Isle, hoping to find a redheaded, saucy little minx. They had several brunettes, various blondes and two women with black hair. The only one remaining to be found was a vampire or shapeshifter with red hair. He hoped to find one here in Ireland, if not, he would take what he could get.

He walked amongst the crowd, no one paying any attention to him whatsoever. Their eyes were focused on the stage as they sang, jumped, and danced along with the music. The U2 concert had been too good an opportunity to pass up. It gave him maximum exposure to mass amounts of people, yet also afforded him relative anonymity. Everyone there was either too high, too drunk or simply too mesmerized by Bono, to take notice of his actions.

He prowled through the swaying throng, searching for his prey. She was there; he could feel her, smell her. It was only a matter of time until he found her. The crowd roared in approval as U2 began playing "Sunday, Bloody, Sunday". Hell, that song was so old even he knew it.

He had made it about halfway through the mass of adrenaline-fueled fans, when he found her. She was sitting on the shoulders of some over-muscled, punk rock wannabe. He was about 6'2" and had to weigh close to 250 pounds. His head was shaved and tattoos covered every inch of exposed skin. He had on a black mesh, muscle shirt, camouflage pants, and what looked to be Army issued combat boots. The girls' companion would be a fairly large obstacle, but he was confident he could overcome it.

He turned his attention to the lycan atop the Neanderthal's shoulders. Though it was hard to be certain, what with the position she was in, but she appeared to be of average height maybe 5'6" or 5'7". She wore an old concert shirt, Insane Clown Posse if he wasn't mistaken, and faded, torn blue jeans. She was barefoot, and had a ring on the second toe of her right foot. He moved closer and got a better look at her facial features. Though it was dark, he could tell her eyes were as blue as a cloudless, summer day. Her face was heart-shaped with full, pouty lips, the bottom of which was pierced. She also had two small hoops threaded through her left eyebrow, and a small stud in the left side of her nose. But even the numerous piercings weren't her most noticeable attribute. That honor belonged to the short, spiky magenta colored hair jutting up in a million different directions all over her head. She would be a spitfire.

He chuckled at the thought of being the one to tame this hellion and felt himself grow hard. Now was not the time though, and he brought his hormones under control. Right now he needed to get the big man down and the girl off his shoulders, all without drawing too much attention to himself.

He walked past her and her date, moving to stand two rows directly behind them. He reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small tube and two darts. He quickly loaded one dart into the tube and palmed them, waiting until he had a clear shot. When the moment came, he brought the weapon to his mouth, and pushed the dart through by blowing hard into the tube. He covered his actions by pretending to choke, but not until he saw that he had hit his intended target in the back of the neck. He waited a few seconds, ready to make a 2nd hit when he saw the large man begin to sway. The woman on his shoulders told him to keep her steady, then the guy collapsed.

He ran over, pretending to offer assistance to the two people tangled up on the floor. When he reached the female's side, he quickly loaded the other dart and sent the small dart deep into the woman's throat. She stopped her struggles, as the drug infiltrated her system, knocking her out. He reached over and removed both darts so that there was no evidence of foul play. Then, he bent over and picked the woman up off the floor. He threw her over his shoulder, as the people around them began to complain.

"Just where do you think you're going?" was the belligerently asked questions from a young man that had been standing next to the couple.

"She's obviously injured," he replied coldly. "My intentions are to get her out of this crowd, before she's trampled on, and over to first aid," he informed the man as well as the growing number of people surrounding them.

Grousing, but unable to do much about it, the young man backed off, for a moment, "Hey what about the big guy?" he asked suspiciously.

"That guy's too heavy for me to carry. I'll send back a couple of medics with a stretcher," he promised as he began making his way to the back of the crowd.

He made it through the growing throng, and found he was close to an emergency exit. Knowing not much credence would be given to the alarm, he pushed open the heavy door. The annoying buzzing could be heard as the door closed itself. He ignored it as he hurried through the immense parking lot. He finally found his car, and not wanting to draw further attention to himself, he opened the passenger door and set the girl inside.

He moved over to the driver's side and climbed in. Once he turned the car on, he reached into the back seat, bringing out a roll of duck tape and a pair of handcuffs, similar to the ones he had used in Paris. The one difference was that the metal used now was silver. He had found that this, was a much more useful tool when dealing with lycans.

He maneuvered the cuffs so that the woman was quickly incarcerated, and cuffed to the door, just in case. He then covered her mouth with a piece of duct tape; he didn't need her waking and screaming for help. Once she was secured, he sat back and unable to help himself, he looked her over.

Her breathing was deep, and even, and he watched as her breasts rose and fell with each intake of air. His mouth grew dry as he imagined what she looked like under the torn t-shirt. He glanced around nervously, looking to see if anyone was close by. Seeing no one, he reached out a tentative hand. His pale, large hand found her small, firm breast. He fondled her, realizing there was no bra beneath his hand. His breathing had become ragged as he rubbed his thumb across her nipple, and found a hoop piercing the hard little bud. The bulge in his jeans pressed hard against the denim material. His excitement was mounting, and he darted another quick glance outside. They were still alone. He pinched her lightly, stopping to see if the light tug would bring her around. She hadn't moved a muscle. Feeling braver, he grasped her nipple tightly between his thumb and forefinger, and gave it a hard twist. He could feel himself throbbing painfully inside the tight pants. Wanting to see her naked breast, he slowly pulled up her shirt. His breathing came to a halt as he caught sight of her brown nipple with the gold hoop piercing the tender flesh. He held the shirt up with one hand as the other came to pinch and tug and the puckered crest tipping her small breasts. He dropped the shirt, but continued to feel her up as his newly freed hand reached for the zipper on his jeans decorating he reached for his zipper with his free hand. His erection had become now become painful, which excited him even more. He slowly lowered the metal zipper, as he simultaneously pulled hard on the little hoop. Just as his member sprung free, his cell phone began to ring.

Irritated at having been interrupted, he somehow managed to grab the phone and still keep his hand on the lycans breast as he yelled into the receiver, "What is it?"

As he listened to the voice on the other end, his exploring hand fell away from the unconscious woman.

"Yes sir, I understand," he said, his voice beginning to tremor slightly. "No sir, no harm will come to the girl," he reassured the man on the other phone. "I'll have her at the drop off location with the hour," he promised.

Then as an afterthought, he told his caller he would be back in London tomorrow but he had already been dismissed. The call dropped right before he pushed end. Damnit, how did the old man always know what was going on? It was downright frightening what that man was capable of. He shuddered to think of what may have happened, had he managed to finish what he had been ready to start.

He never once glanced over at the woman he had wanted to ravage. He simply put the car in reverse and pulled out of his spot. He drove straight to the previously arranged rendezvous point, never stopping. He dropped the lycan off, refueled his car, than began the trip back to Dublin. Driving back to the hotel, he could finally breath easier; knowing the lycan was no longer a threat to his well-being. But as he drove along the nearly deserted highway, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was being watched.

He turned the on the CD Player and listened to Bach, trying to clear his mind. He's duties were done; tomorrow, he would be on his way home. He tried to forget the uncanny sensation crawling down his spine and instead concentrated on the bonus he was sure to receive for a job well done.


	8. Chapter 07 Close Call

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Close Call**

Budapest 

Lucian followed Selene out of their temporary lodgings; anger evident in every stride. She was quite annoyed, and he was fairly certain her irritation was directed at him. He had gone hundreds of years with having to deal with females, at least on a one to one basis. But somehow, during the last month, he had managed to end up with the two most stubborn, hard headed, independent women he had ever met.

He had begun to wonder if Sonja had been as sweet and even-tempered as he remembered. Was their love all he had built it up to be over the last few centuries? What was it with these women, and their exceptional abilities to make him rethink every thing he had ever believed in? And did it even really matter anymore? Alexandra was back in the States, and surely never wanted to see him again.

With a sigh, he gave up on his internal soul searching, and began to watch their surroundings a little more closely. So far so good, they hadn't run across any vampires or lycans. They moved quickly towards their destination, keeping to alleys when at all possible.

Selene stopped at the corner of a red brick building. She flattened herself against the wall, and looked around, both up at the tops of the surrounding buildings and in the street in the vicinity. This was the same safehouse he had brought Alex to, the day he had bitten her.

"It looks clear," she said softly.

Slightly disturbed by his train of thought, he replied in a vague manner, "Good, then let's go." He moved past her and into the street, moving towards the safehouse.

Selene threw his back a look of disgust as she hurried over, catching up with him.

"What's your problem?" she asked, pulling him to a stop right outside the door.

Lucian glanced past her into the empty street as he answered, "Nothing's wrong. I just don't think this is the best of places for us to be," he told her indifferently.

Selene reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Forcing him to look at her, she looked into his eyes. "You're lying."

Lucian jerked his shoulder out of her hand and glared at her. "It's no business of yours as to what I'm thinking," he heatedly informed her.

"As long as it doesn't get me killed, I'm fine with it," she shot back at him, anger lighting up her eyes.

She pushed past him, opening up the door. She led the way as she walked up several flights of stairs before stopping in front of a heavy steel door. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to see if she could detect anyone inside.

"I think it's empty," she whispered stiffly.

"Let's find out," Lucian suggested.

He tried the handle, and found it was locked. He looked to Selene, who shrugged her shoulders at him. Not given much choice, he motioned for her to move out of the way. Without warning, he shifted. Selene stood there somewhat shocked with the ease in which he was able to change form. His shift was fast and he seemed to suffer no pain. She didn't know why, but she had always thought, that because of his slight frame, his strength was more mental than physical. But yet again, he managed to prove her wrong when he reached out easily tore the door from its hinges.

She reacted quickly by stepping forward, weapons pulled and ready. But a quick look inside the front room showed no vampires were present. Selene crossed the threshold and moved on into the room. Lucian shifted back into his human form, then followed.

The interrogation room held no surprises either. The safehouse was not in use. Selene headed directly for the small refrigerator and began pulling out numerous bags of blood. Lucian went over to the cabinet and began combing through its contents. He pulled out any and all medical supplies he could find, including syringes and the nasty little drug developed by the vampires that prevented the lycans from shifting. He also found a couple of boxes they could use to carry everything in.

He had managed to avoid thinking of Alexandra; until he turned and found the chair he had secured her in. He remembered rubbing her soft skin when he had discovered the marks the cuffs had left behind. The scent of her hair, the color of her eyes. … Shaking off the memories, Lucian went over to help Selene, aware that this train of thought was getting him nowhere.

They worked quickly, and together, they managed to clean the place out. They left nothing behind: taking every instrument, roll of bandages, needles and bag of blood they could find. They would need to get a cooler to keep the blood in, but for now, they would get these supplies back to their temporary lodgings and worry about the rest later.

They gathered up the three boxes, with Selene carrying one and Lucian in charge of the other two.

"I'll take the lead, seeing as how I have less to carry than you," Selene informed him, as they made their way back downstairs.

Lucian wasn't thrilled with the idea, but she was right. So, he held his tongue and followed her out of the building. She looked cautiously out into the street, and finding no one about she moved swiftly out the door and across the street. They moved rapidly along the narrow alleys and deserted streets, anxious to get back.

They were close to base, when shots were fired at them from above.

Lucian and Selene ducked and ran, trying to avoid the multitude of bullets raining down on them.

"This way," Lucian yelled to Selene, pointing to a car parked on the side street.

Lucian ran over to the car, broke the window and unlocked the door to climb in. Selene followed suit, ducking shots that seemed to be coming from various locations. The windshield was shattered as several bullets riddled its surface. Selene and Lucian had thrown their boxes into the back, then huddled down low in the front, trying to make themselves a hard target.

Selene watched as Lucian broke into the dashboard. He pulled out several wires, and within minutes, he had the engine running.

"You'll have to teach me that one day," she quipped, as the hollow sound of bullets piercing metal penetrated the car.

"I am a man of many talents," he said with his lopsided grin.

Selene was about to ask just how he planned on getting them out of there, when something landed on the hood of the car with a thud.

Selene looked up and saw black boots and coat similar to the one she now wore. Their guest was a death dealer. She bravely lifted her gaze and came face to face with Natalia, the only other female on the squad. Natalia was ruthless and intimidating; after all, she had taught the woman everything she knew. Selene raised her weapon, training it at Natalia's heart.

"Come now Selene," the other woman purred. "Let's give up this ridiculous game. Why not make things easier for everyone and just surrender yourself into my care," she suggested, her weapon trained on Selene's head.

"Not today," Selene responded as Lucian threw the car into reverse and floored it.

Selene watched the other female vampire fly backwards off the hood. Tires screeched when Lucian yanked the car into a spin as he pulled himself up. Now able to see where he was going, he slammed the car into drive and took off.

Selene pulled herself up and looked through the back window. Vampires could be seen racing over rooftops and chasing behind the car.

"Hurry Lucian, they're catching up," she said urgently.

"Hold on," he warned her as he pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Selene grabbed hold of the armrest as he took a sharp left, going the wrong way down a one-way street. They drove for a few miles, finally able to leave the vampires behind. Luckily, the death dealers weren't driving; because there was no way the car they had stolen would have stood up to a car chase. Slowing down, Lucian made a u-turn, then pulled over bringing the car to a stop. Looking back over her shoulder, Selene made sure no one was behind them.

"I think we lost them," she said turning back to the front and glanced over at the man behind the wheel. "Nice driving," she said with a blank look on her face.

"Like I said earlier, I have many talents," he responded.

Selene harrumphed at that comment, but noticed silver staining the arm of his jacket.

"You've been hit," she remarked.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about," he assured her.

Selene wasn't so sure about that, but let it go. He was a big boy. "So, now what?" she asked.

"We need to get back and warn the others," he answered. "We can no longer stay there, we'll have to move as soon as we get back."

"We can't move Khan, it will kill him" Selene exclaimed vehemently.

Lucian threw her a disparaging look. "What do you think will happen to him if the vampires show up? And, let's not forget the others for Christ's sake. We need to find another place to stay, that's all there is to it!" he told her in no uncertain terms.

Reluctant to admit he was right, Selene sat there sullenly.

Lucian sighed at the woman's stubbornness. She didn't want to speak, fine, but he'd be damned if she thought he was changing his mind. He put the car back into drive and pulled away from the curb. After a few more moments of silence, Selene spoke.

"Fine, you're right!" she admitted. "Let's get over there and get everyone out."

"Better yet, let's find another car, preferably something larger," he said watching the fro signs of death dealers. "With two vehicles we can move about faster. The sun should be rising within the hour, which will cut down the vampires time have to search. They will have to head back to the mansion soon. We can use this time to find something a little more private," Lucian said, advising her of his plans.

"You forget, Khan and I are vampires too. We can't be going out and about during daylight hours," she informed him rather heatedly.

"Have no fear" he assured her, "We'll take all the necessary precautions. But, we don't have much of a choice Selene. You and Michael are wanted, and I know once the vampires realize Khan is alive, he'll be on their list as well," he forcefully reminded her.

"Okay, fine! I guess our fate is in your hands," she said reluctantly.

"Like it or not, you are one of us now," he told her. "We may not know each other very well, but I _will_ protect you with my life; Khan as well" he said trying to reassure her.

She was surprised by the sincerity she detected in his voice. The only loyalty and support she had ever been shown, was from Viktor. But even that had been a lie. She wasn't sure she should trust the enigmatic man seated beside her.

They were close to the subway, when Lucian sighted a moving truck parked in front of an apartment building.

"Ah, fortune decides to smile upon us," he told her pointing out the large truck with the enclosed trailer. "What do you think? That should be large enough to transport us all and keep you and Khan safely out of the sun's damaging rays," he commented.

"Damaging rays, is that what you would call it?" Selene retorted with a short snort.

"Well, I believe I have heard you vampires refer to silver as a "precious metal". I guess it's all in the eye of the beholder," he said responding to her little quip.

He parked across the street from the truck. He slowly opened the door, and with his gun drawn, he stepped out of the vehicle. Luck was with them, as no one took any shots at him. He looked around, careful to check the rooftops. Seeing no one about, he dashed over to the truck.

Breaking into this vehicle was as easy as the first car had been. Lucian was thankful car alarms weren't prevalent here in Hungary. He soon had the truck running and backed up so that he could easily pulled in beside the car. Selene was ready and they immediately began transferring boxes into the cab, both realizing the need for expediency. It had only taken a minute or so for them to finish, and then they were off.

Moments later, they pulled up in front of the building where their small group was waiting. Lucian left the engine running as they both jumped out of the truck. Looking up, Lucian caught Raze's attention as the big man looked down from his watch. Motioning for him to come down, Lucian entered behind Selene.

"Have Brandt and Ana made it back?" he asked as he came striding into the room.

"Yeah, and they brought back plenty of stuff. We should be good for a few days, maybe even a week," Taylor said, reporting on their success.

"Excellent, let's load everything and everyone up," he said, urgency lacing his tone.

"We can't move him, now", Michael argued, pointing to the unconscious vampire lying on the table.

"We can't afford to wait," Selene assured him. "We encountered a group of death dealers close by..."

"Are you hurt?" Michael asked, interrupting her. Concern etched his features as he came over to look her over.

"She's fine Michael," Lucian said gathering up supplies. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I always attempt to keep my word," he said solemnly, moving out to the truck so he could deposit the things he was holding.

"He's right Michael, I'm fine. But the death dealers know we're hiding in the area. The sooner we get out of here the better, for everyone here," she told him. She went to stand beside Khan, worried about how he would fare during the move. His complexion was gray, almost ashen., which was extremely odd for a man of his color. She was afraid he wasn't going to make it.

"There's no time to waste," Lucian said urging them to hurry. "I have made a pallet with the blankets Brandt and Ana brought back. It's the best we can do for now."

Raze came over and picked up the man he once called his enemy. "I'd have never imagined I would be trying so hard to save this man when there was a time I would have been doing my damnedest to kill him," he murmured outloud to no one in particular. He then carried the vampire out the door and into the back of the waiting truck. He laid Khan out onto the makeshift bed Lucian had prepared, then climbed out to assist the others.

Rhys and Taylor had done a sweep of the area around the building, and found all was clear. Brandt, Ana and Micca had finished gathering up the supplies and had loaded them into the truck, then situated themselves in the back as best as they could. Lucian, Michael and Selene were the last to exit the building.

"I'll stay here with Khan," Michael stated climbing into the back, with Selene quickly following.

"Raze, that leaves you and Taylor up front with me," Lucian said.

As he readied to close the doors, Lucian leaned in and gave one final warning to them, "Keep your weapons close by. We don't expect to encounter anyone during the day, but I want everyone on standby just in case we do have unwelcome visitors."

Looking into the dark recesses of the truck, he knew they would be uncomfortable back here, but they were left with little choice. "We'll try and find someplace suitable as fast as we can. We won't keep you back here any longer than necessary," he promised.

Then pulling out two bags of blood from his coat pocket, he handed them in to Brandt, who then passed them over to Michael.

"It won't cure him completely, but it should be a good start. With the daysleep coming, hopefully it will bring him back from death's door," he explained. "Once he wakens we should be able to get more into him."

"Thank you," was the softly made response from inside the cavernous space.

Lucian closed the back doors, and locked them from the outside. Then moving over to the driver's side, he climbed in. He situated himself before putting the truck in gear and driving off. They drove along in silence for a few minutes before Raze spoke.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" he asked.

Lucian looked over at his long time friend and replied, "Not a clue."


	9. Chapter 08 Leaving On A Jet Plane

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Leaving On A jet Plane**

London, England 

Alex woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing shrilly. She groaned as she rolled over and felt around, trying to turn the damned thing off. Finally locating it, she pushed the off button. Quiet descended upon the small bedroom and Alex pulled the covers over her head. Lying there in the bed, she began slowly drifting back to sleep, when her super hearing picked up the sound of her cell phone going off in her purse.

Cursing at inconsiderate people in general, she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed naked as the day she was born. She marched into the living room and dug her phone out of her purse, purposefully avoiding the leg of the couch that had attacked her last night.

Whomever had called, must have done so while she was still deep asleep; because her phone was beeping letting her know she had a voice mail. She pulled out the antenna and pushed talk, retrieving her message.

"Oh, um, Alex it's me Aaron. Good news, I may already have us a case to work on. I received a ring from one of the few Council members that was pulling for us. My contact told me she had heard that there was concern about a dozen women that had come up missing from various countries. The Council looked into it, but decided not to further investigate when it was discovered that the missing women were either vampires or lycans. Anyway, she thought we might be interested. She gave me the name and number of a gentleman whose daughter was taken. Obviously, his choices are fairly limited as far as going to any kind of government agency for help. But, it seems he is willing to pay quite handsomely for anyone willing to search for his daughter," he concluded breathlessly.

After pausing to catch his breath, he continued. "Don't bother ringing back right now, I know you need to get to the airport. I'll talk to Malcolm and Daniel about it. I just wanted to give you and Sterling something to mull over. Once you're stateside, call me and we can decide whether or not we want to contact this Mr. Stefan Gianncarlo.

Aaron ended the call with a cheery goodbye, then hung up. The message over, Alex pushed "end" on her phone. This was definitely a good way to start off the day. They weren't even technically open for business, and yet they may already have a case. Things kept looking better and better.

Standing up, she stretched languidly. She could feel the energy humming through her. She would have normally gone down into the weight room and worked off some of the excess off, but not today. She was going to be out during the daytime. The sun wouldn't kill her as it would a vampire; but it still drained her physically, especially if she spent a lot of time out in it. So, she figured she would need all the energy she could get in order to get through the day.

The clock on the mantle read 8:03 am. She hurried into the bathroom, grabbing her toiletries bag as she went. Within thirty minutes she was ready to get dressed. Walking back into the bedroom, she unzipped her suitcase and dropped in a plastic bag provided by the hotel that held her now dry jogging suit, as well as the makeup bag.

Then going over to the dresser, she grabbed the clothes she had laid out last night. She put on a sheer black bra and matching thong then pulled her midriff bearing, black tank top over her head. Sitting on the edge of the bed and she put on her socks and shimmied into skin-tight, extra low-rise jeans. Next, she pulled on her black suede boots with the two-inch heels and then yanked her jeans down over the top of them. She was almost ready to go. She reached out and grabbed the dark green silk shirt that remained. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, loving the feel of the silk against her skin. The night she had left, she had been too angry to notice how good it had felt to wear the expensive fabric. Now she adored it, and made up her mind to buy a couple of silk shirts for herself. She looked in the mirror and decided to let the shirt hang open, covering her arms and back, but leaving the front exposed. She saw that it was a little too big on her, but it made her feel…safe.

With a sigh, she glanced at the clock. She had about forty minutes before she needed to leave. She made one last sweep of the room, then gathered up her purse and baggage. She made her way out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators. She didn't have to wait long before the doors opened up to her. She climbed inside the small cubicle and pushed the button for the lobby. When the doors reopened, she exited the elevator and headed over to the concierge desk. Luckily, it was a different person than the one who had been on duty last night, when she came in dripping water everywhere.

"I would like to check out," she informed the man behind the desk. "But before I leave, I would like to get breakfast, is there anywhere I can keep my suitcase?" she inquired.

The older gentleman beamed at her, happy to see a fellow countryman, and one that was quite easy to look upon at that. "Why certainly my dear. If you will just give me your room key, I will be happy to check you out as well as make arrangements for your baggage," he said surprising her with an American accent.

"Thank you," she replied handing him her key as well as her luggage. "I'll be right across the street," she told him. "I have to leave here by 9:15 so, I'll be back by then."

"Do you require a car to take you round to the airport," he inquired.

"Oooh, that would be wonderful, can you arrange that?" she asked happy not to have to arrange a ride for herself.

"No problem," he assured her.

"Great, I'll be back," she said with a little wave goodbye as she walked out the hotel.

Stepping outside the door, she immediately felt the effects of daylight on her body. Thankfully, the morning was hazy and overcast, helping to lessen the impact of the sun on her exposed skin. As it was, she could feel a tingling/burning sensation dance across her face and hands, hence the reason for wearing make-up and a long sleeve shirt. It wasn't a painful sensation, but it did feed on her energy levels. Knowing it was going to be a long day, she dashed across the street and into the little restaurant where she had eaten breakfast every day she had been in London.

The hostess recognized her, and quickly seated her close to the middle of the room, away from the open windows. There had been two waitresses that had predominantly waited on her; and her favorite one, Mary, was here today. The older, heavyset lady walked over, carrying with her a large glass of chocolate milk.

"Will you be having your regular, luv?" she asked in a Cockney accented voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Alex replied. "I'd hate to break tradition since this is my last day here,' she confided to the Mary.

"Yer leaving us?" she asked surprised at the news.

"I'm headed back to the states. In fact, once I leave here I'm gathering up my luggage and going directly to the airport, so this is the last breakfast you'll ever have to serve me," Alex assured her with a grin.

Mary dabbed at her eyes and hollered over her shoulder into the small kitchen, "It's our girls last day Walter, make sure she gets extra portions of everything."

"Thanks Mary, you don't have to do that," Alex assured her.

"No problem, we can't have you going back to the colonies and complaining about our hardy English fare," she said with a wink before she sauntered off.

Soon, she came back with two steaming plates. Each one was filled with generous helpings of bacon, ham, eggs and bangers. Alex sniffed appreciatively and smiled at Mary as she placed another glass of milk next to the plate, replacing the one Alex had already finished.

"Dig in luv," Mary urged her. "One never knows what kind of meal you'll be getting on that plane," she warned as she went to wait on another customer.

Alex dug in, and somehow managed to scarf down every last bite on her plate. After Mary had cleared her small table, she gave the woman a generous tip. Then, with goodbyes to everyone, Alex paid for her meal and left.

Trying to keep her exposure to the sun to a minimum, she hurried back over to the hotel.

When she entered the building, the concierge had both her luggage and a car waiting for her. She settled her bill and thanked the man for his help; then with a much lighter heart, she walked out to the waiting cab. The drive to the airport had been uneventful. The cabbie wasn't much of a conversationalist, leaving her the opportunity to enjoy the trip in peace. Having no intentions of ever landing on England's shores again, unless of course it involved a case, she tried taking in the various sights along their route. Soon though, the local scenery no longer caught her attention and she found her mind wandering.

She caught herself wondering what Michael and Selene were doing at that very moment, and whether or not Raze was recovering. Which led her down a more dangerous path, to thoughts of Lucian. She unconsciously rubbed the bite mark in the curve of her neck. Gazing out the window, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and she realized where her hand had drifted. She jerked her hand away from her neck, drawing the attention of the driver. He looked back at her in the rearview mirror, but didn't comment. He quickly fixated his gaze back to the road. Alex pulled her long hair around the front so that it lay against the front of chest. She knew that when left down, her hair did a good job of obscuring the bite; but every time she looked in the mirror, she saw it, and it reminded her of things she wanted to forget. Maybe she'd get a tattoo, covering the marks. Yeah, she'd see the tattoo and it would bring back memories, but if she were to get something like, "forget" written in Gaelic or Chinese, it wouldn't be so…unnerving. Determined to give it serious consideration, her attention was captured by the sight of planes coming in for landing. They were close to the Airport.

The driver made his way expertly through the maze of various gate exits, and soon deposited her at the correct terminal without any problems. In fact, she was fifteen minutes earlier than she has planned; Sterling would never believe it. Hoping he was already here, she stepped away from the curb and grabbed her suitcase, heading inside to check in her luggage.

As she stepped into the airport, she was immediately inundated by noise. All around her the sound of people, talking, crying and arguing bombarded her highly sensitive ears. She could hear children playing down the long corridors, releasing high-pitched screams and giggles every so often. When you added to that the sounds of horns honking, planes gearing up for take off, luggage being handled and cell phones ringing, it was enough to nearly bring Alex to her knees. She moved out of the doorway and over to the row of seats located near the check in. She sat down, grabbing her head in her hands, trying desperately to somehow turn down the volume. There were so many people, it would be impossible to tune them all out, but she needed to find a way to tone down the amount of sound filtering through her ears. After a few minutes, she reached down and pulled her MP3 player out of her purse. She slipped the headphones into her ears and quickly turned on the music. Soon, INCUBUS could be heard flowing through the headset, blocking out the majority of the outside noise. She turned the volume to 5, figuring she would adjust the volume throughout the day, until she was better able to handle the amount of noise coming at her.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back in the seat. She was left with a monstrous headache, but at least she could function now. She sat there for a few minutes more, allowing herself the opportunity to recuperate a little before she had to move on. Slowly, she pulled herself up on shaky legs, and lugged her suitcase over to the check in area. While she waited in the enormously long line, she looked about, trying to see if Sterling happened to be hanging around. The man was so big she figured he'd have been impossible to miss, but she saw no sign of him anywhere. She'd catch up with him in the gate area. Her nerves jangled on end, making her impatient and jittery. She willed herself to be still, and instead concentrated on people watching.

Every type of person could be found traversing the airport terminal. It was definitely an eclectic crowd, she thought catching a glimpse of a group of nuns walking behind a teenager with a bright green Mohawk. Various odors assaulted her sense of smell, but it was easier to handle than the hearing had been. The gentleman standing in line behind her had on some really overpowering cologne overlying the strong scent of garlic. Hoping she would get out of line soon, she peered around the broad shoulders of the man standing in front of her. There was 6 more people in front of her, and one of those was a mother of four. She would be here a while.

She sighed and once again forced herself to stand still, while waiting her turn. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 10:12. She still had plenty of time until her flight was called. The weightlifter in front of her moved. She urged her suitcase forward by pushing it with her foot. The she moved up the couple of inches allowed her, grateful that there was one less person in line.

She tried engrossing herself in the music playing in her ears, but her headache was pounding. It had started in the back of her neck and was slowly working its way up and over the top of her head. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to alleviate some of the pain, when she felt a sharp prick, like a really big mosquito. She slapped the back of her neck, trying to kill the infuriating insect. Instead she hit a small dart like object embedded in her skin. She started to pull it out, when her headache suddenly slammed into the back of her eyes, making her feel slightly nauseous. She began to sway on her feet, when the man behind asked if she was okay.

She tried turning to answer him, but it felt as if her feet had been encased in concrete. Her body went completely numb and she collapsed to the floor. People began surrounding her, but the edges of her vision were blurring, and she couldn't speak. She heard someone, a man, urging everyone to move back and give her plenty of room to breathe. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of something, not natural, something inhuman. She tried to pinpoint the source of the smell, but everything around her began to spin.

She was loosing consciousness when the person she had been searching for, came forward and leaned over. Whispering in her ear, he said, "My, you are quite a surprise."

Then the darkness enveloped her as she slipped into nothingness.


	10. Chapter 09 A Welcome Surprise

**CHAPTER NINE: A Welcome Surprise**

London, England 

He had suffered during the plane ride from Ireland to London. He had had the misfortune of being bumped from first class, because the flight was overbooked. Then, he had been seated in between an overweight businessman, and an eighty-five year old grandmother, who insisted on showing him pictures of all fifteen of her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

He drank several scotches, but it took a lot to get his kind even the slightest bit drunk. He finally had to get nasty with the old bitty. When the fat one took one of several bathroom breaks, he leaned over and spoke directly into the old lady's face, flashing just a bit of fang.

"If you even so much as breathe in my direction one more time, I promise you will never see those precious grandbabies of yours ever again," he threatened her.

It had briefly amused him when the old lady had lost every bit of color in her face and backed as far away from him as possible. He noticed that she had shook slightly during the remainder of the trip, but she never once glanced in his direction.

Eventually, they landed in London. He hadn't bothered with carry on luggage, so he stood as soon as the plane came to a complete stop, then pushed everyone out of his way as he made his way to the front. He could no longer abide being closed up in the confined spaces of the airplane.

He was anxious to get home, and relax in the comfort of his own flat. He knew he wouldn't have a lot of time before it became necessary to fly out again. But he planned on taking advantage of what little time he was allowed.

He walked to the luggage retrieval, and impatiently waited for his bag to show up. Finally, after having waited for half an hour, his black leather suitcase was spotted coming down the slow moving conveyor belt. Unable to wait a moment longer, he walked over and grabbed it off the line.

He was striding through the terminal, when he caught a faint whiff of something quite familiar, but not wholly what he had come to expect. He smelled both lycan and vampire. It was daylight outside; it would be impossible for a vampire to be out. But the scent was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Curious, he quickly stopped his progress, and backtracked, following the aroma as it grew stronger. When he found the source, he nearly laughed out loud at his good fortune. There, standing in line, was one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever set his eyes on. She was short, but curvy with waist length, red-gold hair, full lips and eyes the color of amethysts. She was dressed all in black, with the exception of what appeared to be a man's dark green shirt. Maybe she had taken a vampire for a lover, and he had given her the shirt as a memento of their brief love affair. It was the only explanation he could think of, as he tried to figure out why she smelled of vampire intertwined with the scent of lycan.

Regardless, he wanted her. She would be an excellent addition to the girls he had already managed to capture. He knew his boss would be greatly pleased with her in the fold. He moved over to sit in the chairs across from where she stood. He kept his gaze on her as he dug through his suitcase. Finding what he had been searching for, he pulled out a black, hard plastic case. He looked around, but saw no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. He opened the lid, and took out the small tube he had used on the girl in Ireland. He had one dart remaining; he would need to make sure this one did the job. He put the case back into his bag and closed it up. Then, leaving the suitcase by the chair, he slowly made his way over to the intriguing woman.

He saw that she was listening to some kind of music, and that she appeared to be somewhat jumpy. Whatever she was, she hadn't noticed him yet. He came to a stop about ten feet away from where she stood. He planted himself directly behind her, and using the same ploy he had at the U2 concert, he pretended to cough, as he secretly shot the drugged dart out of the tube. With no small amount of satisfaction, he noticed he had hit his target.

She reached around and slapped at the back of her neck, as soon as it pricked her skin. He saw her begin to sway and quickly made his way over. Though it seemed to take a little more time for her to succumb, she finally did, falling to the ground just as all the others had. He called out for the people surrounding her to step back. He was soon at her side, and saw that she looked even more delicious up close than she had from far away. He couldn't resist.

Leaning over he whispered seductively in her ear, "My, you are quite a surprise."

He saw her eyes flash with a brief flicker of what…anger? fear? It didn't matter because she soon lost consciousness. Claiming to be a doctor, he assured the people surrounding them that he was taking her straight to the first aid station; then he picked her up and moved her out of the area. This had been the easiest capture yet, and it had been completely unplanned.

He found a wheelchair, into which he quickly deposited her, then pushed her outside. He hailed a cab and when one pulled up, he moved his newest victim into the back seat.

"Whot's wrong with the bird?" asked the anxious cab driver.

"Nothing, she's deathly afraid of flying, and unfortunately took too much Valium during the flight," he explained. "Could you wait here just a minute while I go and retrieve our luggage?" he asked.

When the cabbie hesitated, he pulled out his wallet and handed him several pound notes. "Here, this is just for waiting," he said urging the man to take the money.

The driver reached out and grabbed the handful of notes and quickly turned around. "I can wait a couple of minutes but that's all, they'll be asking me to leave if I wait too long," he warned the strange man.

"I shan't be long," he promised the man and took off to get his bag.

Returning before even two minutes had elapsed, he climbed into the back of the cab. "See, I told you it wouldn't take long."

The driver snorted, but refrained from commenting. As he pulled away from the airport, he asked for the destination.

He gave the man the address and sat back in the seat. He looked over at his latest find, pulling her so that her head rested against his shoulder. He absently rubbed the fine textured hair between his fingers as he envisioned the pleasure on his boss's face when he presented this one to him. He chuckled low for a moment, then laughed outloud.

The unnerving sound made the cabbie press down on the accelerator. He wanted to drop off this fare as quickly as possible.

The man in the backseat sat there holding the woman, thinking of nothing more than what this find would mean in terms of furthering his status with his superiors. He completely forgot about the unconscious woman's suitcase; which now sat in the airport's lost and found.


	11. Chapter 10 Settling In

**CHAPTER TEN: Settling In**

Budapest, Hungary 

They had driven around for an hour or so before they finally came upon a place they felt they could use. It was an older house located on the outskirts of town, far away from both the vampires and lycans. There was a long, well used path that served as the driveway. It led back to the dilapidated wooden home sitting about 100 yards or so from the road.

Lucian had driven around the property twice, and it seemed as though it had been vacant and unused for several years. There were only two other homes in the area, but they appeared to be deserted as well. They had investigated all three places, but the house they had decided on, had the added benefit of what appeared to be a cellar. A large set of doors could be seen just outside the home, but still close to the dwelling. If it were an underground room, it would be the perfect place to keep Selene and Khan during the day.

Lucian turned into the drive, which he noted wasn't much more than an overgrown path. He drove slowly over the rutted trail, keeping in mind his passengers in the back. Finally reaching the house itself, he pulled round back, parking the truck near the cellar doors. He, Raze and Taylor climbed out of the cab and walked to the back, knowing the occupants of the enclosed trailer would be anxious to get out.

"Finally," Ana said speaking as the wide doors swung open. "I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in there," she informed Lucian as he held out a hand to help her down.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Ana," Rhys commented jumping down. "I suddenly understood how a sardine must feel."

Lucian waited until Micca had exited before he leaned in, looking for Michael and Selene. "How's our patient fairing?" he asked.

"The blood seemed to have helped some, but it's really too dark in here for me to be certain," Michael replied. "He and Selene are both out."

"Well, we can leave them in here for now. Micca, can you stay here and keep an eye on them and the truck while we go inside and check things out," Lucian asked the quiet lycan.

"Yeah, no problem," Micca replied, leaning against the wood frame of the back porch.

Michael climbed out the back of the truck, and noticing the old wooden doors, he sauntered over to have a look. The doors were secured with a chain and padlock, which appeared to have rusted quite a bit out in the weather. Leaning over he grabbed hold of the rusty metal and pulled. The links gave easily, but the lock remained intact. Figuring it shouldn't take much more for the aged metal to give, Michael took hold and gave it a good yank. The lock and handles came off in one piece, while the doors were nearly pulled off their hinges. He threw Lucian and the others a grin over his shoulder, "Well, getting in shouldn't be much of a problem.

"No, I can see you've taken care of that issue" Lucian replied with a smirk.

Michael carefully opened the doors, doing his best to keep them intact. He leaned forward, trying to see what was down in the dark passageway, but an overwhelming smell of rotting flesh, layered with mold and mildew assailed him and his sensitive nose. Michael instinctively stepped back, but lost his balance and landed on the ground. The odor was so strong, it made him gag and cough as it penetrated his sinus cavity. He could actually taste it in the back of his throat.

"God, that's awful," Taylor said gagging when hit by the noxious odor.

Brandt and Rhys both agreed, holding their noses as they backed away from the opening to the cellar. Lucian wrinkled his nose in disgust, but knew he had smelled worse. This was nothing when compared to the stench of burning flesh.

"Brandt, you may want to go check on Ana, I fear her delicate constitution isn't holding up well," he mentioned to the lycan. He had noticed the female lycan running around the corner of the house once the doors had been opened.

"I'm your man, I'll take a retching woman any day over this…nasty stuff," he said pointing a finger towards the opening.

Raze walked over to Michael and offered him hand. As he pulled the American to his feet, Raze asked gruffly, "Are you okay?"

Michael swallowed hard and bent over at the waist for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I think so, thanks," he answered, finally able to speak.

"Well, now we know why the house was abandoned," Rhys commented.

"Not necessarily," Lucian advised. "It's possible a transient slipped in here, looking for a warm place to sleep, and died. Or maybe an injured animal crawled in and expired from it's wounds," he suggested.

"No way a dead dog would smell that bad," Michael responded. "I'm willing to bet there's at least one person down there, maybe more."

"Anyone willing to go down and investigate further?" Lucian asked everyone in the yard.

"No way, not me", Michael said stepping back with his hands up.

"Count me out too," Rhys spoke up.

"I can't say I'm too happy with coming face to face with whatever's causing that smell," Raze admitted. Taylor just shook his head, agreeing with Raze.

Brandt could be heard from around the corner as he shouted, "Nope, too busy over here holding Ana's hair while she pukes."

A loud grunt followed his comment, as Ana obviously took offense to Brandt's comment. "Anna says no too," Brandt called out, a little breathless.

"Fine, I guess I'm the lucky individual voted to do so," Lucian said, as he began taking off jacket.

His shirt soon followed the coat with both of them lying on the ground. When Michael looked at him oddly, he explained how he didn't want the smell to contaminate his clothes. He may be going down there voluntarily, but it didn't mean he liked the odor anymore than they did; and he didn't want to have to relive the experience for the rest of the night.

"You were shot," Raze noted, seeing the wound on Lucian's arm as he turned to descend into the cellar.

"One of the death dealers must have gotten off a lucky shot while we were attempting to get away," Lucian surmised, glancing at the bullet hole.

"Let me look at it," Michael said, coming over to see the extent of the injury.

"It's nothing, really," Lucian tried assuring him.

But Michael was fairly insistent, as he pushed Lucian's hand away and tried examining the wound. With a sigh, Lucian took a step back. Then while the others looked on, he pushed the single silver bullet out of the entry wound, using nothing more than sheer force of will. All of them, lycans and hybrids alike, deeply respected this man; but it was moments like this that made them truly realize the strength contained within this one individual. None of them, not even Raze, could come close to obtaining the immense amount of control and power Lucian seemed to wield without a second thought.

"Man, that was amazing," Michael said in awe.

"Mere parlor tricks," Lucian assured him as he disappeared down into the dank, foul smelling hole.

"Don't let him fool you," Raze told Michael. "That was no parlor trick. That took extreme power," he said deferentially.

"Can any of you do that?" Michael asked turning to look at them.

They all shook their head's "no" in response. Michael was again struck by just how powerful Lucian really was. Not one to sit around, Raze told them he was going to go check out the inside of the house. Rhys agreed to go with him, so the two of them took off over to the porch. The back door was not only unlocked, but also hung precariously on its hinge. Raze grabbed the door with both hands, and pulled the door away from the frame. He and Rhys entered the vacant domicile, determined to have a good look around.

Michael and Taylor stayed close by, in case Lucian needed help. It was quiet, neither of them having much to say to one another. Michael kept thinking something was a little odd, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on. He stood, trying to determine what it was that had bothered him. Finally, it hit him. The bullet Lucian had pushed out of his arm had been solid silver, not liquefied.

Rushing over, he searched the ground until he found the small impacted piece of silver. He picked it up and felt a slight stinging sensation in his fingers as he held it. Taylor had come over to see what it was he was doing.

"Look at this," Michael said, showing him the bullet.

"Yeah, what about it?" Taylor asked.

"You don't see anything odd about this particular bullet " Michael questioned they lycan.

"No, nothing special," Taylor replied, looking at it closely. "It looks like a hundred other bullets I've dug out of my hide over the years."

"Exactly, it's the same type of ammunition the vampires have been using for hundreds of years. But what happened to the liquid silver ammo they had been using? It was much more effective, so why stop using it?" Michael theorized.

"Good question," Lucian remarked as he made his way up from the cellar. "One, I believe has much to do with the vampire that is currently in our care."

"Selene," Taylor asked.

"No, Khan," Lucian replied. "He was the vampires weapons genius. With him gone, they will be at a distinct disadvantage until someone else is found to take his place."

"Speaking of finding, what did you discover down there?" Michael asked.

"Just as I had thought," Lucian began, "I found the corpses of two homeless gentlemen. It looks as if one fell down the stairs and broke his leg. The other appeared to have died of natural causes. I located a tarp down there, large enough to wrap both of them in. We can dispose of their bodies in one of the other abandoned houses close by.

They were interrupted when everyone came back out from perusing their new lodgings. Brandt, Ana and Rhys walked over to the truck and began taking out the supplies and bringing them inside. Raze walked over to where the others stood, close to the cellar.

"The house is dirty and falling apart, but there are several rooms we can use for the time being," he reported to Lucian in his deep gravelly voice.

"Good, let's try and get everything unloaded, we need to hide the truck before someone comes looking for it," he told Raze. "Taylor, you get the unpleasant task of helping me get rid of the bodies."

Lucian started for the cellar, Taylor close behind but bitching the entire time. They soon had the two unfortunate men rolled up in a tarp and carried out of the basement area and into the yard. When they reached ground level, they saw that the truck had been backed up to the porch with the doors wide open. They caught a glimpse of Selene, thrown over Michael's shoulder, completely covered by a blanket and being brought into the house. Khan was soon ushered in held by both Raze and Brandt, but covered in the same fashion as Selene had been.

The back now empty, Lucian directed Taylor over to the truck, where the deposited the dead men. Taylor went in to inform the others that they were taking the truck and disposing of the bodies. While he did that, Lucian closed up the back and then climbed into the cab and started the engine. Taylor came running out, as soon as he heard the truck running. They soon drove off, headed for the abandoned house furthest away from their current location. Once they found their desired drop off spot, they took the men inside and arranged it so that it looked as if they had died there.

On the way back, Lucian suddenly found that he was exhausted. Exposure to the sun was draining, but all the physical activity done outside had made it worse. Then, when you figured in the lack of sleep, no food, and the constant adrenaline flow, it equaled one tired man. Perhaps Alexandra had been right; maybe he was getting old. Speaking of which, he wondered how she was handling the sudden influx of overpowering senses as well as the other differences her body must be experiencing. It had to be harder on her, she was in a densely populated, vastly industrial area; the constant noise and smells had to be sorely testing her. But, he was sure that if anyone could deal with it, it would be her. She was far stronger than anyone else realized.

He stopped his current train of thought, as he pulled back into the overgrown drive and up to the house. Brandt, Micca, Ana and Rhys were outside waiting for them. They decided they would go into town, ditch the truck and pick up additional supplies, as well as another mode of transportation. Grateful that someone else had come up with the idea, Lucian handed the keys over to Micca. Taylor decided to go with them, leaving Lucian alone in the yard. Ready to be out of the sun, he went over and picked up his shirt and slipped into it, buttoning it up quickly. Then picking up his jacket, he went inside.

As he walked into the house, he saw that blankets had been hung in front of all windows, effectively blocking the sun. He also found Raze sitting against the wall. Lucian walked over and slid down, taking a seat next to the big man. They sat there together, neither one speaking. Soon, their solitude was broken, when Selene could be heard pounding on a door and threatening to break it down if Michael didn't let her in. After a few moments, a door could be heard opening and then closing again. The peace and quiet broken, Lucian looked over at his longtime friend, concern showing through his eyes.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked.

Raze thought about it for a moment before answering, "I'm tired, I'm not used to the sun tiring me as it does. But other than that, I feel great. Everything is…more, do you understand what I mean?" he asked Lucian.

"Yes, actually I do," Lucian responded. "My sight is more acute, and my hearing is enhanced as well; I can hear a train even now, but I know that the nearest railroad track is at least fifteen miles away."

"Exactly," Raze broke in, "I feel stronger in my human form now, than I did as a lycan. I can't imagine the strength I'll have at my disposal, once I shift."

"I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever accomplish our goal," Lucian confided to the newest member of their elite group. "If Michael hadn't been a suitable match, both you and I would be dead.

Raze shook his head in agreement, thinking of the how he had come to be one of the Hybrids himself. He hoped the American woman was adapting well to her new surroundings. He was, but then again, he was an adaptable sort of creature. Alex didn't care much for what she had been turned into, though she had readily used her newfound abilities to save his life. He was in debt to her, twice now. He hated owing anyone anything. He moved to stand, when he felt something in his jacket bounce against his leg. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small metal object.

"Here, I nearly forgot I'd had taken it," Raze said, holding it out for Lucian to take.

Reaching out, Lucian took the object, realizing it was a cell phone. He himself had forgotten that he had broken his when Alexandra left. This was indeed a nice surprise.

"I don't know how you managed it, but I'm glad you remembered to grab one," Lucian told him.

"I know you told the council member you'd keep in contact, that might be a little hard to do now that we are no longer welcomed by the lycans," Raze stated, remorse filling his voice.

Lucian flipped open the phone and powered it up. The battery was fully charged, another small thing to be thankful for. Looking over to Raze, he felt the other man's pain at being ostracized from those they had been with for hundreds of years.

"We've not had an easy time of it here lately, have we?" he stated outloud, not expecting an answer.

"Things have been better," Raze responded in kind. "Are you going to call Aaron and let him know what's happened?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Lucian replied. "Right now, Michael and Selene coming; I want to hear about Khan's progress and then try and get some rest."

Selene came striding angrily into the room, Michael close behind her. One look at their faces, told Lucian things weren't good. With a sigh, he stood up.

"How is our guest?" he asked, directing the question at Michael.

"He's out again, but at least this time he is resting and not unconscious," Michael responded, glaring at Selene.

"If you would feed him more blood, he would be fine," Selene argued.

Michael drew a shaky hand through his hair. Lucian could see he too was suffering the same effects as he and Raze were. He was tired and had pushed himself too hard.

"Michael, you need to slow down," Lucian noted, making sure Selene heard him. "I know you have done all you can for Khan. If he's resting, I suggest you do so as well. I'll stand watch; you, Selene and Raze should try and get some sleep, at least for a couple of hours," Lucian suggested, "Once the others get back from town, I'll do the same.

Lucian watched Selene stop her pacing and threw a worried look over at Michael. He could tell by the look of guilt etched on her lovely features, she finally realized Michael needed a break. He watched as she walked over and placed a hand on Michael's arm, catching his attention. She spoke to him quietly, and Lucian did his best to ignore her softly spoken apology. He turned to find Raze was doing the same. After a few seconds, Michael walked over to them, holding Selene's hand.

"Khan's getting some much needed sleep," Michael told Lucian. "He should be out until the sun goes down. I've given him four additional bags of blood, so I feel the daysleep is his best bet for regaining his strength and healing. If he should wake up before I do, give him one more bag of blood," Michael said, finishing his medical instructions.

"I will continue to check on him," Lucian assured them.

"If you need anything, wake me," Selene told him.

"I will, now all of you go, I'm ready for a little peace and quiet, " Lucian said, urging each of them to find a place to rest.

Raze moved to the back of the house, taking a blanket and pillow with him. Michael and Selene were right behind him. Lucian settled himself back onto the floor, resting his back and head against the wall. He listened intently and heard everyone settling into their respective rooms. After a few minutes everyone, but him, was asleep.

He drew out the cell phone, and flipped it open, prepared to make a call he really didn't want to make. Aaron had asked that he keep him informed of all that went on in Budapest, and in doing so, he promised Lucian he would keep the Council out of Hungary. Aaron would be surprised to learn that he was no leading the lycans. But for some reason he was hesitant to do so. Aaron had assured him that the number given as his own personal line, but what if Alexandra answered? What would he do then? He could imagine the reaction he would get were he to ask her how she was doing. He didn't think she would appreciate his concern. But oh how he would love to hear the husky tone of her voice. She always sounded as if she had been suddenly wakened from a deep sleep.

With a profound sigh, he closed the phone back up and put it into his jacket pocket. He would call tomorrow, when his brain wasn't quite so jumbled and out of focus. Once they had a definite plan of some sort, he would telephone Aaron and let him know everything that had happened, and what they planned to do.


	12. Chapter 11 Missing In Action

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Missing In Action**

London, England 

Sterling was growing more concerned by the minute. Alex was nowhere to be found, which was completely out of character. Yeah, they ribbed her about showing up late, but that was all in fun; she usually got there before any of them did. They had just called their flight over the loudspeaker and they were beginning to board the handicapped and small children. He tried her cell phone again, for the tenth time. It still went directly to her voice mail, meaning it wasn't on. Left without much choice, he called Aaron.

"Aaron, it's Sterling," he said hoping the older man knew where Alex was. "Have you seen or heard from Alex?" he asked him.

"I spoke with her early this morning, around 2:00 am or so, why?" he answered in a wary voice.

"She's not here and our flight is about to leave. I can't get her to answer her cell phone either," he told Aaron.

"That doesn't sound right; she told me last night she was all packed and ready to go," Aaron responded, confused. "Maybe she overslept and is only running late," he suggested.

"She would have called me if she was running late or had trouble," Sterling stated. "I think something's wrong."

"Skip your flight," Aaron told him, "Do a complete search of the airport, I'll send Daniel over to help you. Malcolm and I will go to her hotel room and see if we can track her down from there."

"Got it," Sterling told him, moving out of the seating area. "Tell Daniel to meet me at the check in desk at Gate C," he said, "I'll check out every inch between here and there, then we'll search the rest of the airport," Sterling assured him.

"Gate C, got it," Aaron reiterated then rang off.

He quickly put calls into Malcolm and Daniel, catching both of them having breakfast together. Malcolm promised to meet him at Alex's hotel while Daniel paid the ticket and caught a cab to the airport.

Daniel found Sterling pacing in front of the doors, his body posture telling him more than he wanted to know.

"Any sign of her?" he asked the big American.

"I have looked over the entire terminal, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of the girl," Sterling growled.

"Have you questioned anyone? Daniel asked him as they moved further into the terminal.

"The airline people didn't want to answer my questions, at first. But, I explained to them that Alex Douglas was my sister and she was both blind and deaf. Then I went on to tell them that all I wanted was a little peace of mind and knowing whether or not she checked in for her flight, would give me that. The old lady fell for it and checked their records. They had a ticket sold to an Alex Douglas, but she never checked in," Sterling said, explaining how he had gotten the information he needed.

"Well then, I say we start giving out her description and find out if anyone saw her, she's a difficult woman to forget," Daniel said with raised eyebrows and a grin.

"This isn't like her Irish," Sterling confided to him. "She's always on time and if not, she let's us know where she is."

"Weeell, except for the time she got herself bitten by a lycan," Daniel needlessly reminded him.

"Exactly!" Sterling retorted, "I know something happened to her."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Daniel said, urging his friend to calm down. "Let's go talk to some of the employees and see if anyone remembers seeing her."

After an hour of questioning, they hit paydirt. They found a woman at the ticket counter that remembered seeing a woman matching Alex's description. She told them she had been coming in to work, when she noticed a large group of people surrounding someone lying on the floor. She moved closer, out of natural curiosity, when a really tall, dark haired man stood up, holding a woman, with long red hair, in his arms. He announced to all that he was taking her to First Aid for further help.

Thanking the lady for her help, Sterling and Daniel ran off hoping to find Alex in the in the infirmary. But, when they got here, no one fitting Alex's description had been brought in for care. In fact, the nurse told them they had seen no one be senior citizens all day. Another dead end. Obviously, Alex had been in the airport, ready to check her luggage. Something had happened, causing her to faint and some really tall, dark haired man had carried her off. It didn't sound too promising. As they walked back towards the check in area, Daniel was struck by an idea.

"Come on, follow me," he told Sterling as he dashed back towards the infirmary.

Sterling ran after him, finally catching up once the Irishman turned into an office labeled "Lost and Found". They walked in together, both a little out of breath. There was a short line, which they stood in. After 20 minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn.

"Has anyone turned in a suitcase that was left at the check in area of Gate C," Sterling asked the man behind the counter.

"Can you give me a description of the bag?" the man asked in a bored voice.

Sterling looked to Daniel who shook his head no. Sighing, Sterling turned back to the short, bald man behind the counter, "Unfortunately no, Ernie", he told the man, looking at his ID badge. "But our friend has come up missing, and we are concerned. She was last seen at the check in area, where she supposedly fainted and removed from that area by an unknown man. We were hoping to find some proof that she was actually here. Is there any way you could verify whether or not her suitcase may have been turned in?"

"Sorry, without ID and a description of the baggage and contents inside, I can't help you," the man said in a condescending tone of voice. "Next," he hollered out, dismissing the two men.

Sterling had had enough. He leaned his 6'5" inch frame over the counter, and pulling the odious man out of his seat by his shirt, dangled him two feet off the floor.

Daniel took the cue, "If you don't want to further anger my friend, I suggest you be a little more helpful," he informed the man, as his face turned a very unflattering shade of purple.

The man shook his head yes, as he tried to free himself. Sterling put him back in his seat, none too gently.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," Sterling said spitting the words out between clenched teeth. "Has anyone turned in a single suitcase that may have been left in the check in area of Gate C?"

The man cleared his throat and smoothed down his shirt, trying to gather his composure. Then turning to the computer, he typed in a few words before answering the question.

"Why yes, right here it shows a black canvas suitcase and a large black leather tote was found at Gate C, believed to be left behind by a woman that fainted while in line," he replied nervously.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Daniel quipped with a smile. "Do you think you might find it in your heart to find the bag for us, so that we can look through it and determine as to whether or not it belongs to our friend?"

The little man hurried out of the room and returned a few moments later with the bag. "I can't let you take it from here, not without proving the items in the bag are yours," he told them in a somewhat frightened voice.

"We wouldn't be asking you to break the rules that way," Daniel assured him. "Just a quick look through will tell us whether it belongs to our friend or not."

Sterling took the suitcase from Ernie, and unzipped it right there. He looked through the items, finding what definitely looked to be like Alex's clothes. Daniel glanced through the bag, and finding a wallet, pulled it out for further investigation. Looking through it, he found her driver's license and various credit cards, in her name. Whoever took her wasn't after her money.

Finding the information they needed, they left the airport and headed for Aaron's flat. They had called ahead and told Aaron of what they had found. Aaron told them that both the concierge at Alex's hotel, as well as a waitress at the restaurant across the street, verified that Alex left the hotel by 9:30 am that morning. The waitress told them Alex had said she was catching a plane once she left there and was going back home to the states. The concierge confirmed that he had called her a cab and watched as she pulled away. A quick call to the cab company verified his story and showed that she was dropped off at the Airport, Gate C by 10:00 am.

They met up with Aaron and Malcolm, none of them happy with the current situation. They were all concerned, but all the leads they had managed to unearth, stopped at the airport. The tall dark haired man seemed to have disappeared without a trace, taking Alex with him. They were each calling different cab companies, trying to find anyone that may have picked up a fare consisting of a man with an unconscious woman. So far, no luck.

While waiting on hold, Malcolm spoke up, "Do you think Lucian might be responsible for her disappearance?"

Aaron shook his head, but quickly ended his call. "No, he let her go freely, I can't imagine him pulling something like this, it isn't his style," he told them.

"What about the Council?" Daniel asked.

"I've put a couple of calls into the few people I can trust over there, but so far none of them have heard anything about an abduction concerning Alex," he assured them. "They did promise to keep their ears open and do some poking around just to make sure, though."

"I still say you need to give that Lucian character a call," Malcolm retorted, "I bet he knows something."

With a sigh, and hoping his partner was wrong, Aaron dialed the number Lucian had called from when Alex left him in Budapest. The phone went directly to voice, indicating it wasn't on. He left a brief message, asking Lucian to contact him ASAP.

When he hung up, Malcolm gave him a look that said, I told you so.

Then hearing Daniel's voice rise in surprise, he focused his attention on the excited Irishman. When he finished with his call, Daniel looked over at them, a smile on his face.

"I found them," he announced, "Well, sort of. I finally located a cab company with a driver that had reported a really strange fare he carried this morning. He told his dispatcher that he picked up a very strange man who just so happened to throw a very unconscious woman into the back of his cab, explaining that his wife was afraid to fly, and had taken one too many valiums.

"Does he remember where he dropped them?" Aaron asked anxiously.

Daniel smiled even bigger, "He most certainly does. I have it right here," he said showing them a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Aaron took the paper and looked at the address. It was in a well to do neighborhood not far from here.

Grabbing up his car keys, he said, "Let's go find our girl."

Forty-five minutes later they returned, having achieved nothing more than finding another dead end. The address turned out to be an upscale women's lingerie store. Their mysterious kidnapper had eluded them yet again. Leaving behind no clues.

"I still say we should investigate who owns the building and store," Aaron suggested again.

"Well, I still say that old lycan in Budapest has something to do with this," Malcolm stated.

Daniel, tired of Malcolm's insistence that the lycans were behind this, spoke up. "Malcolm, I refuse to believe Lucian would let Alex go, then turn around and kidnap her a couple of weeks later. The whole notion is ridiculous."

"I agree with Daniel," Aaron replied. "Lucian would not torture Alex that way."

"I feel the same way, Mal. You're gonna have to get off the man's back, especially when he's not here to defend himself," Sterling said. "But right now, none of this petty shit even matters. Alex is missing and we have absolutely no clue as to where she might be."

"You're right Sterling," Aaron responded. "I'm going to give a realtor friend of mine a call. I want to find out who holds the lease on that building," he said going into the other room to place his call.

"I think I'm going to go back and see if anyone in the store might have seen this man and Alex," Sterling stated.

"Hold up, I'll go with you," Daniel told him.

Malcolm watched the two men leave; then he picked up his cell phone and placed a call. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malcolm whispered furiously into the phone.

He listened intently to the voice on the other end.

"Have you picked up an additional member for our little party?" Malcolm asked vehemently.

Again, he paused waiting for a response.

"Well it just so happens, that a personal friend of mine has gone missing. And she just so happens to be the kind of woman you have taken a personal interest in here lately. Listen you idiot; I gave you a very specific list, which included several places that were excellent for collecting the specimens you required. I was under the impression you had acquired all twelve of these specimens," he replied, anger causing his voice to shake.

The person on the other end interrupted his declaration. Listening in growing frustration, Malcolm suddenly began to fear for Alex's safety.

"It doesn't matter why I have friends that aren't human. I don't want her hurt, you hear me!' he demanded impotently.

But he was too late; the phone call had been terminated at the other end. Frustrated and worried, he slammed his fist into the wall.

Aaron came flying into the room. "What was that?' he asked looking for the source of the loud noise he had heard from the other room.

"Sorry bout that," Malcolm replied. "I was just venting, you know trying to get rid of some of the tension."

This was his opportunity to tell Aaron everything he knew. But somehow, he couldn't find the words. He stood there, wishing he had the courage to own up to what he had done. But the moment passed when Aaron told him it was no problem, and then left the room.

Malcolm stood there, afraid he had gotten himself in over his head.


	13. Chapter 12 Trapped

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Trapped**

Alex came awake, slowly. Her head felt heavy, like she had the mother of all hangovers, though she couldn't recall drinking. Her mouth felt as though someone had dumped an ashtray in it, which still pointed towards an all night bender, but she somehow couldn't quite grasp where she was and how she got there. She attempted to open her eyes, but it seemed as though her eyelids were glued shut. Her vision was impeded. She had either gone blind, her eyes were taped shut, or she was blindfolded; none of which seemed to be likable options at this time. 

Her head had begun to clear some, and she found that with awareness came the realization that she was lying flat on her back, within a small, confined area. She figured she stood a better chance of finding out where she was and why she couldn't see if she were standing. Pushing against muscles that screamed at her as they cramped ferociously, she attempted to sit up. Her progress was quickly hampered when she hit her head on something solid, just inches from where she was lying. To make matters worse, she couldn't move her arms or legs, as both were cuffed and linked together by what sounded like a metal chain.

Panic seized her as she quickly realized she was being held in a box of some kind. She turned slightly to her side, and moved her hands along the side and bottom of the container. She touched satiny quilted fabric, and the material beneath her was soft and cushiony. Her brain quickly processed all the information and came to a mind-numbing conclusion; she was in a coffin.

The implications of her predicament, slammed into her like a freight train. She was restrained in an area that was too small for her to be able to exert the necessary force to break the chains and force her way out of her imposed prison. Panic began to set in. How much air did she have? How long would that meager amount of air last? She tried desperately to rein in her overwhelming emotions and remain calm. She forced herself to take deep breaths, waiting until she once again had control of herself.

A bit more rational, she contorted her body until she was able to make a cursory perusal of the coffin. She was able to locate four holes that had been drilled into the coffin, allowing her the breathing air she needed in order to survive. With a quick sigh of relief, she leaned in as close as she could get to one of those holes. She still wasn't able to see, which meant she had to be blindfolded. So, she used what she considered her _other_ super powers. Putting her nose up to the hole, she took a deep breath. She was able to catch a whiff of stale air, dog and urine. Turning slightly, she placed her ear up to the opening. She was could hear the droning of a large engine, as well as an animal whimpering. All the signs pointed to her being in the cargo hold of an airplane.

She adjusted within the confines of the coffin, trying to find a comfortable position. Who knew how long she had been out and how much longer she would be in flight. Once she found a reasonably doable position, she forced herself to remain calm and not dwell on the fact that she was locked inside a coffin. Right now she needed to focus on trying to figure out what had happened to her and how. She seemed to recall she had been in London, getting ready to leave. Now, where was she going? Her mind had cleared considerably since she first woke up, but she still wasn't functioning on full thrusters by no means.

Concentrating, she slowly pushed herself to remember what she had been doing before she woke up within the well padded, soundproof walls of the makeshift cell. She seemed to recall having breakfast and then going for a ride. Pushing herself harder, she focused on where the ride had ended. Suddenly, a wash of memories rushed through her brain, and it all came back to her.

She had been at the airport, waiting in line to check in her luggage. She was having difficulties dealing with the overwhelming sounds and smells that were engulfing her; when out of nowhere, she had felt a sharp sting on the back of her neck. Before she knew what was happening she had begun to feel dizzy and nauseous, and then she collapsed. She vaguely recalled people surrounding her, and then an extremely tall, dark haired main with cold, blue eyes had come over and whispered something to her before she passed out. The next thing she remembered was waking up here.

What was it the man had said? She racked her brain, searching for the answer when she recalled it had something to do with her being a surprise. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Where was he taking her, and was he planning on killing her?

She quickly dismissed that idea. If he had wanted her dead, he wouldn't have gone to such extreme lengths to bring her aboard a plane and provided her with the means to breath. No, he wanted something else from her, but what?

She lay there, feeling helpless, which only served to piss her off! She hated feeling out of control and at someone else's mercy. But as she mulled over her current situation in her mind, she came to a startling conclusion. Whoever had smuggled her into the plane, hadn't counted on her waking before they arrived at their final destination; if he had, he would have gagged her. Leaving her with one small advantage, one she had every intention of using at the first feasible opportunity.

Relieved to have formulated a plan of sorts, she now concentrated on creating an even bigger advantage. She wanted to break free of her restraints. She tried breaking both the cuffs and chains, while in her human form. But even her increased strength in this form hadn't been able to break the silver metal. Now that she was more aware and cognizant of her surroundings, she noted that the parts of her skin, physically touched by the cuffs, felt as if they had a slight burning sensation dancing across it's surface. This was enough to tell her the restraints were made of silver, which meant they assumed she was lycan. While this assessment was partially correct, it wasn't the complete truth. Her captor had no idea what she truly was, which gave her one other advantage. The drug he had used must have been regulated to take out a normal lycan, if there was such a thing. But her super species form was something he had never encountered. This was the break she needed. If she could wait until just the right moment, she may be able to escape. Determined to make this work, she knew she needed to practice her shifting. Hopefully she could accomplish two things; one: gaining the extra strength needed to break the cuffs, and two: making the transition from one form to another, faster and more tolerable. She might only have a moment or two within which to change and escape. She couldn't afford to waste a single precious moment on a long, painful shift.

Concentrating, she imagined the change in her mind, willing the shift to begin. She could feel her incisors begin to lengthen and sharpen, as well as her nails. There was also the familiar feeling of pulsating sensations flowing under her skin. The change had begun. But no matter how hard she focused, the alteration never went any further than what she had just achieved. She let her natural form resume, trying to relax a little. After a couple of minutes, she attempted the change again, with the same results. At first she thought maybe she wasn't doing it right. But after several attempts, she assumed the drug they used to knock her out must have been an inhibitor of some kind as well. This prevented her from making the change. Her heightened powers had allowed her to partially change; but this too made sense, seeing as how the drugged dart had been adjusted to the metabolism of a lycan. Shifting once again, she attained the same level of change as she had before, but knowing now that that was the best she was going to get until the drug wore off completely, she attempted to break her restraints. After several tries, she finally managed to bend the cuffs enough to serve her purpose. At a quick glance, they had to appear as if they were still restraining her hands; but in all reality, she could easily pull her hands out of them when the time was right.

Satisfied that she had done all she could to gain the upper hand, she knew she still had one thing left to do. Her mind was still a bit foggy, her body felt sluggish and her muscles were still cramping, all side effects from the drug, she was sure. Determined to be at the top of her game when the time came, she knew she needed to rest. Which wasn't going to be easy, seeing as how she didn't have anything to occupy her mind. No matter what she tried, her thought continued to stray back to the fact that she was locked inside a coffin. An unnerving thought to say the least. She lay still, trying to block out the images of being buried alive; unfortunately she wasn't successful. Panic beginning to flare; she needed a distraction, something to make her forget her current circumstances.

She tried imagining what the new business venture would be like. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring the field of supernatural protection to a whole new level. And, while she had been excited about the prospect of their first case, she began to wonder if the kidnapping Aaron had told her about, had anything to do with her own abduction. Not having enough information, she had to think the chances of the two being related were slim to none. She briefly wondered if Lucian knew of the man that Aaron was to contact.

Thoughts of Lucian filled her mind; and she wondered how he was doing. Did he miss her at all, or was he happy to finally have her out of his life? It bothered her that she had allowed him to become so important to her in such a short amount of time. She wasn't sure how it had happened; she just knew that it had. She missed the haunting look in his hazel eyes, and the way he looked at her as if he wanted to consume her. She loved his intensity, his loyalty. Yeah, he annoyed the hell out of her sometimes, but it was part of what made him who he was. Right now, she'd give anything to have him opening the lid on this damn coffin and admonishing her for once again getting herself into trouble. But hope and wishes was all that it was. Lucian didn't want her; or to be more accurate, he didn't want just her. He wanted a harem, and that was something she couldn't live with. When she gave her heart to a man, she would be monogamous, and she expected the same in return. She had been livid at the thought of sharing Lucian with the other women of the pack. It had been her decision to leave, she couldn't stand the thought of meekly standing by and letting him get in on with every Tiffany, Amber and Ashley in the pack! She wanted to know that when they were together, he was thinking only of her, and when he touched her; she wanted him to know it was her body he was setting aflame. Her thoughts turned to the one night they had spent together, and she knew that it was the best sex she had ever had, or probably would _ever_ have.

Frustrated in every way imaginable, she tried pushing thoughts of Lucian out of her mind. She was tired and if she could just relax, she would get the rest her body needed. So she made her mind a complete blank and let her body slowly drift off to sleep. But before she succumbed, a sexy accented voice whispered in her ear calling her Princess.


	14. Chapter 13 Acceptance

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Acceptance**

Budapest, Hungary 

The morning hours turned into afternoon, which soon began to fade into evening, when the lycans finally made it back to the house. Lucian had been waiting anxiously, hoping they wouldn't encounter any trouble; it appeared that they hadn't.

He walked out into the wan rays of the sun, feeling only the slightest tingle on his skin as he went out the back door. He moved towards them, ready to help them unload the newly acquired vehicle. Taylor climbed out of the driver's side of a large gray van; Ana vacated the passenger's side. Taylor had walked around and opened the sliding door to the back, allowing the others the opportunity to exit the vehicle as well.

"I take it you had no problems," Lucian surmised.

"None at all," Ana quipped, "in fact, we were able to get a really good deal on this van."

"You had the funds to buy this vehicle?" Lucian asked somewhat confused. The lycans had money, and yes he and Raze had managed to get some out, but Raze would have told him if he had given them the funds to purchase a car.

Rhys' face broke out into a wide grin. "Sort of," he began explaining, "Like Ana Said, we got an excellent deal on it."

"How did you manage that?" Lucian questioned him as Micca handed him a box full of food, to carry in.

Rhys grabbed another box, this one containing, several bags of ice, and walked inside with Lucian. As they made their way into the house, he answered Lucian's question. He explained that they had just happened to be at the right place at the right time. They had come across a lady yelling into her cellular phone. She was railing at a man on the other end, telling him that there was no reason for him to come back. She had just given all his clothes and belongings to a charity group, and she was fixing to take his van to a garage for them to use as parts.

"We offered to take the vehicle off her hands, and even gave her fifty dollars for it," Rhys noted. "She took the money happily, and left them with the keys and the title.

Lucian was thrilled. They not only had a means of transportation, but it was their's legally, and they could all fit into it. They were finally moving in the right direction.

"Excellent!" he said congratulating Rhys on their acquisition.

"We thought you'd like it. We were also able to purchase some food and ice as well as um… acquiring some coolers and additional blood, " he finished as the others brought in the remaining items.

"Good, we'll need it all," he told them. "Did any of you notice any kind of movement by the lycans?" he asked.

"We saw some of the newer guys prowling around, but we stayed out of sight," Taylor answered. "They never saw us," he assured Lucian.

Michael and Raze came into the room, going through the supplies. Michael began pouring ice into one of the coolers, only filling it about half way full. Brandt and Micca did the same with the other two while Ana gathered up bags of blood and started stacking them into the cooler Michael had filled.

"How's is our patient faring?" Lucian inquired.

"He's healing, but I think it's going to take a lot more rest and a considerable amount of blood before he's functioning at anything close to 100," Michael said, giving him his best professional opinion. "But you know, I could be wrong. I've never dealt with supernatural creatures before. My medical studies were strictly of the human variety, I could be completely off base about this, I'm just not sure," he told Lucian honestly.

"If my opinion counts for anything, I think you've done a bang up job," came a weak voice from behind them.

Everyone in the room turned to find Khan had managed to walk down the hall and into the kitchen area, with Selene's help. Both vampires looked at them with questions stamped on their faces. Khan still couldn't believe Lucian and the others had saved his life. Selene still wasn't one hundred percent sure they wouldn't throw Khan out into the streets now that he was better.

Knowing someone needed to set the example, Lucian walked over and assisted Selene with bringing Khan further into the room. They set him up against a wall in the living room. It connected to the kitchen, and the windows were covered in there, keeping away the harmful rays of the sun;. Taking his lead from Lucian, Raze picked up a bag of blood and brought it over to the weakened vampire. Khan looked at Raze dubiously, as he took the sustenance offered him by the large man that had always been one of his biggest adversaries.

Brandt, the joker of the bunch, spoke up, "Kinda weird to be on the same side now, huh?"

Selene walked over to stand beside Khan, ready to protect her friend if need be. Lucian noted the protective gesture, and knew they were all going to have to come to terms with the new arrangement. Like it or not, vampires and lycans were not complete enemies anymore. They also shared a common gene, one he had managed to manipulate and convert into a new species. If Khan were to join ranks with them, he would need to know about the Hybrids, as well as the change in leadership of the lycans.

Exhaustion seemed to settle deep in his bones, making him feel more tired than he ever had in his life. His limbs felt heavy and it was a supreme effort to stay awake. He moved so that he too sat against the wall, forcing himself to stay awake a little longer. This was a discussion that needed to take place.

"Okay, we may as well get this over and done with," he announced to everyone in the room. "You had all better get comfortable because we need to discuss our current situation and then make some decisions," he said tiredly.

Michael grabbed a bag of blood for Selene, and one of the barely cooked steaks the lycans had brought back form their trip into town. Then he went over took a seat on the floor next to where Selene stood. Taking her hand, he pulled her down so that she sat between him and Khan; then gave her the blood for her to drink. The others all grabbed some food and sat down in various places around the room. Raze picked up two steaks, one for Lucian, the other for himself; and then went to sit next to his leader.

Lucian took the meat from Raze and took several bites, hoping the food would bring him some much-needed energy. After a few bites, he began to felt slightly better, though he was still extremely tired. They ate in silence, watching the room slowly darken as the sun finally disappeared into the horizon.

"I suppose you are wondering why we bothered saving you," Lucian finally said, turning to speak to Khan.

"Yeah, I'd be interested in knowing your motives," the wounded vampire noted, his heavily accented voice having grown stronger with the additional blood.

"We have no motives," Raze rebutted.

"Pardon me for finding that hard to believe," Khan remarked sarcastically, "it's not as if we haven't been trying to destroy each other for centuries."

"Well, things have certainly changed over the last month or so," Lucian remarked.

They lycans all nodded, agreeing with their leader, Michael snorted and Selene tightened her jaw. Khan had taken in all their reactions to this statement. He was having a hard time figuring out what was going on.

"Did we manage to decimate the lycans?" he asked in confusion. "Is this all that is left?"

"I can't give you an exact number, but believe me when I tell you that the vampires did not succeed in wiping out the lycans," Lucian assured him.

"Then what in the bloody hell is going on?" Khan asked, demanding answers.

"We are all outcasts of sorts," Lucian responded, "yourself and Selene included. The lycans have a new leader, and everyone here is here of their own accord," Lucian began explaining.

During the next thirty minutes, Lucian explained in detail all that had taken place since the night the death dealers had attacked the lycans. He told Khan about how they had managed to combine the species, creating a new, super species, which currently consisted of him, Michael, Raze and Alex. Once he had told him all that had occurred, Lucian fell silent, letting the vampire absorb the massive amount of information. After a few minutes, Khan looked around the room, taking in each and every one of them.

"So, you're telling me that you, Raze Michael are hybrids and that you are stronger than any vampire or lycan?" he asked incredulously.

Knowing that seeing was believing, Lucian forced his overtired system into the change. His body went from his human visage to that of a creature Khan had never laid eyes upon before. His alternate form was completely different than either species, yet contained characteristics of both the vampires and lycans. His body became like a piece of dark brown marble, with veins of gold and black running through it. His eyes had turned the color of obsidian, while his teeth had become fangs, and long, deadly claws tipped each finger. His body had increased in both size and height.

Lucian was an impressive sight, one that Khan instinctively knew would be even harder to defeat than the lycan had been. Then before he could say a word, he watched in amazement as both Raze and Michael shifted as well. They all shared the same traits except for the color of their skin. Michael's was a black-gray mottled color whereas Raze was more of a brown-black variety.

Lucian changed back, knowing the shift had cost him. He needed to rest, and he couldn't put it off much longer. Once the others had returned to their human form, he turned to Khan.

"Do you have any other questions?' he asked.

"What about Selene and myself? Where do we fit into all this?" Khan wanted to know.

"We have hybrids and lycans here, living together, trusting each other, looking out for one another. Selene has been with us for weeks, and has not suffered from it. You both are welcome to stay with us. We will help protect you both from the death dealers," Lucian promised him.

Turning to Selene, Khan looked at her. "Can we trust them?" he asked her.

Selene looked to Michael, and saw that he was anticipating her answer as much as Khan was.

"Can we afford not to?" she replied.

Accepting her answer for what it was, Khan gave the situation some thought. When all was said and done, he figured that they had gone to a lot of trouble to save his life; and if for no other reason, he owed them for that. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of Kraven's machinations, and Marcus had been his least favorite of the elders. Not to mention, he had lost most everyone he had come to respect during the disastrous raid on the lycans.

"Where do I sign on at?" he stated.

Lucian offered him a lopsided grin, "It's good to have you on the team," he told him. "Now, we all need to decide what our next step is to be," he announced to the group.

"Thanks to Taylor, Brandt, Ana, Micca and Rhys, we are able to stay here for a couple of days until we figure out what we will do. I need to rest, as do the lycans. I say we all think on this and see if we can come up with any reasonable suggestions," Lucian proposed as he stood. Turning to walk down the dark hallway, he went in search of a room to sleep in.

"You got it captain," Ana called out from behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning around, he went back into the living room. "Oh and that's another thing," he said to them all. "No offense Ana, but I'm not the captain of this ship, nor do I want to be." With a sigh, he continued, "I led the lycans for more centuries than I care to remember. If we ever grow in numbers, then it might be necessary to find a leader. But for now, I don't want that responsibility. I think we should all have a say in what happens, everyone is entitled to their own opinion; but in the end, majority rules. Agreed?' he asked, exhaustion apparent in his voice.

Surprised, but eager, everyone agreed. Relieved, Lucian went to find a place to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Clues And Suspicions

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Clues and Suspicions**

London, England 

Their relentless search for Alex had gone late into the midnight hour; unfortunately, they hadn't been able to produce much in the way of results. Sterling and Daniel returned from the lingerie shop empty handed; no one had seen anyone matching Alex's description. Aaron had been a little more successful when he found the owner of the shop, a woman by the name of Estelle Whitmore. But when he and Malcolm met up with her, she had convincingly told them she didn't know anything about a redheaded American being kidnapped. She had given then another place to look though. She told them that though she owned the shop, she was only renting the space; which was one of many spaces in the building. Taking this small scrap of information, Aaron began searching for the owner of the building.

Daniel continued to try and get Lucian on the cellular phone, but it went directly to the voice mail each time he called. He and Sterling were frustrated, Aaron was distraught and Malcolm…well, no one was sure what Malcolm was feeling; he just appeared to be jittery and anxious. It was now past midnight, and they had all converged at Aaron's flat, hoping Aaron had had some luck. They were waiting impatiently when Aaron finally hung the phone.

"Well gentlemen, it appears as if my contact has come through again," he told them, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. "It seems that the building is owned by a company called Knight Flyer IndustriesThe company is owned by one Mikhail Corvinkus."

"So, what does that mean?" Malcolm responded sullenly.

"What are the chances of this being a coincidence?" Sterling asked, ignoring Malcolm's outburst.

"I no longer believe in coincidences," Aaron responded. "We went to Budapest looking for Michael Corvin, who is a descendant of the Corvinus clan," he pointed out. "We just left Hungary, after killing several vampires, whom belong to the local vampire coven which is now solely run by Marcus Corvinus, the only remaining elder. Now, we find that our newly infected, super species friend is kidnapped by someone and taken to a building that is owned by a man with the last name of Corvinkus. That cannot be a coincidence," Aaron noted. "Oh, and did I mention that in addition to the lingerie shop, there are several other business renting spaces in that building as well, including a company that makes and sells caskets."

Malcolm visibly blanched; the thought of Alex in a coffin made him slightly nauseous. Now would be the time to share the fact that he had some information, though what he knew didn't amount to much. He had no idea who these people were, nor did he know where Alex had been taken. Rationally, even if he did tell them what he knew, it wouldn't help in any way. Swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat, he kept quiet.

"So, we'd be dealing with a vampire?" Daniel asked. "That seems a little far fetched seeing as how Alex was taken during the daytime," he noted.

Aaron sighed, put his glasses back on, and sat down. "I'm not sure what we're dealing with," he told them honestly. "But I can't ignore that facts."

"What's our next step?" Sterling asked quietly.

"Daniel, you get online and try to find whatever information is available on Knight Flyer Industries and Mikhail Corvinkus. I've put in a call to my contact with the Council. She's promised to find out what she can and get back with me first thing tomorrow morning," he told them. "Sterling, keep trying Lucian, maybe he knows something about this Corvinkus fellow."

Malcolm sneered at Aaron's last comment. "Alex is a big girl," he reminded them, "and, she's no longer a mere human. She'll find a way to escape, I'm sure of it."

Daniel glared at the Australian. He didn't know what it was that bothered him about Malcolm's attitude, but he was certain Malcolm was acting strangely. He glanced over at Sterling and saw that the American obviously felt the same way, because Sterling was closely watching Malcolm as well.

"Nonetheless, she may need our help," Aaron snapped in response, "and I for one will do everything in my power to ensure we get her home."

Daniel walked over to Aaron's laptop and signed on. He immediately began surfing the net, looking for information. Sterling grabbed the cell phone and once again tried to get a hold of Lucian. Aaron walked over to the bar and poured himself two fingers of scotch; sighing as it burned it's way down his throat and warmed the cold knot of dread that had settled in his chest.

Malcolm stood up angrily and stalked out of the room, calling behind him, "You're wasting your time, that hybrid freak can't help Alex. I'll make sure she is brought back to us."

Sterling turned to Daniel and Aaron, "Is it just me or is Malcolm behaving strangely?" he asked them.

"Something is up, I can guarantee you that!" Daniel spoke up agreeing with Sterling's assessment.

Aaron shook his head as well, "His last parting shot was worded rather oddly. Sterling, can you keep an eye on him?" Aaron asked.

"I'm right there with you," Sterling replied, already having moved to grab his jacket. "I'll call in and let you know what's happening," he informed them as he went out the door.

"Ya don't really think Malcolm had something to do with Alex's disappearance, do you?" Daniel asked concerned.

"No, I don't believe Malcolm had anything to do with Alex's kidnapping. But I do think he knows more than what he's telling us," Aaron said thoughtfully.

He poured himself another drink, and swallowed in down in one gulp. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 15 Getting Rid of The Coffin

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Getting Rid of The Coffin**

Alex came awake with a jolt. They had obviously landed and the coffin she was in was currently being unloaded. She was jostled as the casket was moved about roughly; obviously the handlers weren't concerned with being gentle with the dead. When the casket began to slide in a downward direction, she pulled her hand out of the stretched cuff and braced herself between the walls of her temporary prison. It took every ounce of self-control she had to refrain from screaming. She was pissed at the treatment she was receiving from these airline idiots. For all they knew, she was someone's grandma being brought back for burial in the family plot; so why the hell were they just throwing her around like a suitcase! She grinned at the thought of what their reaction would be if she started yelling.

Her aching arm muscles were given a reprieve when the casket was righted in the horizontal position, once again. She must have been loaded onto a gurney of some kind, for she began to roll smoothly, across the tarmac. The casket was well padded, preventing her from hearing much; she could just barely make out the argument the two men, transporting her, were having. Obviously they had scratched the side of the coffin and neither one of them wanted to take responsibility. Oddly enough, she couldn't hear the sound of planes taking off or landing. Which led her to believe they had landed at a private airstrip or a smaller airpark. This theory seemed to be reinforced by the short distance they traveled from the point where she was unloaded from the plane to the car. Her gurney ride had ended abruptly when they stopped and she was once again jostled about; she figured they must have been loading her into a hearse.

The distant sound of a closing door could be heard; and then she was buffeted by complete silence. Well, she was one step closer to finding out where in the hell she was. She could faintly make out the sound of the car door closing and then the engine turning over. Soon, they were on their way. She had an excellent sense of time and direction, so she paid particular attention to the way and number of turns they took. She did really well for the first twenty minutes or so; but, after forty-five minutes had gone by, they had made more than a dozen turns and gone over several small hills or bridges. Wherever they were taking her, it was far out and difficult to find.

Alex noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably since they had been on the road. There was no heat; generally speaking dead people weren't concerned with whether or not they were warm. But, she was; and even within the thick walls of the coffin she was shivering. Okay, so the clues pointed to a) her being out in the middle of nowhere and b) someplace really cold. Her plans for escaping looked bleaker by the minute.

She lay there in the dark, feeling the cold air press against her skin, trying to think warm thoughts. She imagined she was on a tropical island, lying on the beach in a bikini, and being waited upon by hot cabana boys. And as much as she tried to focus her energies in this direction, she couldn't sustain the fantasy. The cold air was biting and she could hear her teeth as they began to chatter. Knowing it would do her no good to lie there and let the cold envelope her, she decided to try and shift; hoping it would help accelerate her metabolism, generating more energy and heat.

Concentrating, she could feel the now familiar excess energy that resided there beneath her skin. It was dormant, as though it waited to be wakened. She focused on that energy, hoping to bring it to life, as her mind sent a mental picture of her alternate form to her weary body. Within seconds, she felt a number of overwhelming sensations, and she welcomed the pain as she began to shift.

Once her change was complete, she reveled in the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Untapped power laid just beneath the surface, giving her a much needed boost, both mentally and physically. She reached up and yanked off the blindfold covering her eyes. No longer a victim, she planned on taking matters into her own hands. She placed both hands against the lid of the coffin, determined to push it off. Then, she felt the momentum of the car begin to slow down; they were stopping. She waited a few seconds, hoping they had come to a stop sign, but to her chagrin, the car never started moving. The engine was turned off and the car door opened. She didn't have much time.

She debated for a brief second; should she attempt to break out of the casket? If she tried and couldn't get it open, then she lost the advantage. Her captors would know she was awake and find out that she wasn't lycan. No, she needed to pretend as if she were still drugged and unconscious. Once she was alone, she would try and escape.

She focused on the shift, and felt her body resume it's natural shape. She could hear the back doors open, so she quickly slid the blindfold back into place. As the coffin was pulled out of the car, she thrust her hand back into the misshapen cuffs and forced her breathing to slow down; trying to appear as if she were still under the drugs influence.

Her container was handled with much more concern this time around. She didn't have to suffer through the rough manhandling like she had had to bear at the airfield. She was moving slowly and smoothly across a level surface. No one spoke, so she wasn't able to ascertain any more clues as to her whereabouts.

Soon, she stopped moving. She could now hear several individuals speaking, but the voices were murmuring and she was unable to make out what it was they were saying. But it didn't matter, because someone had walked over to the casket and began releasing the clasps on the lid. Vowing not to panic, she lay completely still breathing slowly and deeply.

Someone began speaking in a foreign language. She wasn't completely sure, but it sounded Russian, or some variation there of. Where was Daniel when she needed him? Languages was his specialty, not hers. She forced herself to remain still when she felt a hand reach out and tentatively touch her breast. When the offending hand began to move lower, she was afraid she was going to have to break his fingers; but suddenly the hand was jerked away and a loud crash could be heard.

"I told you she wasn't to be touched!" was the angry exclamation made after the booming noise subsided.

Alex had vaguely remembered the accented voice, and knew it to be that of her kidnapper. She could smell his cologne; and the scent underlying that, he was lycan. She longed to reach out and strangle him where he stood, but that was far too risky. So, she stayed completely still, allowing him to look her over, for she knew he stood beside the casket.

"Yes, Mikhail will be pleased," he murmured softly.

A name. Alex filed it away for future reference, cause once she got away, she had every intention of making sure this Mikhail, as well as all his flunkies, would pay for this crap.

"She seems to have weathered our little trip very well," he noted. "Drug should be wearing off soon. Let's get her situated with the others."

Others! More women had been taken, leaving Alex to once again wonder if this had anything to do with the case Aaron had briefly outlined to her on the cell phone. This complicated things. If there were other victims, she couldn't just arbitrarily escape without helping them as well. Damnit! Well, she would have to wait until she had been taken to wherever they were placing her. Once she had a chance to talk with the women, she would figure out a plan from there. Maybe one of them would know where they were.

"That was a long trip you took," one of the flunkies uttered. "How many times did ya have to drug her?" he asked.

An arrogant snicker was issued from Mr. Big Shot. "Twice. The first shot when I found her and drugged her at the airport, then again before they loaded her into the cargo bay on the airplane."

The lid was once again closed and she was wheeled out of the room, down a hallway, then two turns left and a turn right. They came to a stop, but instead of taking her out, she was left inside the coffin, and they began to descend downwards. They were in an elevator. After a brief ride, she was once again pushed out and down another long hallway.

The trip ended, and Alex could hear the sound of a metal lock being opened and the rattling of chains. After what sounded like two bars being lifted, a door was opened. The room she was entering was completely silent, except for one small sniffle.

Finally, the lid to her prison was once again opened. She made her body into dead weight as she was lifted out of the coffin and placed on a cold stone floor, in a sitting position. Her arms were jerked above her head and the cuffs were affixed to something in the wall.

"We brought 'cha another playmate ladies," one of the men stated. Then with a chuckle, he and the other man left.

The ominous sound of bars slamming down and chains being locked could be heard through the door. Alex waited a few minutes, before she pulled her right hand out of the cuffs and pulled off the blindfold. She looked around, taking in the new surroundings.

Unbelievably, there were twelve other women in the room. They all looked slightly out of it, as if they were drugged. She had garnered quite a bit of attention, as most of them peered at her pensively. They were a varied bunch; none looking quite like the other. Asian, African, blonds, brunettes…someone had to have been looking for a very diverse group, because there was no way these women were found by accident. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were of the supernatural bent. Some were vampires while others were lycans, but none of them were human. Which explained why they appeared to be drugged. If they were able to use their preternatural strengths, they would have been able to break out of their chains.

Ready to stretch her legs, she pulled on the other cuff until it was bent enough to allow her hand to slip free. She stood up and walked over to the female closest to her. She was pale with white blonde hair and cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut glass. She dropped down beside her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The girl didn't respond. Alex made another attempt, but again received no response. She walked over to an older looking woman with a dark complexion, brown eyes, and brown hair. Guessing she was from Mexico, she posed the same question to her in Spanish, (one of the few languages she could speak proficiently in, other than English). She didn't bother answering either, instead stared at her as if she were insane.

Alex moved from woman to woman, trying to ascertain who they were and where they were from, but had very little luck. Finally, only two women remained, one lying on the floor and a woman with magenta colored hair and multiple piercings. This one looked to be quite coherent, but she was located in the far corner of the room, far away from everyone else.

"I was wondering when you'd be getting to me?" she said with an Irish lilt to her voice.

"Finally someone that can speak English," Alex muttered outloud.

"Well enough," the female lycan responded. "But, would ya be helping a sister get out of these restraints?" she asked.

Alex knelt beside her and pulled on the handcuffs until the woman was able to free herself from her bonds.

"Thank you," the woman said gratefully, as she stood, "Now, who would you be?"

"Sorry," Alex said sticking out her hand. "I'm Alex Douglas, and you are?

"Bryna Farrell your service," she replied with a mock bow in Alex's direction.

Alex glanced around, hoping the others saw that she wasn't there to hurt them; but none of them seemed eager to be free. Turning back to Bryna, she looked the lycan over from head to toe. She looked to be in good shape, and one of the few that didn't appear to be completely drugged out.

"Do you know what the hell is going on here?" she asked the Irish woman.

"No earthly idea," Catriona replied. "But, it hasn't exactly been show and tell around here; the others have been a little slow to warm up to me."

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked beginning to move about the room, trying to see if there were any avenues of escape to be found.

Bryna followed her, "Three days, maybe. I'm not real sure for the drugs have kept us all in a sort of limbo."

"So, why aren't you affected like the others are?" Alex asked, as she knocked against the walls, listening for any hollow spots.

"I learned to keep quiet and pretend to be out, while they either cried or fought," Bryna said watching her intently. "What are you doing?" she asked bewildered at Alex's actions.

Alex looked over her shoulder at the other woman and grinned, "I'm looking for a way out."

Bryna reached out and spun Alex around to face her. "Surely you don't think you'll be making an escape, now do you?" she asked her.

"Uh, yeah," Alex responded incredulously, "I have no intentions of sitting around here, waiting to find out what it is these freaks are wanting to do with or worse yet, to, me."

"Just how do you expect to be accomplishing that?" Catriona demanded. "They come in every two hours and drug those of us that look anywhere near awake; I also think they're putting something in our food and drink as well," she informed Alex.

"Listen, I don't expect you to understand, just know that if there is anyone that could possibly get us out of this situation it's me," she promised Catriona. "I'm not what I appear to be, and I've been doing stuff like this for years."

"So, there's others on the outside that know you are in here? They'll be coming in any moment and rescuing us?' she asked hopefully.

"No, sorry about that. We'll just have to rescue ourselves, " Alex said as she moved around the room.

"And just how in the hell are you going to get twelve drugged females, at least half of whom can't understand a word ya be telling em, out of this fortress and safely away without being seen?" Bryna asked again.

"We will never make it," a French accented voice said bitterly.

Alex and Bryna turned to see a woman with hard greens eyes looking at them disdainfully. She appeared to be in her late twenties, with short straight brown hair and pale, white skin. Even though she was sitting, Alex could tell she was tall. Her long legs were stretched out before her and seemed to be endless in their length as they disappeared into a very short black silk skirt. She figured the woman must have been out on the town when she was captured.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked the pessimistic woman.

"It's like the Irish slut said, we're monitored too closely. We can never hope to escape from here," she spat out.

Catriona lunged forward, ready to tear into the French vampire. Alex held her arm out, holding the lycan back.

"Look, we are in a precarious situation here, we don't need to be at each other's throats," Alex told them both. "If we have any hope of getting out of here, we'll have to work together.

"Maybe the lycans would be better off fending for themselves. I know I sure as saints don't want a vampire dragging me down during the day," Bryna replied with a sneer.

"If you lycans were not so…slow, we wouldn't have to worry about being caught out in the daylight hours," the vampire retorted.

"Enough!" Alex shouted, moving forward threateningly. "Look, here's the deal," she said loudly enough for all to hear. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting out of here. With my past experience and occupation, I am probably the only one qualified to get us out of this mess," she told them. "If there is an escape attempt, it will be all of us making a run for it. There will be no one left behind. Once we have cleared the building, if you wish to go your own way then, have at it. But I will take all or none with me when I leave. Are we understood?" she asked.

Eleven pairs of eyes stared at her; most of them dilated and fuzzy; but there were some looking at her with hope. She looked around for the twelfth pair that was unseen. She found a small heap of white tulle, balled up on the floor in the center of the room. She walked over and, squatting down beside it, pushed aside the mounds of material. Underneath was a frail, beautiful young woman. She was lycan, but was as pale as a vampire. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were glassy; she didn't look well.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked as she felt for a pulse. The girl's heart rate was twice as fast as it should be, which greatly concerned Alex.

"She has been a mess from the moment she got here," Bryna replied. "She's been hysterical; screaming and crying day and night. They just started filling her with drugs every time they come in."

"They're killing her," Alex noted, looking at the girl's pale countenance. "We've got to get out of here fast; she won't last much longer. When was the last time they came in and checked on you?" she asked as she walked away from the injured lycan.

"Probably an hour and a half ago," the Irish lycan told her.

"Okay, they check on you every two hours, right?" Alex murmured, thinking outloud. "We need to make a break for it the next time they come in. How many guards are there?" she asked.

The French vampire sneered at her, "Too many. If we were all at full strength, we might have a chance, but now I say there's no way. The guards are all men, in great physical condition. The day shift is made up of lycans and the night crew consists of vampires. This cannot possibly work."

At that moment, chains could be heard rattling. Someone was coming. Alex threw Bryna look, telling her to get back to her spot. The two of them dashed off slipping back into their respective cuffs just as the door opened.

Alex shut her eyes, trying to feign unconsciousness, but realized she had forgotten the blindfold. She had to hope the men forgot about it. She could hear footsteps approaching and caught the smell of vampires. It meant it was the night shift. A cold hand brushed across her face and she could feel eyes looking her over. She willed herself to remain still, though every fiber in her body told her to react. The cool touch made its way down the side of her neck, lingering on the marks Lucian had left behind, then over her shoulder and down her arm; finally taking hold of her wrist.

Again, she heard murmuring in what sounded like Russian, but unable to understand anything they were saying, she gave up trying to follow their conversation. Instead she lay there passively, hoping they would believe she was still under the influence of the drug.

But her hopes were dashed when she felt a small prick in the bend of her arm, which was followed by a mild stinging sensation. The needle slowly injected something into her system; and within moments, the unconscious state she had been diligently pretending to be in, became a reality as she slipped away.


	17. Chapter 16 Bad News Travels Eventally

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Bad News Travels… Eventually**

Budapest, Hungary 

Three hours of sleep was all he had managed to get. His body still felt lethargic, but lethargy or not, there wasn't time for lying about; they needed to get out of Budapest. As soon as Michael deemed Kahn was capable of traveling, they had to leave.

He stood up, grabbing his jacket off the floor as he righted himself. He could feel an object of slim proportions, weighing down the right side of the coat. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out the cell phone Raze had managed to smuggle out. Gazing at the small black object, he was once again reminded of the call he needed to place. Regardless of his personal feelings, Aaron and the Council needed to be aware of the events that had unfolded since their departure from Budapest.

With a sigh, he opened the flip phone and powered it up. He ignored the knot that had formed in the center of his chest. This was a business call, one that might even provide them with a couple of suggestions as to how they could get out of Budapest, and where they might relocate. And if the conversation just so happened to lead to the inquiry of a certain female Council agent, as least he would know she was okay and moving on. Disregard the unease he began feeling, Lucian dialed the number Aaron had given him.

After two rings the Irishman, Daniel, answered the phone. Taken by surprise, Lucian paused for a moment.

"Alex lass, is that you?" Daniel asked expectantly.

"Um…no, this is Lucian. Is Aaron available?" he asked Daniel.

"Oh finally man, we've been trying to get a hold of you," Daniel exclaimed with relief. "Hold on a minute, Aaron's right here."

Lucian could hear Daniel calling out the older gentleman's name. Perplexed, he waited impatiently for Aaron to get to the phone. Why would they be trying to call him, and why had the Irishman sounded hopeful when he asked if it was Alex on the phone? The knot in his chest transformed itself into a lump of considerable size.

"Lucian, is that you?" Aaron asked breathlessly as he took the cell phone from Daniel.

"Yes, Aaron it is. What's going on? Is Alexandra okay?" Lucian began peppering him with questions.

"We were hoping you'd be able to give us those answers," Aaron replied dejectedly.

"Why would I know how Alex was doing?" Lucian asked expectedly.

Aaron sighed loudly over the phone. "It's a long story, but suffice it to say, things aren't going well. We have attempted to call you several times now, but have consistently gotten your e-mail. Haven't you checked your messages?" Aaron told him.

It was his turn to sigh. "No, the number I gave you belongs to a phone that no longer exists. I had no idea you were trying to reach me," Lucian admitted.

"Then why are you calling us?" Aaron inquired.

"Quite a few things have happened here, things I felt you should be aware of," Lucian told him. "But, that's irrelevant right now, where is Alexandra?"

"She's gone," Aaron replied flatly.

"Gone! As in, she left in order to get herself together or gone as in no where to be found?" Lucian asked with a growing sense of dread.

"At first, we had hoped you had come to London and taken her back with you to Budapest," Aaron admitted, "but the more we looked, the more apparent it became that she was taken against her will."

The lump that had been forming in his chest exploded in an avalanche of rage. Alexandra was missing and they had no idea where she was. He saw everything in a haze of red and had to keep a tight reign on his beast.

"How long has she been missing?" he asked in a tightly controlled voice.

He listened as Aaron briefly explained what had occurred with the Council, how they had decided to dismiss Alexandra and how he, Sterling, Daniel and Malcolm resigned their positions as well. Aaron then glossed over the idea the five of them had decided upon; one which had them opening their own firm, working on behalf of humans, lycans and vampires alike. After the background information, he went into detail about how Alexandra and Sterling were flying out together, back to the States; and Daniel, Malcolm and himself were going to meet them there a week or so later. When Aaron explained that Alex had never made the flight, his heart skipped a beat. When it resumed beating, it felt as if it were held in a vise, which slowly tightened with every word Aaron spoke.

He listened as Aaron gave him each and every clue they had found: Alex's suitcase and purse that had been left behind in the terminal; the eye witness verifying a tall man, claiming to be a doctor, had taken Alex away when she passed out in line; a cabby's account of a fare he picked up at the airport and brought to a lingerie shop in London; it consisted of a man and an unconscious woman, whom he claimed was his wife and that she had taken one too many Valiums because she was afraid of flying. Their leads seemed to end there, until they discovered the owner of the building shared a common ancestor with Michael Corvin and Markus Corvinus, one Mikhail Corvinkus.

When Aaron finished speaking, Lucian sat there absorbing all the information he had been given. He knew of the Corvinkus coven. They were vampires that had been banished by the Elders over seven hundred years ago; back in the time when the lycans still served as the vampire's daytime protectors. Markus had a brother and sister, Marius Marina, who were considered to be the most depraved vampires of their time. Something horrendous had happened, leaving the Elders no choice but to banish them both from coven, with the warning that neither them nor anyone of their blood were allowed to return. He had never learned what their crimes had been, but it had to have been something truly atrocious. It was rumored they had settled in the Carpathian Mountains and had altered their last name, so as not to be confused the Corvinus' of Budapest.

A long silence stretched out, and Aaron had begun to think he lost his signal. "Lucian, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," he answered after a moment. "I believe the Corvinkus fellow is a vampire, and if he is, we may have an idea of where the coven is. Let me consult Selene and Khan, maybe they can confirm my suspicions. If we're right, then they are not far from here."

"Thank God!" Aaron whispered. "We're on our way. We'll catch the first flight into Budapest and meet up with you in the subway," he told Lucian.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Lucian informed him. "You will no longer find us there."

Aaron interrupted him, "Oh good, then you've found a place for the lycans to relocate."

"Not exactly, the lycans have had a change in regime…so to speak." Lucian said. "Raze, Michael, Selene and myself were forced to leave the pack. A few others came with us and along the way, we managed to rescue an injured vampire."

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that Lucian," Aaron told him sincerely.

"What's done is done. The lycans don't want the hybrids in their pack; I can't say that I agree with their decision, but it was theirs to make. Call me back on this number once you have your flight information, someone will meet you at the airport. The sooner you get here, the faster we can find Alexandra," Lucian assured him.

Once he ended the call, he went in search of Selene and Khan. He hoped that at least one them knew of the history concerning the Corvinkus family. It might prove to be Alexandra's only hope. He found everyone congregated in the kitchen, discussing the impending relocation.

"Plans have changed," he told them gravely, as he walked into the room.

Everyone turned, looking at him expectantly. He quickly filled them in on the conversation he had just had with Aaron, and explained Alex's disappearance. When he imparted Mikhail Corvinkus' name, both Selene and Khan immediately looked at each other.

"So, the name is somewhat familiar to you as well," Lucian noted.

Selene spoke up first, "You could say we're familiar with it. I believe he is the son of Marius and Marina Corvinus."

"Do either of you know why they were banished from the coven and sent to Romania?" he asked.

Khan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "They were bad news, even for the vampires. They were lovers for one thing, which wasn't that uncommon back in those days, but it went beyond that. They refused to marry anyone but each other, which caused Markus quite a bit of embarrassment. Markus turned a blind eye when the two of them began kidnapping and torturing human peasants for sport; even when they were supposedly found bathing in their blood and some such nonsense," Khan said with a disgusted snort. After a brief pause, he continued. "When they grew tired of that, they took to capturing a higher class of humans, mothers, daughters and young children of high-ranking families; they would torment and dominate them sexually before they killed them in every manner possible. The dead were found with their skin flayed and peeled from their bodies, or impaled on stakes; it was truly awful. But the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, was when they started practicing their perverted, deviant ways on the vampires of the coven. When Amelia's twelve-year old cousin came up missing, a search was done; the girl was found in their chambers, tied to a rack, beaten and abused. Markus himself decreed their punishment, which if you ask me they got off lightly. Amelia wanted them burned alive, but Markus' will was stronger. They were banished from the coven, forever," he said finishing his tale.

Lucian was sickened by everything Khan had just told them. He silently prayed to all that was holy, that Alexandra would be okay until he was able to get to her. Obviously he wasn't the only one horrified by what Khan had said, for the silence in the room was deafening.

"If your friend is missing, and the Corvinkus family is involved, I hate to think it, but it may mean they are up to their old tricks," Khan commented, verbalizing what everyone else was thinking.

The phone rang, breaking up the sense of gloom that had settled on them all. Lucian answered it, and after a few moments of conversation, ended the call.

"Well, we will know soon enough," he told them. "That was Aaron, he and the others have _borrowed_ one of the Council's planes. They are flying out within the hour. I told him that I would meet them there, so that we can fly straight into Romania."

"You're not going with out me," Michael stated emphatically.

"I'm going as well," Selene retorted.

Raze looked intently at Lucian, "I cannot leave her at the mercy of those… psychos."

All the lycans spoke up then, stating their intent to help as well. Khan was the last one, and even though he didn't know Alexandra, he said wouldn't wish the Corvinkus coven on his worst enemy.

They gathered together weapons, ammunition and blood, all the essentials. Selene and Khan put their heads together and tried to remember every last bit of information they could think of concerning the whereabouts of the coven. Four and a half hours later, they were at the airstrip armed and with a potential destination in mind, the Walachia region of Romania.

They had encountered no vampires or lycans in route, which proved to be an immense relief. Lucian had other things on his mind, and didn't need the additional concern of fighting for his life. He looked about, and noted the others were keeping a sharp eye out, just in case they had uninvited visitors show up.

They waited for another fifteen minutes, before a plane could be seen approaching. It would be a tight fit, but the plane looked large enough to carry them all. When it came to a stop, Lucian and the others climbed inside. They took off yet again, not even bothering to refuel.


	18. Chapter 17 A New enemy

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A New Enemy**

They were on their way to Hungary, picking up the hybrid mongrel and his pack. Jealousy ate away at his heart. He was going to be the one to save Alex. He would prove to her how much he loved her, how good he was for her.

But, he had to be careful; Aaron and the others knew something was up. Sterling had been sent to follow him. They must think he's stupid, ha…he'd shown them. He had made sure he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He went to the casket company and questioned their employees; but found nothing more than what they already knew. The secret was to make it look as if he was as much in the dark as the rest of them were.

The first possible chance he got, he had tried to contact his liaison. But the asshole no longer took his calls. He had gotten what he wanted from Malcolm and was finished with him. This only served to fuel his anger.

When Aaron got the call from Lucian, they had all jumped. Did they actually expect the crossbreed freak to make everything okay? Didn't they see that Alex didn't want anything to do with him or his kind! She had come back to him, of her own free will. Granted she had fucked the beast, but he would forgive her. He would show her how loving and understanding he was. Once he rescued her, she would realize how much he loved her and come to love him as well…at least that had been his plan.

Now, they were landing at the same damn airfield they had left less than a month ago. And who were they picking up? That damn hybrid and the rest of his crew! It seems Lucian had a pretty good idea of where Alex might be, damn the man.

Taking slow, deep breaths he brought himself under control. That son of a bitch may lead them to her, but he would be the one to save her, even if it meant he had to kill Lucian.


	19. Chapter 18 Looking To Escape

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Looking To Escape**

Alex became aware of her surroundings, once again experiencing a faint sense of nausea and a mouth that felt as if it had been used for an ashtray. Remembering where she was, she kept her eyes closed and body still. She didn't want to give away her conscious state.

She used her heightened senses to figure out who was in the room. Listening, she could hear a rustling sound, like fabric or material being moved about. She could also smell the vague copper scent of blood and vampire. This led her to believe it was still nighttime, which meant she hadn't been out for more than a couple of hours max.

Her arms were still captured in place above her head. Moving her hand very slowly, she was able to slip it out of the cuff. No one was aware of the fact that she could easily get out of her restraints. The guards were idiots and pretty lackadaisical in their duties. Excellent! This would work in their favor when it came time to escape.

Hearing someone moving back in her direction, she slid her hand back into the cuff. She waited, knowing the footsteps had stopped close by. She could feel the weight of someone's stare upon her. After a few moments the guard moved away. She relaxed a bit more; glad he hadn't thought to check her restraints. The night shift was secure in the knowledge that the women were all drugged and would be out for a while.

Snickers could be heard from the back of the room, followed by grunts and more fabric rustling. Alex opened her eyes to small slits, allowing her to see two men standing over the haughty French woman. It appeared as if they were undressing her. She noticed one guard pulling the woman up, holding her while it looked as if the other man took off the female vampire's shirt. After careful observation she saw that as soon as the shirt was off, they began putting some other type of clothing on her. How odd.

It was then, that Alex herself began to feel a slight chill in the air. She hadn't felt it before, but then again she had been anxious and her adrenaline had been pumping. Determined not to draw attention to herself; she continued watching the men as they finished dressing the French woman and moved on to another. After what seemed to like twenty minutes or so, they were done. Alex quickly shut her eyes and waited as the guards left the room, noting the bars were put down, but that the chains weren't secured, interesting. Whatever they were up to, obviously it was going to go down soon.

Yanking her hand out of the cuffs, she moved to stand. That was when she realized her outfit had been changed as well. Instead of the jeans, boots and shirts she had had on earlier, she was now wearing a very short pair of cut-off blue jean shorts and a white bikini top; both two sizes too small. No wonder she was cold. She was also wearing a white shell choker and was barefoot.

Anger lanced through her as she moved about the room, checking on the other women. They were out cold, and all were wearing outfits that were obviously meant to embody the various countries or cultures they represented. But instead of being tasteful representations, they made a mockery of these symbols.

One woman was clothed in an X-rated version of a German barmaid, complete with a short, short black skirt with petticoats underneath, a white off the shoulder puff sleeved, see through blouse (which like hers was at least two sizes too small) and a lace up stomacher of some kind that pushed up her breasts so that they threatened to spill out of the low scooped neck. White lace up, high heel ankle boots completed the outfit. Her hair was braided into buns on each side of her head.

A lady, of obvious Hispanic descent, was wearing tight black satin, matador trousers (again too small); her hair was in a long braid, which hung down her back, on her head was the little black matador hat. Covering her torso was an intricately embroidered vest, one that is customarily worn over a shirt. This vest had no closures and barely covered the woman's large chest. Small, black shoes, like ballet slippers, covered her feet.

As she moved on she found the bitchy French woman wore a sheer black, mini cancan skirt, with red trim, over a black corset-like teddy made of the same material; all of which left very little to the imagination. Red stiletto pumps completed the outfit.

She rushed past an erotic version of a geisha, a Greek goddess, a belly dancer, and an Indian of Native American descent, as she made her way to the back of the room. There were others to be sure, but they all blurred as she hurried to check on Bryna. Her partner in crime was curled up in the corner, wearing a short kilt and plaid that draped over one side of her torso. The other side of her chest was exposed; with one breast left bare of all but a gold hoop piercing the brown nipple. Granted Bryna was Irish, but she had been dressed in traditional (well sorta) Scottish garb. Alex assumed their captors felt they were close enough.

"Bryna," she called out, reaching over to shake the lycan.

The woman didn't even move a muscle. Alex lifted her hand a few inches above the ground and let go, watching as it fell. She was going to be out a while. Obviously they had all been drugged, which meant whatever their captors had planned was about to go down. Realizing she wasn't left with much time she stood, determined to find a way out.

She made her way over to the door, ready to knock it down if necessary, when she felt a cold blast of air hit her. She looked up and saw an a/c vent located overhead. Bingo! She just hit the jackpot. Praying she wasn't about to make a lot of noise, she jumped up. She could see the metal vent was secured tightly in place. Deciding it would be quieter if she tore the vent off, rather than punching a hole through it, she was ready to give it a try. She pushed off hard, reaching the vent easily. She grabbed hold of the edges on the plate and yanked, using all her preternatural strength to pry off the vent as gravity pulled her back down.

Her luck was holding; the vent came off with a minimal amount of noise. With one last look over her shoulder, she pushed off even harder than before. She cleared the distance and found herself in the narrow ventilation duct. It was a very small opening, which meant she had to crawl along on her stomach. After several feet, the duct ended in a T; without having to think twice, she turned right. As long she continued turning right, she should easily find her way back.

She crawled down a few more feet when she came across another vent. Pausing, she looked down and found an empty room below her. She pushed on the metal and found this one was even easier to get off then the previous one. She leaned down, and saw that the room was used for storage of sorts. There appeared to be paint and cleaning supplies as well as various old tools and various boxes.

She dropped down, landing lightly on her feet. Wading through the mess, she found the door. Crossing the fingers on one hand, she reached out with the other and grabbed the doorknob. As she turned the handle, she found it was unlocked. Yes! She pushed open the door, and peeked outside. No one was around. She stepped outside the room and saw that she was in the last room down a long hall.

With no one about, she ran quickly down the hall and peering around the corner, saw she was still alone. She ventured right keeping to her original plan. One more, long hallway brought her to a door. The door was locked and chained from the inside, leading her to believe this door lead outside. She undid the locks and cautiously pulled on the door, opening it.

The view that greeted her was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. The sky was clear, with a thousand stars lighting up the heavens, and the air was cold. She tentatively stepped outside noticing the snow covering the ground and noting the temperature wasn't any higher than 30 degrees. It was cold enough that her breath was forming small puffs of smoke when she exhaled.

It was going to be a brutal escape; none of them were prepared for a long distance trek during the middle of winter. But the vampires should fare the cold winds pretty well, and the lycans would do better if they were able to shift. The only problem she could foresee would be the young Italian looking woman; she wasn't doing well. If it came down to it, she would carry the injured woman all the way home if need be.

Knowing she didn't have much tie left, she hurried back inside, careful to relock the door just as it had been before. She quickly made her way down both long hallways and was just outside the storage room, when her luck finally ran out.

Someone called out to her, in some form of what she believed to be Russian. She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly. Coming towards her was a large, blonde vampire; a very large, angry vampire. She couldn't let him call for back up, she needed to take care of him and get back to the others. Standing her ground, she waited for him to come to her.

She didn't have to wait long; his legs quickly covered the space separating them. The vampire never slowed down as he moved towards her. Expecting no resistance, the vampire reached out, ready to subdue her.

Alex was ready for him. She grabbed his outstretched hand and using his forward momentum, she pulled him past her and into the wall. Taken by surprise, the vampire bounced off the concrete and lay stunned on the floor. Knowing this would only slow him down for a moment, she ran back into the storage room, where she grabbed the first weapon she could find, a rusty old hatchet; well at least she hoped it was rust she saw on the blade.

Weapon in hand, she entered the hallway yet again, and found the vampire waiting for her.

"So big, blond and ugly," Alex spouted off. "What's wrong, did little ol' me knock you on your ass?' she asked, hatchet firmly in hand.

The vampire growled in response to her taunts. He lunged for her, but jerked back his arm when she swung the hatchet at his big beefy hand.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," she informed him sweetly. "I'm beginning to think you aren't happy with my company."

He began circling around her. Alex moved as well, not wanting her back to him in the least. His hands were fisted tightly at his sides. Prepared for a frontal attack, Alex was taken by surprise when the vampire dropped down and his leg shot out, sweeping her legs out from under her.

She fell hard to the ground, somehow managing to loose her weapon. The vamp jumped on top of her, pinning her much smaller frame to the ground. She kicked at him, trying to throw him off; but without the benefit of shifting, she wasn't strong enough to defeat him, in hand to hand.

She tried focusing on the change, but the drugs were still there in her system, enough so that she couldn't completely shift. But, she was able to get some nifty fangs as well as some long ass claws. She managed to get a knee into his groin, causing him to release one hand. She used the moment to rake her lethally sharp nails across his face.

Screaming in pain, the vamp rolled off of her; holding his bleeding face in his hands. Alex used one of her black belt moves and catapulted herself into a squatting position. Reaching over she grabbed the hatchet and stood, walking over to the vampire. The man lifted his face, showing an eye that had been sliced into and bone appearing through several deep lacerations.

"Oh… I messed you up, didn't I," she commented coyly.

The vampire howled in rage and pain as he made one last attempt to bring her down. He grabbed at both her legs, trying to pull her back to the floor. Alex took a step back, avoiding the blood soaked hands reaching for her. The vampire lost his balance when Alex moved; he fell forward, catching himself out of instinct. Alex took the opportunity to raise her weapon, and using every ounce of strength she possessed, swung down at the vamp's exposed neck.

She watched as the head fell away from the shoulders, landing with a thud on the concrete floor. She looked around; making sure their scuffle hadn't drawn anyone's attention. Nope, it was still just her and Stumpy.

With a sigh, she opened up one of the empty rooms, and quickly deposited the body and severed head inside. She couldn't do much about the blood and she absently noticed a few drops had splattered against her bathing suit top and across her skin. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Needing to get back to the others, she followed her previous route, back up into the vent, down the duct and then back to the left when she reached the T section. When she reached the hole where the vent should have been, she peered down into the room.

Finding no one but the women, she dropped back down to the floor. Figuring she had been gone maybe thirty minutes or so, she went around checking for signs of life. Everyone she came to was still unconscious.

She walked over to the young Italian lycan. She was dressed as the Virgin Mary, but the white cloth used for her dress was made of a silk so sheer, you could pass a ring through it. None of them had been allowed undergarments, so her young, nubile body was displayed for all to see. A bright blue cloth was draped over her head and rosary beads were clasped in her hand. Disgusted at the depravity of the men who had captured them, Alex reached out and felt for the woman's pulse. She found it with ease, as it beat a staccato rhythm against her fingers. Her heart rate was still too fast, even for a lycan. Her color hadn't improved either; if anything, she now had a waxy complexion and was shivering violently. Her condition was deteriorating at a rapid pace.

They needed to get her out of here. But with everyone still under the effects of the drug, none of them were going anywhere. In fact, it seemed as if their time had run out, she could now hear footsteps right outside the door.

Rushing over she put herself back into her restraints and slowed her breathing down to a more believable rate. The bars on the door had been lifted and she could hear the key as it was inserted into the lock. Soon the door was open, and through slitted eyes, she could see the two vampires that had been in there earlier. Each of them pushed a gurney into the room, and one by one began carrying out the unconscious women.

Alex waited patiently, seeing if anyone else had come down to help them; but it appeared as it they were the only two around. This was her last chance. They were being transported to a different room, with very little chance of ever returning to the room they now occupied. It was now or never. She had to hope the drug would wear off soon, or else all was lost.

When it was her turn to be moved, she let them unlock the chains that secured her cuffs to the wall. Then as one bent over to pick her up, she kicked, taking out his knee and bringing him to the ground. The other vampire came at her, a syringe in hand. They weren't going to kill her they were just going to knock her out.

She stood and kicked again at the vampire on the floor, this time catching him in the ribs. By now, the other vamp was close enough to grab at her arm. She rushed him, arms outstretched and cuffs still on. Catching him by the throat she turned to face his back and crossed the cuffs behind his neck, pulling tightly on the chain connecting the restraints. The chain clenched the vamp's throat in a vise like grip.

He dropped the syringe in his attempt to claw at the chains. Alex bent down and retrieved the drug, quickly sticking the needled deep into the man's throat. Making sure there was enough saved for Vamp #2, she pulled the needle out and took her other hand out of the cuff as she let the creature in her arms fall to the floor.

The other guard had finally made it back to his feet. But instead of going for her, he turned and bolted for the door. She couldn't let that happen. She put on a burst of speed, syringe ready, and caught the vampire in the back of his neck. Pushing in the stopper, she injected the remaining drug into the squirming vamp.

When he fell to the floor, she pulled out the needle, and breathed a sigh of relief. She dragged each man over to an unoccupied set of chains. Picking her cuffs up off the floor and then pulling another set off of one of the ladies, she secured both vampires in the same way they had been.

Now, she had a small window of opportunity, within which to get these women, and herself, out.


	20. Chapter 19 Joining Forces

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Joining Forces**

_Somewhere Over Romania_

The flight, though relatively short, seemed to take forever. When they first boarded the plane, Lucian noted that all the humans seemed to welcome their presence on board, accept for Malcolm. He was rude and abrupt, but Lucian had expected that. Once they got settled in and took off, they had all exchanged what information they had gathered together.

Aaron again explained what had happened with the Council as well as the details concerning Alex's disappearance. Lucian gave them a detailed account of the mutiny within the Lycan ranks and how they had come together as a group, including Khan's presence.

Then giving the floor to Khan, the recovering vampire told them the background information on the Corvinkus coven. When all was said and done, they had looked over the maps of the Carpathian Mountains, and decided to focus on the one area most consistently spoken of when the Corvinkus clan was mentioned; the Walachia region of Romania.

Once the target was decided, the meeting broke up, and everyone began talking amongst themselves. The plane wasn't large enough to allow Lucian a seat by himself, but he closed himself off to the others as he looked out the window. He blocked out the ongoing conversations and gazed out at the dark, cloudless sky. Guilt and remorse ate away at him slowly, as it had the moment he learned of Alexandra's disappearance. Had he not pushed her away, she would never have been in London. Lucian was not one to doubt his decisions, once made he plowed forward determined to see it through to the end. But somehow, Alexandra had slipped through his normally rational line of thinking and had managed to make him feel things he had never thought to experience again. With a sigh, he pushed aside his emotional train of thought and focused on the mission at hand.

At that very moment, Alex, as well as several other lycans and vampires, were at the mercy of some truly evil monsters. Anger clouded his vision as he envisioned the heinous crimes the Corvinkus siblings had perpetrated over the years. He swore silently to himself, that if Alexandra were harmed in any way, he would kill each and every person responsible. His mental torture was soon interrupted as Aaron shook his arm, garnering his attention.

"Lucian, I say, are you okay?" Aaron asked concerned when he hadn't been able to catch his attention.

Lucian looked at the human, unable to answer the man's question. Surprised at the depth of his own emotions, he simply stared at Aaron for a moment longer before he was able to gain his composure.

"I'll be better once we locate Alexandra," he admitted fiercely.

Aaron nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel," he assured the complex man sitting beside him.

Lucian smirked and flashed Aaron a lopsided grin. "You've known Alex much longer than I have, so I am sure your concern is even greater than my own."

Aaron looked at Lucian thoughtfully, as if he were trying to read the other man's thoughts.

After a few moments of contemplation, he spoke up, ""I believe Alex touches those around her in ways so profound, it's hard not to love the stubborn hard-headed woman."

Aaron looked around the cabin before speaking again, "With the exception of Khan, there isn't a person on this plane that her courage and bravery hasn't touched in some way."

Lucian let those statements sink in, knowing they rang true. His people had all came of their own accord, _wanting_ to help find Alexandra because she had earned their respect. But Aaron's crew loved her, each in their own way: Aaron looked at her as a daughter, Daniel cared for her as a sister and Sterling admired her and thought of her as a good friend. He looked at each of them as he thought about their relationship to the missing woman. When his gaze came to rest on Malcolm, he had to admit that Malcolm loved her as well, but his feelings were those of desire and need. Jealousy surged through his veins as he imagined Alexandra in the arms of the rugged, blond Australian. The beast within him demanded he claim Alexandra as his and put the human in his place; but the moment these feeling emerged, he quickly tamped them down. He had sent Alex away; therefore, he had no right to push Malcolm, or any other potential suitor, away. That was her decision to make. And right now, that decision had been taken out of her hands. He was only there to help find her, well that and destroy those who had dared to take her.

Turning his gaze back to Aaron, he found the other man was watching him closely. Aaron's probing gaze seemed to bore deep into his mind, again making Lucian feel as if the human could read every thought and emotion he felt.

"You love her, don't you" Aaron said, making it a statement not a question.

The man's observation caught him by surprise. He couldn't deny that he cared deeply for Alexandra, more so than he wanted to admit.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of loving anyone," he told Aaron honestly. "But, in the short amount of time I spent with Alex, she became….very important to me."

Aaron smiled at him sadly, "Like I said, she has that effect on people. You're feeling pretty guilty right now aren't you?" he asked gently.

Lucian's responded with an apologetic, half smile, "Yes, I'm feeling much guilt."

"Don't", Aaron admonished, "Alex is a big girl, if she had stopped for one moment and truly considered the situation, she would have realized what you were doing. She thought with her heart and not her head. I won't say that I'm sorry she chose to come back to London with us, I'd be lying if I did", he admitted. "We're as much at fault as you are; but I am sure of one thing, Alex isn't blaming anyone but herself."

Lucian turned away from Aaron and looked back out at the night. He was uncomfortable with what he had told the gentleman, both because he wasn't usually one to share his emotions with other, and because he didn't normally acknowledge those emotions within himself. To be honest, he hadn't felt this strongly about anyone since Sonya. Thankfully, the older man seemed to understand Lucian's need for quiet and left him alone.

It wasn't long before the pilot's voice could be heard on the loudspeaker, announcing their descent. They had made it in little over two hours. Lucian looked around him as everyone settled back into their seats and fastened their safety belts. He absently did them same.

"Don't worry my friend, we will get her back", came the quietly spoken words of encouragement.

Lucian looked up at Aaron and responded, "Yes, we will. But I'm not sure I'll be able to let her go once we do", he said with a warning.


	21. Chapter 20 The Price of Freedom

**CHAPTER TWENTY: The Price of Freedom**

"It's now or never", Alex thought to herself. She knew it wouldn't take long before it came to someone's attention that the guards were missing; then someone would come to investigate. She grabbed the keys to the cuffs off of the guards, then raced to the back of the room and over to Bryna. To her relief, the Irish woman was beginning to come too.

"Bryna, wake up", she urged bending over to shake the dazed woman.

"Now, why is it your shaking me girl?" came the groggy reply with an Irish lilt.

"I've found a way out, but we have to act fast," Alex told her.

Bryna's eyes shot open at the mention of escape. She quickly slipped out of the bent cuffs, ready to bolt.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked Alex, shaking her head while trying to clear out the effects of the drugs.

"Wake up as many as you can", Alex said pointing to the unconscious women throughout the room. "I'll take the left side, you take the right."

The two of them split up and managed to rouse everyone but the Italian girl. They tried to explain the situation, but it quickly became obvious that not everyone understood them. Finally, by using gestures and pointing out the unconscious guards, Alex made them realize this was their only chance to escape. After breaking everyone out of their chains, she gave Brynna instructions.

"I need you to lead them out Bryna", Alex told her.

"They won't follow me, especially the vampires", Bryna scoffed.

Alex pulled the Irish woman over to the vent, angry and tired. "Look, I'm not asking you I'm telling you…you're going first and making sure the way is clear for everyone single one of us, is that understood?"

"And what of you?" Bryna asked petulantly.

"I'll be carrying our unconscious friend and bringing up the rear", she vowed vehemently. "Once we make it out of the building, I'll take over the lead", she assured the surly woman.

Alex glanced back at Bryna, and for the first time saw fear in the woman's eyes. She wasn't unwilling to help, just afraid. Alex sighed and tried a different approach.

"Look Bryna, we're quickly running out of time. All of us are weak and still feeling the effects from the drugs. These women need someone strong, I'm willing to be that person but I can't be everywhere at once. Someone is going to have to carry the Italian, but I don't want to drag everyone down. If someone could get the others out first, it could mean more of us stand a better chance of escaping if we're discovered. You're the only other person I can trust, and I need some help. I don't believe anyone else is capable of being strong enough both physically and mentally to be of any real assistance. Will you please lead them through the vents and outside for me?"

Bryna hesitated for only a moment; then moved to stand under the open vent. She never acknowledged Alex's request, but nevertheless, took up the challenge.

"Okay ladies, let's get the hell out of here", she said, then jumping she cleared the vent and began crawling forward.

Alex urged the others on, and watched as each woman struggled through their drug induced stupor to make a jump that under normal circumstances would have been no problem. As the seconds turned into minutes, she prodded and pushed them to hurry. Finally, when the last one had disappeared into the duct, Alex went over and scooped up the unconscious form lying on the floor. She herself could still feel the effects of the drugs running through her system. She wasn't as incapacitated as some of the others, but the fighting she had done had left her drained. She threw the girl over her shoulder and made her way to the vent. Praying the others had made it out okay, she made the jump.

She landed loudly, and hoped no one had heard. She knew that at any minute the empty room would be discovered, if the guard she had beheaded hadn't already been found. Time was working against them. She inched across the metal duct, pulling the dead weight of a dying girl behind her. As she turned and made her way to the exit vent, she was relieved to see no one else was still in the duct. She made it to the open vent and with a quick glance found the room below vacant. She pulled the girl up to her chest and dropped down to the ground below. So far so good, no one was waiting to capture them here. She looked around the corner, and saw Brynna waiting for her at the end of the hall by the open door. Alex threw her burden over her shoulder and made a run for it.

"It's colder than a witch's tit out here", Bryna complained with a smile as she and Alex walked out into the night.

Alex had to agree with her, and looking around, she saw the lycans were shivering in the cold wind. But this was still a better option than sticking around for whatever perverted games their captor had in mind.

"Suck it up ladies", she told them brusquely, "This ain't no party. We need to get out of here now." Looking around, Alex was once again relieved they had no company as of yet. "These people are obviously vampires if not lycans as well. They also have the advantage of knowing the area and terrain. My suggestion is to head down", she said pointing to the woods running alongside the property. "Stay together, but if we find ourselves being pursued, you make a run for it and don't stop until you get yourselves home" she advised.

The ones that didn't speak English looked perplexed, but once she started running, they all seemed to get her drift and quickly followed suit. She didn't bother pacing herself, she ran flat out as fast as she could. The weight of the unconscious woman hindered her, but she kept going. The cold wind was harsh and biting, tearing at her exposed flesh. Her bare feet had at first burned as they traversed the snow covered ground, now they were numb. Bryna ran at her side, and Alex could hear her teeth chattering over the wailing of the wind. But, they persevered and made their way down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, Alex noted they were all cold and miserable but no one complained.

Now that they were out of the trees, Alex looked up hoping to catch sight of the North Star, but the night sky offered her no help. Earlier, the stars had shimmered like diamonds against black velvet, now ominous clouds covered them, promising nothing but snow. Making an executive decision, Alex turned to the right and took off running yet again.

She and the other eleven women ran for all they were worth, but Alex was tiring. Super hybrid or not, she wasn't going to be able to continue at this pace, in this altitude, carrying dead weight. She new the others stood a better chance of escaping if they were to break up. And then, she heard it; the roar of mechanical engines filled the air.

"Bryna, we have company", she told the Irish woman.

Bryna looked over her shoulder and saw headlights weaving through the forest trees.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked breathlessly.

"You guys need to break up into two groups, vampires and lycans, mixed, I don't care, just divide and run in opposite directions. Someone needs to get away and get help", Alex told her. "Get Frenchie to lead the other group. I'm going to give you a cell number, share it with the others. Whenever you get the chance, call it; the man who answers will help you. Tell him everything that has happened and how to get here", she said then rattled off Aaron's cell phone number.

"What about you?" Bryna asked.

"I'm slowing you guys down", Alex answered honestly, "I'm gonna try to evade these guys and draw them away from ya'll. Whatever you do, don't look back; and if someone falls, don't make the mistake of trying to help them. It's imperative you, or someone, escapes."

Bryna looked at Alex speculatively, then nodded her head in agreement. She then repeated Aaron's number and darted off after the others. Alex could see her talking to the French vampire and both of them looking back at the lights closing in on them, and then back at her. Subsequently, they broke off into two separate groups, the lycans following Bryna and the vampires in the other group. She had done all she could for them; now she had to concentrate on trying to save her own ass, as well as her silent partner's.

She slowed down, trying to catch both her breath and reserving a little bit of energy. As those chasing them drew closer, she waited until she felt they could see her in their headlights. Then, making a break for it, she darted back up into the woods. Her plan was rewarded when two separate sets of headlights followed her. She ran as fast as she could, zigzagging through the trees until she felt is was safe enough for her to change directions. Using all her energy, she attempted to shift, again only achieving the fangs and claws; but these small changes would still serve her purpose. She chose a tall evergreen, and with the help of her razor sharp nails, began climbing up into the relative safety and anonymity of the leafy boughs ahead.

The rough bark of the tree scraped her stomach as she dragged both her and the unconscious woman up into what she hoped would be a safe haven. Her progress was impeded though as she had to keep repositioning the girl on her shoulder. They were about midway up the tree when she saw headlights fast approaching. She quickened her pace, putting the girl between her and the tree figuring the girl would rather have a scraped back versus facing what awaited them back at the house. She moved as fast as she could, and had barely reached the bottom branches when she two snowmobiles pulled into sight.

She quickly pushed the girl onto the thick, bottom branch and using one hand to hold her in place, she pulled herself up with the other one. She would have liked to move further up, but the two men had stopped their vehicles and turned them off. She couldn't afford to make any noise. She switched places with the Italian, and leaned back against the tree pulling the unconscious girl between her upraised knees. She sat there, unmoving, as she listened to the figures below.

Strains of an argument could be heard as each man began accusing the other for losing sight of her. She sniffed, hoping to catch their scent and identify their species, but the bitterly cold wind, managed to wipe away any and all smells. She contemplated the possibility of dropping down and taking out the two guards, then driving out of this hellhole on one of those snowmobiles. She quickly gauged her strengths, her weaknesses. Though she was able to shake off the drugs faster than the others, the effects still lingered in her system, slowing her down and preventing her complete change. And on top off of that, she couldn't remember when she last ate, not to mention the fact that she had been hauling around an unconscious person for the last ten to twenty minutes. She was tired, sore and quickly losing strength; which meant her chances of wining were slim. So, that meant she had to wait out the two assholes down below. Then maybe, just maybe, she could somehow manage to stay unfrozen long enough to get them both out of there.

She remained patient and quiet hoping the idiots below would leave soon. The snow laden tree limb was uncomfortable to say the least and her skin was beginning to burn. The bikini top and cut offs did little to protect her from the elements; she had also noticed that her silent companion was beginning to shiver uncontrollably. She glanced back down, and saw their visitors were still arguing and had sunk to trading blows. They had no intention of vacating the area.

Alex watched in frustration as the two men pounded on each other. As their ridiculous fight continued to wage, she began to wonder if she might actually stand a chance of taking them out. They were doing a good job of beating the hell of out each other. If she waited until one of them fell, she stood a decent chance of defeating the one left standing. So, she watched and waited, patiently, as seconds turned into minutes and both men began to slow down. Shifting slightly, Alex moved her comatose patient so that she was now lying on her stomach, draped over the large branch. She then pulled herself up into a squatting position and took a deep breath as she tried calling on more of her hybrid strength.

She felt a slight thread of power snaking it's way through her veins. She watched as gold and black threads pulsed beneath the surface of her skin, though she never quite achieved the black marble color she had seen when she fully changed before. Although she felt herself grow marginally stronger, and she looked at the scene below through obsidian eyes, she knew the change would progress no further. It would have to be enough.

She viewed the scene below as the two guards pummeled each other relentlessly, confirming her original opinion that they were a species other than human. Soon though, even they began to tire and were stumbling around in the snow. Her chance came when the smaller of the two men sank to his knees and fell forward. Without a second thought, Alex threw herself from the branch, at the lone figure below.

She collided with the larger man, causing him to fall to the ground. Rebounding faster, Alex jumped to her feet, slicing the man across the chest as she moved. Blood began streaming through the razor like cuts and the vampire (his species clearly apparent now with his fangs and icy blue eyes) looked up at Alex in surprise. Alex bent over and grabbed him by the shirt; then, using as much force as she could muster, she picked him up from the ground and threw him up into the tree she had just vacated. A gurgling sound erupted from the vampire as he was impaled upon one of the medium sized branches. Blood spewed forth from the gaping wound in his chest and the creature's movements stilled. Not sure this would kill him, but knowing he no longer posed a threat, Alex resolved to take care of the remaining vamp just as quickly.

Turning to do just that, she found she was alone. She looked around knowing her chances of wining had just dropped dramatically; when suddenly, the engine of one snowmobile roared to life. Alex hesitated a moment, as she watched the vampire floor it, sending the machine hurtling towards her. She lunged to the left, hoping the vamp would think she'd go right, but as she felt the impact of steel with flesh, she knew she had made a grave miscalculation. The snowmobile clipped her, and pain shot through her as she listened to the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bones. She fell to the ground, trying to assess the extent of the damage, when she heard the snowmobile turn around for another go at her. She looked up to see a headlight bearing down on her. Forcing her battered body to move, she somehow managed to crawl out of the machine's direct path. The vampire passed her, throwing snow and ice in her direction. She threw her hands up to protect her face, and felt shards of ice biting into her skin. Sharp, stinging cuts covered her hands, but she couldn't dwell on the more sever injuries, much less these small ones. She had bigger problems at the moment.

The snowmobile could be heard making a sharp turn, ready to head back in her direction. Then it seemed she'd finally gotten a break. Fro some reason, the machine stopped for a brief moment. Figuring the vamp was toying with her, she knew she had to use this opportunity to defend herself. Again, Alex pulled her battered and bruised body up and quickly looked around for a weapon. There on the ground, she caught a glimpse of metal. She dragged herself over, figuring the knife must have fallen off the other vamp when she threw him into the tree. As she reached out for the weapon, the snowmobile once again came to life. The rumble of the engine became louder as it bore down upon her. She grabbed the handle of the hunting knife, thankful it was a decent sized blade, then readied herself to face her opponent. She knew there was no possible chance she would come out the victor in this pissing match, but she sure as hell would try and take a chunk out of the sonofabitch coming after her.

She turned, knife in hand, blade down, just as the vampire reached her. With no time to take aim, she trusted her instincts and reached up and out, hoping to catch him across the face. At the exact same moment, the vampire lashed out at her with a sturdy tree limb, catching Alex across the midsection. She grunted in pain, as she heard several ribs break, but took satisfaction in the scream of pain she heard coming from the creature. She watched as the snowmobile slid out of control and into the trees. Unfortunately, the vampire managed to jump off the vehicle moments before it collided with the trunk of an enormous pine.

Suddenly, Alex was overwhelmed with pain and her inability to breath. Try as she might, she couldn't inhale a decent amount of air. Her damaged ribcage was pressing hard her lungs, leaving her little choice but to take short shallow breaths. As she assessed the damage, she tasted blood in her mouth and heard her ragged breathing. She had a punctured lung, Damnit! She was in trouble. She looked up to find the vampire had gotten to his feet her knife embedded in his right eye. He reached up and pulled the blade out, showing the damage she had inflicted. His eye was now a pulpy mess, with blood streaming out of the socket. In a rage, he screamed and ran towards her.

Alex tried pulling herself up, but instead found herself falling back to the ground, on her hands and knees. She again, spit blood out of her mouth, noticing quite a bit of the snow was covered with the red substance. She forced her body into a kneeling position, only to find the vampire was within reaching distance. She felt the impact before she had a chance to react, and a grunt of pain was forced from her lips as her body flew backwards.

She found herself flat on her back, looking into the one good eye of a very angry vampire. He had her pinned to the ground, spitting and cursing at her in a foreign language (one she didn't speak). The vampire reared back then punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough up even more blood. Then he stood and for good measure kicked her in the kidneys. Belatedly, she rolled her body into a fetal position, trying to protect herself, but knowing the effort was wasted. As she lay there on the snow covered ground, she slowly realized she was no longer under attack. Momentarily confused, she shook her head, trying to clear it of the fog that was beginning to cloud her mind; when she heard a familiar sound.

The engine to the remaining snowmobile came to life. She managed to roll over, and saw the vampire was headed directly for her. Bracing her body for yet another impact of flesh with metal, she was again, taken by surprise when the vampire missed her head by mere inches. Instead, he reached out and grabbed hold of her left ankle. Alex yelled out in pain, as she was forcibly dragged alongside the machine. Her captor wasn't overly concerned with her welfare as he sped across the ground at excessive speeds. Alex could barely withstand the agony as her already bruised and broken body was forced to ride roughshod over rocks, roots, snow and ice. She somehow managed to lift her head, trying to keep from cracking her skull wide open; but even this was a nearly impossible feat. As darkness began creeping up on the edges of her vision, she realized she needed to change. Determined to keep her true nature a secret, she forced herself to concentrate on letting the hybrid features fall away, showing only her human façade. Her body cried out in protest as she suddenly twisted at the last minute, barely avoiding a tree that showed up out of nowhere. Then, as she felt the blackness threaten to overtake her, she gave one final thought to the unconscious woman in the tree and prayed to God that she woke up soon; and that she, as well as the others, made it to safety. Then thankfully, she succumbed to the darkness.


	22. Chapter 21 Run Like The Wind

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Run Like The Wind**

They ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing them; which in this case probably wasn't too far from the truth. Bryna glanced over her shoulder to see Alex had somehow managed to divert two of the snowmobiles. But, that still left four snowmobiles, and two of them had followed her group of lycans when they split from the vampires.

Bryna's lungs burned, but the others were suffering as well. She had tried to shift knowing they stood a better chance of escaping if they were wolves, but she quickly realized it was a moot point. They had been drugged for days, some of them weeks, and too much of the chemical remained in their systems. But regardless, Alex had given them the chance to escape, and she had every intention of doing just that. She glanced over at the others and could tell by the expressions on their faces that they too were as determined to succeed as she was. So, ignoring the cold biting wind, and the freezing temperatures, they moved forward, away from their prison and towards freedom.

But no matter how fast or how far their tired legs carried them, their pursuers began closing the gap. Bryna knew they had to do something. They could take a stand and try and take the guards out or they could split up. She again looked over at her small pack and could tell they were tired and drained. If they could shift, they stood a chance, but without that ability, they may as well have never left to begin with. She asked herself what the American would do, when the answer hit her. Alex had already done what she thought would save them; she had had them divide into two separate groups, giving them a greater chance of escaping. There were four other lycans with her, and only two of the enemy. If they disbanded and made it so that each individual was responsible for herself, then there was a damn good chance that at least three of them would make it out.

Lucky for her, all but one of her group spoke English; she'd figure out what to do with the Viking after she spoke with the others. Having made the decision, she realized there wasn't much time. She could hear the engines of the snowmobiles revving as their captors sped up even more. She called out to the women pulling them in, grabbing the Viking herself. The lycans slowed down enough to listen. Knowing they couldn't afford to waste much time, Bryna quickly pointed out how close their captors were and then explained to them what needed to be done. As she was giving instructions, Bryna noticed the German girl was interpreting for the Viking. Relieved, she gave them the phone number Alex had made her memorize and commanded them to call this number the first chance they got. She told them that Alex had assured her the man that answered this phone would help them, and come for any that were left behind. They all agreed and with a glance over her shoulder, she made them repeat the number several times. Satisfied, she wished them luck, and then with a nod in their direction, she took off.

She had done all she could do; now it was up to them. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she ran. She forced her legs to cross the snow-covered ground as if she were walking on hot coals. She never looked back; she only moved forward and hoped that they all made it out. But deep down, she knew that at least two wouldn't. Shaking off the waves of guilt she was experiencing, she set her mind on escaping, determined to be one of few that got away.


	23. Chapter 22 Forming A Search Party

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Forming A Search Party **

They had landed at a small private airstrip, one that belonged to the Council, but was managed by an even better friend of Aaron's. Luckily, it was still dark out, which meant Selene and Khan could move about freely. Lucian watched as Aaron spoke with the man that had allowed them the use of his runway. They conversed for a few moments, then with a handshake Aaron turned and made his way back over to them.

"Vladimir has been kind enough to allow us to keep our plane in the empty hangar at the back of the airfield, as well as having her gassed up and ready for our departure", he explained.

"Can Selene and Khan stay in the plane during daylight hours?" Lucian asked.

"Yes", Aaron answered. "The hanger has been unused for several months, and stands far away from the main buildings. Selene and Khan should be able to rest throughout the day, without having to worry as to whether or not they will be disturbed," he assured them.

"What about those that may have seen us come in, aren't they going to be curious?" Michael asked.

"When I called Vladimir and explained the situation, he sent the night watch home, allowing us to come in unseen by anyone but himself", Aaron explained. "He has also arranged for the use of three off-road vehicles; it will be the only way we can cover the territory in this mountain region.

"And you trust him?" Lucian asked quietly.

"Implicitly", Aaron told him.

Lucian offered him a curt nod, "Then we will follow your lead in this; but, to be sure, we will leave someone here at all times when the vampires are indisposed."

"I agree", Aaron replied.

"Fine now that we're all mates, can we please get our asses moving, I need to find Alex", Malcolm interjected hotly.

Lucian cut his eyes to take in the pissed, belligerent stance of the tall Australian. He was as eager to find Alexandra as this man was, but he didn't like the man's attitude.

Michael could see the anger Lucian was straining to holdback. Stepping up, he placed a restraining hand on his sire's shoulder and turned towards Aaron.

"Maybe we should get moving. It'll be daylight within a couple of hours," he suggested trying to bring the tension level down.

"Michael's right", Selene commented, "I would like to get as much searching done as possible before Khan and I must take shelter.

"We don't need help from either vampires or lycans," Malcolm stated emphatically.

"Yet, the person you intend to save is a little of both, odd. Aaron, I suggest you tell your boy to watch himself", Lucian suggested loud enough for Malcolm to hear.

Malcolm brought his arm back and took a swing at the hybrid; but Lucian was ready, and grabbed the human's fist before it hit its intended target.

"This is your one and only warning", Lucian said calmly. "Alexandra is missing and I don't have time for your inane and childish games. Do not cross me again", he warned as he pushed back on the man's hand, causing Malcolm to stumble back.

Lucian heard Raze's distinct chuckle close behind him, telling him that his long time partner was there to back him up if needed. He also felt, rather than saw, that the rest of his pack was there as well. But surprisingly, he noted that none of the humans had done the same for Malcolm. He found that very interesting.

"Look, we're all here for the same reason", Daniel reminded them.

"Yes, and this squabbling will only delay us," Aaron said, glaring at Malcolm.

Lucian maintained a calm façade as he reigned in his impatience. "And for that I do apologize," he said clearly. "My group and I came here for the sole purpose of finding Alexandra. I hope our presence here will be tolerated until we have successfully rescued her."

"I believe I speak for the majority of us when I say that I am damn glad you guys are here; because otherwise, we wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of finding her", Sterling said quite honestly.

"The lass has been through enough, I want her back safe and sound", Daniel stated as well. "We can't do that unless we have your help; help that I for one am extremely happy to have."

"And you know how I feel, so as Alex would say, let's get off our asses and get to work", Aaron declared.

"What do you suggest?" Raze asked.

Aaron watched as their pilot taxied its way to the back of the tarmac and pulled into the abandoned hangar. Satisfied that their plane was safe, he turned back to the others.

Pulling out the map they had been using, he pointed to the mountain Khan had suggested as the resting place of the Corvinkus coven. "The vampire's have figured this is our best bet for finding the Corvinkus compound. I think it would be paramount if we split up, maybe into four groups. Selene, Khan and one other to stand guard, should check out the town for any possible Knight Flyer businesses. It is a possible that Alex, and maybe even others, may be hidden there instead of at the compound itself. The other three groups can converge on the coven itself, from opposite directions.

"Fine," Lucian agreed. "Micca, I want you to go with Selene and Khan. The three of you comb through every business in town and see if you can find anything.

"Wait, I think I should go with Khan and Selene," Michael interjected. "Khan isn't completely healed and if they should encounter any trouble, he may require my assistance."

Lucian glanced over at Selene and saw that her jaw was clenched tight and if looks could kill, Michael would be dust before their eyes. It was as he feared, Michael was suffocating the female vampire. Michael thought he was being protective, but he seemed to forget that Selene had survived long before he was ever born, not only that, she had been one of the best Death Dealers around.

"This isn't the time to quibble about how we're to be split Michael", Lucian told him. "When we find Alexandra, there is an even greater chance that she will need your medical skills, than Khan. And if there are others with her, they may need you as well. Selene and Khan will be fine under Micca's supervision; he will not allow anyone or anything to disturb them. The three of them are more than capable of taking care of themselves and dealing with whatever may be lurking around here in the city," he said trying to assure the nervous young man. Turning to face the two vampires and one lycan he warned them, "You can ride with us into town, we'll drop you off there. But, you'll have to make your way back on your own, so make sure you leave yourselves plenty of time to walk back before the sun rises."

"We're not idiots Lucian," Selene pointed out while looking directly at Michael.

"I apologize if I stepped on any toes", Lucian calmly replied. "I will leave the three of you to your own devices, knowing you can take care of yourselves."

Selene still looked angry, but seemed relieved that Michael would not be going with her. Khan wasn't operating at one hundred percent, but he was still quite capable of taking on any problem they could encounter. Though theirs was considered more of a clue finding mission without any real concern for confrontations. With a final glance, he looked directly at Micca, who nodded his head towards his leader. Lucian knew that Micca understood his position. He was to protect the vampires with his life if necessary, and he appeared willing to do so. As he turned to face the others, he saw that Michael was less than thrilled, but Lucian knew he couldn't deny the fact that Alex may be in need of his help. With a deep sigh, he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Rhys and Daniel, you men come with me," Lucian stated, combining his group in a way that gave them one hybrid, a human as well as a lycan. "We will take the area surrounding the bottom of the mountain and make our way up.

Seeing where Lucian was heading, Raze spoke up next. "Big man," he said pointing to Sterling, "You're welcome to join me and Brandt and Ana," he said glancing over at Brandt and Ana to see if they were okay with this arrangement. They seemed fine with it, so he turned back to Sterling.

"That's good for me," Sterling agreed gruffly.

"Good," Raze said, "We'll come in from the east," he said.

"Well, I believe that leaves Michael, Taylor, Malcolm and myself," Aaron stated. "We can cover the west side. If we all move in and up, we should eventually meet somewhere around here," he said pointing to the area they had considered the one and only place the Corvinkus' could have built their home. He looked around and took count of the number of radios available. "There are enough radios so that each group can keep in contact with one other. If anyone sees or finds anything, let the others know immediately. Remember it's as Daniel pointed out, we are all here for the same reason…to find Alex."

They all agreed and walked over to where Vladimir waited with three vehicles. They were all older models that looked as if they had just barely survived the fall of Russian communism. But, they were all that they had, and it was better than nothing. With one final check of their radios, they split up and headed out.

Daniel had offered to drive for them, so Lucian slid into the passenger seat while Rhys, Selene, Khan and Micca climbed into the back. They drove through the town, where they dropped off the vampires and Micca. Then, they were back on the road.

Lucian kept a watchful eye out as they neared the base of the mountain. It was the smallest one in this particular range, but it was still a large area to cover. They drove along the base, looking for an indication of some kind of road. The snow didn't lay thick on the ground here, but between what was there and the dark sky, it was difficult to see anything. Finally, Daniel caught sight of what could only be deemed a wide trail. He turned the ancient vehicle onto the path and began driving up in a slow ascent.

The truck didn't have any windows, which let the cold air and flakes of snow in, but made it much easier to watch for signs of both humans and creatures of the night. Lucian's keen gaze traversed the mountainside, as did Rhys' on the other side. Daniel was kept busy watching the path ahead.

They had covered several miles, when the truck suddenly gave a jerk, then stopped. Cursing, Lucian climbed out and walked around to where Daniel had already opened the hood of the vehicle. Rhys soon joined them, but he was about as much help as Lucian. Neither one of them had ever been much of a mechanic, so they were pretty useless in this situation.

"Do you have any idea why the damned thing wont go?" Lucian finally asked Daniel.

"Could be the carburetor, or maybe the timing…hell for all I know it could just be out of gas!" Daniel spat out disgustedly.

Lucian sighed deeply and turned his back on the two men. His anger and impatience was wearing on him, and he felt himself losing control. He had unconsciously begun to change, and he could feel the power swirling through his body. He forced himself to bring the unstable emotions in check. Once he was sure he would present his normal visage, he turned back to Daniel and Rhys.

"Well, this leaves us little choice at the moment," he said in normal tones. "I'm going to continue on ahead, Rhys, I'll take the right if you'll take the left. Daniel, you stay here and try to get this machine running. Once you succeed, follow this road on up, you'll get to us eventually."

Daniel had still been tinkering with the engine while Lucian gave out orders. When he heard he was to stay behind, he threw Lucian an exasperated look over his shoulder, "What if I can't get this piece of shite up and running?" he asked angrily.

In a blink, Lucian was at the Irishman's side slamming the hood down with a loud clang. Daniel had barely gotten his hands out of the way, and stood staring in disbelief at the madman by his side.

"I have the utmost respect for you and your abilities, Daniel," Lucian said through gritted teeth. "And I know you wish to get Alexandra back almost as much as I do. So, I suggest you figure out what is wrong with the damned piece of metal and fix it."

Then he turned and soon disappeared into the trees. Daniel watched the enigmatic man as he stalked off, but before Lucian was completely out of sight, Daniel could have sworn the man had changed into something, what it was he wasn't sure but he knew Lucian was no longer human.

"Don't worry man," Rhys said patting Daniel on the shoulder. "The old man gets a little edgy when things don't go as anticipated. But, I've yet to see him tear into someone for something they have no control of."

"Let's hope so," Daniel muttered as he turned in time to see Rhys himself had begun the change as well.

In fascination, Daniel watched the transformation from man to beast. When the change was complete, Rhys broke out into a howl, then took off at lightening fast speed. Shaken by what he had seen, Daniel tried to focus his concentration on the task at hand. He was somehow supposed to make this behemoth work. With a disgusted sigh, he reached under to release the latch on the hood, taking note of the two dents, in the shape of human handprints, which now graced the top.


	24. Chapter 23 Cause and Effect

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Cause and Effect**

Alex woke to the sensation of intense pain and immobility. She was lying flat on her back, with her arms stretched out to her sides. She tried remembering what had happened; and with instant clarity the escape attempt then the fight with the vampire flashed through her mind. If her memory served her correctly, and as her painfully aching body persisted in reminding her, she had been on the losing end of that fight.

She hadn't opened her eyes, her mind had known long before her body did, that she wouldn't want to give away anything unless she had no choice. So instead of looking at where she was, she used her less noticeable senses. Listening intently, she hoped to pick up some kind of sound, maybe even a snippet of conversation; but the room was completely silent. She tried inhaling to see if she could catch the scent of someone close by; but her attempt was met with extreme pain. She had momentarily forgotten about the broken ribs and punctured lung. Though, somehow, she was able to take small, shallow breaths; someone must have done something about the lung.

Knowing she had nothing to loose, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself being observed intently, by a man. A man with the same blue eyes she had stared into as she passed out at the airport. Instinct forced her to moved, but at the quick attempt to pull herself up, she found she couldn't. Each arm was secured at the wrist with thick, silver chains; her legs were bound together at the ankles as well. And the final insult was her body crying out at the sudden movement, causing her to wince in pain.

Her captor was amused at her attempt, and chuckled at her expense. Alex watched helplessly as he stood then walked slowly around her, looking over her battered body. She looked down and with great relief saw that she was still wearing the shorts and bathing suit top. It was small and tight, as well as decorated with splotches of blood, but it at least covered the necessary parts.

As the unsettling man continued his appraisal of her, she noted he was dressed impeccably. This was a man that let others do his dirty work for him; there was no way he was going to get his designer suit and blue silk shirt dirty. But no matter how clean he looked, his unnerving gaze made her skin crawl as he continued to peruse her scantily clad body.

"You have caused me quite a bit of trouble," he finally said, speaking with a slight accent.

Alex refused to respond. Instead she sat there, and focused on her only chance of escaping. She had to shift, but try as she might, nothing happened, not even the lengthening of her nails or a little extra strength.

"It will do you no good, you know," the man taunted. "We have rectified our earlier mistake with you and have given you one of our newer…though not yet thoroughly tested…drugs."

Alex tried not to panic, she had no idea how long she had been out, obviously a while if they knew they needed to give her something stronger. She opened her mouth, ready to spout off a particular witty remark, when she realized she couldn't speak. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

"Ah, one of the more…amusing side effects," he said, moving so he could look her in the eyes. "We aren't sure how long it will be before you are able to speak again. Maybe another few minutes or so…maybe never.

Okay, this guy spoke in long pauses; it was really beginning to get on her nerves! She turned her head, so she could no longer see those cold blue eyes, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You have caused me much embarrassment and shame, American," he snarled, while flecks of spittle hit her in the face. "My boss is most unhappy with the current…. circumstances. We found how you and the others managed to escape; obviously you weren't sedated enough. And seeing as how you were the only one that stayed and fought, we assume you were the ringleader of this little coup. Rest assured…you will be punished for your insolence."

With a final squeeze, he thrust her face away from his, as if he could no longer bear to look at her. Then he slowly trailed one long, well manicured finger down the side of her neck, lingering on the mating bite Lucian had left her with, the down the middle of her chest, lower still, pausing only to poke none too gently at her ribcage before continuing on. Finally he roving finger came to rest at the golden hoop that still dangled from her belly button. He flicked the little hoop, playing with it as a cat does a toy. She remained still, not allowing him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her.

"You know, you've been unconscious a while now," he told her quietly. "This little drug does work wonders. When Claude dragged your pathetic body into the castle, we figured you wouldn't last long unless you changed. But the poor lycan that you are, you couldn't…our drugs prohibited that from happening. So, we injected you with Marius' latest concoction. It paralyzed every muscle in your body, but you were still conscious when we cut you open and inserted a tube into your deflated lung…after all, you were drowning in your own blood. When you passed out, we waited patiently for you to awaken. Have no fear; we have no intention of removing said tube…no that isn't how we do things around here. We want you alive and fully aware when we begin to torture you," he told her, obviously relishing the thought.

Then without warning, he grasped the gold hoop and ripped it from her skin. She didn't flinch, yeah it was slightly painful, but with all the other injuries she had sustained, it was one she wasn't going to bitch about. She watched as he took the back off of the hoop, and cleaned her skin from around the post. Then, he slipped the ring into his own ear, wearing it as a souvenir. Sick bastard, Alex thought to herself.

He smiled at her, and she noticed there was no warmth to it. "You will meet them soon…they have great plans for you," he told her as he turned to leave the room.

He reached for the handle, and as he turned it to open the door, he called out, "Oh, and we did manage to retrieve some of your friends. I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you," he said with a laugh as he left her in the room alone.


	25. Chapter 24 A Step In The Right Direction

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: A Step In The Right Direction**

Lucian finally let monster have free reign. He let the change wash over him as he quickly made his way into the forest; and then, with power coursing through his veins, he raced through the evergreens and across the snow. He ignored the biting wind and focused on finding where Alex was being held.

Since hearing of Alexandra's disappearance, he had had entirely too much time to think. Time to contemplate the way he had handled the situation with her, how she made him feel, and what may be happening to her. Once he heard of what the Corvinkus twins were capable of, it had eaten away at him knowing she could be suffering at their sick, twisted hands. But instead of dwelling on these thoughts, he allowed them to spur him on. He couldn't put a name on what his feelings were for Alexandra; but it was very important that he find her. Then, once she was with him and safe, he would do whatever it took to keep her with him.

Knowing this wasn't going to happen until they found the Corvinkus' compound, he hurried his already frantic pace. The trees and rock passed by in a blur as he moved up the mountain. Then on the air he caught a scent that brought him up short. The smell of fear, desperation, and lycans filled the night.

He rushed forward, moving towards the source and shifting back into his human form so as not to frighten the ones he sought out. Soon, he came across what it was he was searching for, and it took him by surprise. A woman, scantily dressed in nothing more than a kilt, had skidded to a stop a mere thirty feet before him.

"You'll not be taking me alive, you bloody sonofabitch!" she yelled at him in an Irish accent.

"I have no intention of hurting you," Lucian tried explaining to her. "In fact, I'm hoping you may be able to help me."

"I'm not helping you with anything," she snarled at him. "You people may have taken me once, but I won't let you do it again," she promised him.

Lucian put up both hands, showing her he wasn't armed, hoping she would calm down enough to listen to him.

"I'm actually here to looking for someone, in fact there are thirteen other people here with me. We have come in search of a friend of ours. She's an American, by the name of Alexandra Douglas; she was taken like you, and we were hoping to find her here."

The Irishwoman stared at him in disbelief. Lucian watched as first fear, then shame and finally relief became apparent on her face. Then surprising him, she over threw her arms around him, crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the near hysterical woman kept repeating.

Lucian consoled her for a moment, then gently pushed her back as he took off his shirt and offered it to her. She looked anxiously at him then gratefully took the shirt and covered herself as she buttoned it up.

"Do you know the woman I spoke of?" he asked her again.

"Alex, yeah…red-hair, purple eyes?" she asked.

"Yes, that's her, she's here with you?' he asked, looking around hoping to see her running towards them even as they spoke.

"Yes, she's here, but not with me," she told him. "She's the one that's responsible for our escape. There were twelve of us before she was brought in, and we were all kept sedated with a drug that kept us lycans from changing," she told him. "For whatever reason, the drug didn't affect Alex as much as it did the rest of us. Somehow, she found a way outside, managed to take out the guards, and freed us from our chains. She got us outside and partway down the mountain, all the while carrying one of the girls that had never regained consciousness."

"That sounds like her," Lucian said with a smirk. "And she's where?" he prompted the girl.

Bryna looked at him, and saw the concern in his deep-set eyes. She swallowed her tears and struggled to tell him all she knew.

"I..I'm not sure where she is," she replied honestly, seeing he was looking around for her again.

Lucian's head snapped back to face her, "What do you mean?"

Bryna gulped, then answered, "I mean that on the way down, we were chased. There were six snowmobiles and they were catching up fast," she told him. "Alex was already beginning to slow down, because she was carrying an extra hundred and ten pounds. She said she would try and distract them so that more of us could get away. Then she made us memorize the number of a gent that would help us. Is that you?" she asked hopefully.

Lucian shook his head no, knowing Alex didn't know his number, "I believe you're looking for Aaron, one of the men with me. He's looking over the west side of the mountain with another team. Please, tell me what happened to Alex.

It was all the same to Bryna, they were there to rescue them, and there was more than one of them. With a shake of her head, she continued.

"As I said, Alex was tiring, and said she was slowing the rest of us down. So she told us to split up and run; and not to stop until we were safely away. The vampires went one way and us lycans went another. I don't know what she did, but the last I saw of her, she had managed to catch the attention of two of the snowmobiles. They were chasing her back up the mountain as she drew them away from us. When we split up so did our pursuers. We were chased by two of them. I decided we should split up yet again, bettering our odds of escaping…and here I am," she said finishing her tale.

"Damnit!" Lucian screamed into the night sky. Then walking around to calm himself he called out, "Can you take me back to where they held you?"

Bryna hesitated. She didn't really want to go back there, but she owed something to the woman that had freed her.

"Yes," she responded slowly.

"Can you change?" he asked her.

Bryna attempted the transformation, but found she wasn't yet able. She shook her head no.

Lucian sighed, then said, "That's fine, let's get moving."

"Yeah, let's not keep Alex waiting," she said with a sad smile.

Then the two of them took off, heading back up the mountain. Lucian followed the female lycan, going over all she had told him in his mind. There was no doubt in his mind, that the woman she had described was his Alexandra. Just as there was no doubt that she had been recaptured trying to give the others a chance of escaping. Damn stubborn, noble, courageous woman. By the Gods how she confused and confounded him! But he also admired and respected her, and her talents. She was a warrior long before she met him, and a good one at that. He had to hope that any extra amount of power she was able to use from the change would serve her well.

His thoughts were soon interrupted, when the sound of an engine could be heard behind them. The Irishwoman stopped short, then turned ready to bolt; but Lucian grabbed her arm, and assured her it was okay. Together they watched as an older off road vehicle pulled up beside them.

"It looks as if you picked up a hitchhiker, yourself," Daniel called out when Lucian opened the door.

Lucian looked into the vehicle and found Rhys was already inside. Lucian moved back so that the woman could enter the truck before him, then he quickly climbed in behind her.

"Yes well, my guest is far prettier than yours; and though I don't yet know her name she does have a fascinating tale…and she knows where Alex is," he told Daniel.

"I'm Bryna," she said to them both.

"A lass from home," Daniel said then introduced himself as well as Rhys and Lucian.

"You say you know where our Alex is?" he asked as he started back up the trail.

"Yeah, the girl is either the bravest or the dumbest woman I have ever met," Bryna replied.

"Sounds like our girl," Daniel said then, called out over the radio to Aaron and Sterling.

Once Lucian had brief them on what he had uncovered, Bryna then gave everyone a description of the area, along with general directions to the place where she and the others had been held. Everyone agreed to meet up, but to wait until they were all together before they moved in. Then silence reigned in all the vehicles as they moved towards the agreed rendezvous point.

Daniel and Rhys were excited at the prospect of finding Alexandra; he could feel it coming off of them in waves. But he wasn't able to shake off the sense of unease that had worked its way into his very soul. And the closer they came to attaining their goal, the worse the sensation became. He tried shaking off the feelings and remain optimistic about seeing her again, but found the emotions were too strong to ignore. So he kept silent as they drove up the trail.

By the time they met up with the others, they themselves had picked up two other lycans. When they disembarked from the truck, it seemed the others had found a few others as well. All in all they had seven women, all dressed in outrageous costumes, all frightened and all trying to shake off affects of the drugs that had been pumped into their systems.

Michael looked the women over, and though they were suffering from exposure to the elements, he decided they would all be fine once the vampires were able to get some blood into them, and the lycans could shift their forms. The women all huddled together in various groups in each vehicle, all but Bryna and a French vampire named Giselle. They wanted to be an active part of this rescue mission.

Lucian stood just outside the group and listened as they discussed the best way of handling the operation. The humans wanted to go in covertly and try to stay unseen as the removed all hostages. His lycans were ready to jump in guns and monsters blazing, taking out all anyone and anything that got in their way. He noticed that Raze and Michael were as quiet as he was. But then so was Malcolm. Lucian watched the human, noticing the glances he kept throwing over his shoulder and his sense of unease. These were very odd characteristics for a man that had been battling vampires and lycans for over ten years. Something was definitely going on with him, and it left Lucian with a very bad taste in his mouth.

Finally, after more than fifteen minutes of arguing, Lucian stepped forward.

"Gentleman, ladies, this is getting us nowhere," he said speaking in a very strained and forced manner. "I'm sure both plans have merit, but we are doing Alexandra no good fighting over how to save her. We have weapons and ammunition, for both lycans and vampires. We have to be prudent as to how this ammunition is used, as we have a limited supply, but if we are careful we should be able to get in and find Alexandra and the others. No we don't have to kill everyone present, but I refuse to sneak in and let them get away with what they've done. I _will_ find those responsible and make sure they are _never_ able to perpetrate these crimes on anyone ever again," he stated emphatically, all the while watching Malcolm's reaction.

He was not surprised to see the Australian blanch at the mention of finding those responsible. Lucian also noted the beads of sweat that had popped out along the man's forehead. Somehow he was involved, he just wasn't sure to what extent.

Everyone seemed okay with his plan and they all went about checking their weapons and gearing up. Lucian walked over to where Michael and Raze stood with Aaron and Sterling. None of them were talking, but it was apparent they wanted to say something.

Lucian decided to break the ice.

"Aaron, what exactly does Malcolm have to do with this?" he asked quietly, but fiercely.

The older human stared at him, astounded, then glanced over at Sterling. With a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked to see where Malcolm was. Noting he had his back to them, Aaron turned his full attention back to the question at hand.

"We don't know," he replied adding an "honestly," to the end of the statement when Raze snorted disgustedly at his answer.

"He's telling the truth," Sterling commented backing up Aaron's answer. "Malcolm made a couple of statements we found very odd, and started behaving strangely as soon as Alex disappeared. We kept tabs on every move he made but weren't able to uncover anything directly or indirectly involving him in this mess."

"Yes, but I can tell you this," Aaron replied, "A couple of days before Alex and Sterling were to leave for America, Alex and Malcolm got into a fight, one that Alex decidedly won. Malcolm has become very…territorial when it comes to Alex. So, whatever happened I truly don't believe it was supposed to occur. He wants her for himself, but Alex will have nothing to do with him in that manner, which has caused him to become quite jealous of you and your relationship with Alex," Aaron said pointedly to Lucian.

Lucian gave a sharp bark of laughter at Aaron's statement before he responded, "Alexandra and I have no relationship, or has that not been made aware to the man."

"You left her with mating marks Lucian, ones that will not disappear overnight. So whenever Alex looks in the mirror she will think of you. When future lovers go to kiss her neck, they will always wonder where the bite marks came from. You will always be with Alex whether you are physically there or not," Aaron told him.

Lucian clenched his jaw and fists at the thought of Alex with another man, but fought back against the threatening emotions knowing they would do him no good. Aaron was right, he had laid claim to Alexandra, fully aware of what he was doing at the time. Now wasn't the time to quibble over semantics. He thought of Alex as his, and had wanted her to know that.

"So, where does that leave us with Malcolm?" Raze asked.

"I want you to follow him," Lucian ordered. I want every move he makes observed, every conversation he has monitored. He knows more about this situation than he is letting on, and I want to know just how deeply involved he is."

Turning to Michael he directed his next question to him, "What kind of condition are those women really in?"

"Other than being emotionally distraught and trying to shake off the affects of the drugs, they are in reasonably good shape. The exposure to the elements has left them feeling uncomfortable, but I believe this too will go away as soon as the drug wears off," Michael answered him honestly.

"And what of the others, do you think they will be much in the same condition?" Lucian asked quietly.

"I don't know," Michael said shaking his head. "Alex could taunt the devil, not stopping to think of the circumstances when her tempers up. But as it is, she threw a huge monkey wrench into their plans, I can't imagine they'll be too happy with her."

Lucian closed his eyes briefly, praying Alex kept her mouth closed and didn't push them too far before they were able to get her out. Then with a ghost of a smile he looked at the men in his small group.

"Well then, let's go rescue our damsel in distress, before she manages to piss them off even more."


	26. Chapter 25 Into The Lions Den

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Into The Lions Den**

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains graphic violence that some may find offensive. **

Alex didn't have long to ponder her tormentor's final comments. She was left alone maybe two minutes before the door opened again. In walked two male vampires, flunkies by Alex's estimation. The vamps walked over, and without speaking a word, checked her restraints. When satisfied that she was unable to break free, they then maneuvered the table so that her feet pointed towards the door. Once in position, they then began rolling her towards out of the room. She tried to avoid thinking about what was waiting for her; but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Instead she focused on what she did know. She had been given a drug that paralyzed her completely. Obviously, it wasn't meant to knock her out, though she must have done so out due to her injuries. She figured she couldn't have been unconscious long though, because Mr. Manicure back there wouldn't have waited. So, with any luck, one of the girls had made it away safely and had hopefully put a call into Aaron. She figured, best-case scenario, help would arrive within the next 10-12 hours. All she had to do was last half a day longer, and she would be rescued; the fact that she couldn't talk was probably a big plus in her favor.

Their trip through the house was a fast one, for they soon reached a set of very large, heavy, wooden doors. One of the vampires went forward and opened them while the other one moved her forward. She couldn't see much, but looking to the side, she was able to catch glimpses of a blood red wall, with heavy black drapes gracing the windows. She could hear the door closing behind them as she was pushed over towards the center of the room. The guards secured the wheels so she couldn't roll, then left.

Again, Alex thought she was alone. But soon muffled whimpers could be heard, followed by soft whispers and low laughter. She tried moving her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone or something, but her range of motion was limited. Lying back, she was forced to listen to the muted sounds surrounding her. Seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes began to tick by and still she was left alone. She wasn't complaining, every minute that passed gave her back a little more feeling; sure it was pain she was experiencing, but that pain meant the drug she had been given was beginning to wear off.

So she lay there, staring at the ceiling and relishing every ache, every broken bone knowing it meant she was that much closer to being able to shift and heal. Hell, she could even feel where the tube had been inserted into her lung, which was allowing her to breathe. She was beginning to think that maybe she'd be able to get herself out of there, without having to wait for Aaron and the others.

Her reprieve was short lived, though. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than she came face to face with the problem at hand. A man and woman stood before her, both tall, both thin, both haughty in a regal sort of way. They looked at her with icy blue eyes that held absolutely no warmth nor any sign of humanity. She assumed they were related, for they looked very much alike; though they had their arms around each other's waists.

She waited, knowing they would eventually say something; and what was she going to do anyway? She couldn't talk nor could she move; she was quite literally, at their mercy. So, she remained absolutely still, determined to show not an ounce of fear.

"She's quite a specimen, isn't she," the man finally said.

"She's…common," the woman replied arrogantly.

"No," he said disagreeing with his companion, as he stepped forward looking her over from head to toe.

His slow perusal made Alex feel dirty, like she needed a bath. She watched his face, as he looked his fill. Even though it disconcerted her, she didn't want him to know that he made her uncomfortable. So when he brought his gaze back to her face, she met him eye to eye.

"No, she's anything but common," he said with a sneer.

Which only served to piss off his partner, Alex noticed. The female stormed over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him so that he was facing her.

"She is nothing," the woman replied angrily.

The man began whispering to her in the same language Alex had heard the guards speaking in. She wasn't sure which dialect, but she knew it was some form of Russian. Whatever he was saying, it was obvious he was comforting her. Whatever he said, must have done the trick, for they both turned back to face her and even though she still looked as if she wanted to kill her, the female vamp was at least keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Please excuse our manners," the man replied in a banal tone of voice. "We are your hosts, Marina and Marius Corvinkus," he said introducing them both. "And you young lady, you've made quite a mess of things," the he told her. "What should we do about that?"

Alex couldn't respond, but she didn't believe he expected her too. He was merely taunting her, trying to scare her.

"Do you have any suggestions my dear?" he asked Marina.

Alex watched and waited, knowing they were toying with her. They were using scare tactics designed to make her suffer mentally before they began hurting her physically. She could play this game all day; she needed more time.

Marina came to stand by Alex. She looked closely into her eyes, as if she were trying to figure out what made her tick. Then in a move Alex never expected, Marina leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips. Never before had Alex been kissed by a woman. As far as first times went, it could have been worse; at least the odd woman hadn't thrust her tongue into her mouth. But other than her first start of surprise, she made sure there were no indications that the physical contact affected her in any way.

"What are you?" the woman asked demandingly, as she pulled away.

Alex couldn't speak, but she could react. And she did, with a small, knowing smile.

"She cannot answer you Marina," the man reminded her gently. "Besides, she is lycan… I can smell it on her," he said disdainfully. "And look at the mating marks on her neck, only lycans behave in such a crude manner."

"Yes, yes," the woman replied vaguely. "But she also tastes of…. vampire."

"Maybe she snacked on one of the guards," the male suggested.

"No, there were no bite marks on the two that were left unconscious, and none were found on the body of the one she decapitated," she murmured.

"It is of no consequence Marina," he told her. "Perhaps she enjoys the company of women, and maybe became friendly with one of the other prisoners. But whatever the situation may be, it makes no difference. She is helpless, and at our…tender mercy."

Marina laughed. It was a low and throaty sound that somehow managed to sound perverse.

"Oh Marius, you do entertain me," she said with a sigh.

They moved in close together, speaking in hushed tones. While their attention was diverted from her, Alex processed what she had learned. Their name was Corvinkus, and for some reason that name sounded very familiar to her. Then it hit her, Marina and Marius must be related to Markus Corvinus in some way. If she remembered correctly, he was the only remaining Elder in Selene's old coven. This train of thought gave her a small measure of hope; maybe they were close to Hungary. Which meant they could be relatively close to Lucian.

Her heart lurched in her chest at the thought of Lucian. She had purposefully buried her feelings for him; doing so the minute she left Budapest. But obviously, he wasn't out of her heart, for a burning lump formed in the back of her throat as she pictured him in her mind. Anger flared briefly as she remembered their last moments together; but the fury was short lived and spent itself out quickly. Now that she had had some time away from the situation, she could look at what had happened between them logically, instead of emotionally.

Lucian had lied to her about the woman he was going to see, probably about everything else he had said as well. Why, she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but Aaron had been waiting for her at the airport. He could have only known she was coming if Lucian had contacted him once she left. Meaning, he had sent her back to London, back to her previous life. Well-meaning, yes…but it may have gotten her killed.

"Come on Alex, you know that's not true," she said to herself.

And it wasn't; her impetuous behavior was as much to blame as was Lucian's actions; maybe even more so. He had pushed her away, but if she were truly honest with herself, she had left without thinking things through. She had originally blamed Lucian for what had happened, but she had really wanted a reason to leave. When Lucian bit her, he had forced a life change on her she wasn't ready to acknowledge. She had wanted to go back to her life just the way it was, without realizing that it was impossible. She wasn't the same person she had been, and whether the change was a good thing or not, it had happened. And she had not dealt with it correctly, but Lucian had known it and had tried to give her the time and space to come to terms with it. God how she hated it when she was wrong!

Again, she allowed a picture of him to fill her mind, easing her senses. She could easily see him stalking through the door, anger making his senses even sharper. His deep, intense eyes would see every movement made, his ears would catch every word whispered. He would coolly, but fiercely, cut down each and every member of this sick, coven as he made his way over to her. Then, as he undid her bonds, he would give her that crooked half smile of his and call her Princess, and ask how she managed to get herself into these kinds of situations.

So she waited, half hoping her fantasy would become a reality. But no one came to her rescue. Even if Bryna or one of the others had managed to get away and contact Aaron, he was still half a day away at best. She would have to persevere and be strong. So, taking as deep a breath as possible, she opened her eyes and found Marius and Marina watching her.

"She is as strong as she is beautiful," Marius commented, brining her out of her reverie.

Marina made a very unfeminine like snort, causing Marius to turn his attention back to her.

"Though not as beautiful as you, my love," he uttered softly.

"I want her to suffer for causing me shame Marius," Marina stated coldly.

"And she will, my love, this I promise," he said brushing his lips against his sister's hollowed cheek.

Alex saw that Marina accepted her brother's token of affection; but when he moved to pull away, his sister turned to face him, bringing her mouth up to meet his. With morbid fascination, Alex watched them exchange a long, deep kiss, one that wasn't usually reserved for brothers. Alex knew in that instant, that these vampires were truly depraved; and whatever they had in mind for her, was going to be ugly.

Again the idea of her fantasy hero flashed through her mind, but she shut that thought process down the moment it started. No one was coming for her any time soon. She was on her own.

In the distance, she heard a shrill scream, and though it was muffled, it was still quite clear that it was a cry of distress. She instinctively jerked towards the noise, before she remembered she wouldn't be going to anyone's aid. She could do nothing more than lie there and listen, knowing that she had failed to get everyone out. For without a doubt in her mind, Alex knew the cry had come from one of the women she had tried to free.

Finally, the siblings broke apart, and Marina turned back to face Alex. "I suggest gouging her eyes out as she did to Claude," she uttered vehemently.

"No, no my sweet," he replied, "We want her to see the repercussions of her escape attempt."

The woman laughed, a harsh brittle sound this time. "Ah yes, it would be a shame for her to miss all the fun."

"And it would not do to cut out her tongue, she has already lost the ability to speak," Marius noted outloud.

"That is only temporary," Marina reminded him.

"This is true," he responded, "But what of all the lovely screams we hope to induce with our tender ministrations?"

All through this verbal interaction, Alex kept her emotions in check. She didn't allow anything she was feeling to show on her face; because if she did, they would know she was vulnerable.

"Why don't we let her watch events as they unfold," Marius suggested.

"Excellent idea," Marina replied.

Marius called over four of the guards. After giving them their instructions he and Marina moved back to observe.

She was pushed over to the wall, where one by one the chains around her wrists were attached to hooks high above her head. Then she was lifted into a sitting position, and a collar was placed around her neck and attached to yet another hook. Finally, her knees were bent and her legs folded to one side of her, where her ankles were secured as well. Once the guards moved away she had a front row seat for the show.

There before her, played out a scene so bizarre, so twisted, that it sickened her to watch. Scattered about the room were four separate factions of men and women. Each group consisted of three members and was an odd mix of both vampires and lycans. Alex found this highly unusual. These two species were usually mortal enemies; but here, they were socializing and participating together in some of the most heinous acts she had ever seen.

She moved her gaze across the room, taking in the depravity of those involved. The crimes being perpetrated were centered around four of the twelve women that had been kidnapped and held against their will. Four women that Alex had helped escape. There were two lycans and two vampires, all still wearing the perverse costumes that they had been forced into. As a muffled scream was issued forth, Alex jerked her gaze over to find one of the lycans being punished.

The woman was they lycan dressed as a Viking, and she had been bent over a padded bench that stood waist high. Chains to the legs of the bench, ensuring complete immobility, secured each of her feet as well as her wrists. Her backside was exposed to the twisted members of her group. She was writhing in agony and pulling against her restraints as two men and one woman took turns spanking her with a paddle, covered in silver metal studs. They studs were blunt, but there was enough force behind each swing, to have drawn blood. Alex followed a trail of red fluid as it streaked down the lycans' bare leg. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn back to the source only to find the female vampire was now violating the poor lycan with the same paddle, while the men cheered her on.

Sickened, Alex turned away, unable to watch anymore. All around the room, various acts of the same type of perversion were being forced on these helpless women. Alex swallowed the bile that had risen in the back of her throat.

"Maybe she is not as strong as you had thought," Marina commented.

"Perhaps," Marius replied, "But not everyone shares in our beliefs and pleasures," he reminded his sister as he looked out at the ongoing activities.

Unwittingly, Alex grunted in disgust, her voice making a barely discernible noise. Surprised, she looked at the Corvinkus siblings to see if either had heard. Marina was too caught up in the moment to take notice; but when she looked to Marius, she knew that he had heard. He walked over, and in an almost tender gesture, traced her lips with his forefinger.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "It seems our songbird is regaining her voice."

Alex snorted, this time the sound was a little stronger and a little louder. Marius pulled back and looked over her face, paying particular attention to her eyes.

"You are not afraid of what may happen, are you?" he asked perplexed.

Alex was scared shitless, but she wouldn't let them know that. She continued to look him in the eye, her face a blank canvas. She would never let them see just how frightened she really was.

"What were you saying my dear?" Marina asked when she realized Marius was talking to their prisoner.

Marius hesitated, and in that moment, Alex thought she saw a smidgen of respect flash across his face. As he turned to look at his sister, Alex saw lust and desire ignite a fire deep within the cold blue eyes.

"It would seem the drug is beginning to wear off," he said answering the question.

"Excellent," Marina replied with a wicked little laugh.

Another scream was heard, this time from one of the vampire victims. Alex closed her eyes trying to block out the horrifying scene before her. But someone grabbed her face, and forced her eyelids open. It seemed that Marina had decided to take an active part in her torment, as she forced Alex to watch as one of the victims was raped and beaten.

"See what is happening to these women?" Marina screamed hysterically. "These women are suffering because of you! Our original intent had been to sell all thirteen of you off in a private auction. Had that happened, each and every one of you would have been safely installed in someone's home, enjoying the attentions of only one person. Instead, you had to interfere!" she said spitting into Alex's face. "You were responsible for helping our captives escape, and now you are the reason these four women are suffering."

Marina's voice had risen so sharply, that all activities in the room had come to an abrupt halt. Everyone now stared at them, watching as their hostess exploded. Marina dropped her hands from Alex's face. Alex opened her jaw; flexing the muscles there; she was pretty sure the irate vampire had left bruises.

Guilt had swamped Alex as Marina pointed out that these women were being hurt because of her. Had she played a crucial part in their suffering? She let her gaze fall on the creatures taking part in the activities in the room. All of them were enjoying this, getting off on the pain they were inflicting; they were sadists. There was no doubt in her mind that every single woman that had been kidnapped would have suffered at these sick individuals hands. Yes, she still felt responsible for not getting everyone out safely, but at least she had been able to help seven of them escape. As she thought of those that had gotten away, she felt her conscience give a twinge as the image of the young Italian lycan came to mind. She envisioned the young lifeless body hanging over the limb of the evergreen; out in the elements, unable to protect herself. She was probably dead, but at least she hadn't been made to suffer pain and humiliation before death claimed her.

Alex sat there, chained to the wall, trying to maintain an outer appearance of complete calm. Inside she was a seething pit of anger and remorse, but outwardly she seemed unperturbed. Her non-reaction managed to enflame the already enraged Marina. Alex watched as the vampire flew over to Marius and began speaking to her brother in whatever language it was they spoke. She also noticed Marina was gesturing madly and repeatedly pointing over in her direction. This didn't look good. After several minutes, in which Marius worked desperately to calm Marina down, he finally shook his head and called to three of the guards.

Marina looked over at her, and Alex noted the malicious gleam in her eye. When Marius had finished giving the guards their instructions, he and Marina turned to face their guests.

"We apologize for interrupting your activities," Marius began in a conciliatory tone. ""But we felt you would like to… share, in our enjoyment during the punishment phase of the one responsible for tonight's turn of events."

The vampires and lycans began applauding at this announcement. Alex inwardly cringed at the thought of punishment, knowing what the others had already had to suffer. She gave one final prayer that a rescue would happen, but knew that if it did, it would come too late. Her time had run out. She watched as the three guards approached. They were carrying a box and headed in her direction. She didn't panic, as least not visibly; but she was scrambling around in her mind for a plan.

The only option available to her was a shift. She dropped her chin to her chest, not wanting them to see what she was attempting to do. Clearing her mind of everything else, she focused on the change. She imagined the transformation in her mind, just as Selene and Michael had taught her to do. She had hoped the process would begin immediately; but her attempt proved less than successful. Whatever drug had been used on her, coupled with her injuries and blood loss, prevented her from shifting. She tried again, attempting to force her body to change by sheer will alone. But her body failed her, and desperation began to set in.

She opened her eyes, and saw a pair of boots had come to stand beside her. She slowly lifted her gaze and found herself surrounded by the three guards. She watched as they began pulling items from the box. Plastic tubing, large needles and two bags of silver nitrate soon littered the floor. They were rigging her up for a liquid silver IV.

"Don't panic Alex," she told herself.

She figured it would kill her eventually, but how long would it take? The lycan part of her wouldn't like it at all, but the vampire side should handle it pretty well. Of course, she had already lost quite a bit of blood, so once silver was the only liquid running through her veins, she would die. But Marius and Marina had no way of knowing her death would take much longer than what they would have anticipated. She decided she needed more time.

"What if this doesn't kill me?" she asked, her voice sounding scratchy.

Marina laughed at her audacity.

"Are you immortal?" she finally asked, amused at the comment.

"I'm really not sure what I am?" Alex told her.

"Why…your lycan, anyone here could tell you that," Marina stated again, laughing at her expense.

"Partly," Alex responded cryptically.

She had Marius' attention now. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He motioned for the guards to continue with what they were doing. Then he looked back to Alex, questions in his eyes.

"What are you speaking of?" he asked.

"Darling," Marina cooed, coming to stand beside him, "It's obvious she's trying to buy herself some time; hoping she will be able to shift soon."

"Possibly, but I don't believe that is entirely the case, Marina," Marius uttered.

Alex flinched as the needles penetrated her skin. She watched as the vampires inserted the IV's into each arm. Now, they were ready to run the line to the silver nitrate. She looked back over to Marius.

"I never lie," Alex told him.

"I believe you," Marius replied after a moment's speculation.

Marina giggled nervously; uneasy with the attention Marius was paying to the American. "She's making a fool of you, again" she told him vehemently.

Marius exploded in a rage so unexpected, it took Alex completely by surprise. He swept his arm out, catching Marina across the chest and throwing her length of the room. No one moved, nor dared to speak. Alex sat there quietly, noting that no one went to Marina's aid.

"You have forgot your place, sister," he bellowed. "Make no mistake, I am the master of this coven, and none in this room are strong enough to challenge me," he yelled in a booming voice. "Do not presume to tell me what to do," he warned in a chilling tone.

Then, with a strength Alex never would have attributed to him, he turned back to her and pulled her, chains and all, away from the wall. He dangled her above the floor, holding her by the collar around her neck.

"That goes for you as well," he said through clenched teeth. "If you have something to say, I suggest you say it."

Gone was the civilized, placating demeanor he had displayed all evening. In its place was complete and utter domination. Whatever hopes Alex may have harbored for survival, completely drained away. In its place was the need to at least show them she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Maybe it was the beast hidden deep within her, trying to make its way out. Whatever it was, Alex heeded its call.

Drawing on hidden reserves of strength, ones she didn't truly believe existed, she drew her arm back and gave him an unsuspecting jab to the face. She knew it wouldn't severely hurt him, but it had taken him by surprise. He instantly dropped his hold on her, grabbing at what Alex hoped was at least a broken nose.

She fell to the ground with a jarring thud. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going, and she wasn't about to loose that momentum. She quickly regained her balance and using the chains they had forced on her, she whipped one above her head and then threw it out in Marius' direction. She caught him before he had time to recover, hitting him low across the back and bringing him to his knees.

Marius howled in rage a he struggled to get up. His minions ran to his side, giving Alex the break she needed. She made a dash for the door, but hadn't counted on the heavy chains accompanying her. They slowed her down greatly. She could hear someone close behind her as she arrived at her destination. She reached for the handle, only to feel someone grabbing her by the back of hair. She was yanked back, and looked up to find Marian had made a miraculous recovery.

"You are mine", the vampire raged.

Marina drew back her leg, intent on kicking Alex in the ribs. But, as the vampire's foot made contact, Alex reached out and grabbed Marina's leg, bringing down the prideful woman. The move had caught Marina by surprise, and she had lost her grip on Alex's hair as she tried to break her fall. Ignoring the pain in her chest, Alex jumped to her feet. In a blind rage, she began reining blows down upon the woman, uncaring of the amount of damage she was inflicting. Using the chains on her arms, she repeatedly struck the vampire, across the face, head, chest and legs. Alex was completely oblivious to everything happening outside of the situation, so when two of the guards managed to pull her off Marina she continued fighting them.

One vampire had grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, causing her to lose what little breath she had. Bending her right knee, she brought the heel of her foot up and back, catching the guard in the groin. He released his hold on her as he grabbed at his throbbing crotch. But three others were there to take his place. She fought like a madwoman, sending blows out in every direction. Somehow, one of the guards managed to catch hold of the one of the chains. She felt herself falling back as the vampires pulled her down to the ground. She struggled but continued fighting them, even as more numbers were added to their ranks. Finally, they had her held down, the chains pulling tight on her arms and legs.

Now, the only thing she fought was for breath. Her deflated lung was letting her know she had gone to far; but unfortunately she hadn't gone far enough. She was still alive, and now faced an extremely pissed Master vampire. She stared up into Marius' cold blue eyes, taking in the bloody nose. She smirked at him, knowing it would only piss him off more, but hey what did she have to lose? Her life? Yeah, that was already a given!

"You have overstepped yourself, American!" Marius snarled as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"How's your sister?" Alex asked tauntingly, wheezing as she forced air into her lungs.

Marius glared at her, and Alex knew she had pushed him too far. She glanced over to where Marina's body lay on the floor. A puddle of blood had begun to grow around her and Alex no longer recognized the once beautiful woman. The proud beauty would be scarred; Alex smirked.

Marius caught the insolent gesture and leaned over to slap her soundly across the face. His pinky ring cut her lip deeply, causing her mouth to quickly fill with blood. She swallowed it down, but remained silent.

He gave orders to the guards holding her, and then barked another set of orders to more standing behind her. They vaulted into action, dragging her across the floor to where they still had the IV equipment set up. She was thrown against the wall and held in place by four of the guards, while two others inserted another needled into her arm; she must have lost one during the fight. They then ran the tubing from her arm into the bags of silver nitrate and hung the bags from hooks in the wall.

She had watched them in silence, with neither protesting nor begging for mercy. When they finished, she turned her attention back to Marius, who had been watching the entire process. He flicked his wrist, and the two guards started the drip. What would have been a slow, steady drip at any hospital was a small flow here. As the silver penetrated her system, she could feel a stark stinging sensation. She never showed any emotion, even when Marius stalked over and pulled out the tube that had been inserted into her lung. When one of the guards came over and sewed up the hole in the side of her ribcage, she remained stoic and calm.

"You believe you are strong. I have watched you mask your agony and fear behind a calm façade," he said sneering into her face. "But soon, you will no longer be able to hide your pain. You have sacrificed yourself for what?" he asked vehemently. "A bunch of women you have never met, that's absurd and ridiculous in the extreme. Your sacrifice was in vain; you should have been more concerned with your own well being," he said stepping out of the way so that she could see what he had planned.

Coming towards her, were a dozen guards, all helping to bring forth a cross, one onto which she was to be crucified. She blanched at the thought, and turned a pale face back to Marius. In his hands he now held three long, metal stakes; all of which she felt sure were made of silver. She held back the whimper that threatened to spill from behind her closed lips. From the moment she had come too, she had been afraid of what they had planned for her. Now that she knew, she was petrified.

Marius laughed, the harsh sound seeming somewhat maniacal to Alex's ears. She tried not to flinch as the guards laid the wooden cross at her feet. By now, the silver had worked its way deep into her system. She could see blood mixed with the metal flowing from the wounds she had sustained. She looked at her arms and legs, noting the silver could be seen flowing beneath her skin. Then she nearly laughed as she thought of the liquid streaming from the holes that were about to be put through her limbs.

Marius' minions pulled her to her feet, using the chains. Once she was standing, they dragged her over to where her final resting place was to be. She forced back a gag as one of the vampires grabbed her collar chain and pulled it tight against her throat. She was then pulled down to lie upon the wooden beams. She refrained from cringing as they shortened and secured her restraints to the wood. The IV's remained in the crook of each arm, and the vamps had secured the bags to the crucifix.

Finally, they were done and the vampires moved away from her prone body. A crowd had gathered. Alex took note of the salivating glances she was receiving from the guests Marius and Marina had invited to this little soirée. One of the men actually rubbed his hands in anticipation; the vile man that had kidnapped her rubbed his crotch. The women murmured behind their hands to one another, enjoying her discomfort. They all were waiting for Marius to strike the first blow.

But he waited, and Alex soon found out why. Marina's broken body had been carried over so that even in her battered state, she could watch as Alex was punished. Once she had been settled into a chair, Alex was able to see how much damage she had done. Marina's nose was broken, one eye was completely obliterated and deep gashes crossed her once beautiful skin. Alex was sure Marina would heal, but she would never be the beauty she once was. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction.

Marius looked over the bloody mess that had once been his lover, best friend…his sister. Renewed fury settled over his features as he turned back to face his prisoner. Alex could see the cold, calculating gleam in his eyes. He was going to enjoy this. He held up the solid silver spike and displayed it to his guests. A cheer went up from the crowd and

Alex briefly thought of spectators at a baseball game, expecting them to break out into a wave at any minute. The absurdity of the situation touched her, and she found herself breaking out into a small fit of the giggles. Marius cut her a malevolent glare, unappreciative of her sense of humor. At this point she didn't much care. She could go out laughing or crying; laughter seemed like a much better option. So she lay there laughing; knowing that the silver was beginning to do internal damage. The slight stinging sensation within her had become a constant burning now. Her organs had begun to smolder, seeming to catch on fire as the silver nitrate began to penetrate them. She looked down at her body, to find that the silver running through her veins had literally turned her body into a vast road map. The laughing began anew, laughter she recognized as the beginnings of hysteria and shock.

Marius came to kneel beside her. He placed the spike against the tender skin of her forearm, above her wrist and below the IV.

"Oh shit," Alex thought to herself. "He's not going through the hands."

She closed her eyes…the seconds seeming to stretch into minutes.

A scream of pure agony was torn from her lips, as she heard the hammer hit the head of the spike and felt the metal being driven through her arm. The pain was blinding, and unlike anything she had ever felt. She forced herself to stop screaming, and as she laid there, her eyes still closed, she could hear the heavy breathing and approval from those watching. She forced her eyes open, and looked over to where the metal was protruding from her arm. Silver and red flowed freely from the wound.

Her breathing was coming in hard, short bursts; she was afraid she was beginning to hyperventilate. Would that be possible with a punctured lung? She didn't know, but when she felt the cold metal of the stake pressed against the flesh of her other arm, she didn't care. She flinched, giving those watching something to laugh at.

Again she closed her eyes, and again, when the metal point tore through her skin, she let out an involuntary scream of pain. The spike tore through skin and muscle; she could hear the bones in her arm splintering and breaking. Bile rose sharply in her throat, but she swallowed it down; they could force her to scream, but they couldn't make her humiliate herself. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, but the pain was so intense it wouldn't let her faint. They must have just nicked the artery in this arm, blood and silver was spurting from the newest wound.

Her ordeal was almost over. She could feel Marius arranging her feet on the boards so that they overlapped. She cringed inwardly and outwardly, knowing the force behind this swing would have to be strong enough so that the spike penetrated far enough to go through both feet and imbed itself into the wood. And when he swung, Marius made sure it did.

She opened her eyes to watch as he pulled up and swung with additional force. The spike broke most of the bones in both feet as it made it way through the skin. Vaguely she could hear screaming, and realized it was herself making the low-pitched, husky noise.

Tears of silver ran freely down her face, and she welcomed them. As her crucified body was lifted high into the air, she felt the first stirrings of unconsciousness. The cross was pulled up and kept in place by some type of pulley system, allowing everyone in the room the ability to clearly see her. She could look out over the entire room but her vision had begun to blur as she tried looking out into the murmuring crowd. While the vampires and lycans in the crowd viewed her crucifixion, all she could think of was that at least those poor, abused women had been given a small reprieve while Marius tortured her as the center ring amusement.

She sent up a silent prayer that Aaron would never arrive. She couldn't bear for him to see her like this. Pain racked her body, inside and out. She was fading; she could feel it. She had lost awareness of everything around her. The only thing she felt was intense pain and a sense of…finality. Her life never flashed before her eyes, nor did she dwell on what she could have done differently in her life. Instead, she filed her last conscious moments with the memory of the one night she had shared with Lucian. As she succumbed to the darkness, she was filled with a sense of peace, and a small sad smile crossed her lips.


	27. Chapter 26 Can The Day Be Saved

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Can The Day Be Saved**

It had been discussed at length. Everyone had decided it would be best to strike the Corvinkus compound after dawn, a time when the vampires would be more vulnerable. But a sense of foreboding had settled over Lucian, leaving him on edge and jumpy. The longer they waited, the more he felt as if they were losing precious time, time Alexandra couldn't afford to lose.

"We should make our move now," he told Michael and Raze as he paced before them.

Without hesitation, Raze stood, weapons in hand, "I'll alert the others," he said moving off to gather together their team. He had lived for hundreds of years following Lucian's command. He respected Lucian's instincts and leadership beyond measure. If he said they should attack now, he was certain Lucian knew what he was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked tentatively. "Aaron and the others thought it would be best if we waited until dawn."

By then, Taylor had come to stand beside them, waiting for orders. He too had followed Lucian for over a hundred years. He no longer questioned any orders Lucian decreed. He had kept the lycans alive and functioning during some very frightening times.

Clasping Michael's shoulder he tried to assure the youngest member of their team.

"If Lucian says we should be moving, believe me we probably should have already been gone," Taylor said with an unrepentant grin.

The other lycans, including Bryna, had gathered round, all of them catching Taylor's comment. Those that had served with Lucian agreed wholeheartedly with Taylor's assessment. Even Bryna had long heard of the lycan hero Lucian, he was a legend amongst their species. When she realized these were Alex's friends, she was impressed. She would follow Lucian willingly, especially if it meant saving the brash American.

Raze came running up behind them, "Lucian," he called out catching the enigmatic leader's attention. "Aaron and the others are getting ready, but Malcolm is missing, " he said delivering the bad news to his friend.

Lucian stopped pacing, turning to look over at Raze, "No one knows where he is?"

"Daniel said Malcolm had offered to blacken the windows on one of the trucks so that the female vampire had somewhere to rest once the sun rose. He hasn't been seen since then," Raze explained.

"Sorry about that Lucian," Aaron said, offered an apology for the Australia as he and the other humans joined the group.

"It makes no difference," Lucian noted, "We all knew he was involved somehow, this only reinforces our opinion. Or problem now is that if he's gone to the Corvinkus', he may be warning the coven of our intent to attack," he said pensively.

"I'd like to think Malcolm wouldn't jeopardize any of our lives, but now…I'm not so sure. I say we go as well," Aaron said agreeing with Lucian's plan.

Giselle, the French vampire, had decided she would be better off with them, rather than staying behind. So, in the early morning hours, they moved. They spread out, moving quickly but cautiously across the snow. Daniel and Rhys encountered two guards walking the perimeter. Drawing their knives, they dispatched of the vampires quickly by slitting their throats and then leaving them out in the open; knowing they would soon be dust in the morning sun.

Within minutes, they had breached the castle walls. After a quick inspection, it was noted there were only two more guards standing in their way. These two were stationed at the door, talking to each other as if they had not a care in the world. Brandt and Taylor went in. They approached the doorway from the sides, guns in hand. As they approached the door, Sterling provided the guards with a distraction by standing up and drawing the vampires' attention. When they came out of the doorway, Brandt and Taylor were waiting for them, shooting them in the chest at point blank range. The blue ultraviolet rays could be seen as it penetrated their bodies, burning the vampires from the inside out.

The two lycans stepped over the ashes of their victims and peered inside the door; when they gave the all-clear signal, the rest of the group moved in. Lucian was hesitant to enter so blatantly. He had never seen a coven take their security so lightly. Daylight was less than an hour away; surely there would be those that looked after the vampires while they slept. When you considered the fact that they had just suffered a major escape attempt, the lack of security made no sense. Whatever the reason, he was thankful. Their presence remained unnoticed and they had yet to encounter a situation where their ammunition had to be used unnecessarily.

They moved swiftly and quietly through the doors. The foyer had several passageways leading from it. Aaron and the others looked to Lucian for direction. He pointed out a hallway that was poorly lit, but held the strongest scent of vampire and oddly enough lycan. They took up positions: Sterling, Taylor and Brandt were in the lead, with Lucian, Raze and Daniel bringing up the rear. Aaron, Michael, Ana, Giselle, Rhys and Bryna were in the middle.

They met no resistance along the way. They continued their sweep of each room that led off from the hallway. Some were completely empty, but most contained vampires in some state of rest. Someone from the middle of the formation would enter each of these quarters, and discreetly dispatch of the room's inhabitants. No alarm was ever sounded, nor did any guards come to protect the castle's residents.

Lucian had begun to wonder if maybe Alex and the other four hostages had been moved; but no, there hadn't been time for a safe relocation. Even his vampire senses could feel the sun as it began its ascent into morning the sky. No, the women were here somewhere; he seemed to feel Alexandra's presence. But as they moved further into the castle, he kept coming to the same conclusion; the situation was inexplicable. Perhaps Malcolm had had time to warn them, and they had gone to ground. Maybe the coven lay in wait, ready to attack them when they least expected it. He had to go with that theory; it was the only one that made any sense. He spoke to Rhys, telling him to let the others know of what he suspected. He alerted Raze and Daniel himself and together they began to closely watch every doorway they passed.

They were midway through the castle, when he was hit by the smell of fear. It was so overpowering it had caught him off guard, bringing him to a halt. He looked over to Raze, and noticed that he too had picked up on the scent. Michael had come too a stop as well. Lucian motioned for him to come back with them. Michael walked over, noticing that Daniel had begun to look at them strangely

Lucian offered an explanation as he gave Michael instructions, " Michael, go up to the front and inform Aaron of the scent trail we've picked up," he said pointing out the direction the smell was coming from.

Raze had gone over to stand at the opening of chamber that veered to the left from where they were currently standing. Daniel moved over, positioning himself beside the big hybrid. The human had never questioned them, trusting them to do what was best for Alex. This gave Lucian a small sliver of hope for what may soon be a tenuous situation. If he found out that Malcolm was involved in this fiasco, he would kill the man. He sincerely hoped the humans wouldn't interfere.

He watched Michael until he reached Aaron, then he himself moved over to where Raze and Daniel were waiting. The three of them went ahead, knowing the others would catch up. The chamber they entered was large, and had several additional corridors leading away from it. Lucian allowed his heightened senses to show him the way, his instincts screaming that they were headed in the right direction. He could hear the others as they too begin filing in behind them.

Suddenly, a scream of pain and anguish rent the air. The moment he heard it, Lucian knew the tortured voice belonged to Alex. He ran, drawing his weapons as he moved towards her. The sound had come from the last corridor to the left. He dashed off in that direction, running faster than he had ever run in his life. As he reached the opening to the passageway, another scream rang down the long hallway, this one causing a lump to form in the center of his chest. Damn but the hallway was long! When a third scream tore through the corridor, Lucian was close enough that he could also hear the faint sound of laughter on its coattails. This scream lingered, lasting far longer than the others, and was filled with agony and grief. He was suddenly afraid for Alexandra. She was brave; more courageous than anyone he had ever known. Everyone with him had experienced her strength firsthand. For her to succumb to the pain, the torture had to be extreme.

He reached the doorway, with Raze close at hand. The humans couldn't keep up with their preternatural speed, but they lycans and vampire could. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw open the door, knowing they others would be right behind him.

The scene that greeted him nearly brought him to his knees. He had been forced to watch his beloved Sonja burn in the deadly rays of the morning sun. Her life, as well as their unborn child's life had been extinguished because of one man's anger. What had been done to Alexandra went far beyond that.

She had been crucified and displayed before a crowd for their enjoyment. A deep rage flared to life within him, forcing his change without any conscious effort. He roared in fury, drawing the attention of all in the room. He wanted them to know that vengeance was upon them. He raised his weapons, and with deadly accuracy, began firing at anyone and everyone who stood between him and Alexandra.

He heard the cries of outrage and sorrow from those fighting with him. He saw that his lycans, as well as Raze and Michael, had shifted, choosing to fight in the form that would prove most deadly. Lycan, vampire, hybrid and human fought side by side, slashing with swords of silver, and firing guns loaded with UV and silver nitrate. Long gone was the thought of just saving Alex and the others. Now, he wanted everyone that had participated in this debauchery dead, vampire and lycan alike. Everyone present had contributed to the abuse and torture of innocent woman, and if they hadn't been directly responsible for Alexandra's wounds, they had taken delight and pleasure in her pain.

Lucian noted they still had the element of surprise on their side, which meant either Malcolm hadn't yet found this room, or he had been killed by one of the guards. Lucian hoped for his sake it was the latter.

Several prominently dressed individuals were killed before the guards began fighting back. Lucian could no longer tell who was shooting at whom: his main focus was on getting to that cross and getting Alexandra down. As he brought down each and every creature he encountered, he felt a bullet lodge itself in his upper thigh. The silver stung, but it wouldn't kill him. He walked squarely up to the guard responsible for the wound, and grabbing the vampire's head, he twisted his neck with enough force to break the creature's neck. He then brought out his lycan knife and sliced the guards neck so deep, the bones in his spinal column could be plainly seen. Without a backwards glance, he stepped over the dead vampire, cleaning his knife on his pants then putting it back into it's sheath.

As he cut through the throng, he would occasionally glance up, seeing how close he was to attaining his goal. The closer he got to her, the more enraged he became. The liquid substance pouring from her wounds was clearly not blood; it was silver nitrate. He could now see the tubes that ran from the near empty bags of silver into her arms. Pushing his way forward, he was now able to see the tracks of silver tears flowing beneath her closed eyes.

He had forced his way through the crowd, killing anyone that stood in his way. Behind him was a bloody trail of death and destruction; before him stood the reason Alex was dying. He had finally broke free of the mass; and the only thing standing between him and Alex, was a man that bore a great resemblance to Markus Corvinus.

Blood ran freely from the vampire's nose, Lucian hoped Alex was responsible for that small bit of damage. He glanced up at her, taking his stare from the man responsible for her pain. She was dying; he could see it in her small, wan face. Silver veins traced a map over her high cheekbones down her battered body. She had been beaten severely, as well as having endured the crucifixion. How one person could withstand such injuries was beyond him. But somehow she had, and the feint pulse that still managed a staccato beat in her neck proved that she held on…but only by a thread.

He dropped his gaze back to the vampire, Marius Corvinkus. The vampire looked back at him, trying to figure out who, and what, he was. Lucian had no intention of explaining the situation.

"You chose to abduct the wrong woman," Lucian told him in a terrifyingly calm voice.

Marius issued a sharp bark of laughter, "She has caused me great grief," he responded as he looked over at what remained of sister. "But I have taken honor in taking the life of one so strong."

Lucian had followed Marius' gaze, and saw the bloody mass of flesh sitting in a chair just to the vampire's right. Alex had done this, and he was proud of her for showing them she wasn't going to be taken easily. But the vampire's praise of her strength only made him angrier.

He pulled out the sword he had strapped beneath his jacket. He was out of bullets, so he would have to fight Marius in hand-to-hand combat. It would take longer, and time was something Alex could not afford. He struck, directing his blade towards the vampire's vulnerable neck.

Marius threw himself to the floor, when he saw he didn't have enough time to sidestep the deadly blow. As it was, Lucian's blade still managed to slice through the vampire's cheek, flaying open the skin along the bone. Lucian watched as the vampire reached up, trying to hold the loose piece of skin over the wound. A look of disbelief crossed the vampire's arrogant face.

"What are you?" Marius asked nervously.

Lucian stepped forward menacingly, sword pointed directly at Marius's chest. "I am the man that will bring you death," Lucian promised through clenched teeth.

He thrust his sword forward, sending the blade deep into the chest of Marius. The vampire gasped in pain, and watched as Lucian leaned upon the hilt. With very little effort, Lucian sent the sharp blade through Marius' body, embedding it into the wood floor beneath. Marius cried out in anger, trying to roll away from the creature bent on his destruction; when he found he was in no position to escape this man's wrath, he yelled in fury, thrashing upon the floor.

Lucian reached under his coat, and came up with his wicked knife. Its blade was specifically designed to be long and sharp enough to cut cleanly through flesh and bone, as it had done on the poor unsuspecting guard only minutes before. He leaned down, pinning Marius with his gaze; behind him he could hear the pathetic whimperings of whatever it was sitting in the chair.

Marius' gaze was glazed and wild, as the realization of his death set in. Lucian gave him no further chances to ponder his short-lived future. He brought his arm down in a vicious slice, intending to separate the vampire's head from his shoulders; but as he did so, his body was thrown away from his target. Someone had barreled into him, throwing him off balance. He somehow managed to keep his knife in hand, and as he rolled quickly to his feet, he brought the weapon up in defense. Standing before him was Malcolm, a gun in each hand trained on Lucian's heart.

"Are you insane!" Lucian yelled in outrage. "Have you not seen what he has done to Alexandra?" he asked in disbelief.

"She is mine, and was long before you ever came showed up!" Malcolm shrieked hysterically. "She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that you had changed her," he hurled the intended insult as he pulled the trigger.

Lucian's quick reflexes saved him from major damage. As it was, the UV filled bullet managed to graze his arm while the silver nitrate bullet caught him high in the chest. Instinct was all that saved him from further damage. In his grasp, he still had the knife, and as he readied to throw it, he heard a gun go off close by. Throwing his body to the right, he rolled away from where he had stood. As he jumped back to his feet, he came up knife in hand, ready to defend himself.

Malcolm had fallen to his knees, a large crimson stain spread across his lower abdomen. Behind him stood Aaron, gun in hand, watching as Malcolm fell to the floor.

"I couldn't let him kill you, nor could I allow you to kill him…not yet," Aaron responded numbly.

"This will be settled Aaron, one way or another," Lucian spat out in disgust.

"Yes, it will," Aaron agreed, "But right now we need to concentrate on Alex, not revenge," he told the angry hybrid. "I would also like to be one hundred percent sure of Malcolm's involvement in this, which I would be unable to do if he were dead."

Lucian stared at Aaron for a few moments, before turning and stalking over to where Marius was pinned to the floor. To his utter dismay, he found not the vampire, but a large puddle of blood. He looked around but Marius was nowhere to be seen. Behind, him, someone was laughing hysterically. He turned to find what had at one time been a beautiful woman, more than likely Marina Corvinkus.

"You will never find him," the vampire croaked between split lips. "He will find you…when he is ready to kill you," she said beginning to laugh again.

Again, another gun was fired, this time at the beaten woman. The bullet caught her in the jaw, obliterating what was left of her lower face. Blue UV light shown within the dark recesses of her skull, as she began to burn before them. Lucian glanced over and saw that Michael had been the one to fire the deadly shot.

Lucian was glad to see he had survived the fight. He was scratched and had a long cut running down the length of his right arm, but he would survive. In fact, he was already beginning to heal, as he was still in his shifted form.

Forgetting about the missing vampire and the wounded Australian, Lucian was now able to focus on the reason they were here. Time was running out, and they needed to get Alexandra down. He ran over to the simple pulley system the vampires had used to pull up the cross. Determination settled across his features as he untied the ropes holding the cross in the air. Once the ropes were free, he began lowering the wooden structure, with Michael bracing it as it came down.

When it was laid out along the floor, they received their first real glimpse at the extent of Alexandra's injuries. They were extensive; severe enough for him to cringe at what she had been forced to endure. Behind him, he heard the outbursts of dismay from Ana and Bryna.

Reaching out, Lucian grabbed hold of the tubes running from her arms, and pulled out the offensive tubes. Michael had come forward and was checking her for a pulse.

"It's there," Lucian claimed brusquely, "I can sense it."

"Yeah, well it's my job to know for sure," Michael told him tersely, as he felt the side of her neck. Appeased when he felt the slight throb he called out, "It's there alright, but barely. We need to get her out of here and somewhere I can work on her NOW," he said his voice rising with each syllable.

Lucian knew he was right. The battle was winding down, as the lycans continued to work on the few remaining vampires. They couldn't stay there at the castle while Michael worked on Alexandra; it was too risky.

"Taylor, call ahead to Micca, tell him we have recovered the women, but that we have some serious injuries. I need him to get as many medical supplies as he possibly can, and to meet us back at the airplane hangar," he said slipping into the all to familiar role of leader. "Aaron, can you check with your friend Vladimir to see if he will aid Micca in his search?" he asked turning to the man Alex thought of as a father.

Aaron shook his head as he gazed down at the woman he had come to love as a daughter. Then, with tears streaming from his eyes he went over to Taylor and together they radioed ahead to Micca.

Ana, Bryna…where's Giselle? Lucian called out, looking for the three women that had come with him.

"She didn't make it," Ana said quietly.

Cursing under his breath, he gave them a moment before he began again. "Ladies, I need you to help the other four women. Bryna, hopefully they will recognize you and realize you brought help. Break them free and if anyone is injured severely, try to find something to hold over their wounds until we are able to get out of here," he told them, giving them something to focus on.

Lucian then turned to Raze for help with the next task at hand. "Can you hold her down while I take out the stakes?" Lucian asked in a shaky voice.

Stoically, Raze walked over to the pale, silver ridden form, and gently placed his hands on either side of the stake. Lucian took a deep breath as he tried to get a decent grip on the slippery metal. The spike was made of silver, and that along with the silver nitrate seeping out of his wounds, made his skin burn slightly. He ignored the pain, knowing she has suffered more. Using both hands, he pulled up on the silver spike. It took an immense amount of force to free it from the wood beneath, but his concentration and determination wouldn't allow him to fail. He pulled the metal object free, allowing more silver to flow freely from the gaping wound.

"My God!" Michael uttered as he came over, trying to impede the flow of silver.

Lucian put his arm out to stop him. "Don't,' he ordered. "We need to get the silver out of her system, she's going to have to be bled," he stated in a hollow voice. "Take the needles out of her arms, then have someone place small, deep cuts all over her body," he instructed.

By then Daniel and Sterling had made their way over. Daniel was bleeding from his shoulder while Sterling had taken a cut above his eyebrow, but both of them had made it through relatively okay. They both offered to assist Michael with the nasty chore of ridding their friend of the poisonous metal that filled her body.

He left Michael and the humans to their duties as he walked over to the other arm. Raze was there waiting patiently for him. The big hybrid had settled himself so that he could hold this arm down as well, but even he had paled when he took in the extent of Alex's wounds.

With a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, Lucian leaned over and pulled sharply on the stake. This one pulled free with relative ease, but the wound was gaping with silver flowing freely from its ragged edges.

The last stake would be the worst one. Lucian knew it had been the one that had cause Alex to scream the loudest, as it had to penetrate both feet before imbedding itself in the wood of the cross. He walked over to stand by her legs, and looked down at the damage the spike had done. Most of the bones in both feet had to have been broken. If Michael were able to save her, would she be able to shift before the damage became permanent? He couldn't think about that right now. He had to focus on getting her out of there. If Michael were able to work miracles, then they would deal with the consequences. As Raze held her legs down, Lucian grabbed hold of the spike and with every last bit of strength he had, pulled the stake from her body.

She shuttered involuntarily; still unconscious. Michael, Daniel and Sterling had finished making the necessary cuts and silver was pouring out of her battered body. Michael turned to Lucian just now taking note of the wounds he had suffered.

"If you plan on being of any use to Alex, we need to take care of those," he told Lucian seriously. "She's going to need a lot of blood, hybrid blood. You are one of only three donors," he reminded Lucian.

Lucian glared in response, but knew that again Michael was right. So he forced the silver from his body. Once his blood was free from the taint of the silver nitrate, he willed the wounds to close. His power was truly awesome, and Michael wondered if he would ever be that strong. Lucian shifted back into his human persona and bent over Alex's prone body.

"Princess, can you hear me?" he asked, running his fingers lightly over her face.

She remained deathly still. Not a muscle moved, nor a sound did she make.

Using his knife, he cut into his right wrist deeply. As the bloodrushed forth, he put the life sustaining liquid to Alexandra's blue lips. She didn't respond. Michael came over and tilted her head back, allowing the liquid to fill her mouth. Then he massaged her throat, forcing her to swallow. He repeated the process several more times. He felt for her pulse, and though still weak, it was a bit stronger. Hoping she would be able to make the trip to the hanger, he stopped Lucian.

The hybrid shifted for a moment, just long enough to heal his wound, then shifted back. He scooped Alexandra up into his arms, taking care so as not to cause her further pain. He looked around him, seeing that Ana and Bryna had the four victims in hand, Raze had Malcolm slung over his shoulder, and everyone else had gathered up the remaining weapons to bring back with them.

Aaron came to stand beside Lucian, looking over Alex's battered form. "I don't see how it would be possible for her to survive something this traumatic?" he stated quietly.

"Were you able to contact Micca and Vladimir?" Lucian asked brusquely.

"Yes, they are gathering supplies and trying to pull together a make-shift surgery area," Aaron replied tiredly.

Lucian could see the human looked haggard and worried. He wasn't happy with the old man's decision to spare Malcolm's life, but he wished him no ill. With a sigh he tried to reassure Aaron.

"She's a hybrid," he stated. "If she had been lycan, she would have already been dead," he told the human. "It doesn't look good, I won't lie to you. But she is strong; hopefully, we were able to make it here in time."

Daniel and Sterling had walked over, managing to hear the last statement he had made. Sterling reached out and pushed aside a strand of hair that had strayed into her pale face. It seemed an odd, tender gesture from a man so large, but Lucian understood the emotion behind it. Desperation clung to them like a wet blanket. They were afraid she wouldn't make it. Truth be told, so was he, so they needed to get her back to the hangar so Michael would have some sort of chance to help her.

"Let's go," he said as he turned and began carrying Alex through the castle and back to their vehicles.

Raze quickly caught up to him, even with an adult male thrown over his shoulder.

"What about Marius?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"I'll worry about him later," Lucian replied. "Right now, I'm more concerned with getting her someplace safe." Then he paused for a moment before he continued, "But be assured, we will go after the sick bastard. He won't get away," he promised his longtime friend.

"And him", Raze asked indicating to Malcolm.

"Once Aaron has questioned him, we will take care of him as well," Lucian stated coldly.


	28. Chapter 27 Human Puzzles

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: Human Puzzles**

The ride back down the mountain was seemingly endless. Lucian sat up front, holding Alexandra in his lap. Michael was in the back, trying to staunch the bleeding from the gunshot wound Malcolm had sustained. And Raze, was acting on orders to get them back to the hangar as soon as possible.

Behind him, he could hear Malcolm's continuous mutterings while Michael warned him that he needed stay absolutely still. But the Australian continued to thrash about, rambling incoherently about how he was going to be the one to save Alex. Finally, after giving Michael little choice, the doctor in training decided Malcolm had to be held down. Sterling and Rhys had been riding with them for this very reason. The three of them managed to contain his movements, so he couldn't cause any further damage.

Lucian was only vaguely aware of what was going o. He paid very little attention to them. If it had been up to him, Malcolm would have already been dead. He believed it was a waste of Michael's time to save the man. Sooner or later, he planned to finish what he had started, what Aaron had interrupted.

Right now, his concern was for the motionless figure in his arms. He watched her, making sure her heart was still beating. It was. The silver nitrate had stopped flowing from her wounds. Leading him to believe that whatever amount of the poisonous metal remain within her body, was contained within her organs. He sincerely hoped his donated blood would help counteract their deadly affects. Her skin held only minimal traces of the poisonous metal under its surface. Hopefully this meant that while she may not be improving, they had at least been able to stop the process.

She looked tragically frail, and though he was grateful that she was unconscious and feeling no pain, Lucian would give anything to have her open her eyes and know he was there. He gently rubbed the back of his hand across her bruised cheek, remembering how soft her skin was, and how good it had felt beneath his lips. He swallowed to ease the aching tightness in his throat. In the hundreds of years he had lived, he had only felt this helpless one other time. He would not lose someone Alexandra as he had Sonja, he couldn't. He pulled her close to his chest and held her there, wishing he could warm her cold, beaten body in his embrace.

After what seemed like hours, they finally turned into the private airstrip. Lucian looked down the runway, and saw that Micca and Vladimir could be seen waiting in the early morning haze. The sun had begun its ascent, casting pale rays of light over the field. It was a new day; one he hoped Alexandra would live to see.

As Raze brought the vehicle to a shuddering stop, Lucian threw open his door, carrying Alexandra in his arms. Micca forced back a cry of alarm when he caught sight of Alex. Vladimir beckoned for Lucian to follow him. He led Lucian over to the area he and Micca had set up with several tables and various medical supplies.

Lucian saw that Selene was awake and waiting for their arrival. She visibly blanched when she caught sight of the American woman, but Lucian noted she said not a word. Raze followed close on his heels, bringing in a now quiet Malcolm. Michael, seeing Selene, broke free from his duties for a moment, walking over to her to make sure she was okay. They spoke quietly for a few seconds, then they both came over to where Lucian stood, ready to begin.

Lucian stepped back, as Michael began issuing orders. There was water to boil, bandages, sutures, needles, sponges and blood…lots of blood to get ready. It was going to a long day, especially for Michael. He was one man trying to help two mortally wounded individuals; and Lucian knew Michael would work as hard to save Malcolm as he would Alexandra. That was the kind of man he was.

"Lucian," Bryna called out, trying to catch his attention as she ran over to him. "One of the women we rescued is a nurse," she told him when she caught up to him.

"Will she help," Michael asked, having heard the news.

"She's still shaken up, but she's outside now, shifting so her injuries can heal," Bryna stated.

"Excellent," Michael exclaimed. "Once she's done, have her wash up and send her over…can she speak English?" he asked belatedly.

"Yes, I was born in Mexico but my parents moved to the US when I was young," the women in question informed them as she stepped forward. "My name is Yolanda, and for the record, I'm an RN," she said as she pulled her long, black hair into a bun at he back of her neck.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Lucian asked her.

She turned to look at man she had long considered a legend, just as Bryna had. He exuded power and strength, but was also a man of deep passion and grace. She knew upon seeing him, that he was a strong leader, one that inspired trust and loyalty from those around him. He and the others had risked their lives to rescue them; helping the other hybrid save these two was the least she could do.

"I will do my best," she said reassuringly.

"Good, then get washed up," Michael stated, interrupting their conversation. "I need you to clean out the abdomen wound on the human over there while I take a closer look at Alex," he told her.

Yolanda hurried over to clean her hands and arms while Michael bent his head to the task at hand. Lucian stood to the side, watching intently as the young doctor began to work. Selene was assisting him, handing him whatever he asked for. Most of her injuries appeared to be free of silver, though the poisonous metal had already done its damage. After thoroughly cleaning out the wounds with the sanitized water, he checked over her other less obvious injuries.

A few moments later, he walked over to look at Malcolm's stomach wound. Yolanda had done a good job of cleaning it up, and luckily the bullet had exited the body through the back.After checking him out, Michael turned and walked over to where Lucian waited.

Lucian noticed he was wiping the blood from his hands as he walked over. He was beginning to wonder if he himself would ever be free to do the same. He was becoming weary of the constant fight for life. Close by, stood all those that had come to find Alex and the eleven women they had saved. Only one had been lost in the fight with the vampires; a woman he had never known. Over the centuries they had certainly lost hundreds possibly even thousands in the war with the vampires. But for some reason, this one death seemed to weigh heavily on his mind. He was tired…tired of the constant fighting, tired of the loss. And Michael now stood before him, ready to tell him whether or not he felt they would loose yet more of their numbers.

"Malcolm is the easiest to fix, not to say his injuries aren't life threatening, but given the circumstances, I'm going to start on him. The bullet tore through his gallbladder; but that appears to be the only organ that was pierced. It should be relatively easy to piece back together, then I'll put in the internal stitches and get Yolanda to sew up the outside of the wound," Michael stated, knowing Lucian's reaction would not be pleasant.

It wasn't Lucian he had to worry about. It was Sterling that had to be restrained. His anger was so intense it took both Taylor and Brandt to hold him back. Michael looked over the faces of everyone present, and knew his decision had not been a popular one.

Lucian had waited a moment, trying to get his emotions in check before he responded. When he knew he could speak, without the urge to rip Michael open, he responded.

"Why do you feel this is necessary, Michael?" he asked in an unnervingly calm voice.

"Look, I want Alex to live as much as anyone else here, but she is going to require a lot of attention and more work than Malcolm here," he said jerking his thumb over at the unconscious Australian. "I will be able to focus on Alex much better if I'm not worried about whether or not my other patient his dying before I can get to him," he told them defensively.

"I could care less as to whether or not that poor excuse for a man lives," Lucian raged behind clenched teeth. Throwing a glare over at Aaron he spoke again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "He would be dead now if not for Aaron's interference. So let him die while you attend to the one person everyone here is concerned about, I care not!"

"Look, we are wasting precious time here," Michael began patiently, "I will try to save them both. And since I am the closest thing to a doctor around here, what I say goes," he told them all in no uncertain terms. "I'm going to have to perform surgery on both of them, is there anyway we can keep them unconscious during the procedure?" he asked

Daniel walked over, a black bag in hand. "Here, this is what they used to knock the girls out. Bryna there said it kept them out for at least an hour," he said handing the bag over to Michael.

"It didn't work as long on Alex though," Bryna let them know. "I guess that's because she's like Lucian, what is that…a hybrid? Anyway, I'm not sure what it'll do to the human bloke."

Michael took the bag, "It'll do," he said, grateful for the drug. He hadn't wanted to have a patient wake up mid-surgery, screaming in pain.

"Yolanda," he said turning to the Hispanic nurse, "Give him half the dosage of what you were given. That should keep him sedated long enough for what we need to do," Michael said hopefully. As an afterthought he muttered, "And pray there aren't any lasting side effects."

When Yolanda went off to begin her task, he turned then to Selene. "Will you continue to hand me instruments and bandages as I need them?" he asked her.

Selene wasn't happy with his decision to work on Malcolm either, but she respected Michael and his abilities. Choosing to show her support, she shook her head yes. Michael looked at her intensely, gratitude stamped on his handsome features. She saw that he was tired, and probably scared. He had never gotten his degree; his studies had been interrupted by the lycans. But here he was, going in to try and save both Alex and Malcolm, without having a clue as to what needed to be done in Alex's case. They needed to talk, figure out some things. Whatever it was between them, they would figure it out later. Right now, they had more important things to worry about.

Michael turned back to Lucian noticing that Raze and the lycans flanking him on every side. It was an impressive show of force. One Michael had only begun to appreciate, but one he didn't want to have to deal with right now. With a sigh, he offered up what he hoped would be a peace offering.

"There are still things that can be done for Alex before I can begin working on her larger problems," he told them.

"Explain," Lucian said in a low, angry voice.

"She's going to need copious amounts of blood, but she's unable to drink it. I'm going to have to give it to her intravenously, possibly even saturate her major organs with it. I'm not sure. Eventually, I'm going to need blood from you and Raze, as much as you can spare, I'll give mine as well. But first, I want to make sure all the silver has left her veins. I'd like to get some lycan blood running through her until the wounds have only blood flowing from them. Then and only then will I feel comfortable with closing up those wounds." he explained in detail. When Yolanda is finished with Malcolm's injection, I'll get her over here to take blood from as many of you as possible," he finished. "Does anyone here have any kind of medical training?" he asked.

"I've given a helping hand when needed," Aaron responded, "But, I've never had any formal training."

"That's fine," Michael said. "Could you watch Yolanda and take over for her once she's shown you what to do?"

"Yes, of course," Aaron replied.

"Good, once we have that done, I should be close to finished with Malcolm. Then I can wash up and come over here and start immediately on Alex," he told them hoping he sounded far more confident than he felt.

Lucian watched Michael walk over and again wash his hands before he began working on Malcolm. He seemed lost in the moment, watching Yolanda come over and begin taking blood from Taylor, demonstrating to Aaron how and where to insert the needle, and how to start and keep the blood flowing into the bags Vladimir had found. Then she moved over to rig up an IV into Alex, allowing Taylor's blood to flow through her veins. He shook himself out of his reverie, when he realized the woman was now speaking to him. She explained that she was ready to take his blood. The life force, which could be Alexandra's savior. He rolled up his sleeve and offered up his arm.

Once she had taken all she dared to from Lucian, she moved on to Raze. Lucian felt a little light headed, but otherwise fine. Now that he had donated his blood, he needed to verify Alex was still alive for it to be of use. He stood, then walked over to where she was lying. To his utter amazement, her eyes were open; unshed tears hanging on her lashes.

"I'm…not...dreaming?" she asked hesitantly, her voice low and barely audible.

Lucian dropped into a crouch beside the table, so he could look her eye to eye. "No princess, you aren't dreaming," he told her gently.

"I…hurt," she told him, sounding small and scared.

Lucian swallowed back the tears that had sprung to his eyes, "Yes, well you have every right to feel like hell. You've been through quite a lot," he said as he brushed back the hair from her face.

"How…why are you here?" she managed to ask.

"Let's just say that Aaron and I had promised to stay in touch. Once you went missing he informed me of the situation. Together, along with help from Selene and Khan, we managed to find out where you were taken," he explained.

"Just in time to save the day," she whispered, her voice straining. "Did you have a white horse?" she asked.

"No white horse, but we did have a really ugly white truck of sorts," he told her with a smile.

"How many got away?" she asked in a strained whisper, her eyes beginning to close.

"We recovered seven women on the way to the castle. There we retrieved you and four others, though one vampire was killed in the fight," he told her honestly.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open wide. "Lucian, there is another girl! She's hidden up in one of the trees on the west side of the mountain. You must save her; she's young and hurt," she said, straining against the pain to get her urgent message across. "Get Bryna to show you where we had escaped and look about midway down," she asked fervently.

"Shhhh little one," Lucian told her, trying to calm her down. "I promise, we will go find her. But you need to reserve you strength. You have a long battle ahead of you Alexandra. I expect you to fight with every inch of your being, do you hear me?" he told her vehemently.

She lay there quietly, not answering. Lucian reached out and felt for a pulse. It was there, beating weakly as she fought to stay alive.

"I promise," she muttered under her breath.

She grew silent again, giving Lucian time to pull himself together. She knew he was here, and that she wasn't alone. It had to give her some sort of comfort, whatever the outcome. He started to pull away, when he heard her speaking faintly.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked almost as if she were afraid of the answer.

A rock the size of his fist had settled into his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. "No, I won't leave you. I'll be right here until you wake," her promised.

"Don't leave me…Lucian," she said trailing back into unconsciousness.

Lucian looked up to find quite an audience had gathered, once they realized she had momentarily gained consciousness. He wondered if they too had noticed that her eyes were no longer pure amethyst. The purple depths now had silver swirling through them as well, like the tail of a comet spinning out of control.

Taking a deep breath, he looked to see who was close by. Finding Taylor at his hand, he turned to him. "Taylor, gather together several men, as well as Bryna. Alexandra said there is another woman out there. She left the girl hiding in a tree, midway down the west side of the mountain. Bryna and the others can show you the direction they had taken, but make sure you bring her back, dead or alive."

"Got it, dead or alive," Taylor said repeating Lucian's order.

"Be cautious, and bring your weapons, just in case others have returned to the castle," he warned.

"We'll get her, don't worry," he assured his leader.

All in all, it was Taylor, Sterling, Brandt, Rhys and Bryna that went in search of the one Bryna said was a young, Italian lycan. As soon as they left, Michael finished up with Malcolm. He asked Yolanda to finish stitching the outside of the wound, then washed up before coming over to Alex.

"She woke?" he asked Lucian, as he sat down, and Aaron began taking his blood.

"Yes, for a few moments. She thought she was dreaming, then said she hurt," Lucian replied, filling him in on the short conversation. "Don't take too much Aaron, he needs to have his wits about him," he warned the human.

"He's right Aaron," Michael said, pulling the needle from the vein. He pressed some gauze over the small hole, and bent his arm to hold it in place. He walked over to gaze at his patient; trying to ready himself for the next surgery .

"Where will you start?" Lucian asked, looking over her wounds with Michael.

Selene had come to stand beside them as well, and she offered up her opinion. "If you can't save her organs, there's not much reason to fix anything else."

"I agree," Michael stated. "Yolanda, give Alex the same dosage used before," he directed her. Then turning back to Lucian he said, "It may not last as long, but we want her to be able to shift soon."

Lucian shook his head in agreement, and then watched as Michael began the meticulous job of putting Alexandra back together.


	29. Chapter 28 Stabilizng and Relocating

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Stabilizing and Relocating**

Michael had done all he could to help Alex, with Yolanda and Selene's help. It had taken hours, and Lucian was sure that the drug had worn off long before Michael was done, but luckily Alex had never regained consciousness. He had stood by her side while Michael and the others worked diligently to repair torn arteries, a punctured lung and numerous broken bones. He had worked with what materials he had, admitting that what he had done was not enough. Her best hope now, was for her to have regained enough strength to shift; so that her body would be able to heal on it's own, what Michael had not been able to fix.

Taylor's team had made it back safely, lycan in tow. She was suffering from exposure and according to Michael, was having a bad reaction to the drugs that had been used on her. He had given her an infusion of lycan blood and had Yolanda take off her clothes and wrap her in a warm blanket. He wanted her to warm up slowly, hopefully preventing further shock on her already traumatized body. Michael had then checked on Malcolm noting he had begun to run a fever. He and Selene forced two ibuprofen caplets down Malcolm's throat, then gave Aaron instructions on what danger signs to look for. Lucian then forced them and Yolanda into the plane so they could try and get a little rest.

That had been several hours ago, and it was now near 8:00 pm. Lucian had stayed by Alexandra's side as he promised. She was still unconscious but she didn't appear to be running any fever. The bandages around her arms and feet were leaking, but it was blood not silver that came through the white gauze. She was also breathing easier, though not as deep as he would have liked. Michael had said she had several broken ribs, and had wrapped them tightly; so he had to assume this was the reason for the shallow breathing. Her pulse was still weak, but was stronger than it was before.

Now, they waited. Everyone was on edge, all for different reasons. The women who had been held hostage were anxious to be home. Aaron wanted to get Malcolm back to London where he could be looked over by a physician and his condition monitored. The lycans and Raze wanted to go after Marius. Lucian wanted Alex to open her eyes.

Vladimir had been more than gracious, finding food for the lycans, while the vampires had been able to replenish themselves with the blood bags that had not been used. Khan watched over Selene and Michael, allowing no one to bother them while they were sleeping. Lucian looked over the odd mix of species, and wondered what the future held for them.

"You know, a man your age can't afford anymore wrinkles." was the weakly made comment that brought his attention back to the woman at his side.

"So, sleeping beauty decides to wake," he commented with the half grin that drove her crazy. He looked her over anxiously, looking for signs of her condition worsening.

"Yeah, I'm sure I look real good right now," she said with a grimace.

"Actually, there was nothing I wanted more than to see than your beautiful eyes opened and to hear your whiskey laced voice," he responded gruffly.

Alex was taken back, unsure of how to respond to his candor. She must have scared him pretty badly if he was wanting to hear her talk.

"We found the girl," he told her.

Trying to look around, only earned her a lesson in pain. She quickly ceased her movements, having to contend herself with what information Lucian gave her.

"Did she make it?" Alex asked expectantly.

"She's alive, but suffering from the drug as well as exposure," Lucian confided in her.

"But she's alive…that's good," Alex stated weakly.

"How about you?" Lucian asked, "How are you feeling?"

Alex snorted, wincing at the pain in her chest, "Like I was hit by an ocean liner."

Then remembering the extent of her injuries, she looked down at her arms then her feet. Agony washed over her drawn features, as she tried moving them. Her unresponsive limbs left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at Lucian, fear and anger flaring in the purple/silver of her eyes.

"I can't move them," she told him honestly.

Lucian felt his heart lurch at the pain in her voice. He knew what the loss of her hands and feet would mean to her. It was a life few could happily survive in. He reached out, absently stroking her limp hand.

"I can't feel that either," she said, a tremble in her voice.

He sighed inwardly, and moved his hand so that he was rubbing the inside of her arm, above the wound. "How about that?" he asked.

She shook her head yes in answer, but found she couldn't speak, not without crying.

"Michael had said there was extensive nerve damage, something he could not repair. But we were hoping once you woke, you might feel strong enough to shift. Lycans can usually heal most wounds when they transform, just as you did the lashes on your back," he gently reminded her.

She was weak and in considerable pain; but suddenly she was very nauseous.

"Lucian…I think I'm gonna be sick," she cried out in desperation.

Lucian jumped up, looking for a bucket or something for her to use. Finding a trashcan, he hurried back. He reached her just as she was attempting to turn to her side. He helped her over and held back her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the receptacle. Copious amounts of silver filled the bottom of the can. Lucian thought it was a good sign. When she was done, he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe her mouth.

She closed her eyes and groaned, the pain in her ribs nearly unbearable. She hurt so much she couldn't even work up enough energy to be embarrassed by the fact that she had just thrown up in front of Lucian. And they expected her to have the strength to shift…she didn't think so.

When she had herself under control, she opened her eyes to find she had drawn quite a crowd. Daniel and Sterling had come over to stand beside her. Both with looks of grief etched on their faces.

"Hey you guys," Alex said through gritted teeth. "How's it hanging?" she asked, trying to be strong.

Daniel stared at her, while Sterling chuckled.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me lass?" Daniel said in a strained voice.

Alex looked at her useless arms then shrugged at him. "Aye aye captain, though, you'll have to forgive me for not saluting," she said, only half teasing.

Daniel offered her a sad smile then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad your back."

As he straightened, Sterling offered her a bit of advise, "Next time, we'll take a boat."

Lucian stiffened beside her. Alex felt his reaction, but she was tiring fast, and could barely keep her eyes open. She'd have to remember to ask him what was wrong, later. Right now, the pain was enveloping her, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Lucian, will you be around when I wake?" she muttered under her breath.

Sterling and Daniel looked up, surprise registering on their faces at Alex's question. Lucian had no intention of going anywhere until she was better. He leaned in close so that she could hear him, but spoke loudly enough that her human friends were aware of his intentions.

"I'm not letting you leave me again," he promised her.

She didn't respond verbally, but a small smile touched her lips; a smile that both Sterling and Daniel could plainly see. Sterling opened his mouth to comment, but Michael interrupted as he and Selene made their way over to the group. .

"How's she doin?" Michael asked, checking her pulse and heart rate.

"She woke briefly, just before you walked over," Lucian told him, giving him the details of what she had said.

"So, she can't feel her hands or feet at all?" he asked.

"No," Lucian said shaking his head. "And what she could feel, was not pleasant. Though she did manage to expel quite a bit of silver from her stomach," he noted pointing to the trashcan he had yet to clean.

"Well as best as I can tell, she's stable, though still in critical condition. We need to get somewhere with more resources and medical supplies," he told Lucian.

"Can she be moved?" Lucian wanted to know.

"I think there's a better chance of her condition deteriorating if she were to stay here, than if we were to leave," Michael replied honestly.

Aaron had walked over, after Daniel and Sterling had filled him in on Alex's brief moment of lucidity. Hearing Michael's last comment, he spoke up.

"They all need to be moved," he said agreeing with Michael. "Malcolm's fever is still high; and I believe I can get in contact with that poor girl's family," he said indicating the young woman shivering violently beneath the blanket covering her. "I know Alex can't see a normal doctor, but if we were to get to London, I could at least ensure you would have access to whatever you may need to treat her," he promised Michael.

Michael looked to Lucian, wanting his opinion on the matter. "Lucian, London would be a much better choice than Budapest. Hell, we don't even have anyplace to take them," he pointed out.

"You're right," Lucian agreed reluctantly. "There are matters I will need to settle in Budapest, eventually. But for now, it's best if we get to London as soon as we can."

"The others will be glad to hear that," Raze commented, walking over to speak with Lucian. "The natives are growing restless," he said pointing over to the growing number of women pacing close to the hangar door.

"London should put most of them a little closer to home," Aaron noted. "What about your group? Are they going to want to make the trip to London?"

"The lycans will go wherever Lucian goes, I'm not sure about Selene and Khan," Raze answered brusquely.

They turned to Selene, who had walked over with Michael. "Khan and I discussed our situation while you were on the mountain. The vampires will welcome neither of us, nor would we choose to go back. Our fate, whatever that may be, is currently tied to the clan we have forged with the hybrids and the lycans. If you are going to London, so will we," she stated.

"Then it's decided," Lucian replied. "Let's get the three patients settled into the plane first, then the rest of us can situate ourselves around them," he suggested.

Michael had moved on to check on Malcolm and the lycan, before they were moved.

Raze waited until the others had moved as well, before he spoke to Lucian again.

"And Marius?" he asked bluntly.

Lucian watched as everyone was told of their plans, and readied themselves to go. "I have an idea of where he may have gone," Lucian told him.

"Is that the business you will attend to in Budapest?" Raze asked

Lucian looked back to his old friend, "You know me well."

"I figured as much. And Alex, where does she stand in all this?" he wanted to know.

"Where do any of us stand right now?" Lucian asked. "We are all adrift, no home, no pack. The only thing we can count on is that the vampires want every single one of us dead. Right now, I want to know Alexandra will be okay, after that I plan on taking care of both Marius and Malcolm. Then…I don't know," he stated honestly.

"We are all concerned for her welfare," Raze admitted. "And just to let you know, none of us are adverse to having her in our clan."

"Yes, but will Alexandra be adverse to being with us?" Lucian asked, stating his growing fear outloud.


	30. Chapter 29 A Little TLC

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: A Little TLC**

She floated between the dark and the light, preferring to stay oblivious to the pain that encompassed every waking moment. She was vaguely aware of feeling safe, as though strong arms held her gently. But then came the moments where the pain was so intense, she wanted to shut out the world and close her eyes forever. It was in those moments that she would hear the whispering. Someone was speaking softly to her, telling her she had to be strong and that she needed to wake.

"Alexandra, you must shift so that you can heal your injuries," was the softly spoken command she heard most often.

In one of her more lucid moments, she realized Lucian had come for her. And that it was in his arms she rested, and him pushing her to shift. Her head told her she wanted to sleep, but her gut told her she needed to heed the words he spoke. If she wanted any chance at recovering, she had to change.

Her lids fluttered open, to find deep set, intense eyes watching her face. Relief flashed briefly across his face, as he settled his mouth into a crooked grin. The smile made her heart flutter. She tried to gather her bearings. She was lying on the floor, with her head in Lucian's lap. He had freed her hair of the braids they had been in, and was running his fingers through the tangled tresses.

"Well princess, welcome to the land of the living," he told her quietly.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"We are in a plane on our way to London," Lucian explained, speaking in hushed tones.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'll live," she said trying to sit up, but failing miserably. "I think," she added when she was forced to stay in the position she was in.

"Shifting may make this easier on you," he told her.

"I heard you tell me that in my dreams," she told him suspiciously. "Obviously you've been trying to brainwash me while I'm in a fragile state of mind," she muttered outloud.

Lucian chuckled, "I see you haven't lost your…odd, sense of humor," he remarked proudly. But his joy was short lived, as a look of apprehension settled into every line on his face. "But I am right Alexandra. Michael has done what he can for you, but if you are to regain the use of your limbs, you will have to try and shift," he said, stressing again the importance of her changing.

She tried moving her hands and feet, but found them still numb and useless.

"Is it a sure bet that I will heal completely, if I shift?" she asked anxiously.

Lucian heard the note of worry in her voice, and wished to hell he could tell her that a shift was all that it would take to cure her injuries and bring her back to normal. But he couldn't lie to her. He took a deep breath, his hands halting their soothing ministrations in her hair, as he readied himself for her reaction.

"No, it's not definite," he said watching closely for tears or hyperventilation. "But if you don't shift soon, the damage may be irreparable," he told her honestly.

In frustration he rubbed his face with his hands, trying to unconsciously wipe away the anguish he was sure was there for everyone to see. Once he felt somewhat in control, he looked her tin the eye.

"There is also the possibility that you may not heal once you shift. We just don't know," he told her starkly.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure. Okay, so it wasn't the best of situations; but she'd been in bad positions before. But this time was different; and she couldn't kid herself any longer. She was looking at permanent paralysis, and internal damage. No matter how excruciating the pain was going to be, she had to change. Reluctantly, she faced what was to come.

"Okay, okay," she said unenthusiastically, "I know you're right… but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Lucian offered her another smile, this one remarkably sadder than the previous one. "Yes well, things would work so much easier if you would just learn that I am usually right," he told her fondly.

Alex snorted, but sucked in when her ribs protested the movement. "I am so gonna kick your ass once I'm better," she warned him sullenly.

Lucian laughed, "I look forward to it."

He noticed the lines of stress and pain framing her mouth and eyes. She was tired and hurting. He wished he could make this easier on her, but there was nothing he could do. He watched as she gathered together her strength.

Alex tried focusing all her thoughts and energy on the change. She envisioned the physical changes and their results in her mind, trying to force her body into shifting. There, underneath the surface, she could feel it. The slight tingling sensation had spread throughout her body; her nerve endings stretched taut. She felt her canines extend and knew her eye color and perception had changed. But no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't achieve a full transformation.

"Damnit!" she cried out.

She looked up at Lucian frustration evident in her gaze. "Any suggestions old guy?" she asked sarcastically.

He had watched her try to complete the shift, but she had only been able to achieve a partial change. Who knew when she had last eaten, and the silver infiltrating her body had left her weak. In fact, it had begun to appear as if some of the silver had imbedded itself to her DNA. The true color of her eyes held the silver swirl in their depths. Now he could see the same pattern against the backdrop of black velvet. And though the veins of silver were no longer visible, her skin seemed to sparkle, almost as if she had applied glitter all over her body. She was going to need help shifting; and there was only one possible way to go about that…though he was sure she would balk at the suggestion.

He sighed as he reached out and rubbed her neck gently; lingering on the mating marks he had left her with. "You must change Alexandra; the sooner the better. You are weak and need sustenance. I believe I can help you with the shift, but it will require some…faith on your part," he told her.

"Why am I always the one that has to have faith?" she asked bitterly.

"Just lucky I guess," he stated.

"Yeah, well next time it's gonna be your turn," she retorted. "You get to play the damsel in distress and I get to come to your rescue."

"At least you're thinking positively. It warms my heart to know that you believe there will be a next time," he responded.

She threw him a disgusted look before she spoke, "So what is it I have to do?"

"If mated, I could share my strength with you. It would help you make the transformation," he explained.

"Mated!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up and move away from him.

Lucian reached out, pulling her close so that she didn't harm herself further. Alex glared at him, but didn't resist. She knew it would do her no god.

"You've already given me the world's biggest hickey, remember? It that doesn't seem to be helping me much," she pointed out.

Oh but the woman could be prickly! "Ah, but the marks are one-sided," Lucian explained patiently. "If we were to share blood, together, our minds would be linked. Then I could help you mentally with the shift. Not to mention, partaking of my blood should make you somewhat stronger."

"I thought you had already given to the cause," she replied caustically.

Lucian sighed, "I have, and you drank of it deeply," he told her. "But that was given so that you may live long enough for us to get you out of that castle and back to the airfield. Now, if you were to drink of my blood, it should help give you the strength to shift. Every minute we wait, is a minute closer to what may be permanent damage."

"Are you telling me that I have to bite you at the same time you bite me?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Not simultaneously, that's near impossible; but one right after the other." he said, his patience beginning to wane.

"What, then you and I will always have this mind meld thing going on?" she said, grunting at the notion.

"Alexandra, you believe in lycans, vampires, and I am going to assume even ghosts. Why do you find it so hard to believe that we may be connected mentally?" Lucian asked her.

Before she could answer, he continued.

"When I bit you, what did you experience? I believe you had told me you had flashbacks of my past. You received those from my bite, as lycans we can pass on certain memories to those we chose to convert. And when we chose a mate, we would always have a certain link to them, wherever we may be. Vampires do the same, though their telepathic bond is somewhat stronger. We are a blend of the two species, it only stands to reason that the hybrids will have an even stronger bond," he said finishing his little speech.

Chagrined, Alex lay there thinking over what he had said. It did make sense, in a barbaric kinda way. But it didn't mean she had to be all gung ho about it. With a sigh, she resolved to do whatever was necessary in order to heal herself. If that meant mating with Lucian, so be it. Besides, this was the 21st century; it wasn't as if this meant they had to be together from now until the end of time. Having made the decision, she needed to let him know a few things before they continued. And what little bit of strength she had remaining, was quickly fading.

"Okay fine!" she said, agreeing but only because she had no other choice. "But listen to me Mister," she said poking a finger at his chest. "Just because we do this doesn't mean you have a license to tell me what to do and how to do it. I am capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need some…man with old fashioned view on women telling me how to behave," she warned him in no uncertain terms. "Besides, I'm not even sure I like you yet," she told him, knowing that deep down she did have feelings for Lucian, but she wasn't about to admit it.

Lucian had actually expected worse from her; which only proved she possessed great intelligence as well sound common sense. She was cornered and she knew it, but she wasn't about to let him walk all over her. He would let her think these marks bound them in no way, knowing she would eventually come to realize he meant something to her.

"You make me seem like a dictator!" he responded jokingly.

"Yeah well, I've seen you in action, big boy," she said, snorting at him again. "I know how you work! Let's get a few things out of the way, (A) I won't be left behind because it's safer and (B) my needs won't take a backseat to yours!" she told him emphatically.

"Let's just…how do you American's say it? Play it by ear," he suggested.

"Fine, just as long as you know where I stand," she replied.

"I accept your terms," he replied solemnly.

"So what do I need to do?" she asked glumly.

He noticed how pale she had become; their verbal sparring was tiring her. She would soon lose what little change characteristics she had managed to call forth. If she lost them completely, she wouldn't be able to leave the mark. He moved quickly into action.

He gathered her into his arms using extreme care, so as not to cause her further pain. He settled her in his lap, so that she sat facing him with her legs straddling his hips. He then looked into her eyes, seeing pain, weariness, and caution in their depths.

Alex felt Lucian probing her with an intense stare, his deep-set eyes never missing a thing. She tore her gaze from his, trying to look around. She didn't want anyone to witness what they were about to do, and she wasn't sure whom if anyone was sitting nearby. Though she couldn't look behind her, it appeared that he had managed to move them to an area towards the back of the plane. She could hear the others behind her, but no one was paying them much attention.

Lucian took her mind off of the possible audience by leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, one that invoked a promise of more to come. As his lips moved across her chin and over to her ear, she let her head drop back and to the left, affording him better access. She felt his teeth graze her earlobe, causing goosebumps to form along her arms and chest. An involuntary moan escaped her lips, as his nibbled on tender skin. The marks on her neck were throbbing, seeming to beg for his attention. He must have felt their call, for that was where his onslaught stopped. His lips placed one more gentle kiss upon the area then pulled back.

Desire had taken the place of desperation in her eyes. Though still black, there was a silver fire in their depths that warmed him inside. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her mouth with his, while his hands ravaged her body; but that would have to wait for another time. For now, he reigned in his baser needs and wants, and forced himself to remain calm and gentle.

"Are you ready little one?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Alex could only shake her head, worry creeping into her gaze.

"I will take the lead, once I have bitten you, just do to me what I did," he instructed. "Make sure you take in a good amount of blood, it is that which will help give you the strength to shift."

She watched him numbly, as he grabbed the back of her head, tilting it so he could have easier access to her throat. Once he was out of her line of vision, Lucian shifted preparing himself for the ritual. As his mouth found his previous marks, he sank his fangs deep into her tender skin, reveling in the taste of her blood. Relief coursed through him when he realized he tasted no silver. She groaned, but didn't pull away. Instead she rubbed against him, moaning in pleasure. He wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer into him. As he drank from her, he knew he was near the point where he would have to withdraw. He pulled back, shifting as he did so. Her blood rang through his senses, leaving him craving more. He pushed her away, holding her now at arms length. She looked dazed and drowsy, but a smile graced her full mouth.

"It is your turn, Princess," he whispered softly.

She grimaced. She tilted her chin at a stubborn angle and a look of determination settled across her face. Knowing she had no choice, she figured she needed to get this over with before she chickened out.

"I can't pull you forward," she noted, looking at the arms hanging useless at her side.

Instead of leaning forward, he fell back so that he rested against the wall. Then he pulled her forward, lifting her so that he held her high against his chest. Once she was settled and comfortable, he leaned his head to the side, allowing her easy access.

Alex brought her mouth to neck, running her tongue from the crook up to his ear. Lucian growled deep in his throat, a reaction she remembered well. She grazed his earlobe with her lengthened incisors, enjoying the small flare of power she felt at his response. She moved back down, gently sucking on the skin of his throat till she came to the same exact spot he had marked her. Then without allowing herself to think, she sunk her fangs in deep. He moaned as she began drinking in the warm, salty liquid that flowed freely into her mouth. She had thought she would have been repulsed at the copper like taste of the blood, but her reaction was the exact opposite. It thrilled her, beckoning for her to drink more. She had begun a rocking rhythm against his chest as she became more and more aroused. But her excitement was soon fed by Lucian's mounting need. She could feel that need pressing against her mind, and it pushed her farther than she had ever gone before.

"Alexandra, we must stop," Lucian cautioned as gently pushed her away from him and sat her in his lap.

Her eyes were now exploding in a silver starburst, proclaiming her desire for all to see. Her skin was flushed and she still rocked against him, rubbing herself on his crotch in desperation. He grabbed her hair and pulled her into him. HE couldn't help himself, he fed off of her, tasting his blood on her mouth. His tongue searched her mouth, claiming every crevice as his own.

Alex cried out into his waiting mouth as she reached her release, the pain and despair all but forgotten. When she came down, he pulled away from her yet again, this time rubbing her swollen bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Then in a move driven by something other than lust, he pulled her against him, her head resting against his chest. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. He rubbed her back in small circles, trying to get her to clam down so she could breathe easier. When she was more under control, she sat up.

"That was…not what I expected," she confided in him.

"I am here for your pleasure mademoiselle," he said with a grin.

Alex grinned back, the small smile lighting up her face. "Well, the pleasure could be greater if I were able to use these things," she said lifting her shoulders.

"Try shifting," Lucian said brusquely.

"How are you going to help me?" she asked.

Lucian considered it for a minute, before he answered. "I will hold you close and reach for your mind. I felt us connect a moment ago, I know we should be able to do so again," he assured her.

"Let's do this thing then," Alex quipped.

He grabbed her arms, and held her tight as he reached for her thoughts. "Open up to me Princess," he whispered into her ear.

Alex stiffened for a moment, then let made herself relax. Once she did, she could literally feel the walls in her mind collapse, allowing Lucian the opportunity to filter in. He filed her with warmth and a sense of security. With her spirits bolstered, she focused on the change.

Her body began the now familiar tingling. Power surged through her as Lucian touched her mind with his; then the transformation literally tore through her. He held her while the shifting took place. Bones broke and reformed, tendons stretched and muscles lengthened. Pain encompassed her senses as her torn and battered body reshaped itself.

Moments later, she sat panting in Lucian's lap with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Alexandra," came the softly spoken command at her ear.

She took a deep breath, then slowly pried opened her eyes. She first realized she had actually taken a deep breath, which meant her broken ribs had healed. Secondly, and far more importantly, she saw that she held Lucian's hand in a tight grip. She flexed her fingers in both hands, watching in awe as the digits responded. On impulse, she stretched her legs out in front of her and wiggled her toes, laughing in delight. She looked over her shoulder at Lucian and flashed him a smile that brightened the small compartment.

"Look," she said happily waving her fingers at him. "It worked!" she said as she turned around in his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist and held her there, relishing the feeling of being in her arms. The moment was probably one of the happiest in his life, and he savored it while he could.

"Now, how are you feeling?" he finally asked into her hair.

She pulled back and looked over her body. She saw that her skin was no longer black with gold veins running through it. It was now black with large deposits of silver swirled throughout the surface. It seemed the silver had somehow permanently infiltrated her body. She flexed and moved muscles, testing for weaknesses. It felt as if all her broken bones had healed, and the pain was down to a minimum. She finally looked back to Lucian, ready to give him an answer.

"My arms and feet still have some numbness to them, I'm weak as a newborn baby, and I can still feel a slight burning sensation in my stomach; but otherwise, I feel pretty damn good," she replied.

"I see our patient is up and moving around," Michael said from behind her.

Ready to test herself further, Alex stood up on unsteady feet, and tentatively walked over to him.

"Look Doc, good as new," she said turning a shaky pirouette in front of him, then walked back over where Lucian still sat. "What'cha think?"

"Come here, let me check you out?" Michael said gesturing to an open seat.

Alex went to sit in the chair, and let Michael look her over. He listened to her heart and lungs, made her cough, and checked her reflexes. He murmured to himself as he bent to check on her hands and feet.

"Can you feel this?" he asked poking her with a needle in the areas that had been damaged just minutes earlier.

"Yeah, but not like I should," she admitted. "It feels more like a mosquito bite than a needle."

"That's to be expected," Michael assured her. "You had quite a bit of nerve damage to these areas. But, I believe that with good physical therapy, you should get back most of the feeling."

Turning to Lucian, Michael asked if he thought it would be okay for Alex to shift back. He wanted to check her out in her human form, to see what the injuries were like then. Lucian saw no reason why she couldn't.

Alex closed her eyes, and imagined her body shifting into its' human form. Changing back was much easier this time around. Her body responded to her mind's commands without hesitation. When the transformation was complete, she kept hr eyes closed, and tied to sense her body's injuries. The shifting seemed to have done its job. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel a difference in her body. She was sore as hell, but her bones were mended, including her ribs. She was now able to take a deep breath, without feeling as if her chest was held in a vise. Cautiously, she tried to move her hands and feet. With a little effort, she managed to succeed. As soon as she realized she was going to be okay, exhaustion coursed through her body. She ached all over, but she would live. It was a good day.

Forcing her eyes open, she looked at her wounds. Scar tissue covered the areas where Marius had forced the silver spikes through her arms and feet. Hopefully those would eventually fade, maybe even disappear. That was a worry for another day. Tonight she was actually able to move both hands and feet, as well as having regained a minimal amount of felling in those appendages as well. No she wasn't as good as new, but it was a start.

She looked up to find both Michael and Lucian, watching her closely. She offered them a shaky smile.

"Thank you both," she told them softly.

Michael shook his head, "That's not necessary," he told her. "I was just doing what I was trained to do. I'll check on you later; you need to rest," he said in his best doctor's voice.

Alex watched him walk up to the front of the plane, and take his seat next to Selene. She reminded herself that she needed to speak with Aaron, Daniel, Sterling and…where was Malcolm?

"Lucian," she said turning back to him. "Where's Malcolm?" she asked.

She watched as his jaw clenched tightly. Was something wrong with Malcolm? Had he died? Alex waited for Lucian to answer, but it didn't seem as if he would.

"Lucian…" she said her voice trailing off.

"He's here on the plane, and alive," Lucian said between clenched teeth. "But only by Aaron's good graces."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, storming over and looking up into his face.

"He was somehow involved in what happened to you and the others," Lucian spat out.

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"Aaron, Sterling and Daniel all pointed out that he had been acting strangely from the moment they found out who was behind your kidnapping. He left on his own when we were planning on how to free you, and then he showed up at the castle. He wasn't fighting on our side, instead he prevented me from killing Marius, telling me he was the one who was going to rescue you," he explained tersely. "So I would think the evidence against him is fairly damning."

"But Aaron wouldn't let you kill him?" she murmured, as she moved to sit on the ground.

"No, he wouldn't. He said he wanted to question him further," Lucian replied, going to sit beside her.

"Good, I want to speak to him as well," she said in a small strained voice.

Lucian refused to argue with her. He was still of the opinion that Malcolm would die; but there was no need to tell Alex of his plans. She could talk to Malcolm all she wanted, once she had recuperated. Whatever the Australian told her, wouldn't make a bit of difference. He would do what he felt needed to be done, in order to ensure Alex's safety and well being.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her over and held her in his lap. "I tell you what? How about you get some sleep and once you're feeling a little better, you can question and torture him all you want."

"No torture…just questions," she murmured sleepily.

"Whatever your little heart desires," Lucian murmured into her ear.

"Don't patronize me," Alex said, managing to get in the last word before she nodded off to sleep.

Lucian watched over her while she rested. She was happy with him now, but he knew that wouldn't last forever. He only hoped she wouldn't come to hate him, when he killed the son of a bitch responsible for her condition.


	31. Chapter 30 Sniffing Out A Rat

**CHAPTER THIRTY: SNIFFING OUT A RAT**

They had been in London for weeks. Six of them to be exact, Alex thought as she paced the length of her room. It was a nasty habit she had developed during her enforced period of recuperation. It had been six long weeks filled with nothing but healing, strength training, frustration and fatigue. Her physical injuries may have healed when she shifted, but the damage had left her feeling drained and weak. Soon, though even the pacing was getting to her, as her feet began to ache. Throwing herself into the chair, she began thinking over all that had happened throughout the last several weeks.

When they had first arrived in London, Aaron had placed a few calls; and within hours had made arrangements for all of them to stay at a farmhouse not to far form London. It belonged to another friend of his, and it was vacant at the moment. Alex was impressed by the number of contacts her onetime mentor had. She had been wondering how and where they were going to fit everyone. They had needed to lay low while she and Malcolm recuperated from their injuries, but they also needed a place big enough to accommodate their large numbers. Aaron he had come through for them yet again.

Once they had arrived at the farmhouse, Aaron and Daniel began helping the women that had been kidnapped. They would contact their relatives or friends, letting them know of their whereabouts. IF need be, they made arrangements to get them home. Within three days, 7 of the 11 victims had left. Bryna, Yolanda (or Yoli as they had begun to call her) and a vampire from Jamaica named Llysha had decided to stay within their pack. None of them had family connections or anyone waiting at home for them. So, they were welcomed with open arms; especially by Michael, who had been relived to have someone else there with medical training.

After two weeks had passed, and Michael was certain she would recover from her injuries, Lucian had announced he was going back to Budapest. He had said he needed to go back so that he could tie up a few loose ends. Things he had said, that needed to be settled before they could make any future plans. So he had left, along with Raze, and the other members of the original pack. Oh, and Selene and Khan had opted to go along as well. Michael hadn't been too happy with Selene's decision to go; especially since he had to stay in England with her and Malcolm. Alex could see that Selene needed some space; obviously so did Michael. He had wisely let her go, without putting up much of a fuss

"Loose ends my ass," Alex said outloud, breaking the silence in the otherwise quiet room.

She had been pissed, until Aaron explained what had occurred with the lycans. Now, she understood Lucian's need to settle things with them; but that had been, four weeks ago. Four weeks in which they had not heard a word from Lucian or the others. Aaron had given them a cell phone to use while in Budapest; but did they use it...nooooo. And when she tried calling them, it went straight to voice mail. She had left several messages, but not one of them had been returned.

She sighed, knowing she was being irrational, something she considered a major side effect of the change, but she couldn't help it. If things had been okay with the lycans when Lucian left to find her, she wouldn't have been so worried, but they weren't. The fact that the lycans had so easily decided to rebel against the only leader they had ever known, told her that things in Budapest had gotten very ugly.

She threw a leg over the arm of the chair., then propping her elbow up on the opposite arm, she rested her chin in her palm. She tried reaching for Lucian by using the marks he had claimed would allow them to know what the other was feeling at all times. She could sense that he was alive and unharmed, but other than that, she was completely clueless. So, if she couldn't ascertain his well being through these marks, what good were they, she wondered. And to make matters worse, it seemed as if her body needed him to be close by, at all times.

"Another useless and annoying by-product of these damned marks," she muttered under her breath. It wasn't a sexual craving, well not entirely. It was more like her soul hurt when he wasn't around. She had felt it the moment he left the grounds; but she had done her best to ignore it. Now, four weeks later, it was becoming much harder to overlook.

So she sat there, in the overstuffed monstrosity of a chair, trying to decide what needed to be done about their missing friends. Lucian may not be dead, nor injured as far as she could tell, but one or more of the others maybe. Unfortunately, trying to think in this room was nearly impossible.

The design scheme of the entire house left little to be desired, at least in her opinion. The fabric that covered the chair, matched the bedding and the drapes at the window; and it was all done in a large floral print, in various shades of pink and green. The entire effect left her feeling dizzy and smothered. There was no way she was going to be able to figure out anything in here. Having decided that, she knew what she needed was a clear head; and the best place to achieve that was outside. She jumped out of the chair, wincing at the jarring sensation the sudden movement sent through her legs. Ignoring the throbbing, she marched out of her room.

She made her way downstairs and through the living room, ignoring everyone sitting around the telly. Out the front door she stepped, noting the sun had already begun to set in the evening sky. The temperature had dropped, leaving a slight chill in the air. It was early October and she loved this time of year. She hadn't grabbed a jacket, but it didn't bother her. She needed the crisp, clean air to clear her head and bring her to a place where she could think.

She began walking slowly the grounds of the farmhouse; past the small pond, through the orchard then back around to the house. After one lap, the fuzziness in her brain was beginning to dissipate. She figured one more lap, should make things decidedly clearer; so she picked up her pace and started off on another trek. She had made it over to the pond, when she caught the scent of someone familiar.

There, standing near the grove of trees, stood a man Alex had once trusted with her life. Now, she wasn't sure she trusted him to take out the garbage. Malcolm was waiting for her. He had been trying to get her alone for days, now that he was well on his way to recovery. His wound hadn't been a pleasant one, but at least he had been given the opportunity to live. Aaron had saved the Australian from Lucian's fury, an anger that would have gotten Malcolm killed. And why? Because Aaron had wanted the chance to question Malcolm about his involvement with the Corvinkus clan. Of course, everytime Aaron brought it up, Malcolm continued to deny any connection with the vampires; but Alex wasn't sure she believed him.

Up to this point she had been able to avoid him; but now, that no longer seemed the case. She could turn back and head for the house, but that would be cowardly. She wasn't afraid of him, but of late, he had begun to disturb her. With a sigh, she continued on her path, never changing her pace. As she came up on Malcolm, he put a hand up to stop her.

"Alex, um…can I talk to you?" he asked hesitantly.

Alex stopped, and shot him a perturbed look, "I guess," she said answered resignedly.

"Good", he said sighing in relief.

Alex noticed he looked around, checking to see if they were alone. Odd behavior for an innocent man, she thought to herself. She stood there for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something, but he seemed to be having trouble putting words together.

"Malcolm, you said you wanted to talk, so say something already," she said impatiently.

Resentment flashed briefly in those faded blue eyes, but it was gone as fast as it appeared, leaving Alex to wonder if she had imagined it.

"You were always one to get right to the point, weren't you," Malcolm commented with a forced chuckle.

Alex only looked at him, trying hard to maintain a sense of civility. Though the longer she stood there, the harder it became.

"Yeah, well…I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing?" Malcolm finally spat out.

"I'll survive," Alex said shortly, not bothering to elaborate.

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably, but Alex did nothing to make him feel more at ease. She waited a few moments longer to see if he had anything further to add to the conversation. When he remained silent, she decided to leave.

She moved past him, heading deeper into the orchard, when she felt his hand on her arm. She whirled around, anger whipping through her at his feeble attempt to stop her.

"Take your hands off me, Malcolm," she said calmly, her voice low and dangerous.

Malcolm released her arm quickly, running his fingers nervously through his hair. Alex turned her back to him, ready to take off again, when he called out to her.

"Aren't you even a tad bit worried about my health?" he asked her, sounding like a petulant child.

"I'm well aware of your condition, as well as your recovery," she told him.

"But you didn't ask…what happened to us Alex?" he posed his question in a slightly whiny voice.

Alex felt a shudder run through her, attributing it to his uncharacteristic behavior. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere down the line Malcolm had begun to think of her as something more than a friend. She didn't want to be cruel, but she needed to end this before it went any further.

"Malcolm," she said moving to stand directly in front of him, "I really don't want to go into this, not right now."

He looked down at her, his eyes suddenly sad and poignant. He reached out to stroke her face, but Alex took a step back before he could reach her. She didn't want to feel his touch on her skin. The thought alone made her uneasy.

He dropped his hand, and gone was the look of a sad puppy. In its place was the visage of an angry man. One who had been denied something he felt was his to begin with.

"Fine," he said tersely. "But, we used to be friends, what happened to that?" he asked.

He was right, there had been a time when he had been the closest thing to a best friend she had ever had. Now, he felt differently towards her, it was obvious in the small gestures, the jealous statements, and sullen behavior.

"Mal, you tell me when things changed," she finally said, challenging him.

He turned his head and looked out over the grounds, averting his gaze from her own. He had never been able to hide what he was truly feeling, not from her. And whatever his emotions were, he didn't want her to see them.

"When you started fucking the Lycan," he admitted bitterly, hatefully

She saw red. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she asked him angrily. "Last time I checked, I was a legal adult born in a free country. I can sleep with whomever I damn well please!" she said punctuating every word in that last statement with a finger jab in his chest.

Malcolm took a small step back; rubbing the area her finger had poked him. Then he moved forward unexpectedly, standing close enough she could feel the rage burning off of him. No longer was he a concerned buddy, wondering how their friendship had ended. Now, he was a jealous, bitter man.

"That's just it Alex, you're a woman. How you can give yourself to that…. freak is beyond me." He said, spitting the words in her face.

Aha, here was the truth. He couldn't stand Lucian because he wasn't human. Malcolm seemed to forget that she was no longer of the human race either. Neither were the twelve women that had been kidnapped and tortured. Was he truly apart of the atrocious things that had been done to those women? If he was, she had every intention of finding out.

"I'm not human either Mal, or did you forget that?"she reminded him.

"No Alex you're not what they are," he said vehemently denying her remark. "You have only taken the lives of these monsters, and only when they involved innocent humans in their sordid affairs. They kill for pleasure. You saw those vampires," he said moving the conversation to the exact spot she was headed herself. "They got off on causing pain and humiliation. You are nothing like that."

"Were we not in the same place?" she asked acerbically. "Because from where I sat, impaled upon a cross mind you, I didn't see Lucian or any of his people participating in the sick, psychotic games those creatures were playing."

"You never know, Lucian may like playing those kinds of games," Malcolm retorted. "Oh wait a minute…I forgot, you do have intimate knowledge of what he likes. Maybe I've misjudged you. Do you like it rough Alex?" he asked smugly, desire plainly displayed on his face.

"You'll never have first hand experience of what I like," she told him.

Malcolm glared at her before he let out a scream of frustration and fury. He turned and stalked off, getting only a few feet away, before turning back and striding over to her again.

"I love you Alex," he admitted bitterly. "I have for years, but I never had the guts to tell you. You were always so fucking untouchable. You never slept with any of the guys, hell you never had a single relationship I was ever aware of," he said snidely. "So, I worshipped you from afar, waiting for you to realize that you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" he yelled resentfully.

Alex began to speak, but he quickly covered her mouth," Don't say a word, I'm not finished yet," he warned her between clenched teeth.

She didn't pull away, even though it would have been easy to do so. She wanted him over the edge; it was the only way he would admit to what part he may have played in the kidnapping plot. She stood still, waiting for him to finish.

Malcolm pulled his hand away and began pacing frantically in front of her. "And how do you repay my devotion?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "You sleep with the first furry creature that sniffs at your skirts. So maybe I've handled this entire situation wrong," he continued without breaking stride. "Maybe I should have bitten you then forced myself on you, would you have responded better to that?" he asked angrily.

"Are you finished?" she asked calmly.

He responded with another vicious glare, but Alex noticed his breathing had become heavier. He was aroused, evidence of his stimulation clearly visible. She could even smell the lust pouring out of him at the thought of raping her.

"You could try," she told him low and seductive. "But I couldn't guarantee you'd be able to walk away if you did," she promised threateningly. "If I choose to fuck every non human being here, that would be none of your concern…ever! I thought of you like a brother, nothing more. I'm sorry that I don't feel for you the way you want me too, but that's the way it is. If you don't like it, then I suggest you leave, before you get hurt," she suggested.

"I've been killing the likes of these monsters for years, mate" he reminded her. "I'm not afraid of your freak boyfriend and his pack; I can take care of myself."

"It's not them you need to be worried about," she stated coldly. "And be assured that I would kill you if you tried to hurt anyone I care about," she warned him before she turned her back on him and began heading back towards the house.

"You're as much of a slut as those other women were," he yelled at her retreating back.

Alex came to an abrupt stop. "What did you say?" she asked, turning back to face him.

Malcolm had let too much slip, and he realized it as soon as the words left his mouth. He muttered, "Nothing," to her then turned to stalk off.

It was Alex's turn to stop his progress. She grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around.

"You said I was as big a slut as the other women were," she said reiterating his words. "Who are you to judge those women?" she asked incredulously.

"They're…they're lycans and vampires," Malcolm said stuttering while he tried to pull his arm out of Alex's grasp. "All they know is destruction and pain…yyou saw that for yourself," he sputtered desperately.

"I saw innocent women being raped and desecrated. I saw them crying out in pain and humiliation because some very sick individuals got off on it. But I know there's a list a mile long of pedophiles and sex offenders, human every single one, which do the same thing to women and children alike on a daily basis. So don't hand me that line of bullshit. Humans can be monster's too, Malcolm," she told him.

"We're not," he stated.

"Did you have anything to do with their abduction?" she asked her voice low and deadly.

"Alex, there was a time you wouldn't have had to ask me that," Malcolm said, evading the question.

Alex looked him in the eye, mentally daring him to turn away. "Did you have anything to do with the abduction of those women?" she asked him again.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Alex, ever," he replied.

"Malcolm," Alex said slowly, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you have anything to do with what happened to those women?"

He stared at her for a moment. Alex could easily read the doubt and shame in his eyes. Her gut twisted at what she was beginning to believe was the true answer, but she had to hear it from him.

Then looking her in the eye, Malcolm replied, "No, I knew nothing about those women."

He lied, she could see it on his face, hear it in his voice, smell it on his breath. Fury raced through her veins, feeding on his deceit. Not only that, he knew that she was aware of his lies. Malcolm thought she was one of them, a human; he truly believed she would accept his answer and leave it alone. Malcolm didn't know her very well.

Alex leaned in closer, lifting her tired legs up on her tiptoes, moving forward so that it appeared as if she wanted to kiss him. Malcolm smiled and leaned down to meet her upturned face. Having fooled him, Alex made her move. She reached for the butterfly knife Malcolm always carried with him in his jacket pocket. Paydirt! She closed her hand around the cold metal and pulled it out. Just as he reached her lips, she flipped open the sharp blade and plunged it deep into his thigh.

Malcolm looked at her in shock, then stepped back away from her, looking down at the knife imbedded in his leg. He howled in pain, grabbing at his leg. Alex felt a tugging sensation around her heart. Figuring it was guilt; she ignored it and proceeded with her line of questioning.

She pushed Malcolm to the ground, and straddled his abdomen, pinning his arms beneath her backside. "I don't believe you Mal," she told him calmly.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed trying to throw her off him.

Alex leaned back and grabbed the handle of the knife. She began turning the blade so that it tore through the muscle. "Now, now, let's play nicely shall we?" she said urging him to be still.

When Malcolm finally settled down and quite moving, she released the knife. She noted his breathing was ragged and he appeared pale, but he would live.

"Did you have ANYTHING to do with the abduction of those twelve women?" she said again.

"Damnit Alex, why did you stab me?" he asked vehemently.

"You're not answering my question," she said through clenched teeth.

"I did too," he whined.

"You lied to me Malcolm," Alex replied calmly. "I want the truth, and I will get it using whatever means necessary," she warned him.

She sat there waiting for him to answer. Her heart had begun to beat faster, her pulse racing. Malcolm looked about frantically; do doubt looking for a weapon of some kind. The only weapon around was her, and Malcolm was about to come face to face with it.

"Mal, I'm giving you one last chance to answer me, honestly," she said threateningly.

When he refused to answer, she began to shift. They amethyst colored eyes bled to obsidian black, with fields of silver swirling in their depths. Her teeth became razor sharp fangs, and her nails turned into lethal claws. She looked down at the man pinned beneath her, allowing him to truly see her.

Malcolm lay there, shocked and fascinated by what he was watching. Then realizing for the first time that she was truly no longer human, he looked at her in disgust. "What are you?" he spat out.

"I am still Alex," she told him. "But now, I am also more. This change hasn't altered who I am as a person, thought it has made me a bit more emotional," she admitted. "But I am still a woman, still a good person who is willing to lay down her life for a friend. I've merely broadened my horizons a bit and can now see humans aren't the only ones that deserve to be helped," she told him honestly.

"You're a freak of nature," he told her with revulsion.

"Fine, the kid gloves are off," she said angrily.

Reaching back, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his leg. A grunt of pain was forced from Malcolm as she withdrew the blade, but that sound was quickly replaced with another scream of pain as she instantly plunged the knife deep into his other thigh. She slowly moved off him, standing over his prone body, angered by his lies and deceit. Then leaning over, she grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and pulled him up until his feet dangled above the ground.

"If you don't answer me truthfully, I will show you what kind of monster I can be," she growled up at him.

Malcolm grabbed at her hands, trying to pry them off his throat as she slowly blocked his oxygen supply. Even though her arm ached with the added weight, Alex wouldn't budge. He was beginning to turn purple, when she moved to wrap her other free hand around his throat. In desperation, Malcolm began shaking his head yes, vigorously. When she saw that, she immediately dropped him to the ground.

Malcolm lay sprawled on the brown, dead grass; choking as he tried to fill his oxygen starved lungs with deep heaving breaths. Alex watched in disgust as he pulled himself together. She patiently waited until he was once again breathing normally, then she pressed him for further information.

"How were you involved?" she asked coldly.

Malcolm glared at her as he rubbed the bruises that were already beginning to appear on his neck. "I was contacted by … a man. He told me that his people were willing to pay quite nicely for information," he began.

Alex broke in, "Who was this man, and what kind of information did he want?"

"I don't know who he was," Malcolm retorted semi defiantly. But when he saw her reaction he quickly added, "Honestly Alex, I have no idea who or what he was. I was never told his name; I was only given a cell phone number by which to reach him by," he told her.

Alex nodded, acknowledging that she knew he was speaking the truth, and urging him to continue.

Malcolm sighed, then began again. "They were looking for attractive women of diverse nationalities, he explained. "This guy somehow knew I was with the Council, and figured we had more up to date files on various vampires and lycans throughout the world. All I had to do was supply them with names, pictures, and locations of women I thought they might be interested in," he finished quietly.

"You sold these women to those… psychos?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't sell those things, I just told the man where he might find them," he said defending his actions.

"Ho much were you paid?" she demanded to know. She unconsciously rubbed her chest, again feeling disconcerted.

"$500,000 dollars", he sullenly replied.

Alex snorted disgustedly. .

"For each woman they kidnapped, that was on the list I gave them," he finished snidely.

"How many did they use?" she wanted to know.

"Seven," he gloated.

Alex pulled her arm back, fist ready, then let it fly; taking immense satisfaction in the cracking noise she heard when she connected with his jaw. Malcolm flew backwards, landing at Sterling's feet. Alex looked around, realizing a crowd had formed. Outside of the copse of trees, stood the humans, Michael and the three women. They had obviously seen her sack Malcolm; hopefully they had heard his declaration that had preceeded the beating.

"Oh Alex," Aaron murmured as he bent over the unconscious Australian. "What have you done?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did what you were too afraid to do," she responded bitterly. "You've questioned Malcolm repeatedly, and each time he lied to you, telling you only what you wanted to hear," she pointed out as she walked over to where the group was standing. "He confessed to selling those women out. He admittedly gave the Corvinkus' clan the names, locations and pictures of various female lycans and vampires all over the world. Seven of those women were captured and held captive by Marius & Marina. I wanted the truth, and I got it!" she finished vehemently.

"By beating him senseless?" Aaron asked, incredulously.

Alex couldn't reply, instead she shook her head in disbelief. Looking around she saw Daniel and Sterling looked uncertain and worried. While Bryna, Yoli and Lysha's faces showed compassion. She glanced over at Michael and his expression told her he understood how she felt. Is this what her life had boiled down to? The only people that seemed to understand her were the lycans, vampires and hybrids, people that barely knew her. While her human friends, men she had worked with for years, appeared unsure and distrusting of her motives.

"Would you have honestly felt comfortable allowing this man," she said pointing to where Malcolm laid on the ground, "to work with and around anyone other than humans?" she asked Aaron.

"I don't think he would have harmed them," Aaron answered.

"He already has," Alex answered bitterly. "I saw first hand the pain and agony wreaked by his little list." Pointing to where the three women that had survived the nightmare stood, she said, "Ask them if they feel safe having Malcolm around.."

"That's not the point, Alex," Aaron replied.

"Actually Aaron, I believe that's exactly the point," Sterling stated.

Daniel was quick to voice his opinion, "We haven't trusted Malcolm for weeks. And might I point out that Alex has only done what the Council has always encouraged their agents to do: get information using any means necessary. Your problem is that the recipient of this tactic is human, not lycan or vampire. In all honesty, Alex treated Malcolm better than any other suspect I've seen her deal with in the past. She was able to get the truth out of him Aaron; and, now knowing what he's capable of, I don't want to be anywhere near this shitebag!" he said spitting on his former partner.

Alex's feelings of betrayal began to fade away, once she heard Daniel's words. Aaron was having a problem with the fact that she had so readily used extreme measures on a human. Well, so much for the little venture of helping all species, she thought to herself.

Aaron had seemed to willingly accept her change beforehand; but then again, it wasn't something any of them had really had to deal with. It was something they rarely spoke of, and she hadn't exactly been eager to embrace her new life form either. Well, now was the time to bring it out in the open.

Praying she wasn't wrong, she completed the transformation she had started when she was fighting with Malcolm. She let Aaron, Sterling and Daniel hear every bone break and reform, watch as her skin changed color, and her muscles grew; until she stood before them a visual testament to what she was. Both Daniel and Sterling registered shock on their faces, at first; but acceptance soon replaced their initial reaction. Aaron though, didn't seem able to reconcile the fact that the creature standing before him was one and the same with the Alex he had known for over ten years.

"This is it guys," she announced. "I can't run and pretend that I'm no different than I was before, because in many ways I have changed. Obviously, I can look different, but I 'm also stronger, faster, and surprisingly more tolerant than I was as a human. Believe me, I would have never in a million years thought things would have ended up this way, but it has. So I'm no longer fighting it," she told them as she walked over to where they stood.

"If you can't, or don't, want to work with me, I get it. But whatever your choice, I refuse to work with Malcolm", she said as she bent down and tore the knife from his thigh.

She looked at them defiantly, her chin held out at a stubborn angle they had all come to know and respect. As they stood there, she again felt that strange smoldering sensation, as if her pulse had quickened and her blood had heated. With her fist rubbing at her heart, she focused on her human features, and let the change bring her back to her normal countenance.

"I'm tired," she told them. "You guys can stay out here all night if you want, but I'm going back inside." She cleaned the knife off on her pants, then flipped it closed before she stuck it in her back pocket. "I plan on leaving tomorrow morning ," she said, making the decision at the spur of the moment. "I'm going to Budapest and finding out what the hell happened to Lucian and the others."

She then walked past the humans and over to where Michael and the ladies stood, her hand still rubbing at her chest. "You're all welcome to go with me, though it could be dangerous," she told them.

Before they could reply, a voice from behind her answered for them, "I don't believe that will be necessary."

Alex turned around, to find Lucian watching her. She didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. The smoldering sensation had kicked it up about 100 , leaving her nearly panting there on the lawn. The damn marks; she should have known it!

He was here, and it appeared as if he was safe. As she stood there, afraid to move; Michael went rushing past, making his way over to Selene. The others began mingling, asking questions about their trip and talking anxiously.

Off to the side, Alex caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Sterling had leaned down and picked up Malcolm, throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey Alex, you want me to take out the trash," he asked her, chuckling over his own little joke.

She kept her gaze on Lucian, but called out, "Yeah, stick him in the barn for tonight, along with his clothes, a blanket and some food. But leave him a note, let him know that if I ever see him again, I will kill him."

"You got it boss lady," Sterling responded as he and Daniel began walking towards the barn.

"Alex," Aaron began….

"Don't Aaron…not now," she said, stopping him mid sentence.

He sighed and turned to go back into the house.

"You are far more generous than I am," Lucian told her when they were alone.

"He's been pretty much stripped of everything; friends, a job. I doubt the Council will even take him back," she said.

"Perhaps," Lucian stated.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"I am fine, but surely you knew that," he answered.

"Yeah, but it would have been _nice_ if I had had verbal confirmation of the fact as well," she told him angrily.

"Yes, well," he said giving her a lopsided grin, "Cellular phones have a tendency not to work once they have been broken," he said holding up the smashed remains of what had previously been a perfectly fine phone.

"You're hell on those things," she said gruffly.

"Does this mean that you missed me?" Lucian asked with a smile.

"No," she responded quickly…a little too quickly.

"Ah Alexandra, I can feel you inside my head, in my blood. I know that you did," he reminded her.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up to trace the marks along her neck. They were already beginning to fade, though he had told her they would never completely disappear. She cursed at him under her breath before she responded.

"I was just worried that I was gonna have to go looking for your butt!" she retorted. "Really Lucian…I know you're getting up there in years, but if your age is going to be affecting your production and work ethic, we might have to look at replacing you," she told him mockingly.

He threw back his lead and laughed. Alex couldn't help but smile, his laughter having become contagious. But all joking was cast aside as he moved closer, pulling her into him. One hand clasped her gently by the back of the neck; his thumb absently rubbing along the side of her throat. The other was placed in the small of her back.

"Princess," he whispered into her ear, "You do keep me on my toes." Then, with a dip of his head, he captured her lips with his own.

The kiss seared through her, causing the slow burn to ignite like a raging forest fire. Desire leapt through her, as he ravaged her mouth. Needing to feel him pressed against her, she threw caution to the wind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her legs up until they were encircling his waist. His hands moved lower, cupping her derrière. Finally, when she could no longer ignore the need to catch her breath, she pulled away.

"It seems that I missed you as well," he stated.

She sighed, lifting her face to the night air. Her fight with Malcolm was starting to take its toll. Her arms and legs had begun to throb, and she was grateful that Lucian could so easily support her weight.

"Malcolm was partly responsible for the kidnappings," she told him.

"I know," he replied.

"How did things go in Budapest?" she asked.

"Badly," he responded, sorrow lacing his voice.

She tried to uncross her legs so that she could get down, but Lucian held them in place. She looked at him, and saw great sadness in his eyes. Without a word, she held him tight. She noticed he seemed startled at first by her show of affection; but she smiled when he returned the hug.

"So old guy," she whispered in his ear, "who's ass do we need to kick?"

Lucian squeezed her once more before letting her legs drop to the ground. "You are not kicking anyone's ass," he told her as he turned and began walking towards the house.

"What do you mean?" she asked catching up with him.

"Alexandra, you're recovering from some very serious wounds. You have no business traipsing around Budapest, hunting Death Dealers and vampires," he told her in no uncertain terms.

She stepped in front of him just as he reached out to open the door, "Hold up there a minute, buster. Just because you gave me this really nifty hickey, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do. If you're going to Budapest, I have every right to go as well."

Lucian sighed as he gazed over at her. Alex could sense he was trying to be patient, but it really went against his nature. Just like sitting meekly at home and taking orders went against hers.

"I'm going, I don't care what you say," she told him. Then she opened the door and went inside, leaving him on the porch.


	32. Chapter 31 Losing Oneself In The Crowd

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: Losing Oneself In The Crowd**

Lucian stood there on the porch, marveling at Alexandra's mercurial moods. One minute she was holding him tightly and teasing, the next she was all prickly and defensive. With a sigh he stepped over the threshold and into the house, closing the door behind him. Alexandra was unpredictable and formidable, but maybe that was part of the attraction, he thought to himself as he followed the voices that led him to the kitchen.

Everyone was present and all speaking at once. Alexandra had already entered the room and was standing between Bryna and Yoli. Her posture was rigid and her features were set in a stubborn line, letting him know she had no intention of allowing him anywhere near her. So be it. He walked over, choosing to stand beside Raze.

Noticing his appearance, Khan drew Lucian into the conversation, "I was just telling the others about the plane."

"Oh yes Aaron, I apologize for that, but it was completely out of my control," Lucian stated.

"What happened to the plane?" Alex asked Khan, ignoring Lucian.

"Death Dealers blew it up," Selene answered grimly

"Well, that would explain why it took you guys so long to get back," Alex commented.

"Did you tell them of the lycans?" Lucian asked Khan.

"No, I hadn't gotten around to that," Khan replied.

Lucian took a deep breath before speaking. Finally, in a tightly controlled voice, he said, "The lycans are dead."

The room stood in complete silence for several moments, everyone letting the implications of what Lucian said sink in. Lucian glanced over at Alexandra, only to find her probing gaze on his own. Concern etched her lovely features and he could feel empathy washing off her in waves. Her anger was perhaps justified, but it wasn't insurmountable.

Finally, the silence was broken when Aaron asked in a shocked voice, "Did the vampires eliminate them all?"

"We found them massacred in the secondary lair," Raze answered, his voice thick with anger and grief. "They had been taken by surprise," he said quietly, "most had not even had time to finish shifting."

Imagining the scene that had greeted them, Alex's mind unconsciously reached out to soothe Lucian. Only when she felt his mind and body react to her own, had she realized what she'd done. Reluctantly, she turned and found him watching her. She quickly tore her gaze from his and stared down at the ground. It was unnerving to know just how close the marks had brought them together. She shook off the uncomfortable feeling, vowing to explore it further at a later time.

For now, she turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. Raze was giving the details of their time in Budapest. He briefly explained of how they had found the lycans and disposed of their remains, burning them so the once proud species would be able to rest in peace. Taylor soon jumped in, telling them of how at first they had found the streets of Budapest virtually empty, but on the fourth day, they were able to take two Death Dealers by surprise. He glossed over how they had taken them prisoner and brought them back to the tunnels; questioning them for several days before they finally got some answers.

The vamps had finally, though reluctantly, admitted that Marius had come to the Budapest compound. He brought with him the remaining members of his coven, numbering no more than twenty. To the coven's dismay, Markus had apparently welcomed Marius back to the coven. The attack on the lycans was undertaken when Marius told Markus that his coven was attacked by a mixed group of renegades, led by Lucian. Markus had gathered together every Death Dealer and launched a vicious assault against the lycans, killing them all. It had been a warning to Lucian.

Knowing they couldn't avenge the deaths of the pack themselves, they disposed of the death dealers, making sure they left their bodies somewhere the vampires would be sure to find them. Then they made their way back to the airstrip, ready to head back to London. Rhys jumped in then, talking excitedly about the welcoming party they encountered at the plane. A team of Death Dealers was waiting for them, opening fire on them the minute they showed up. They returned the favor, taking down quite a few of the vamps. But as dawn began to creep up on the horizon, Anoka blew up the plane, and escaped with the remaining members of her team.

Their group had hidden and laid low for a couple of days, letting their injuries heal. When everyone was operating at full strength, they left Budapest. They had had to travel at night, borrowing vehicles when they could slowly making their way back to England.

While Taylor and Rhys had been speaking, Alex had done a quick roll call in her head. Everyone was accounted for, and they all appeared to be okay, physically; emotionally was a different story. She couldn't help them with their grief or guilt; the latter of which she was sure Lucian was dealing with in spades. If he was, or even if had been inured, she had never picked up on it.

Was she really so self-absorbed? Thinking over the last four weeks, she knew she had been highly focused on recuperating, but that was a poor excuse. She had the means with in which to know how he had been the entire time he was gone. They shared a mental and physical link, one that obviously worked both ways. He had said he knew how she had been faring the entire time he was gone; she should be able to do the same thing.

Then it hit her, just how much of her emotional state had he been able to pick up on. Heat exploded within her as she remembered how much her body had longed for his touch. Embarrassed, her head jerked up to find Lucian's eyes watching her intently. Need lit their hazel depths with an intensity that caused her to catch her breath. Desire pulled at her; causing a relentless throbbing at the juncture of her thighs and making her breasts ache. She tore her gaze from his, color flooding her face. She prayed no one else had noticed.

"Alex," Daniel called out. "Earth to Alex, come in Alex," he said jokingly.

Taking a deep breath, Alex turned and faced Daniel. "Yeah, I'm here," she said, proud that her voice didn't waver.

"So, what do you think?" the Irishman asked.

Damnit! She was cornered. Not wanting them to know she hadn't been listening, she tried faking her way out of the question. "I think they were damn lucky to get out alive, that's what I think?" she retorted.

Lucian chuckled, knowing she was lying. Well, that certainly added fuel to her fire. She could easily switch her erotic emotional state to anger. "I don't know what the hell you're laughing at Lucian," she told him sharply. You all could have easily ended up like the lycans, and none of us would have been the wiser," she said laying into him. The very idea of it made her feel sick, but it was true. Not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes, she turned her back to them, and looked the window into the back yard. "How many of us are there?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Eighteen", Sterling responded. "Wait, make that seventeen now that Malcolm's gone," he said quickly amending his original count.

"Seventeen, okay," Alex reiterated. "Three of those seventeen, have never been trained in battle. One of the remaining fourteen has been dragged into battle, completely against his will might I add. That leaves thirteen. Oh ya know, you may as well reduce that last count by one more, because I know it's been at least ten years since Aaron has been out in the field," she said shaking her head. "No offense meant to any of you listed in that number," she added sincerely, turning back to face them. "It's just a statement of fact. But that leaves us with an army of what… twelve? That's not any army, it's little more than a friggin' recon unit," she told them bluntly. "So someone please tell me how we're supposed to go in and take out hundreds of really pissed off vampires?"

Silence followed her impassioned speech. She looked around the room, taking in the expressions of everyone there. Most appeared defeated, though Raze was clenching his jaw tight, Michael looked chagrined, and Lucian…well he just looked pissed.

"Look," she said with a sigh, "I'm not trying to bring everyone down. I'm just being realistic. We're short on weapons and undermanned. When you guys came to the rescue in Romania, you had the element of surprise on your side, that and those bastards were otherwise occupied. Now, we don't even have that working for us." Looking over to Lucian, she directed the next statement directly to him, "Lucian, the vampires know you're alive. Markus is waiting for you…and the others, knowing full well you'll want to avenge the deaths of the lycans." Then turning to Selene, she continued, "And the minute you and Lucian were attacked by Annika, you're cover was blown. There's almost as big a price on your head as there is on Lucian's. Not to mention, the vamps think Michael is responsible for turning you against them, so that means they have a personal vendetta against him as well," she added. "And Khan, you were the head of the Death Dealers and their key weapon maker. Without you, they've reverted back to using the silver bullets, not the silver nitrate that nearly killed Lucian. You're working with us now and that is going to put you in a very awkward position my friend."

"But what does any of that have to do with killing the coven?" Selene asked.

"It means they are watching every individual coming in and out of Budapest. There is no way you could plan a surprise attack. Lucian's no longer a legend of old, he's alive and kicking. And they know how you and Khan operate; they can anticipate what you may do and base their defense on that," Alex explained.

"The girl has a point," Ana stated. "One that's hard to ignore."

"But what about us hybrids, that is the one thing they know nothing of," Michael noted.

"There are only four of us," Lucian pointed out. "And the vampires know enough about us to lessen that threat. Remember, Marius and some of his coven saw us when we went to rescue Alexandra and the others."

"So what…are we just supposed to let the vampires get away with what they've done?" Raze asked, anger clearly evident in every syllable.

"No!" Alex responded. "Believe me, I want Marius as much as you want the Death Dealers, but I don't think we can go in, guns blazing and have any hope of taking out Marcus and the coven."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lucian asked expectantly.

She had been working on an idea, one that may even work, if they got lucky. But it would be risky, and would be dependant upon the generosity of others. With a sigh, she let them in on what she'd thought about. "We're all agreed that we need more manpower, training, and additional weapons, yes?" she asked the group. When they all nodded or answered in agreement, she continued. "What if we contact the families of the women you saved in Romania?" she suggested. Without waiting for an answer she went on. "I know the young Italian girl's family was willing to pay a large sum of money for finding her. I bet they would love the opportunity to get back at those that hurt her. As would most of the other women's families and friends," she said with certainty.

"You may be right," Khan said appreciatively. "I must say, it's worth a shot. I'm not too keen on undertaking a kamikaze mission," he admitted reluctantly.

A few others agreed with him, though no one else spoke aloud. Finally, Aaron cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Well, regardless of what is decided, nothing will be done tonight. I suggest we all get some sleep and discuss it in the morning."

Everyone seemed to agree, and began filtering out of the room. Alex got the distinct impression she was supposed to stay; she knew Aaron had been unusually quiet throughout the entire meeting. He hadn't been happy with the way she'd dealt with Malcolm. When Sterling and Daniel began to leave, he put out his arm, wordlessly asking them to stay. Finally, everyone had left, with the exception of the three humans, herself and Lucian.

Surprisingly, Lucian had moved to stand beside her, seemingly offering his support. She wanted to tell him to go; but in a moment of weakness, she gave in to her inner voice. It had been screaming at her to make up with him since the moment she stepped into the house. At least with his presence nearby, the marks seemed somewhat mollified.

When Aaron realized Lucian had no intentions of leaving, he motioned for them to take a seat. When they were all situated, he began. "I'm not certain I can be counted as a member of this team." When Alex opened her mouth to comment, he put his hand up halting her words. "Wait Alex, I have more to say," he assured her. "When I'm done, you are welcome to have the floor.

Alex slumped in her chair, already unhappy with what Aaron had said; but she respected him too much to go against his wishes in this. Blowing her hair out of her face, she sat quietly, waiting for him to continue. .

"Thank you," Aaron stated, then cleared his throat again, before he continued. "I have no business being here, working with this team. I made a mistake in judgment, a grave mistake, when I gave Malcolm the opportunity to clear himself," he admitted, pausing for a moment. Then with a nervous glance over at Alex, he said, "And I underestimated you and what the change had… done to you. I'm not sure whom I trust anymore, myself included. So, I'm taking myself out of the equation," he said, finishing his speech.

Daniel and Sterling sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Alex looked down at the table, hurt by Aaron's lack of trust as well as by the fact that he seemed somewhat frightened of her. She no longer had anything to say. She had been on the verge of arguing with Aaron about his decision. Now, she didn't trust herself to speak.

Lucian obviously felt no such compulsion. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

With a deep sigh, Aaron shook his head in affirmation.

"Then you will be sadly missed," Lucian told him honestly. "I wish you the best." He said, rising to leave, but extending his arm to shake hands with the human. When Aaron shook his hand in return, Lucian bent over to whisper in Alex's ear. "I wish to see you when you are finished here." Then nodding at the two remaining humans, he left the room.

When no one remained but the former ICOSA agents, Daniel finally spoke. "Aaron, we all make mistakes, to err is human."

With another quick glance in Alex's direction, Aaron responded. "Unfortunately, I am well aware of that," he said quietly. "But it doesn't excuse my behavior, nor does it make it right. I need time and space, to figure things out for myself; besides I'm too old to be running around the world chasing vampires. I'll leave that to you young folks," he said trailing off.

Sterling and Daniel both stood, reaching out to shake Aaron's hand, just as Lucian had done. As they turned to leave, Sterling spoke up, "If you need us…"

"I know," Aaron interrupted, "I promise I'll find a way to contact you."

Sterling nodded then followed Daniel out the door. Alex had remained uncharacteristically silent. For once she was at a loss for words. Aaron was the closest thing to family she had. The fact that he didn't trust her, left her feeling…vulnerable.

"Alex," Aaron began.

"It's okay Aaron," she told him, afraid that if she looked at him she would cry. "I understand, you gotta do what you feel is best."

"Oh Alex, if only it was that easy," Aaron said. "You are like the daughter I never had," he began hesitantly. "I love you Alex, but I don't know if I can handle what it is you've become."

"Weren't you the one that told me I was still human at my core?" she asked angrily as she pushed the chair back from the table. Jumping to her feet, she began pacing around the room. "I believed you when you said I was the same person I was before; that the only thing that had changed about me were some of my physical attributes," she said coming to stand before him. "Was that all a bunch of crap?"

Shaking his head, Aaron seemed unable to respond. After several minutes of silence, Alex spoke, "I don't want to end up hating you Aaron, so maybe you should leave, if this is really how you feel," she said resignedly. Frustrated, she turned and walked away.


	33. Chapter 32 Planting The Seeds

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: **

_Budapest, Hungary_

Annika had taken the brunt of his anger, without complaint, as he knew she would. Markus had not been happy with her report. The skirmish with Lucian's group had cost the vampires' yet more lives, while Lucian's people had remained virtually unharmed. No bodies were to be found, and the mongrels had managed to escape yet again. It was unacceptable! And Annika had been punished severely. Her broken body had been brought back to her room, where the healers would take car e of her; in a couple of days she would be fine. But Markus was tired of Lucian slipping through his fingers! Not to mention, Selene and Khan, they were both working with the lycan. He would sacrifice the betrayers before the coven, after he tore Lucian's head from his body and displayed it on the mantle in the great room, for all to see.

Anger coursed through his veins, and Markus could feel his new inner beast lurking just below the surface. He darted a look over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed anything, but found he was alone in the room, the guards having left with Annika. No, no one was around to glimpse the momentary lack of control.

Then from across the room, Markus heard a low, cackling laughter. "Temper, temper" was whispered with more cackling to follow. Markus shook his head in disgust. He had forgotten about his brother. Walking over to the darkest corner of the room, Markus stopped beside Marius' pathetic figure, lying on a velvet chaise lounge.

"Did you say something?" Markus asked unpleasantly.

Marius looked up into the obsidian eyes of his older brother. Markus was not the same vampire he had been when Marius last saw him. He had changed, and though the changes were subtle, they were there nonetheless. Markus' strength had increased, his fangs were longer, and when his anger was up, his eyes were the color of a dark bottomless pit. When he mentioned this change to others, they thought he was out of his mind grief over the loss of his sister: he wasn't crazy! Marius had seen other creatures such as his brother, very recently. And it was a battle that had cost him the love of his life, and nearly his own.

With feigned nonchalance, Marius chuckled once more. "You would do better watching yourself, brother," Marius warned.

Angered at his brother's tone, Marius grabbed his sibling by the throat, and dangled him a foot above the ground.

Marius continued to laugh, almost as if he dared his brother to do more. Disgusted, Markus threw his brother back against the velvet cushions. Then with a snarl and flash of fangs, Markus turned his back on him, walking over to the fireplace.

After a few moments of silence, Marius spoke. "I have noticed the looks of caution and suspicion your coven has been giving you brother. They aren't happy that you let me and mine back into your home." He watched as Markus slowly turned back to face him, noting his eyes had returned to a deep blue.

"Are you suggesting that it would have been better for me to leave your coven to its own devices?" Markus asked snidely.

A brief fire flashed in Marius' eyes, but it soon burned out and he replied submissively, "No brother, I am forever grateful for your generous offer of protection. I was merely trying to return the favor by telling you of what I see." Pausing for effect, Marius kept a close eye on his brother's face, searching for signs of anger. When he found he none, he continued, "If I am speaking out of turn, forgive me," he said subtly, "After all, it has been a long time since I last was within the walls of this coven, so perhaps things have changed…. he said, leaving Markus an opening.

Taking the bait, Markus spoke, "No, speak of what it is you see. An unbiased opinion is sometimes helpful."

With a small smile, Marius continued. "Very well, I am aware of the loss to the coven: two elders and hundreds of soldiers; it is unthinkable of the damage done to the vampires. It is shameful that we have been brought so low, but there has been treachery from within as well, betrayals that has allowed those within our coven to question the decisions being made."

Markus was quick to interrupt, "But the vampires that betrayed us have nothing to do with my reign," he pointed out. "Viktor was the one who led the coven down that path!"

"But Viktor is not here to deal with the consequences…you are," Marius noted. "There are whisperings of your failure to capture Selene and Khan, not to mention Lucian," he said planting the see of doubt. "The coven speaks of your leadership abilities, and whether you are strong enough to deal with the problem alone."

Markus was beginning to loose his temper again; his pupils were bleeding through to the blue surrounding it. "I have dealt with the situation at hand as I saw fit. I brought down the lycans didn't I, as well as having dealt with Kraven and his inept attempts at taking control of the coven. What more can they possibly want?" he asked in a frenzied manner.

Marius took in his brother's rantings and noted his loss of control over his emotions. Discipline had always been a mainstay in Markus' life. He prided himself on his ability to command any situation, his emotions…people. But it seemed the tables had turned. Whatever had happened to his brother, it was wreaking havoc with his control. Delighted with these turn of events, Marius played on this recent weakness.

"They are vain and greedy; wanting you to provide them with everything, but giving nothing in return," Marius told him. "They expect you to keep them safe, without any change to their lifestyle; yet none of them are willing to help you in this endeavor. They are even too vain to notice the recent change in the only remaining Elder of this coven," he stated slyly.

Marius' last statement stopped Markus cold. He had tried so hard to hide the change that had come over him when he was wakened from him slumber. He himself couldn't explain it, nor was he aware of what caused it. But he was different; there was no doubt about that. "What change would that be brother?" he asked Marius carefully.

"There is no hiding what you've become, I've seen it from others," Marius replied cagily. When my coven was attacked, there were others with your eyes and strength. But they weren't vampires, they were lycans. So surely your powers are even greater than theirs," Marius stated, feeding Markus' ego. "You need not fear reprisals from me though brother, for we are family. In fact, we are all that we have left," he said, sadness tingeing his voice. "When those bastards took Marina from me...us…that left you and I as the last remaining members of the Corvinus family," Marius reminded as he moved from the chaise to stand beside his brother. "Lucian is responsible for her death," he whispered into Markus' ear. "He is also the reason why you are now the solitary Elder, and why the coven is questioning every move you make. If you get rid of Lucian, the coven will respect your power and your reign."

Markus lashed out, catching his brother across the cheek, and slicing it open with the ruby signet ring on his pinky. "Fool! What do you think I've been doing since I woke to this mess?" Markus asked his hands splayed out before him. "Lucian has managed to stay hidden from the vampires for centuries. No one has ever brought him low!"

Marius raised a hand to cover the open wound on his face. As blood covered his fingers, he brought them to his lips, licking the life sustaining fluid from their tips. After having given his brother enough time to calm down, he responded. "I meant no disrespect brother," he said contritely. "The situation with Lucian is…not your fault. If anyone is to blame it is Viktor. He was the one that lacked the discipline needed to follow his own rules. He was responsible for giving Selene too much freedom. In the end, it cost him his life. In effect, it was his treachery and blindness that allowed Lucian to survive all these years," he stated emphatically, pausing for a moment. "But Markus, there is someone that knows Lucian better than anyone."

Intrigued, Markus lifted his eyes waiting for his brother to continue. With a calculating gleam in his eye, Marius did just that. "Here in this very castle, is one that has dealt closely with Lucian and the lycans," Marius stated quietly. "One who would be most grateful to be released from his…torment in order to win favor with you."

"Kraven," Markus stated.

"Yes, Kraven," Marius said, repeating the name.

"He can't be trusted," Markus replied vacantly, giving the idea some thought.

"What can he possibly hide from you?" Marius asked. "We know of his treachery, and there is no one in the coven that will help him, they fear your retribution too much," he said, speaking in all earnest. "We keep Kraven on a short leash, watch his every move. In turn, he should be able to give us some insight into Lucian."

Markus appeared to be seriously considering what his brother had to say. Marius watched him closely, trying to read him. Finally, Markus spoke. "I will have the traitor brought up, but he will be your responsibility Marius. I will be there when he is questioned, but other than that, you will have to babysit the fool," he said tersely.

"As you wish brother," Marius replied.


	34. Chapter 33 Wanting

**CHAPTER 33: Wanting**

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual material.

_**England**_

She headed towards her room, angry and hurt. In one day, she had somehow managed to injure and loose what was at one time a good friend; and in the process, shehad alsoalienated her father figure. God life sucked! As she neared her room, the marks on her neck began to throb. "Great! One more thing to worry about," she said aloud. Disgusted, she pushed open the door to her room and stepped in.

Lucian was waiting for her. He was sprawled across her bed, looking far too tempting. She closed the door behind her, and walked across the room, throwing herself into the same overstuffed chair she had sat in earlier. She was in no mood for visitors, no matter how good they looked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I told you that I wished to see you," he reminded her.

"Well, you've seen me, now leave," she said pointing to the door.

He made no move to go, instead he blatantly ignored her request and sat there watching her. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "I'm sorry about Aaron."

"Yeah, me too," she responded gruffly. Thenlooking over at him, she said softly, "I'm sorry about the lycans."

"Thank you," Lucian replied.

Silence reigned again, neither of them willing to speak. Alex's body had begun to ache unbearably. All she wanted right now was a long soak in a hot tub, and chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. But Lucian wasn't budging, obstinate old man! Screw it; she wanted a bath and she was taking one. Without a word she got up and went into the connecting bathroom.

Lucian could hear the taps being turned on and the sound of running water. A few seconds later, Alex came striding out of the bathroom and over to the dresser. Rummaging through one of the drawers, she pulled out a lavender colored, silky looking thing. Then without so much as a backward glance, she silently walked back to the bathroom, leaving him alone.

He listened intently, catching the sound of a zipper and rustling clothing. A few seconds later he heard a drawer open then close. Not long after that, he detected the slight sound of water sloshing and the taps being turned off. The room was enveloped in solitude. He lay there on her bed, trying not to think of Alexandra's naked, wet body just a few feet away. She had left the door slightly ajar, and the smell of vanilla wafted through the opening. Knowing he was pushing his luck, he reached out to her through the marks. He could feel her sorrow, slightly tinged with anger, both of which seemed to be directed at Aaron and Malcolm. He could also feel the fatigue and soreness that permeated her mind and body.

"Lucian!" Alex called out to him in a very irritated voice. "Stay out of my head!"

He smiled to himself. He quickly retreated from her thoughts, but only after having retrieved a small bit of helpful information. Still grinning, he left the room.

Alex heard him leave, a little relieved, but more so disappointed. She had never been involved with anyone as frustrating as Lucian. If she were honest with herself, she had never really been involved with anyone. Yeah, she had gone out on dates, but it hadn't gone beyond that. And was she even involved with Lucian now? She no longer knew. Thinking upon that subject she had to ask herself, were she and Lucian friends? Answer: not really, they barely knew each other. Were they dating? She wasn't sure they had ever eaten dinner at the same time in the same room, much less actually going out on a date. Were they lovers? Technically, they'd only had sex once, so she didn't think that term applied either. So what did they mean to each other? He had bitten her to save his own life, then they had bitten each other again, this time to save hers; which had left them with a very close metaphysical bond. They could read each other's emotions and feelings, but they could barely carry on a conversation without snapping at each other. No wonder she was confused.

With a sigh, she sunk down a bit further into the tub allowing the warm water to ease her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all thoughts. Tomorrow she would have to face Lucian and the others, but tonight she wanted nothing more than to be alone…well, that and a little chocolate would be nice, but she would have to make do with the peace and quiet.

Several minutes passed and she was close to drifting off, when the marks on her neck began pulsing. Coming fully awake, she realized two things, one she was not alone in the room, and two, she smelled brownies. Opening her eyes, she immediately focused on the figure standing in the doorway.

Lucian was leaning against the doorframe, wearing tight black pants and a silk burgundy shirt, unbuttoned to his navel. In his hand was a plate with a large brownie sitting squarely in the middle. Her gaze traveled back to take in the expanse of chest and abs left visible by the unbuttoned shirt. The blood in her veins seemed to burn, while her nerve endings began to tingle, God he looked good! How was she supposed to stay angry with a man that not only looked amazing, but brought her chocolate as well!

"I have a peace offering," he said. Her stomach did the little flip-flop thing when he flashed her his lopsided grin. She loved it when he did that.

Trying to shut down her hormones she commented, "I see that."

Still smiling, Lucian reached back behind him. Within moments, he had a chair from the kitchen, with himself in it, settled next to the tub. Tearing off a piece of chocolate, he offered it to her.

She knew she shouldn't take it, but she couldn't be rude. What the hell, who was she kidding! Leaning up out of the tub, she grabbed the plate with one hand, as her mouth closed over the smaller piece in his fingers. Then falling back into the water,she began to dig in. Lucian chuckled, but at that very moment, she didn't care; she was in heaven.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

Unable to help herself, she grinned. "Yeah, thanks."

"I am at your service," He responded gallantly.

Alex took several bites of the delicious brownie before she realized he had brought exactly what she had wanted. "How did you know I wanted chocolate?" she asked him suspiciously.

Lucian had sat there quietly, surprisingly enough taking delight in just watching her. She had thrown her hair up haphazardously on top of her head, securing it there with a clip. The tub was filled almost to the rim, with warm water and bubbles that smelled of vanilla. She took his breath away, and he found that disconcerting.

"Lucian, are you listening to me?" she asked, disrupting his thoughts.

Snapping to attention, Lucian responded quickly, "Yes, well, you've mentioned chocolate quite a bit during our various conversations. I figured it was the least I could do, since I had caused you to worry while I was gone."

Alex snorted at his politely worded load of crap. She knew he must have sensed it earlier when he was probing around in her mind. But his accent was soooo sexy, he even sounded good when he was lying!

"Should I leave?" he asked her.

She knew she should tell him yes, but it felt good having him close by. "I guess you can stay." She replied trying to sound nonchalant. Then knowing she hadn't succeeded, she sunk lower in the tub and closed her eyes, ignoring him completely…or at least pretending too.

Lucian chuckled. He had smiled and laughed more since having met her than he had since…well, since he had lost his wife and their unborn child. Sonja had been the light of his life, and he had never thought he would ever love someone again. Even now, he wasn't sure what it was his feelings for Alexandra were, but he did have them. He wasn't sure when, but somehow this hard headed, stubborn, outspoken, independent…utterly beautiful woman had come to mean much to him in a very short period of time.

He looked at her closely; taking advantage of the opportunity she had given him. Her face was flushed from the heat of the water; while damp tendrils of hair, that had worked loose from her topknot, curled against her neck. His marks could still be seen, leaving him with the sudden urge to run his tongue along the slender column of her throat. She looked…adorable. Her injuries had left her with an air of fragility, reminding him of how close he had come to losing her. His heart clutched at the memory of her lifeless body nailed upon that cross. With a tenderness he thought long forgotten, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Alex's eyes jerked open in surprise. She had been aware of him the entire time, feeling sadness mingling with his lust. But she hadn't expected gentleness. Perplexed she watched him as he stayed squatting beside the tub.

"What was that for?" she asked guardedly.

"I'm not quite sure myself," he answered her honestly. "But you were a temptation I couldn't resist."

Alex stared at him apprehensively, questioning his motives. When it appeared he planned on doing nothing more, she gave him a tentative smile.

"You gave me quite a scare you know?" Lucian told her.

"Me," she exclaimed loudly. "I'm not the one that's been gone for four weeks; and may I remind you you did so without even a call," she told him smugly.

"Yes, well…at least when you found me, my body wasn't being filled with silver nor were there spikes going through my hands and feet," her reminded her.

"Oh, that," she said sheepishly. "Well that wasn't entirely my fault you know," she stated brusquely.

Lucian sighed, as he reached out and took her hand in his own. "I know, I take full responsibility for the fact that you were taken, " he admitted grimly.

Alex sat up suddenly, causing water to slosh over the side and onto Lucian. "What the hell do you mean you take responsibility for my abduction?" she asked him furiously.

Lucian stood up, reaching for a towel to dry himself off. "That's fairly obvious Alexandra," he told her patiently. "If I hadn't pushed you away, you would never have been in the airport to begin with."

"Excuse me," she said standing up, sending even more water to the floor as she stepped out of the tub. She stomped over to where Lucian stood, the towel having dropped to the floor. "Listen here Mr. Let Me Carry The Burdens of The World On My Shoulders", she said poking him in the chest, oblivious to the fact that she was naked. "I walked away from you in Budapest; that was my choice to leave. Just as it was my choice to leave London when I did, you didn't make that decision for me!" she stated emphatically.

Lucian took hold of her hand, stopping her from further poking him in the chest. Then surprising her yet again, he turned her arm and brought the inside of her wrist to his lips, placing yet another gentle kiss against her erratically throbbing pulse. "Princess, you have rendered me speechless. You are correct, it is no more my fault than it is yours. The blame is too be laid at the door of Marius & Marina Corvinkus."

Lucian had caught her off guard again, damn that man! Just when she thought she'd figured him out, he goes and does something totally out of character. He was driving her crazy. "Yeah well…don't you forget it," she said lamely.

"Alexandra, perhaps we should do something about your state of undress," he suggested, though Alex noticed he looked her up and down and back again as he said it.

Alex glanced down as well, having been reminded that shewas naked. Well, he'd seen her naked before, and it was a little too late to act all embarrased about it now.Maybe she could get him at a disadvantage for once. "What's wrong Lucian, does this bother you?" she asked him saucily.

Lucian let his eyes travel yet again down her body, taking in the wet glistening skin and her lush curves. As his gaze came to rest on her tight abdomen, he realized her gold hoop was missing. Leaning down to get a closer look, he saw that the skin looked as if it had healed over. "What happened here?" he asked expectantly. "I happened to have fond memories of the little gold hoop that used to occupy this space."

Suspecting he might not like the answer she would give him, she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess someone wanted it as a souvenir," she said evasively.

Knowing she wasn't telling him the complete truth, he dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of her waist. Then pulling her closer, he licked the area around her belly button where the hoop used to reside.

Alex inhaled sharply, his tongue sending her nerve endings to dancing. With goosebumps covering every inch of her body,all she could do was stand there completely at his mercy. Lucian lifted his eyes to her, and she saw a fire smoldering in their depths. Taking a deep breath, Alex offered up a shaky laugh, "Yeah that's about where it used to be."

Suddenly Lucian stood, scooping Alex up into his arms as he moved. Ignoring her sounds of protest, he strode from the bathroom and back into the bedroom, stopping only to place Alex on the bed. She watched as he unbuttoned the remaining two buttons on his shirt, then slid it off, never once taking his eyes from hers.

"Should we really be doing this?" she asked him nervously.

"Princess," he responded as he began undoing the button on his pants. Undoing the zipper, he continued, "I have ached for you since the moment you last lay in my bed." Stepping out of his pants, he then climbed upbeside her.

Looking up at him, Alex gnawed on her lower lip. Lucian reached out and rubbed his thumb along the fleshy, ripe skin."Lucian, I'm not sure how I feel about you, I'm not even sure I like you."

Knowing that yet again, she wasn't being completely honest, not with him or herself, Lucian just smiled. "That's okay, I'm not sure I like you either." Reaching out he ran his hand over her hair, rubbing the thick red-gold strands between his fingers. "But I do like your hair," he whispered. "When it's dry, it looks like a flame burning brightly." Then moving his hand lower, he caressed her check, tracing her high cheekbones. "And I like how your skin is so soft and golden." His hand drifted lower, down her neck, over the marks and down to her breasts. Slowly he circled her left aureole. "And these look like luscious strawberries," he said seductively. "And I know I like strawberries," he stated as he bent down and licked her nipple, while his hand continued teasing the other breast.

The texture of his tongue caused chills to run down her spine. "Lucian please", Alex whispered pleadingly.

"What's wrong Alexandra, do you like it when I touch you?" he asked as he bent over to capture the other nipple between his teeth.

It felt as if there was a string directly connecting her nipple to the juncture between her thighs. With every lick and nibble she felt a tugging sensation between her legs. "Yes" she answered breathlessly.

"So it would seem that you do like me…even if it's just a little," he whispered as his hand drifted lower, coming to a stop only when he reached the red-gold curls of her nether region.

Alex held her breath, as need flared through her body. She waited for him to touch her, almost afraid he wouldn't finish the exquisite torture he had begun. But her wait wasn't long, for his fingers soon parted her slick, swollen folds. She moaned aloud, no longer pretending indifference. She wanted him with a passion she had never felt for anyone else in her life. So when he bent down and placed his lips on her own, she kissed him with everything that she had. As his fingers continued to ravish her below, his tongue ravaged her mouth. And when he brought her to a quick climax, he swallowed her cries of release.

Unable to hold back a moment longer, Lucian moved between Alex's thighs, and quickly thrust his entire length inside her. Alex met his thrust with eager anticipation, reveling in the feel of him once again embedded inside her. Soon she caught his rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him even closer. Together their climax built until Lucian erupted inside her, with her following just seconds behind.

Lucian collapsed on top of Alex, shaken to the core by the depth of his orgasm. This woman would be the death of him yet. Determined things wouldn't end as badly as they had the last time they made love, he rolled off her and settled in beside her. Then wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her onto her side and back against him. "Good night Princess," he whispered softly in her ear.

With a smile, Alex whispered a breathy good night as well. It felt damn good to have his arms around her again. She lay there enjoying the fact that this man was with her in her bed. When she was sure he had drifted off to sleep, she whispered aloud, 'Lucian, I think there's a good possibility that I do like you." Then still smiling she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

What she didn't know was that Lucian was awake and had heard every word she said. With a kiss to the back of her head, he whispered to her as well, "I know you do, and I'm afraid you've grown on me as well."


	35. Chapter 34 Partners In Crime

**CHAPTER 34: Partners in Crime**

_**Budapest**_

Marius Corvinkus prowled about the large room, impatiently waiting for the upcoming visit with his soon to be ally. He had regained most of his strength back, now that he had recovered from the wounds sustained during his fight with Lucian. He had lived, unlike his precious Marina. She was lost to him forever; but he hoped to avenge her death, and the vampire that could help him achieve this goal would soon be here.

At that very moment, a loud knock was heard reverberating throughout the room. Marius rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he seated himself behind a large ebony desk. When he was ready, he called for them to enter.

Opening the door was his and Marina's son, Mikhail; the only person he felt he could truly trust. Behind his son, stood a filthy, beaten shell of a man. Truth be known, this man had at one time been considered a leader in this coven, and had used this very room for his own personal use. My…Kraven had been laid low.

"Father, I have brought the traitor as you asked," Mikhail stated imperiously, dragging the chained and gagged Kraven behind him. "What do you wish me to do with him?" he asked.

Marius looked over the various injuries plaguing the once handsome vampire. The wounds and damage was to such an extent, that one would not easily recognize Kraven. He had fallen from grace as Viktor's right hand man. Marius knew that his brother had never cared for Kraven, and that Markus had often privately criticized Viktor in his choice for leader of his coven while he slept. But, with Viktor being the oldest and most powerful of them all, Markus had never publicly questioned the Elder. Now that Viktor was dead, and Kraven's deceit had been brought to light, Markus had shown no clemency in punishing the traitor. Once Marius and Mikhail had been welcomed back into the fold, Mikhail had taken over as Kraven's chief tormentor. His son had learned to love his job. With pride shining in his eyes, he looked up to Mikhail, "Your mother would be most pleased," he said proudly.

Mikhail stood a little taller, preening under his father's praise. "Every blow landed was in her honor," he replied earnestly.

They had taught him well, Marius thought to himself. Well enough to include his son in on this very important meeting. "Secure the prisoner to one of the chairs, then take a seat for yourself," he said pointing to the two chairs standing before his desk.

Pushing Kraven none too gently into a chair, Mikhail pulled the vampire's arms behind him and chained them to the back of the seat. He then tightly bound Kraven's ankles to the legs of the chair, ensuring his state of captivity. Looking to his father for approval, Marius motioned for him to remove the gag. Mikhail grinned as he retrieved a large hunting knife from the sheath strapped around his thigh. Marius watched as Kraven sat there in abject terror while Mikhail slipped the 6 inch blade between the cloth and his face. In one quick motion, the gag was cut free from around Kraven's mouth. Kraven sighed in relief, when Mikhail returned the knife back to its sheath without further disfiguring him. But then in one final show of superiority, Mikhail jerked the chains once more for good measure. Both Marius and son smiled maliciously when the broken vampire let out an involuntary moan of pain. Satisfied with his precautions, Mikhail then moved to take the vacant chair.

Once his son was seated, Marius began. Turning his attention to Kraven, he addressed the betrayer. "It has come to my attention that you are quite familiar with one of our greatest enemies. Would this be a correct statement?"

Kraven sent Marius a venomous glare, earning himself a vicious slap across the face from Junior. Quickly realizing his error, he assumed a complacent mien. This was probably his one and only chance to free himself from the torture he had been enduring. Kraven wanted to weigh his options. Yes, Markus had quickly learned of his deceit, and without even so much as an opportunity to clear his name, the remaining Elder had declared his punishment and banned him to a lifetime of torment and pain. But now, it appeared that Marius was willing to listen to him. Should he trust the sadistic bastard? Did he have much of a choice? No, he didn't. What little respect he had maintained in the coven had been destroyed. Not even Erika wanted anything to do with him, quickly converting her loyalties to Mikhail.

"What is your answer Kraven? Did you or did you not have a working relationship with Lucian?" Marius asked impatiently.

"Yes," Kraven answered, his voice rough due to the unaccustomed silence he had been forced to endure.

"How long have you been… involved with the lycans?" Marius asked him.

Knowing he had no choice but to answer truthfully, Kraven gritted his teeth as he spoke his answer. "I struck a deal with Lucian during the last war between the species," he began slowly. "Though both sides had suffered severe losses, in the end, it looked as though the vampires had the advantage. It was believed that Lucian was trapped, and I had orders to burn down the building in which he had been captured. But to my misfortune, Lucian had outwitted me, and held me prisoner with him, inside the burning structure. So I bargained with him for my life," Kraven finally admitted reluctantly.

"You gave up your entire coven so that you could live a few hundred years longer." Mikhail spat at Kraven. "You disgust me!" he said disdainfully.

Kraven cut his eyes at Mikhail, but held his tongue. He was in no position to antagonize them right now.

"What can you tell me about the lycan?" Marius asked him directly.

"We didn't exactly share our life stories," Kraven commented sarcastically. He quickly received another blow, this time to the back of the head, for his outburst. He would have to watch what he said if he had any hopes of getting out of this alive. "I apologize for that, those words were spoken in haste," he said apologetically. "Yes, I have worked with Lucian towards a mutual goal: Lucian was interested in avenging his wife's death and I wanted to rule the coven.

"So you've lied to, manipulated, and suppressed vital information from the Elders in hopes of gaining a position of leadership," Marius stated calmly. "Very well done," he admitted surprisingly.

Kraven jerked his head up to look at Marius. Had he really heard what he believed the older vampire to have said? Had Marius just complimented him on betraying the coven? Glancing over at Mikhail, he could see the younger Corvinkus was as surprised as he was.

"Did I understand you correctly?" Kraven asked confused. "Are you saying you approve of what I did?"

Marius issued a low, menacing chuckle. "Make no mistake, I don't approve of how you went about doing things, but the idea had merit. You lack …the creativity needed to pull off a coup of this magnitude," Marius explained. "I am sure you know of my own history with the elders, and how I refused to follow their inane rules. I held sway over my own coven for centuries; one that flourished in its own right, without any interference from those narrow-minded fools."

Kraven was wise and showed no reaction to the offhanded insult Marius had spoken. In the end, Marius had been pleased with what he was trying to achieve. If he played his cards right, he may be able to pull himself out of the hellhole he'd been relegated to. He knew of something that just might win him favor with Marius, and possibly Markus as well. What he needed to know first, was why Markus had allowed Marius back into the coven, and why Marius was so interested in Lucian? "Speaking of which, how did you come to be back in Budapest?" he asked curiously. "I thought your coven resided in Romania."

Mikhail rose to his full 6 foot 5inch frame, and dragged Kraven, seat and all, to dangle precariously above the ground. "You are here to answer questions, not ask them," he reminded the prisoner, spitting into his face.

"Now, now son," Marius admonished fondly, "there's no need to threaten him. If he is to help us in our pursuit of the lycan, then he should be aware of my motivations." Marius then paused for a moment, reflecting on the events that had occurred which brought both him and his son to this place. "You're right; Marina and I were ostracized by the Elders and banned from the coven. So we went to Romania. We soon found there were others like us, those that shared our …sexual preferences and pleasures," Marius began. "We urged these individuals to come with us, thus began our coven. At first we cultivated only the vampires, but as time went on, we began to see the benefit of allowing a wide variety of species into our coven, including lycans. The only requirement for joining our coven was that you had to enjoy the perverse. Marina and I were so happy, we eventually decided to have a child," he said motioning to Mikhail. "He was raised and taught to respect our principles, coming to enjoy our way of life as much as Marina and I did," pausing, Marius smirked at Kraven, "I'm sure you can attest to his skill and dedication to his craft."

Kraven refrained from commenting, waiting to hear the rest of Marius' story. When he saw that he was unable to get a rise out of Kraven, Marius continued. "As time marched on, Marina and I grew weary of our lifestyle. We eventually sought out other forms of entertainment. We arranged for Revolutionary parties, allowing those in our coven with vendettas to seek out and grasp revenge against those that had wronged them. We enacted our own version of the Spanish Inquisition, with a sadistic sexual twist of course. All had gone exceptionally well; we encountered no problems and received high praise for our inventiveness." Marius hesitated for a moment, seeming to enjoy the memories of these parties. After a brief pause, he collected himself and continued.

"Our latest soiree was to be a slave auction. I had Yuri, my personal assistant, out searching the globe for twelve women, all were to be beautiful, of various social and economical backgrounds, and had to be of either the lycan or vampire persuasion. Marina and I knew it would take quite some time to gather together the number of women we required, and were quite prepared to wait as long as needed; but Yuri came up with an exceptional idea. Several years back, Yuri had developed a working relationship with a human agent from ICOSA. He contacted this human and asked him to provide us with a list of women that might meet our criteria.

Marius suddenly stopped speaking. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he turned his attention back to Kraven, "You've worked closely with members of this group in the past, haven't you Kraven?" he inquired cruelly.

Kraven squirmed in his seat, giving Marius a small jolt of perverse pleasure at the vampire's discomfort. Kraven was devious and manipulative, but it amazed him that the incompetent fool had managed to live so long. But, he was hoping the idiot would be able to help him in his quest for revenge. So, he would put up with his stupidity as long as he was needed, then when Kraven was no longer an asset, he would dispose of him.

With a sneer, Marius continued. "For argument's sake, let's say you have no idea who or what ICOSA is, shall we? ICOSA is the International Council on Supernatural Affairs", he stated scoffing at the idea, "All a bunch of self important, sanctimonious humans that have taken it upon themselves to protect their race from vampires and lycans alike." With a laugh he stated, "But not all of them are so pure in their motives, are they Kraven?" Marius asked alluding to the disastrous partnership Kraven had formed with the now deceased ICOSA Council Member. When Kraven made no indication of responding, he carried on, "Anyway, we made a deal with this agent: he supplied us with a list of names, descriptions, and locations for various lycan and vampire women, and we paid him quite generously for every woman we used on that list. Yuri went out and collected many of these women, as well as a few others that caught his fancy. When all was said and done, we had thirteen women for our auction.

Marius stopped, sighing deeply, Kraven looked surreptitiously over at Mikhail and saw that he too was shaking his head. Finally, Marius broke the strained silence, "Unbeknownst to us, one of these women was ICOSA agent herself, and had only recently been turned." Suddenly, Marius's calm demeanor turned violent when he slammed his fist down upon the ebony desk. "That bitch wreaked much havoc amongst my coven before all was said and done!" he spat out furiously. "For some reason, the drugs we used to keep the women sedated did not have the same effect on her as it did on the others. She executed an escape that allowed many of the women to get away. She herself managed to kill several of my men before we caught her, but catch her we did. Thanks to her actions, it was impossible to carry on with the slave auction. We had many guests, none of which took the news well, but they were quickly subdued with a promise of another auction in the very near future. Then we had to provide them some sort of distraction from their disappointment. We threw an impromptu, old fashioned domination party; one that included the crucifixion of that damned the ICOSA bitch! She fought us every inch of the way though, and the cunt was strong, stronger than any lycan or vampire I had ever met. In fact, she injured Marina so badly; my love was unable to enjoy the party as she should have. But we eventually brought her down and staked her American ass to a cross. My how Marina loved watching the girl's pain and misery," he remembered fondly. "But our party was soon interrupted by a group of lycans, vampires, humans, and another species I had never encountered," he told Kraven, his anger mounting as he uttered each word. "And this group was led by the legendary Lucian. He himself no longer appeared to be lycan, but of the other species. They massacred all of our guests and the majority of our coven. I myself, only just escaped death by Lucian's hand, with the help of my son," he stated looking over at his offspring. "But I was gravely wounded. And my precious Marina…her life was taken. So we came to the coven, looking for help. Imagine my surprise when Markus was not only awake, but the only surviving Elder. He welcomed me and my people back into the coven, without question, and now…I want Lucian's head mounted on my mantle!" he finished screaming his intentions for all to hear.

After that last outburst, all was quiet throughout the room. Marius was visibly upset, and Mikhail too seemed lost in his own grief. They had lost a lover and a mother, and though Kraven couldn't commiserate with them on their loss, he understood the anger. Lucian had caused them to loose that which was most important to them, just as the sneaky bastard had done to him. So, Marius wanted Lucian's head did he? He could provide him with it; of this he was quite certain. The only question he had, was how much appreciation was Marius willing to show for this?


	36. Chapter 35 Ground Rules

**CHAPTER 35: Ground Rules**

_**London**_

Alex came awake in degrees. It had been a normal pattern for her since she was a small child. First she would become aware of the fact that she was waking, but she refused to open her eyes. Instead, she'd lie in bed, listening to the sounds of the day beginning around her. She would stay like this as long as she possibly could, only opening her eyes when she absolutely, positively had too. Today was no exception. She became aware of her surroundings slowly, only to find herself pinned to her bed. In her semi-awakened state, she began to think Marina and Marius Corvinkus were still holding her captive. Her heart rate accelerated greatly as she fought to keep herself in control. She forced her eyes open, to find she was lying on her side, staring at a wall covered in a really ugly floral paper. Relief flooded her body as she realized she was still in the room she had been occupying now for the last six weeks. And the object holding her captive was only Lucian's arm slung across her waist.

She relaxed and laughed silently at herself. Sleeping with someone was going to take some getting used to. She had never spent the night with anyone, yeah she had had sex before, but staying all night with someone had never held much appeal, until now. She had to admit, she liked the feel of having Lucian's arms around her. With a contented sigh, she snuggled back against him, and closed her eyes, enjoying a rare moment of peace.

"Good morning," Lucian whispered into her ear.

She smiled and rolled over. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down at her. He absently reached out and brushed a strand of red-gold hair from her eyes. "No, I've been up for a while," he assured her. "It's just so rare that I experience mornings like this, I thought I'd take advantage of it," he admitted.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," she answered honestly. "You're my first ever sleepover buddy."

"A sleepover buddy huh?" he asked with a grin.

Embarrassed, Alex was sure her face had turned beet red. "Well…it's just that… I haven't ever done **_this_** before," she said waving her hands above the two of them and the bed.

Lucian leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss against her cheek. "I love it when you blush," he told her. Which only sent her into blush overload; making him laugh.

She lay there a little longer, as his fingers traced the contours of her body. He was acting as if this were an everyday event. Her, she was a bundle of nerves. What was he expecting from her? Did he want the others to treat them as a couple or were they supposed to hide what they had done? That would be impossible, she was pretty sure everyone in the house knew they had slept together last night. So how were they supposed to proceed? God how she hated feeling out of her element! She knew the if she asked the question she wanted to ask, she'd look like one of those weak, suffocating females that expected a fulltime commitment from him now that they were sleeping together; but their situation was anything but normal…. and she needed to know. Unable to contain her curiosity, she hesitantly asked. "So, what do we do from here?"

"I'm not sure Princess," he answered her honestly, his fingers stopping their mesmerizing tactics. "You have the advantage over me in this situation."

She looked at him like he was stupid. She had the advantage? She had never even had one real relationship with a man; he had at least been married before! But then, that had been what, …several hundred years ago? He was right, damn him.

"Okay, I don't know what to do," she admitted reluctantly. "Our situation certainly doesn't allow us to date like normal people. Not to mention we are no where near normal anyway…" she trailed off as he placed a finger over her lips, closing them for a moment.

She was obviously nervous, and Lucian understood her reaction. He had no idea of what to do either. "How about this, we agree to be sleepover buddies, as you so eloquently put it." He noticed a spark light deep within her eyes at his suggestion: he had ticked her off.

"Believe it or not, I don't do casual sex, Lucian," she told him anger evident in the set of her shoulders and the tightly clenched jaw. "If that's what you want from me, we may as well end this before it even gets started," she told him bluntly.

Lucian sighed, knowing he had ruined her morning. That had not been his intention. "Alexandra, that's not what I meant," he told her candidly. "You are important to me, that's all I know. When you left Budapest, I mentally kicked myself for letting you go. I pushed you away, thinking that this was what was best for you." Unused to the emotional outburst, he paused for a moment. "And when I found out you were missing, it nearly killed me, Alexandra" he told her quietly. "I know you mean something to me, but I'm not sure what that something is. So I'm going to be cliché and tell you let's take this a day at a time, and see where it goes."

Lucian watched as uncertainty replaced the anger in her eyes. She struggled between wanting to believe him and protecting herself. But he couldn't offer her anymore than what he just had. Hell, he had nothing to offer her right now anyway. He had no home, no job, nothing to call his own except for the clothes on his back. He waited, holding his breath to see what her response would be.

Finally, she gave him an answer. "Okay, you have some feelings for me, and I have some feelings for you; we've established that much. And neither one of us is ready to commit to any kind of relationship, that's cool. So, we agree to get to know one another better, hold hands occasionally, neck in the hallway when no one's looking and have really great sex when we both feel like it…okay?"

She had surprised him with the casual way she spoke about it, but all that she had said was okay with him. "Sleepover buddies" he stated with a grin.

"Sleepover buddies," she agreed, "With conditions," she amended. Uh oh, Lucian thought to himself, he was in trouble now.

"We share this bond, and there's no getting around it," she began pulling herself up to a sitting position. She waited as he moved himself so that he was sitting beside her. "I want to know everything there is to know about these things: how they work and more importantly, how I keep you out of my head when I don't want you in there," she told him adamantly. "I also want it known that I am an adult. I don't need, nor do I have any intentions of getting your approval to do anything. I will continue to live my life the way I did before you and I ever met. So if that's going to be a problem for you, you had better say so right now."

Actually, it was a problem for him, but one he would have to get used to. He was slowly finding that he had acquired a taste for modern day women, or at least one in particular. And this particular woman was hell on wheels, so to speak. He didn't like the idea of her going head long into battle and putting herself in danger, but this was a major part of what made Alexandra who she was. So, he agreed to her terms, with an addendum of his own, "Just remember Princess, these rules go both ways."

"Good," Alex stated relieved the awkward portion of their conversation was over and done with. "So now what?" she asked ready to forge ahead.

"Now, I think we need to move on your idea," Lucian said, placing one last kiss on her forehead before sliding off the bed.

She watched him walk into the bathroom, his nakedness momentarily distracting her. When he disappeared from view, she was able to think again. "What do you mean?" Alex asked, throwing off the covers and following him into the bathroom. She walked in to find him turning on the faucets and stepping into the shower. She watched in utter fascination as the water poured down over him. He may not be the biggest, most beautiful man on the block, but he what he was, was so much more. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She was haunted by the sadness that lurked deep within his eyes, and his lean, muscular body was hard enough to take her breath away. Lucian threw her a look over his shoulder, flashing her the grin she had so come to love. "You remember, your idea to contact the families of the women that were taken prisoner by the Corvinkus coven," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that idea," she muttered vaguely.

Lucian chuckled as he went back to bathing. Tired of watching, she walked over to the shower stall, opened the glass door, and stepped in behind him. Grabbing the shampoo, she poured some into the palm of her hand, the reaching up on her tiptoes, she began lathering up his hair.

Lucian stood there, pleasantly surprised that she had chosen to join him, but completely stunned that she had started washing his hair. He glanced over at her, and saw her shrug her shoulders. "I seem to remember you doing this for me when I couldn't lift my arms, I'm just returning the favor," she commented.

So he stood there, enjoying her tender ministrations. "Um, could you maybe duck down a little?" she asked trying to get the very top of his head. Instead, he turned and scooped her up in his arms, holding her high against his chest. Giggling, she finished the job, then motioned for him to move under the water. Taking her with him, he stood under the spray, rinsing the soap from his hair. When the water ran clear, he turned his body so that she was under the spray.

He watched rivulets of water run over her golden shoulders, onto her breasts. Hunger gripped him; unlike any he had ever known. He and Sonja had had an vigorous sex life, but sex with her had been slow and gentle…sweet. There was something about Alexandra that made him want to ravage her, possess her totally.

Unable to help himself, he bent his head and took one pink tipped nipple into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing the hard bud. When a husky moan escaped Alexandra's lush full mouth, he suckled harder. She grabbed his hair and held his head tight against her breast. When she could stand no more, she pulled his face up to hers and leaned in to whisper fervently, "Lucian, fuck me, please."

He growled as he pushed himself inside her in one hard thrust. Like an animal he took her there in the shower, thrusting into her harder and harder. Alexandra rocked against him, meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own. Soon, he felt her explode. When her inner muscles clamped tight around him, it sent him over the edge as well. Afraid of losing his balance, he leaned forward resting Alex against the wall. "Oh princess," he breathed against her ear, "you do such wonderful things to me."

She lifted her head and offered him a genuine smile, one that lit up the room. Lucian prayed she would always give him that smile. He kissed her gently upon that smile; but before it could progress much further, a loud knocking had begun upon the bathroom door. Lifting his lips from against Alex's mouth, he spoke quietly, "It looks as if paradise is lost."

"Milton, right?" Alex asked, surprising Lucian immensely. Obviously the shock showed on his face. Bristling, Alex punched him on the shoulder, "Don't look so surprised, I am intelligent Lucian, and quite well read."

"It's not that I doubt your intelligence Alexandra, it's more like you never cease to amaze me," he said reassuringly.

"And that's a good thing, right?" she asked expectantly.

Pushing wet strands of hair from her face, he said, "Oh yes, it's a very good thing."

But the knocking started up again, this time accompanied by a deep, raspy voice. "Lucian, Alex, we know you're in there," Raze called out loudly. "Whatever you're doing, hurry it up. Aaron has gone, and left a note that you both need to read."

With a sigh, Lucian released Alex, letting her standing on her own. "Very well Raze, we will be there soon."

"I'll hold you to that Lucian," Raze called back in response.

The two of them bathed quickly and dried off. As they dressed, Lucian couldn't help sneak a few glances at Alexandra. She pulled on a pair of lacy, white underwear and a matching bra. He vaguely remembered she had told him something about a place called Victoria's Secret. He still had no idea who or what that was, but he was most appreciative of how they made her look in their undergarments. Shaking off the longing that had already begun creeping upon him, he quickly dressed and waited for her to finish. She was fast on his heels, dressed in a pair of low riding, tight blue jeans and a white, midriff baring tank top. She was pulling her long, red gold hair into a ponytail as she walked past him over to the door.

"C'mon old guy," she called out behind her. "Try and keep up."

With a laugh, Lucian followed her out of the room.


	37. Chapter 36 Whispers

**CHAPTER 36: Whispers **

_**Budapest**_

Silence reigned after Marius' outburst. Kraven wisely kept quiet, waiting for Marius to recover from his ill humor. With a quick glance to his right, he saw that Mikhail seemed as angry as his father; but his anger was better contained. Instead of lashing out, his rage was stamped across the face of the proud, young vampire. Their anger and grief were tangible, giving him hope that they would greatly appreciate the information he could impart.

His patience paid off, for Marius was soon turning his attention back to the situation at hand. With a sardonic smile, Marius put forth the question Kraven was waiting to hear. "Can you be of any assistance to us in our endeavor?"

It was time to play his cards. "Possibly," Kraven answered cryptically.

The younger Corvinkus obviously felt this was not an appropriate response. With an immense amount of strength, he backhanded Kraven, sending him flying across the room and into the wall, chair and all. The good news was that he was no longer secured to the wooden frame, the bad news was it hurt like hell. The force of the collision had aggravated the wounds he had already received, and he was close to losing consciousness.

Mikhail came striding angrily across the room to collect him. He grabbed Kraven and dragged his broken body over to the desk, dumping him unceremoniously onto the floor. "You will find my soon suffers no disrespect directed towards me," Marius advised him.

"I will try to remember that," Kraven responded evenly, blood flowing freely from his mouth. With a sigh, he forced himself to his feet, while using the sleeve of his torn shirt to clean away the offending liquid. "But if I am to help you," Kraven began pausing as he winced in pain, "It would seem that I could better serve you were I to remain conscious."

With a harsh bark of laughter, Marius stood and walked over to where Kraven wavered on his feet. "Brave words coming from a man in your position, betrayer," he prompted the defeated vampire in a voice laced with steel.

Kraven reminded himself that no matter how frivolous and handsome Marius appeared on the surface, underneath lurked a man with immense power, vast intelligence, and a level of cruelty rarely seen, even amongst their own kind. He was not to be underestimated, for any reason. With a grimace of distaste, he chose to pander to Marius' ego, hoping to buy himself a little more time. "I meant no disrespect, my lord," he said, uttering the last two words with a bowed head. "I have some information that I believe could be of some assistance to you. But I am realistic enough to know that once I speak of this knowledge, you will require proof before you decide as to whether or not you can use it."

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Marius walked around Kraven, noting the man had yet to raise his head. Kraven had addressed him as my lord and showed deference to him while addressing him this time around; a situation he could quickly become used to. Markus would be naming two more Elders to replace the seats vacated by Viktor and Amelia when they were killed. Perhaps, if he were able to bring in Lucian alive, his brother would see this as proof that he was strong enough to occupy one of those positions.

Marius stopped his pacing, coming to stand directly in front of Kraven. Speaking to him to him in a clipped, impatient voice he said, "You are speaking vaguely and avoiding the question. Can you or can you not be of any use to me in this endeavor?"

Kraven raised his eyes and looking directly at Marius confidently replied, "Yes. I can give you the one thing that would bring Lucian to his knees before you."

Marius leaned into Kraven, whispering fervently in his ear, "And this would be?"

Kraven had flinched when Marius spoke, his voice chilling him to the bone. But when Marius showed no sign of pulling back, he chose to respond to his question in the same manner it was posed. He dropped his own voice to a mere whisper, and replied with a one word answer, "Sonja."


	38. Chapter 37 Rally Call

**CHAPTER 37: Rally Call**

_**London**_

They found the others waiting for them in the living room. All were blessedly quiet about how long it had taken them to come out of the bedroom, well, except for Brandt. As Alex walked past him, he popped up and asked how the shower was; causing Alex to blush profusely. This in turn made Daniel burst out laughing. Alex shot him a dirty look, which just made him laugh even harder, hell even Sterling was grinning like a Cheshire cat! Disgusted with all three men, she pointedly ignored them, moving to sit by Yoli and Bryna.

Lucian smiled at her behind her back, but made no comment. Instead he made his way over to where Michael and Selene were seated. Their head were together, looking intently at what was obviously the letter left behind by Aaron. "So what do we have here?" he asked.

Michael looked up at hearing his voice, and offered him the paper. While Lucian read over its contents, Michael gave Alex the condensed version. "It appears that Aaron left sometime last night," he said, settling back against the couch. "He apparently felt bad about leaving Malcolm out in the barn, so he packed their bags, collected the Australian and headed back to London. He said his intentions were to drop Malcolm at the hospital, then he himself was leaving England," Michael said, pausing. Lucian had finished reading the letter and walked over to Alex, giving it to her so that she could look over it herself.

The room was quiet as Alex quickly skimmed the contents of the missive. When she was done, it left her feeling slightly betrayed. Last night, she had hoped that after a good night's rest, she and Aaron could talk things out and settle things between them. Apparently, she wasn't going to be given that option. In his letter, he had mentioned that the farm was theirs for another week, and then they would need to make other arrangements. He also left behind a name and number for a man that they could contact about weapons and ammunition. He warned them that it wouldn't be cheap, but anything purchased would be of the finest quality and of the utmost reliability. Okay, Alex thought as she put the letter down, he still was trying to help them, but it still hurt that he was afraid of her. With a sigh, she pushed aside her hurt feelings and looked over to Lucian.

He had watched her face while she read the letter, and had seen the flicker of sorrow flash across her features. So, when she looked up at him and had schooled those same features into a mask of resolve, he knew she'd be okay. He flashed her a small smile. She gave him a weak one in return.

"So, that leaves us where?" she asked to no one in particular.

Everyone looked around at each other, none seemingly willing to speak up. Lucian was about to speak up, when Alex stood up herself, beating him to the punch. "Okay, not everyone speak up at once," she retorted sarcastically. Lucian watched as she assumed command. "Daniel and Sterling," she said addressing the two men she knew would automatically respond to her, "Report on financial means available."

Daniel was the first to respond. "I have a sizable amount set aside, mostly in IRA's and bonds," he spoke with hesitation. "I'm not real big on the stock market," he admitted. "All together, I'm probably good for at least $600, 000," he reported.

Ignoring the look on Lucian's face, she turned to Sterling, "Mine's tied up in the market and real estate, but if you give me a couple of days, I could probably come up with $750,00 or more," he answered honestly.

"Excellent," she commented. "Like you a lot of my assets are tied up in investments, but I do have several accounts that could total up to around half a million. With a couple of days notice, I could sell a few stocks and liquidate some assets, maybe come up with another 750,000 to a million more," she said thinking out loud. "So given the week or so that we have here, we could conceivably bankroll whatever operation we decide to proceed with; but let's not let it come down to that. I don't mind using my own money, but I'd like to have something to fall back on. Agreed?" she asked them both.

She had unknowingly held her breath, waiting to see how far they were willing to commit themselves to this situation, to her. Her body flooded with relief when the both answered yes in unison.

"We need a weapons update," she stated, moving on to the next item on her agenda. "Brandt and Rhys, I want you two to compile a list of all guns, knives, swords and ammunition we currently have in our possession," she said giving them their orders. When they both nodded in assent, she moved on.

Looking around the room, her gaze stopped on Raze, "Can you, Taylor, and Sterling figure out a good estimation of what kind of additional weaponry we might need," she asked him. Raze looked to Taylor who shook his head yes, and then at Sterling who answered with a curt nod. "I see no problem with that," he answered in a raspy voice. "Good," she replied earnestly, "Oh, and make sure you include ammunition in that list.

Sterling replied that they would.

"Daniel, I want you to get in touch with this guy here," she said handing him the letter Aaron had written. "Find out what kind of pricing we're looking at and what he has available."

"Got it," he answered, moving into the kitchen to make the call.

"Michael and Yoli," she said moving over to them, "we need to make an inventory on our medical supplies. Can you put something together as well as making a separate list detailing any supplies you think we may need?"

"No problem," Michael responded. Yoli agreed, so she moved on.

Turning back to Lucian, she asked, "Do you know the layout of the vampire's compound?"

"No, I am afraid I've never been invited over for tea," he replied sardonically. When she snorted derisively at his comment he grinned then replied, "A detailed map of the property and mansion would be most helpful."

"Selene, can you and Khan sketch out a map of the grounds as well as the house?" Alex asked them.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Selene answered. Khan agreed, and even took it a step further. "We should also be able to give you an approximate count on the number of Death Dealers inside as well as where the guards will be posted."

"Excellent!" Alex said appreciatively. "That leaves us girls," she said turning to Bryna, Ana and Llysha. "We need to get on the phone and start contacting the families of the girls we just sent home. I want to see any of them would be willing to join forces with us."

"What if none of them want to help?" Ana asked.

Anger at the possibility gripped her tightly. "Don't take no for an answer," she replied coldly. 'If they don't want to come themselves or send men to help, then ask them if they're willing to donate funds or the use of a plane," she advised the three of them. "Ask that they give something…anything! she demanded. "And if they balk, remind them that we helped save the life of their daughter, sister or mother. Whatever it takes!" she finished adamantly.

Lucian walked over, reaching out to lightly brush her arm, bringing her attention back to the room. At his touch, Alex shook her head, clearing away the last vestiges of her anger. She couldn't afford to be emotional. Right now, she needed to be calm and decisive. She shot Lucian a grateful smile.

"Well, our lady's plan is sound," Lucian said moving to address the group. "I suggest we move on it immediately."

With that, the pattern was set for the next five days. They knew the vampires wouldn't be expecting an attack from them. Meaning, the faster they moved on this, the better their chances were of succeeding in the fight. So they moved quickly.

In one day, Alex's group had spoken with each and every family connected with the women that had been kidnapped by the Corvinkus coven. They had received positive responses from all parties; each gamily wanting to take part in any operation meant to bring down Marius Corvinkus. Some donated funds while others sent armed forces willing to fight. There were even a few that wanted to personally be involved, like the Gianncarlo family. Stefan was the leader of this powerful lycan faction; and father to the young Italian shapeshifter that Alex had stashed up in the tree. He had not only contributed a substantial amount of money, but had also sent down one hundred members of the ruling family's personal guard. Stefan Gianncarlo himself had flown down with his contingent in a corporate jet. The very plane that would be used to transport their entire army to Budapest.

When all was said and done, enough money had been sent to finance the entire operation, without having to rely on Alex, Daniel, and Sterling's funds. They also had a fighting force numbering close to two hundred fifty, all highly trained warriors. Well with the exception of Michael, Bryna, Yolanda & Llysha. But Alex personally took it upon herself to train these four individuals, getting help from everyone within their core group whenever possible.

Their days were spent organizing, planning and preparing to attack the vampires. Weapons were procured; every kind of gun, sword and knife imaginable were delivered directly to them. They had even been able to get the hand grenades and ammunition made of ultraviolet and silver nitrate. Aaron had been right. The arms dealer had been expensive but good. He had everything Raze, Sterling and Taylor had asked for and had gotten it to them within 48 hours of having received payment

By the end of the fifth day, they had a fully equipped army, ready to take on a very powerful coven. They were a mix of lycan and vampires, humans and hybrids. Of course, no one had mentioned the hybrid factor to the newcomers; that was an issue that would only complicate matters. The hybrids had discussed it and decided that the less said about their… unique abilities…the better.

They also had a plan, a strategy that was a well thought out line of attack. The information provided by Selene and Khan had helped tremendously. It had given them an edge; one they hoped would make them victorious. They were now ready to converge on the Corvinus compound.

The night before they were ready to leave, Lucian and Alex spent one last evening enjoying each other's company. They had been spending their down time together. Lucian had taught her as much as he knew about the marks and how they acted and reacted to each other. He even taught her how to control her emotions and how to put up the walls necessary to keep him unaware of what she was feeling. It had gone against his better judgment; but he had promised her he would, and he was a man of his word. Alex had taught him the joys of a bubble bath, especially when taken together. Then the remainder of the night would be spent in each other's arms. But even the joy of making love to Alexandra could dispel the unease troubling him.

Lucian was wary of the upcoming battle. They were as prepared as they could be given such short notice. He knew that they were a formidable match for the vampires, especially since the bloodsuckers had suffered substantial losses themselves over the last few months. But his instincts were telling him something was going to happen, and their well laid plans would be for naught. As he lay in bed, with a naked and sated Alex in his arms, he couldn't help but ponder what it was that made him so uncomfortable.

"Hey old guy, where'd ya go?" Alex asked as she pulled herself up to see his face.

He offered her a small smile; one he hoped would put her at ease. "I'm just making sure we hadn't forgotten anything."

She looked him over shrewdly, obviously not buying it. "Umm," she muttered. "That may be what your lips are saying, but I'm getting a completely different vibe from you otherwise."

Lucian sighed, knowing she had him. He had been too preoccupied to keep her from using the marks to read him. His princess had been an apt pupil and had quickly learned the ins and outs of the marks. "You know me too well," he mumbled, taking her hand in his, brushing his lips across the surface. "Nothing is really wrong, per se," he told her. "I suppose I'm feeling out of sorts about tomorrow."

"Could it be a combination of factors?" she asked him, laying her head back down on his chest. "Your life has changed dramatically these last few months. You were a recluse in hiding, literally dead to the world; and in one fell swoop, your existence is brought out into the open when you manage to merge the lycan and vampire species. You've died, lost your lycan family, and moved to a different country all in a very short period of time," she reminded him.

"Perhaps," he commented as he played with her hair.

"Even the great Lucian isn't immune to melancholy and doubts," she chided him.

"Maybe you are right," he admitted, "Though out of the occurrences you have listed, the loss of the lycans is the only thing I mourn. Maybe it's because an end to my life's work is actually at hand. I've been working towards an end to this bloody war for over six hundred years, and it looks as though there is a good chance of that happening."

"So what, you're going to go through a mid life crisis now?" she asked jokingly. "Should I be worried about you going out and buying a flashy sports car, listening to rap music and hanging out at the local bar trying to pick up 18 year old girls?"

She made him laugh, but then she always did. "What would I possibly have in common with an 18 year old child?" he asked, laughter still lacing his voice.

"I'm not that much older than that," she told him smartly. "Some may wonder what we have in common."

"Well," he said, pulling her so that her body completely covered his. "I would have to tell them that we are of the same species," he stated innocently.

"Oh, that's a good one," Alex snorted testily.

He just grinned and continued, "We are both fighters, we can literally read each other's feelings, we like to eat red meat…"

"And chocolate," she said, interrupting him again.

"Yes, I've recently become quite enamored of chocolate" he replied.

"Oh, and let's not forget our mutual appreciation for Victoria's Secret," she said, embellishing on his list while she drew herself up to straddle and rub herself against him.

"No, we shan't forget Ms. Victoria or her secrets," he replied, groaning as she bent down and licked a nipple.

"Bubble baths too," she reminded him, moving to administer a lick to the other nipple.

Lucian couldn't answer as her small tongue she held him captive. He watched in fascination as she playfully nipped and licked his chest.

"Lucian," she called out, her whisky laden voice low and seductive, "You do like bubble baths don't you?"

"Oh yes Princess," he answered, "I adore taking bubble baths with you."

"Good," she said leaning up to capture his mouth in a long, deep kiss. "What's say you and I go take advantage of that large clawfoot bathtub in there one last time?" she suggested, running her tongue over his ear and down his neck.

He grabbed her lightly by the back of the neck, drawing her mouth to his. His lips branded her, their tongues making love to each other. Maybe he was afraid of losing Alexandra in the fight. He knew she was an excellent fighter, but one never knew what could happen in battle. Nor was she completely healed from the last time she had met up with Marius Corvinkus. Tearing his mouth from hers, he pulled her close, holding her tightly against his chest. She grasped him tightly n her own embrace, giving him whatever solace her body could provide.

After a few moments had passed, he pulled away, looking at her sadly, "Did you mention something about a bubble bath?" he asked, pretending as if everything were okay.

She refrained from commenting on his odd behavior; instead she gave him a reassuring smile before jumping off him and the bed. "I'll run the water while you go foraging for sustenance," she told him.

He ignored the growing sense of unease in his gut and pulled on a pair of jeans as he went to find chocolate chip cookies for his Princess. Turning his mind to the thought of her luscious body, he vowed to himself he would make love to her in that damn bathtub until the water grew cold. With a smile he hurried his pace.


	39. Chapter 38 A Means to an End

**CHAPTER 38: The Means to an End**

_**Budapest**_

"How is it a dead woman will enable me to destroy Lucian?" Marius demanded to know.

Kraven looked him dead in the eye and answered, "What if Sonja were alive?"

Marius stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. The endless torture had obviously driven the man insane. "Kraven, we are speaking of Viktor's daughter, are we not?" he finally asked. "The same Sonja who not only married the bloody lycan, unbeknownst to daddy, but then also grew pregnant with the mongrel's child as well?"

"The one and only," Kraven replied belligerently.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Marius said aloud with a sneer, "But wasn't her death the underlying reason for the war between the vampires and lycans?" Turning to his son, Marius expounded on the details. "Legend has it; Viktor was livid when he found out his only daughter had married a lycan and was pregnant with his child. His anger was so great; he had Lucian imprisoned and tortured for the crime of touching his daughter. Then Viktor had his only child and her unborn fetus exposed to daylight, allowing them to burn to ashes while Lucian was forced to watch."

Marius watched as his son visibly blanched at the unyielding punishment Sonja had had to endure at the hands of her father. "Seems a bit harsh does it not?" he asked. Mikhail only nodded in response. Turning his attention back to Kraven, Marius asked him, "Does this sound right?"

"Yes, my lord," Kraven answered

"Kraven," Marius stated, quickly losing his patience, "If you have information to impart, I suggest you do so, before you learn firsthand how Sonja must have felt when the sun's powerful rays burned her to a crisp!"

Kraven let loose a brittle laugh, one that ended abruptly when Marius shoved a dagger sharp letter opener through his shoulder. Kraven gasped in pain, shaken by the unexpected attack.

"I am through warning you Kraven. You will state your business now, or otherwise suffer the consequences," Marius told him, twisting the weapon as he pulled it from Kraven's flesh.

Kraven grabbed at the wound, feeling the warmth of the blood seeping through the shirt and his fingers. With his jaw constricted tightly, he looked over to Marius. "Sonja is alive," he proclaimed through clenched teeth.

"No fewer than a hundred vampires, as well as her husband, watched her burn to death before their eyes. I somehow doubt she survived that particular demise," Marius replied acerbically.

"Viktor's goal was to separate Sonja and Lucian, as well as divesting her of the abomination that grew in her womb," Kraven said, still grasping his bleeding shoulder. "You can be sure Viktor forced her to watch as Lucian was beaten and whipped, but when it came down to it, he couldn't bear to have her killed. Sonja had a cousin, on her mother's side, one that greatly resembled her, so much so that with a little dirt and bruising, no one was the wiser. Even Lucian wasn't aware of the difference, though to be fair, hiss body had been pushed to the brink of death, he was pain racked and burned with anger. He probably wouldn't have recognized his own mother had she been there," Kraven sneered.

"So you are telling me that Viktor killed his niece rather than his daughter," Marius repeated incredulously.

"Yes," Kraven answered. "Viktor had many secrets, most of which I was privy to because I witnessed the majority of them firsthand. It is how I came to be Viktor's lieutenant."

Marius looked him over disdainfully, "It would explain a lot," he said. "I never did understand why Viktor let someone as vain and weak as you, handle his affairs while he slept. So, if what you say is true, then how come no one has ever seen Sonja?"

Kraven threw Marius a dirty look, an intense disliking for the older vampire seeping deep within his bones. Well, he had worked closely with arrogant, self-important Elders in the past; he would do so again if it meant his punishment would be rescinded. "Viktor had her taken from the castle. Only myself, Soren, and a royal guard by the name of Valerian knew where she had been taken, for Viktor had entrusted her safety to us. We brought her to a cottage deep within the forest, miles and miles away from the village. This was where she spent the next several hundred years, under guard. As time went on, and things changed, Viktor eventually had a cabin built for her. When time and evolution dictated a move, Viktor bought an apartment within the city for her. It is where she still resides today."

"What of the child?" Marius asked excitedly.

Kraven harrumphed, "Viktor was not so gracious in the case of the child. Sonja was not allowed a midwife, so when her time came she had no idea what to do. We were under orders to notify him when Sonja was ready to deliver. Valerian rode hard to apprise Viktor of the impending birth. They arrived moments before the child was expelled from Sonja's body. Sonja begged him to retrieve the child up and to sever the cord. Viktor picked the child up by the leg, holding it in distaste away from his body. Then without a word, he separated the child's head from its body," he said shuddering visibly even now. Speaking as if lost in the memory, he continued. "Sonja was hysterical. She jumped from the bed and even in her weakened state, she tore into Viktor, raking her nails across his face as she screamed and screamed. God the shrieking and crying was endless!" he remembered. "Viktor told her then, that her lover was as dead as the child, and that she would spend the rest of her existence in exile. He thought it a fitting punishment for a whore such as herself.

"She's still alive?" Marius asked incredulously.

"Yes, last I heard, she was still alive," Kraven answered vaguely, seemingly haunted by what he had witnessed several centuries ago.

An eerie silence settled over the room, all of them lost in their own individual thoughts and memories. Finally, Mikhail broke the silence with a question of his own. "How did she take the news of her family's deaths?"

Kraven snapped back to the present day at the sound of his voice. "Not well," he replied. "She went insane with grief. Everyday, for at least a year, she attempted to take her own life. But she was under constant guard and the three of us, under Viktor's orders, would not allow that to happen. We provided her with sustenance and kept a constant vigil, though we never spoke to her. Another of Viktor's dictates; no one was to have communication of any kind with her.

"You mean she's not uttered a word in all this time?" Mikhail asked incredulously.

"Oh no, she's had plenty to say. Once she came to realize we wouldn't let her die nor would we help her escape, she took a vow of silence. I was called away to help Viktor in the war, so I'm not certain how long that lasted. But before I left she'd not spoken for close to two years. Once the war was over, I would go and check on her and report back to Viktor on her condition. After thirty years or so, she began having imaginary discussions and conversations with both Lucian and her dead son. She was broken and had gone soft in the head," he murmured quietly.

"So Lucian believes her dead, and Sonja was told he had been killed," Marius replied slowly. "Very interesting. You can take me to her?" he asked Kraven pointedly.

Kraven was slow to respond. This last bit of information was the means within which he could free himself. Clearing his throat, he finally answered. "I could," he said then paused for a brief second before rushing into his next statement, "But I want amnesty for my crimes for this."

Marius looked at him shrewdly, wondering if the information was worth the price he was asking. He contemplated all that he had heard. When all was said and done, if Sonja were alive, then there was no doubt Lucian would come to get her. It would just be a matter of broadcasting the news far enough so that wherever Lucian was, he would hear.

"If what you say is true, it would indeed most helpful to our cause," Marius said, his voice breaking the silence that had encompassed the room. "But before I agree to any terms with you, I must verify this information."

Kraven all but licked his lips in anticipation. Freedom was within his grasp; he could practically taste it! "I will take you to her," he offered as proof. "But I want an agreement decided between us," he slipped in slyly. "When you see Sonja, you agree to grant me a pardon for any and all crimes perpetrated against the coven."

Marius looked him over carefully, as if he judging him. Then with a barely perceptible nod, he agreed. "In writing," Kraven dared.

With a wave of his wand, Mikhail was sent to retrieve paper and pen with which to document the agreement. When he brought the materials back, Marius quickly wrote the details of the accord. When he was finished, he let himself convert; loving the rush he felt when his incisors lengthened. With a swift movement, he had bitten his wrist, allowing a small puddle of blood to form on the paper below. Then dipping his pen into the red liquid, he signed his name.

"I believe it is your turn," he said handing the pen to Kraven.

Kraven swallowed hard. Marius had signed in blood. Whatever he had written was not to be taken lightly. He nervously reached for the document, pulling it closer so that he could read its contents. All was as they had discussed, with the exception of a small addition listed near the bottom.

"I believe the section you are looking for, states that should I find the evidence brought before me unacceptable in any way, you agree to spend the rest of your unnatural life in the care of one Mikhail Corvinkus," Marius stated, reading aloud the added paragraph.

Marius had him cornered, he knew not whether he could trust Markus' younger brother, but he had little choice. Following the same ritual Marius had performed moments earlier; Kraven too signed the document in blood. "I am certain you will be most pleased with the evidence," he stated, his voice shaking despite his efforts to appear nonchalant.

"It would be in your best interests if I were," Marius replied coldly. "Mikhail, get him cleaned up, he offends me," Marius stated arrogantly. "We will leave within the hour," he announced.

Thirty minutes later, the three of them had left the compound; somehow managing to escape Markus' attention. His brother had been to busy placating his pet, Annika. He had been harsh with her when she came back without Lucian and his lycans. Now, he was busy trying to make it up to her. She was his personal assassin, and she had Markus by the balls, Marius thought to himself.

He had sat in the back, while his son accompanied Kraven in the front. From his vantage point, he could observe Kraven as he drove. They were pulling away from the compound, headed towards the city; and Kraven was strung tight as a bow, his hands holding a death grip on the steering wheel. Mikhail had cleaned him up well, but it would take quite a bit more blood and several more hours of daysleep before his injuries would even be close to healing. Marius chuckled softly at that thought; like father like son.

Turning his attention to his son, he noted that Mikhail had been unusually withdrawn. The boy wasn't gregarious by nature, but his silence was almost deafening. Something was bothering him, more than likely, the deal that had been struck with Kraven. Mikhail tolerated stupidity and vanity very little; and Kraven had both attributes in full measure. But if Sonja were alive, Kraven was the only one that knew of her whereabouts, and he knew Lucian would walk the depths of hell to have his precious wife back again. If Mikhail were going to run a coven of his own one day, he was going to have to accept that working with people like Kraven, while vile, was sometimes a necessity.

It wasn't long before Kraven pulled up to a very posh hi rise, one of the few erected in Budapest. He pulled up to the curb, turning the engine off when he had parked in front of a covered entranceway. He opened his door, while Marius and Mikhail did the same. As they disembarked, a uniformed doorman met them at the car, speaking to Kraven excitedly. Obviously, the guard knew nothing of Kraven's fall from grace. Marius ignored the pathetic human servant, waiting while Kraven exchanged greetings with the man. Finally, Kraven gave the keys to the human, asking the car be parked close by, as they would not be staying long. The doorman promised to keep the car on hand, and went to open the door to the building for them, before moving the vehicle.

Marius followed behind Kraven, his son brining up the rear. He knew without looking, his son had weapons drawn, but hidden beneath the folds of his long, black leather trench coat. His son was no fool. They made their way to the elevators. When the doors opened for them, they boarded the small but elegantly appointed box. All in all, Marius had to admit that if you were imprisoned, it was best the cage be gilded. And Viktor had made sure his daughter had the most lavish prison ever made. Was he trying to make up for the fact that he allowed the poor girl no contact with anyone outside the characters in her head, Marius wondered? No, more than likely, it had been a matter of appearances to the egomaniacal Elder.

They soon stopped at the top floor, and the door slid open. Kraven stepped out, with Marius and Mikhail again following him. It wasn't hard to discern which room was Sonja's; there was only one door to be seen. Kraven walked up to that door, and rapped four times on its surface. A voice could be heard from within, asking the identification of the person at the door. Kraven gave his name, and the door was soon opened.

Valerian, a vampire nearly as old as Marius himself, greeted them. He was the only other vampire alive to know of Sonja's existence. When he saw Kraven had two other visitors with him, he immediately drew his weapon, forcing them back into the hallway. He pulled Kraven aside, and after a heated discussion, Valerian agreed to allow Kraven and Marius in, but Mikhail would have to stay outside the door.

Marius gave Mikhail instructions to keep watch and alert them with a gunshot should they have unexpected visitors, then went back inside the apartment with Kraven and Valerian. Kraven had told the older vampire of Viktor's death. That was the only reason Marius had been let in. Once the door closed behind them, Valerian turned to Kraven, wanting further information.

"Kraven, what is this about?" Valerian asked, both sadness and apprehension lacing his voice.

Kraven heaved an exaggerated sigh, as if he held a considerable burden on his shoulders. "We have come at Viktor's behest," he began explaining. "As I told you earlier, Viktor's life was taken by one of our own, in a battle with the lycans. As he lay dying in my arms, he made a final request. He asked that Marius and I bring Sonja back into the coven and make sure she was welcome," he finished.

Marius had originally thought Kraven had laid it on to thick. But as he watched Valerian throughout Kraven's explanation, he realized Valerian was buying into. The older guard was from the old regime. Viktor was his general and what he said was law. Valerian was loyalty personified; which explained why he believed the load of crap Kraven was shoveling.

Valerian looked confused and unsure. "But why would Viktor want that?" he asked. "Milady Sonja has long suffered from severe depression; I'm not sure how well she would do amidst the political savvy coven."

"Ah, but that is why Viktor sent Marius along with me. He is to help ease Sonja back into the public eye. Our plan is to bring her back to the compound and set her up in Viktor's old rooms. We would visit with her daily, getting her used to being around people. Then we would slowly begin brining others in to see her, acclimating her to the presence of more and more individuals until she is again comfortable in crowds," Kraven explained.

Marius had to give the egotistical ass some credit; he had thought this out and had come prepared. He could see Valerian beginning to sway under the velvet persuasion of Kraven's story. And that was a very good thing. Even if he hadn't already mentioned Sonja's name, it would have been obvious by Valerian's manner that Viktor's daughter, Lucian's wife, was alive.

"What if Sonja doesn't respond well to others," he asked, his concern for his ward blatantly evident.

"Valerian, I would never put Sonja in a position where she felt uncomfortable," Kraven said reassuringly, though Marius knew he lied through his teeth.

"Maybe it would be best if I stayed with her, so she would have someone she was familiar with around," Valerian suggested.

Kraven was quick to respond, quickly cutting off that train of thought. "Viktor was quite adamant that you were to receive a long, well deserved break from your duties. He made it very clear that you were to have some time off, no arguments."

Valerian looked both offended and shocked, "Have I done something to cause offense towards my lord, Viktor?"

"No, no Valerian, Viktor was most pleased with your performance and with the care and respect you have shown both him and Sonja. But, you have been at your post longer than most and he wanted you to have some time away before you got back to guarding Viktor's most precious possession," Kraven assured him.

"So, Miss Sonja will still be under my guard once I return?" Valerian asked.

"Most assuredly," Kraven stated.

"Then I thank you for your faith in an old soldier," Valerian replied gravely. "Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to where she spends her afternoon," he told them, walking towards the back of the apartment.

Marius was impressed by Kraven's ability to cajole the older vampire. Once they had Sonja in their care, he would reward Kraven, just as he had promised. He would have to convince Markus, but he was sure his older brother would appreciate the brilliance of his plan.

They had come to an open area, where classical music was playing softly in the background. As they moved through the room, Marius caught sight of slight figure sitting beside a large window. As they drew closer, he could see the woman was indeed Sonja. Honey blonde hair, fine, patrician nose and aristocratic features marked her for what she was: vampire royalty.

Valerian had asked that they stay back as he went forward to announce them. Marius watched as the guard executed a sharp bow from the waist, before he addressed the woman seated before him. He spoke low and unhurried, as he explained her old friend Kraven had come to visit; and had brought a friend along for her to meet. Sonja did not reply. Instead, she sat there gazing out the window. Valerian waited a few moments more, but the female made neither a move nor a sound in response. When it was apparent she would say nothing, Valerian beckoned them forth.

Kraven hurried forward; Marius followed behind at a more sedate pace. When he had stood before Sonja, he immediately noticed two things. First and foremost, time and despair had done nothing to diminish her fragile beauty. Secondly, though she was still lovely, her beauty was haunted by the vacant stare and blank look on her face. She was like an exquisite porcelain doll. One that had long, wavy hair, pink lips and a wardrobe to die for; but for all that she was still inanimate and expressionless. If Viktor's goal had been to suck the life out of his only child, he had succeeded.

But when all was said and done, Marius could hardly contain his excitement. Here, within his reach, was the instrument that would play a pivotal part in the destruction of Lucian. Sonja would help him avenge Marina's death as well as the loss of his empire. Kraven had done well.

He focused on what Kraven was saying to the girl, noting nothing he said registered on her face. That was until Kraven mentioned her father's death. Then Marius swore he saw a spark light within the deep recesses of her eyes. It was only there for a moment, but he knew he saw it. There were no tears of grief, nor tears of joy, present. He had begun to believe this was going to be far easier than what he had originally anticipated.

Motioning for Kraven to come over, he suggested they ask Valerian to pack her things while they continued this conversation. Nodding in compliance, Kraven moved to where Valerian stood watching Sonja. When Kraven mention he might want to gather her things together, the guard was not happy.

"Perhaps I should stay, to ensure she is not disturbed by what you tell her," he suggested sharply.

"I assure you I can handle the situation Valerian," Kraven told him, his voice taking on an imperious tone. "Now run along and pack her clothes, we can send someone to pick up anything else she may require at a later date."

Valerian clenched his jaw tightly, unhappy with Kraven and with the circumstances as a whole. But he left regardless of how he felt. Marius was beginning to think the guard might have a soft spot for his ward.

Now that they were alone, Kraven moved to sit across from Sonja, reaching out to take her hands in his own. He again told her of Viktor's recent demise, and offered her his condolences, acting as if the antipathy between father and daughter had never existed. Then with a pause and quick look over his shoulder at Marius, he continued informing her of their plan. He explained how she was going to be leaving her apartments, and coming home, to live within the coven as her exalted status deserved.

At first, Marius wasn't sure Kraven's words had penetrated the miasma that surrounded her; but he was to be proven wrong. Sonja had heard Kraven, and had latched on to the one word she wanted to here more than any other. Home.

"Home…home…home," she chanted. Her words were spoken in a slow, low-pitched tone, which soon accelerated in both speed and volume. As she began screaming the word over and over again, she pitched herself to the floor, pulling at her hair in desperation. Kraven was startled and embarrassed, but Marius watched in perverse delight. The girl was unstable to say the least.

Valerian came running into the room, rushing over to Sonja's side. He gathered her small figure, wrapping one arm around her middle, effectively imprisoning her own arms so that she could do no further damage to herself. He held her, rocking in a gentle, easy motion as he tried soothing her frayed nerves. Marius had to admit she had calmed down the moment her guard had her in his lap, but she still repeated the word home. For a brief moment, she looked up into Valerian's face, Lucian?" she asked confused and inconsolable. Valerian continued rocking, murmuring to her in a tongue long forgotten. It took nearly ten minutes, but exhaustion finally claimed her. She fell asleep wrapped securely in Valerian's arms. Hmmm, maybe the guard was her lover, Marius thought to himself. If so, they needed to dispatch of the vampire.

He watched as Valerian climbed to his feet, holding Sonja to his chest as if she were a small child. Then throwing them an evil glare, he left the room, striding angrily away. But, he was soon back, his anger evident in every line of his body.

Marius revised his earlier opinion of this man. He may have been on guard duty for centuries, but he had not allowed himself to go soft. He was quite muscular and had obviously continued training while here. He was not going to be easily vanquished; especially considering the fact that he was taken with Sonja and quite protective of her. It could be a dangerous situation.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Valerian demanded to know in a voice filled with deadly intent.

"Nothing," Kraven stated nervously. He cleared his throat trying to gain control of nerves. "I simply explained to her that we would be taking her back to live amongst the coven once again."

Disgusted, Valerian snorted as he turned his back to the two other vampires and began pacing. "Well, she's obviously not fond of the idea."

"No, I don't believe that is the case," Marius said stepping in and taking control of the situation before Kraven blew it. "She was upset yes, but I don't believe it was at the idea of going back with us that distressed her. Kraven mistakenly used the word home instead of the mansion. She obviously associates that word with the unpleasantness she has been made to endure."

Valerian stopped his pacing, giving thought to what Marius had just said. "Perhaps you are right, but perhaps you are not," he finally relented with a vicious glance over his shoulder. "But either way, I will be going with her," he stated unyieldingly.

Realizing it would come to this, Marius was ready to acquiesce to this demand. Kraven appeared unsure. "I see no problem with that. She has been in your care for quite some time. I can see why you would be reluctant to let another watch over her, even if for a few days," Marius willingly agreed to Valerian's idea. "Gather together some things for yourself as well. Now that Miss Sonja is somewhat sedate, I suggest we take leave of this place and get her settled into her new dwellings before she wakes."

Valerian appeared relieved at this bit of news, but Marius was no fool. He knew the man would be watching Sonja like a hawk. That was fine; let him guard her at the mansion as he had done here. He figured it would take some time to locate Lucian. Once they did, Valerian would be convinced of their good intentions, and they could send him away, or dispose of him one way or the other before Lucian came to claim his bride. It would all work out in the end.


	40. Chapter 39 So Begins The Journey

**CHAPTER 39: So The Journey Begins**

_**London**_

Alex woke up early, even before the alarm went off. Today was the day. Her mind was racing with the knowledge that within hours they would be on a plane headed for Budapest. And, if all went as planned, they would get that sonuvabitch Marius Corvinkus, and take out the coven in one fell swoop. Excited by the thought of the impending battle and what a victory would mean to them all; she quickly gave up hope of ever going back to sleep.

Too keyed up to stay in bed, she looked for ways to extricate herself out from under Lucian, without waking him. He was spooning her from behind, with his right arm resting across her torso, and his hand cupping her left breast. Trying to disentangle herself, she grasped his hand, and gently raised it, holding it above her body. He mumbled in his sleep as she slipped out from under him, but settled back down as she moved a pillow to rest in the spot she'd vacated. Knowing they had a long day ahead of them, she moved around the bed, heading towards the shower. As she passed his still sleeping form, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. Unable to resist, she dropped a light kiss on his brow then moved on to the bathroom.

She showered, brushed her teeth and finished her morning routine within fifteen minutes, a record for her. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. Going over to the dresser, she pulled out her clothes and undergarments. Thinking she heard movement behind her, she glanced over her shoulder but it appeared as if Lucian still slept. She reached out for him, but found he was closed off to her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she quietly got dressed. Their attack was planned for tonight, thus enabling the vampires to move about easily. Given that, black was the best color to hide her movements as well as making her a harder target to hit. Thong, sports bra, t-shirt, and socks were thrown on, all in black. Quickly following it was her outfit of choice when on assignment. It consisted of lightly padded leather pants and jacket, much like the ones worn by racecar drivers and stunt men. It offered great flexibility yet still provided an extra layer of defense should she find herself skidding along the ground, climbing obstacles or fighting in hand to hand combat. She pulled on the pants, leaving them unfastened until she was ready to tuck in her shirt. The jacket was normally worn as a means to protect her arms and torso, as well as providing coverage of her weapons. But this time around, airport security wasn't an issue, so she decided to leave it off for now. All that was left was her shoes. She eased herself onto the bed, so as not to waken Lucian, and pulled on a pair of black army boots.

Standing, she was now ready to move on to the fun stuff. Going over to the dresser, she glanced over the array of weapons and their respective holsters waiting for her. Four guns, two knives, six grenades and a sword; all cleaned, loaded and ready to go. Her nimble, agile fingers quickly began strapping on holsters. A leather sheath designed to hold a large knife went around her left thigh, while a gun holster was strapped around her right leg. Next, she slipped into a leather strap that crossed both behind her back and across her chest. This band was equipped to hold hand grenades, with plastic clips that cradled the base of the pin. That left only the two shoulder harnesses and a scabbard that rested between her shoulder blades. Once all were on and adjusted, she was ready for the weapons.

She had a small arsenal laid out before her. She grabbed hold of a Bowie hunting knife, slipping into the leather sheath high upon her left thigh. It was well balanced with a vicious, nine-inch blade capable of cutting though bone. The six grenades, loaded with harnessed UV rays, were snapped into place on the chest harness. Next was the Sig Pro 9mm, a double-action autoloader with a 10 round magazine clip and accurate as hell. She slid it into the holster on her right leg. Without pause, she moved onto the two Beretta 92SF 9mm pistols. Maybe not as accurate as the Sig, but they each held fifteen rounds with one in the chamber. She could take out a lot of vamps with that kind of firepower. The last gun she had no holster for, but even if she did, she would not have worn it. The Glock G36 was without a doubt the smallest firearm in her possession; but its size was deceiving. Its advantages: it was lightweight, accurate, and easily concealable. Its only real disadvantage was that the clip could hold just six rounds; but she still felt better knowing she had it on her. She considered it her _In Case of Emergency_ weapon. With the gun in hand, she reached behind her, slipping it between her waistband and the small of her back. Tucking the shirt in around the pistol, she then fastened and zipped her pants. Pulling enough of the shirt out to conceal any bumps, she turned to look at the results. She studied the view from the side, looking hard for any telltale signs of the Glock's presence; but was happy to see that, unless you knew what you were looking for, no one would know it was there. With that finished she had but two items left. One was the Katana sword. It was a beautiful work of art, with its curved twenty-nine inch blade gleaming brightly against the dark cherry wood of the dresser. It's size alone prevented her from wearing it on the plane, so she would store it with the other weapons, actually donning it once they were in Budapest and ready to launch their attack. The last weapon was a black butterfly knife, a blade very similar to the one she had plunged deeply into Malcolm's legs a week or so ago. She was still trying to deal with her guilt and anger over that situation. In a million years, she would never have imagined things turning out the way they did. She had trusted Malcolm with her life, and the lives of innocents, for many years. He always had her back and vice versa. Now, she trusted him about as much as she trusted Marius. With a sigh of reluctance, she left the blade where it was.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Alex took a long hard look at the woman staring back at her. She'd been through some shit since that first trip bringing her and her team to Hungary. Her body had taken abuses she'd never imagined; hell, she'd nearly died. But the last few weeks had been good for her. She saw that she had lost the dark circles under her eyes and had even managed to gain back a few pounds. She looked almost normal, though the gross amounts of silver that had been deposited into her system had left its mark. She noticed her skin seemed to have a sparkle to it, almost as if she had covered herself in a light sheen of body glitter. And, her amethyst colored eyes held sparkles of silver in them as well. If she ever got close enough to humans again, they would do a double take when they caught a glimpse of her, but she hoped it wouldn't draw too much attention. Oh well, it would probably be a while before she had to worry about it. No plans had been made past the attack on the coven. Their small group had grown since Lucian and the others had been removed from the lycan pack. They now numbered sixteen; and not one of them knew what to expect once this battle was waged. They'd unanimously decided to worry about later, choosing instead to focus on what lay ahead. Worse came to worse, she, Daniel and Sterling had money and homes to fall back on. Though she sincerely hoped wherever she ended up, Lucian would be a part of her life.

Thinking like that will only get you in trouble, Alexandra Douglas, she scolded herself as she reached for a comb. When her fingers brushed against the cold steel of the butterfly knife, she stared at if for a moment more before she picked it up and slid inside her left boot. Screw Malcolm! You never knew when you might need an extra weapon. Then ignoring the small lump that had begun to form in her throat, she found the comb and ran it through her still wet tresses. When the tangles had been smoothed out, she began braiding her waist length hair.

Unbeknownst to her, Alex's every move had been watched. Lucian had come awake the moment her lips had brushed his skin. He hadn't called out to her, for he was immediately aware of an uncomfortable weight pressing upon his mind. Its presence was unexplainable, not painful, just there. He tentatively reached out to Alexandra. He found an undercurrent of excitement and energy that he had come to know was Alex's aura. Whatever had penetrated his conscious was something or someone other than her. He lay there, concerned by its existence and its ability to pervade his mind with such ease. Under normal circumstances, he and Alexandra were the only ones able to feel each other in this manner, and that was solely due to the fact that they had been mated by the marks. It was a distraction he couldn't afford, not today. He quickly blocked out the sensation, by erecting a barrier around his mind.

Suddenly Alexandra came striding out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following in her wake. Her body was wrapped in nothing but a towel, and Lucian immediately grew hard as he imagined the generous curves lying beneath the thick Egyptian cotton. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep, hoping to enjoy the pleasure of watching her as she dressed.

With her back to him, he watched appreciatively, as she dropped the towel leaving him a view of her tiny waist flaring outwardly into a luscious derriere. Her red-gold hair hung like thick ropes down her back; urging him to reach out and take a strand in his hand so that he could pull her back to the bed. But, as she bent over to retrieve her clothing, several thin white scars were revealed.

His ardor was tamped down by the memory of what had caused those small scars to appear. He knew that if he looked further, he would see larger, though similar scars marring the palms and backs of her hands as well as the soles and tops of both feet. These wounds were like a visual punch in the stomach every time he saw them. Not that he'd ever let Alexandra know how it affected him. Though she wasn't self-conscious about them, knowing they bothered him would make her so. He didn't find them ugly or disgusting, quite the opposite actually. These wounds served to remind him of two very important things. They spoke of Alexandra's immense strength and power, as well reminding him of his inability to care of those he held dear. He didn't want Alex to fight in today's battle; he had dropped hints, made sly suggestions, even went so far as to tell her outright of this wish. Alexandra thought he was being overprotective and chauvinistic. What she didn't understand was that from birth, his kind was trained to protect those around them. It was drilled into him as a small child with daily lessons and bedtime stories. By adolescence, his training had begun and continued day and night for years; until his teachers felt he was ready to take on the arduous task of protecting the vampires when they were at their most vulnerable. This was an essential part of who he was; it had nothing to do with ego. Everything he had ever been taught encompassed this principle; he was born a protector; and he had failed in his duties with both Sonja and Alexandra.

His gaze took in the proud, independent woman before him. She looked so small and vulnerable standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and a small scrap of silk she called underwear. She was born of an era where she needed no one to protect her. She had been raised to take care of herself and as an adult she had been trained in the ways of a warrior. To deny her skills and abilities would be an insult to her, as well as an untruth. If so pressed, he would have to admit that he wished they had more soldiers that would fight as diligently and efficiently as she did. When in a fair fight, she could take care of herself better than most, but it was in those rare, unguarded moments that disaster often struck. He should have been there to watch over her! But he hadn't and it had nearly cost her her life; as it had cost Sonja's hers. She expected him to deny his very being so that she could be who she was, and in doing so, it was nearly killing him.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he found she was now fully dressed and covered in a small arsenal. She presented a picture of deadly intent; firearms and knives present on every available surface; and if he knew her at all, she probably had one or two tucked away in areas that weren't quite so obvious. She could handle these weapons with an accuracy and ease that was formidable. She was every inch a warrior, more dangerous than Selene, possibly even more dangerous than Raze. He had bulk and size over her, but like Selene, she was petite and beautiful, which made their opponents underestimate their skills. He wondered if Michael was having difficulties letting Selene do this. Knowing Michael, the answer was yes. But as Alexandra had continuously pointed out to him, they needed every man and woman present in order to pull this off. She was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

God how he wished he could talk her out of going today. He still felt uneasy about the situation, even knowing she was more than capable of handling herself. Her experience and skills were not the issue. Something kept telling him that things were not going to go as planned, and somehow Alexandra would be affected. Instinct told him to protect her, but his heart told him that if he tried, he would loose her. She was complicated, hard headed and absolutely the most amazing woman he had ever met. He had come to greatly admire and respect her intelligence, her strength, as well as her passion. She managed to enflame his senses and his mind, not to mention what she did to his body. Somehow she managed to resurrect emotions he thought dead and buried.

A need for her had quickly surfaced; blotting out all else he'd been thinking of. The marks called out to him, demanding he take her and claim her yet again. He slowly began tearing down the shields he had so carefully created, wanting to open himself up to her completely. He turned his hunger from a physical need into a mental craving, and pushed it onto Alexandra. He wanted her to know just how strong his need for her was. Then, as the guards were dropped, his passion was stopped short by a sense of profound desolation. It came crashing down on him, suffocating him with its intensity. He felt it calling to him, with an overwhelming sense of grief and despair. He sat there; paralyzed with the depth of emotion he was forced to endure.

"Lucian," Alex cried out, turning to find him both awake and looking as if he were in pain. She rushed over, grabbing him by the shoulders to see what was wrong.

Alex's hands on him helped him gain enough control to fight against the onslaught. He grabbed hold of Alex, feeding off her energy and using it to throw up the barriers in his mind. His body shuddered as he brought the influx of emotions under control. He had no idea what just happened, but the intensity of it had been crippling.

"Are you okay," Alex asked, concern etched on her face. He slumped back against the headboard, momentarily unable to find his voice.

"Lucian!" Alex said calling his name out again when he didn't respond to her question.

Taking a deep breath, Lucian finally offered her up a weak smile. "I'm fine," he admitted. "Just a little winded."

"God you scared me!" she exclaimed. "What the hell was that?" she demanded to know, shaken by what had just happened.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "But whatever it was, it's gone now," he told her, speaking only a partial truth. It wasn't gone. It had merely retreated, due only to the fact that he had shut himself off from it. And he had no intention of allowing it a second chance to encompass him.

She looked him over, taking in the pale face and shocked look in his eyes. She opened her self up to him, but found he had shut her out. Whatever it was had scared him, and he didn't want her to know to what extent. Maybe she didn't want to know, it took a lot to truly scare Lucian. "I don't believe you," she finally told him, knowing instinctively he would hide whatever it was so she wouldn't worry. "But I can't read you, so I'll have to take your word for it. Let's just try not to let it happen again," she admonished, her voice beginning to lose its edge. "After all, a man your age can't afford many more panic attacks like that one," she said jokingly.

"I quite agree," he told her, trying to match her attempt at humor. Then hoping to distract her from the incident at hand, he pointed to the gear she was wearing. "That's some impressive weaponry you have there," he commented.

"Yeah," she admitted, "Whoever said diamonds were a girl's best friend, has obviously never met me," she quipped playfully. If he was going to ignore what had just happened, she could too.

Lucian was finally able to breathe again, but all that had occurred left him with an unsettling sense of dread. "You could just stay here; then you wouldn't have to contend with carrying around that extra weight."

She smiled. She knew what he was getting at, and it was a good try, but she wasn't buying it. She didn't bother getting angry, he knew as well as she did that she was needed. "Sorry pops, you're stuck with me," she told him as she climbed off the bed.

"Alexandra, be reasonable," he intoned dryly, following her off the bed.

She turned to him, finding him standing there naked. He was magnificent, his lithe body sleek and muscular. But no matter how attracted she was to him, he wasn't going to sweet talk her into staying behind. Ignoring the sexual tension that had gripped her body, she used that pent up energy to strengthen her resolve. "I am being reasonable. You need me there tonight," she told him point blank. Distance, she needed distance if she had any hopes of thinking straight. Spinning on her heel, she turned, picked up the sword on the dresser and made her way to the door. With a sigh of resignation, she looked over her shoulder at him, finding he hadn't moved. "Don't even think of trying to leave me here Lucian. I have a right to be there when Marius is brought down, don't take that from me," she warned him, before leaving the room.

Lucian sighed, "You can't blame a man for trying," he murmured, heading towards the shower.

"In your dreams old guy," she retorted, from the other side of the door. Sighing herself she went downstairs to check on the progress being made down there. Amazingly, everything was under control. She went around checking in with various people, making sure all was in order, and that things were running as smoothly as it seemed. They were. Several moving vans had been donated for their use, thanks to a very grateful family from Germany. These vehicles were both accommodating enough to transport their large number, and dark enough to keep the vampires safe when traveling during the daylight hours. She helped load up the weapons, including her sword. They were done within minutes, and she noted that several other vans were beginning to fill up with their small army. They were on the verge of beginning their journey, and everyone was anxious.

The plan was to drive the vans to a private airstrip, where Stefan's corporate plane was waiting for them. From there they were going to board the plane and fly to Ferihegy Airport in Budapest. They hoped that by flying into a big commercial airport, they would come in under the vampire's radar. There was a hangar at the new terminal that was reserved for their use. They would stay inside the hangar until the sun began to set. Then if all went as planned, they would attack the coven.

With nothing left for her to do, she needed to gather her things together. She hoped she'd given Lucian enough time to shower and change. She didn't want to have to deal with another confrontation with him right now.

As she entered the room, her anger with Lucian began to fade. She looked around the area, looking fondly upon the bed she had spent many enjoyable hours in with that infernal man. So he had pushed her a little too far; he had just come out of some kind of weird trance like thing. And in his defense, it had left him completely drained and freaked out, her too for that matter. And he did seem worried about her, so much so that he wanted her to stay behind. Well that just meant he had come to care for her, even if it was purely in a sexual way. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't stay angry at him. He had been acting out of concern…maybe; and maybe he was being the man of the house, so to speak, and expected her to stay at home and do women's work.

"You're making things more complicated than they need to be Alex," she said outloud to herself. "He can't make you do anything you don't want to do. And you know you don't want to go into battle tonight, angry with him, right? Disgusted, she began jerking things out of the drawer and throwing them into bags. "And just why is that?" She asked herself outloud. "Because you just might love him that's why," she replied answering her own question.

"You know, they say it's okay to talk to yourself. It's when you begin answering back that people begin to worry," said a cultured English voice from the doorway.

Alex looked up to find Selene standing there watching her. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?" she asked the female vampire.

"Enough," Selene answered vaguely, a small smile playing upon her lips.

Embarrassed, Alex's felt the blood rush to her face.

"Don't worry, it's not anything I plan to share with anyone," Selene assured her.

"Thanks," Alex muttered. "Um, is there something you needed?" she inquired.

"I thought I would check in on you," Selene told her. "Michael was a little worried about you entering this battle, and not being one hundred percent. I told him I would see how you were doing."

"I'm okay," Alex answered, turning to face her. "He's right, I 'm not quite a hundred percent, but I'm getting there."

"Good" Selene said looking around the room. "Are you almost finished?" she asked.

"Yeah, just making sure I got everything," Alex replied. "How bout you? This situation must be difficult for you and Khan," Alex surmised.

Selene wasn't as quick to answer, as she would have liked. No one had thought to ask her what her feelings were about the attack. Alex was quite perceptive. "I find myself ambivalent," she told Alex. "Khan and I have discussed this extensively and we know that this is the only way we will ever be free of the coven. And only Markus' death will bring an end to the price that has been put on my head."

"But it still can't be easy," Alex stated softly.

"No, it isn't," Selene admitted.

"You and Michael, how are things going there?" Alex pondered aloud.

"Michael is…different from any other man I've ever known," Selene told her. "I sometimes wonder whether or not we can overcome our differences. And you and Lucian?" she asked.

"About the same," Alex said with a laugh. "But it keeps things interesting."

Selene nodded her head in understanding, then asked "How does he feel about you participating in the battle tonight?"

Alex smiled, "Oh he's not happy; but he knows there's not a damn thing he can do about it. I take it Michael's not thrilled with the idea of you going?"

"Not exactly," Selene said with a sigh. "He doesn't want me putting myself in danger."

Alex commiserated with her, "Yeah, Lucian's pretty much the same way. They seem to forget our lives were constantly in danger long before they ever showed up. I told Lucian straight up, I wasn't changing my life because he chose to be a part of it. If he wanted to be with me, he had to take me as I was, otherwise he could get the heck out and leave me be."

Selene appreciated the candor with which Alex had spoken to her. She had never really connected with any of the females in the coven, so female companionship had become foreign to her over the years. "Maybe I should have the same talk with Michael."

"I think so," Alex commented. "He'll definitely appreciate your honesty. And if that doesn't work, you could always refuse to sleep with him until he sees things your way," she added jokingly.

When Selene didn't respond to her joke, Alex looked up at her, hoping she hadn't stepped over the line. She and Selene were both in the same position. Neither one of them had had any strong female relationships; it left them both awkward and unsure of what to say around other women. Selene didn't appear to be angry, just thoughtful.

When it became apparent that Selene had no intention of replying, she spoke if for no other reason than to break the awkward silence. "I could talk to him if you'd like," she offered.

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll work things out eventually," Selene said, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were up to this. It isn't going to be pleasant."

"Yeah, I figured as much. But I can handle myself, better than most," Alex assured her.

Selene peered at Alex, a rare, unguarded expression on her face, "I never doubted it," she stated unequivocally, then left Alex to finish.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, immediately putting the odd conversation out of her mind. With a last glance about the room, she closed the bags, and then shut the door behind her. This room was where she had begun to discover her true feelings for Lucian, feelings she still wasn't ready to admit outloud to herself much less to him. These thoughts occupying her mind, she made her way back downstairs, nearly running headlong into Lucian.

"Um, I was just going up to pack my things," he explained to her as he reached to steady her.

"Great minds think alike," she said holding up their bags.

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with you later," he said, still uncomfortable with what had happened earlier.

"I'm way ahead of you," she said just now realizing she had packed his things as well as her own. "I've got your stuff in here."

Lucian was surprised; he hadn't expected her to do that, especially after they way they had left things. "Thank you," he said grabbing her hand and brining it to his lips. "You always do the unexpected."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," she quipped with a smile, willing to let bygones be bygones.

"Princess, about earlier," he began hesitantly. "I shouldn't have kept at you to stay behind. I guess in my old age, I've become…set in my ways," he said apologetically.

"Hey, it's no big deal," she told him, taken back by his apology.

"It is", he told her. "I promised I would try my best to let you live your life as you had before, and I wasn't exactly keeping my end of the bargain," he admitted, smiling.

"Oh hell", Alex muttered. He had that crooked smile on his face the one that made her insides melt. How was she supposed to stay mad at him when he did that! "You're right, you didn't. But I haven't been fair to you either. I know that I can be a little… stubborn every now and then. I also know my going into this fight, goes against everything you believe in. But I am going, and the fact that you aren't trying really, really hard to keep me from doing just that, tells me that maybe we can make this, whatever it is, work between us."

"Are you sure it's only a little stubborn?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with humor.

With a laugh, she answered, "Ow, that hurts Lucian, it really hurts."

"Just remember, I would rather drape in you diamonds than in weapons, and if you ever decide you want to lay down your guns; I'll commission a jewel encrusted ball gown designed in your honor," he told her only half jokingly.

Alex reached out, entwining her arms around his neck. "I tell you what, when and if I decide to retire, you can have an amethyst and pearl covered bra and thong custom made just for me," she suggested, her voice drooping to a dangerously seductive level. "If you're a good boy, I'll even let you take them off with your teeth," she whispered into his ear, tugging gently on his lobe.

A moan escaped his mouth, before he took her face in his hands and brought that delicious mouth to his. He brushed her lips with his in a soft, tender kiss. Need had gripped his body in it's tight grasp, but underlying that was something he couldn't define. He wanted her fiercely, the animal within demanding he take her right there on the stairs. But the man in him, wanted to hold her in his arms and love her.

Lucian pulled back when a long, blaring horn interrupted them. "It would seem as if we're being paged," he said in a husky tone.

"What are we going to do with those boys?" she asked, shaking her head in mock maternal disappointment, a smile still gracing lips that were red and swollen. Swallowing hard, she fought to bring her tumultuous emotions under control. Lucian had kissed her many, many times before, but never had she felt such tenderness and affection as she had in this one. "Lucian," she said hoarsely, "When this is over, we have lots to talk about."

Lucian brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, "I think you may be right," he said letting his hands fall from her face. "This is your last chance you know. You could always go home and I'll catch up with you there in a couple of days," he said

"I'm too young to retire," she replied evenly. "Besides, I'm not ready to sit out on the action just yet."

Lucian felt his gut clench at her words, though he had known what her answer was going to be. With a sigh, he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I was afraid of that," he told her as the horn sounded again. The old saying, _If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them_ flashed through his mind. "We had better get out there before they break that damned thing," he told her, walking towards the door. He opened it for her, and offered a sweeping bow as she swept past him. Then with a final glance at the house that had offered him a week of heretofore-unknown peace, he closed the door and joined the others.


	41. Chapter 40 Knowing Who's The Boss

**CHAPTER 40 Knowing Whose The Boss**

_Budapest Whose_

Marius sat patiently, watching as his brother paced and ranted before him. He glanced over at his partner in crime, noting Kraven was most uncomfortable. He had no intentions of easing the other vampire's fears. If Markus were unhappy with the current situation, Kraven would be the fall guy. He could take the brunt of Markus' anger, leaving Marius free to follow through with his plans. Then again, if Markus agreed with their idea, then Kraven would have earned his place back amongst the glittering throng that constituted this coven.

"Marius, you are sorely testing my patience," Markus warned his younger brother in a menacing tone. "You had no authority to release this useless creature from his punishment. This coven's existence is tenuous at best. There is no other Elder available to soothe the fears of our people. Even having destroyed the lycans has not reassured the coven of our ability to survive. I am trying to prove my rule is absolute; but then you go behind my back and not only allow this prisoner free from his bonds, but have him cleaned up and roaming about the mansion as if his crimes were absolved. By what right did you let this occur?" Markus demanded, his anger mounting with every word.

Marius looked closely at his brother, and could see that his eyes had bled to obsidian. Whatever had happened to cause the change in his brother was trying to break through and lay claim. It was becoming harder for Markus to keep his beast in check. If the coven knew of Markus' differences, he would no longer be able to reign as sole Elder. They would demand a change of regime, one that might not be as lenient and understanding of his own personal proclivities. It was imperative Markus stay on the throne.

"Brother, you know I would never do anything to usurp your position within the Coven," Marius began, trying placating his brother's bruised ego. "The measures I took, I did so on your behalf."

Markus stopped short in his tracks, his obsidian gaze taking in his brother's posture and expression. He now recalled his shame at the discovery of his brother and sister's behavior. He had called in every favor he had ever curried in order to reduce their punishment from execution to banishment. That had been over 750 years ago. He had of course kept up with his siblings and had been proud of their ability to turn their punishment into a thriving and successful coven. But he had not been in the same room with either of them since the time their punishment had been enacted. Marina had been the more perverse of the two. It had been Marina that had pushed Marius into the extreme end of their activities. Marius had always indulged their sister, sometimes, too much so. Marius had been the strong one, intelligent…manipulative. He had no doubts that Marius was manipulating him now. It was time to let his little brother know exactly what he was dealing with.

In a deft flash of movement, Markus had his brother by the throat. Holding him high above the ground, he used his younger brother's body to break the window dangling him high above the ground. Marius looked down, and found naught but a garden of razor sharp wooden stakes below. If he fell, the least amount of damage done would still be painful; the worst would be catastrophic. Markus held him there effortlessly; his strength was indeed considerable.

"Marius," Markus called out his name, "I have grown tired of your games. Don't think that because I have allowed you back into the coven, that I have suddenly developed trust in you; for I haven't." Markus then shook his brother, smashing his body into the broken shards of glass in the widow frame. "Now, let us play a game; we haven't done so since we were children," Markus stated benignly. "We are going to play, Usurper to the Throne. Do you know the rules?" he asked his brother, though knowing Marius would be unable to reply. "No, then let me explain. I look about the room, trying to discern just who it is that may be threatening my rule of the coven. When, and please note that I said when not if, I find the traitors, I torture them for weeks on end, before staking them to the ground, to await the morning sun." Pausing for effect, he shook his brother once more for good measure. "Are there any questions?" he asked both Marius and Kraven.

Kraven had sat quietly throughout the altercation taking place between the two brothers. He was afraid of Markus, always had been; but now the Elder seemed even more so dangerous. Then, when Marius had looked at him with eyes the color of polished onyx, he knew why. Somehow Markus had been converted into one of Lucian's hybrids. He didn't know how it happened…wait, it had to have been the day Selene had dragged Sinje's broken body into the sleep chamber. When Viktor had killed the lycan, his blood had run down into the Markus' chamber. Viktor himself had said Markus was a direct descendant of the original Corvinus clan. That had to be the answer.

"Did you hear the question Kraven?" Markus asked, his loud voice booming throughout the room.

"Yes, milord, I heard the questions, and no, I don't wish to play," Kraven answered his voice shaking with fear. If Markus was a hybrid, there was no limit to what he could do. Marius had no idea what he was dealing with.

"I did not ask if you wanted to play, you bumbling idiot," Markus told him through clenched teeth. If I so choose, you and my brother would be willing participants in this little farce."

"Yes my lord," Kraven replied nervously.

Disgusted, Markus drew Marius's bleeding body back through the window and threw him across the room. Marius' body hit the wall with such force; the plaster cracked and broke through in places.

Markus kept his back to the other two vampires. His anger had nearly forced a change upon him, one he did not want to make in front of observers. Once he had his emotions under control, he turned back to face the two sniveling sycophants. "I will ask you one more time," he said to no on in particular. "Why was Kraven released from his imprisonment and why was it done without my approval?" he asked, his voice no longer loud and ominous but low pitched, and menacing.

Marius stood, surveying the various cuts that now covered his body. He had underestimated his brother, a mistake that could end up costing him his life. He was walking a very fine line, one that required him to be in favor with Markus. Now was not the time for political machinations.

"Markus, I truly meant no disrespect," he began, trying to put as much sincerity behind his worlds as possible. "I will explain everything, then you can make your decision as to whether or not Kraven and myself are deserving of your wrath."

Marius watched as Markus moved to settle back into his chair, a sign that he was willing to listen, at least for now. His brother was a walking time bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice. He would have to be particularly vigilant as to how he handled things in the future, at least until he gained the Elder's trust.

Marius too walked back towards the desk, sitting back down in the chair he had involuntarily vacated. Once seated, he proceeded with his carefully worded, and somewhat untruthful, explanation. "Mikhail had been conducting a…session with our friend Kraven here, during which some pertinent information was brought to light; information my son felt you would be most interested in. He tried to get an audience with you, but you were otherwise occupied. Naturally, he came to me, knowing I would be able to speak with you sooner than he would," Marius explained. "Now remember, this information was given under duress, so Mikhail was not sure of it's authenticity; but, if it what Kraven said proved to be true, the key to bringing Lucian down was in our hands," Marius declared, a manic edge evident in his voice.

Markus looked between Marius and Kraven, wondering which if not both of them had finally been pushed to the brink of insanity. Lucian was no longer a threat to the coven, most especially now that the lycans had been decimated. It would take him years to rebuild an army. And, in that time, Markus would be expounding upon his empire as well. He could not possibly conceive of _any_ information that would bring Lucian to heel as quickly as they declared.

"I find your explanation lacking, brother of mine. I think it would be in your best interest if you are more specific," Markus warned his sibling.

Marius nodded his head and continued, "According to Kraven, the vampires had in their care someone Lucian would be most interested in retrieving. Upon hearing this, I had Mikhail bring him up from the dungeons in order to verify what was said. Kraven reiterated the information he had given to Mikhail, then elaborated by explaining the circumstances to which this situation had occurred. I was at first hesitant to believe. But the data Kraven had imparted explained many things; most especially how a vampire of his ilk had so easily risen in rank within Viktor's house," Marius said with a sneer. "But I knew this evidence had to be confirmed before we brought it to your attention; I did not want to waste your time with erroneous data."

Markus was fast losing his patience, what little he had had to begin with. Interrupting Marius' oration, he shouted in frustration, "GET TO THE POINT!"

Kraven swallowed hard, hard enough to hear it in the silent room. Marius only smiled. "Better yet, allow me to show you."

Marius stood and walked over to the door. Pushing it open, he stepped out into the hallway, only to return moments later, a female at his side. Markus noted two things; one the woman was a vampire, and two she walked with her head down, looking at the floor. Marius had a hand on her arm and guided her across the room until they stood before his desk.

"Lord Markus, may I present to you, Sonja, daughter to Viktor, wife to Lucian."

Markus sat there, shock well concealed behind a façade of disbelief. He stood up, walked around the desk and stood in front of the woman. Reaching out, he grasped her chin and titled her face to meet his gaze. Unbelievable! Though it had been over six hundred years, there was no mistaking the beautiful women before him. It was indeed Sonja. After careful inspection, he saw that the once bubbly, carefree personality had dissipated; in its place was a shell with nothing to offer the world but a blank stare.

"How is this possible?" he asked. Anger at not having known about this was evident, but he was unsure as to whom this anger should be directed towards. "I saw Viktor condemn her to death. I was there when this woman faced death at the hand of her father. I watched as the rays of the sun struck her with such force, her body was turned to ash," he stated emphatically.

"Perhaps you should hear the facts from Kraven himself," Marius replied.

Kraven glared at Marius. His fear of Markus was worn like a cloak, oozing out of his pores and covering him with the stink of cowardice. Marius so enjoyed his discomfort. This fear was what he would use as a means of controlling the weaker man.

With a clenched jaw, Kraven reluctantly restated the story to Markus. Marius watched his brother's reaction to the tale as it unfolded. Markus' impatience was transformed into calm composure. It would seem his brother understood the ramifications of what this could mean. When Kraven was done, Markus walked back over to the still figure standing alone.

Again he tilted her face, peering closely at her delicate, aristocratic features. She had always carried herself with a gentle grace, that at times made one think she was fragile and need caring for. Sonja had a sweet, generous soul, and her father had punished her greatly for it. No longer did she smile with carefree abandon; instead she stood before him broken. "Sonja, can you hear me?" he asked her softly.

She didn't respond, though he swore he saw a flicker of something within her eyes…perhaps recognition. He tried again, "Sonja, it's Markus. Do you know where you are? Do you remember me?"

Sonja began looking about the room, her hands pulled frantically at the skirt she wore. She was agitated, and Markus could not begin to fathom as to how to deal with her. "Sonja," he called out sharply.

Her eyes darted back and forth; fear replacing the disoriented look they had previously held. Mumbling incoherently, she lost touch with what was going on around her, as she obviously slipped away into her own little world.

Markus leaned in to her, trying to make sense of what she said. Most of what rolled off her lips was jumbled and incomprehensible; but three words were spoken quite plainly: _Lucian come home. _Marius had been correct in his assumption; Lucian would be most anxious to learn his wife was alive.

He flashed what was meant to be a smile, but the show of teeth turned the act into a parody of what it should be. Sonja reacted in fear, her volume rising until her screams punctuated the air.

The door was thrown open with such force it shook the walls. Valerian stood in the doorway, sword in hand and a fierce scowl upon his face. "Is my assistance required?" he asked in a low tight voice.

"And you would be?" Markus asked arrogantly.

Valerian's expression was cold and disdainful as he made his way into the room and over to his charge. He purposefully ignored the question, more concerned with the hysterical woman now moving frantically about the room. He moved quickly to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. He murmured to her, making sure he spoke in a low tone. Within moments, he had Sonja calm and quiet.

"Identify yourself," Markus bellowed into the now quiet room.

Valerian glared at the Elder. "_Who_ I am is of no importance, sir," he began insolently, "_What_ I am is the guardian and protector of Lord Viktor's most precious possession."

"Your Lord Viktor is dead," Markus reminded the warrior coldly. "You now answer to me. So, if you wish to remain at your position, I suggest you respond to any and all questions I throw in your direction."

Valerian, quickly bit his tongue. Markus had always been brutal and ruthless; and if he were to have any hopes of protecting his charge, he would need to keep calm. "Yes my lord," he answered, bowing from the waist to hide the look of distaste on his face. As he rose to an upright position, he made sure his face showed nothing but respect. "I am Valerian."

Markus took note of the strong-willed, able-bodied soldier before him. Here was his means to control the unstable women. "We had no need for your help, but now that you are here, why don't you take Lady Sonja to her quarters. It appears that she is shaken by being home for the first time in centuries," he said, giving Valerian his orders.

Valerian gently took Sonja's arm and led her from the room. "He could be a problem," Marius warned.

"Probably, but until that time he can attend to our guest and ensure her well-being," Markus proclaimed.

"And if the problem does occur?" Marius asked.

"Then we will resolve any issues that may arise," Markus stated coldly.

"So brother, am I forgiven for my heinous actions?" Marius asked.

"You've proven your actions were reasonable," Markus told him. "I also believe we can find it in our hearts to absolve Kraven of his crimes against the coven."

Kraven visibly sagged in relief. Marius preened in obvious pleasure.

"Now, do we have any ideas as to how we bring this little tidbit to Lucian's attention?' Markus asked as he sat back down behind his desk.

Marius was well prepared. "I have…contacts, several packs and covens that lost members when Lucian and his people attacked us. I am fairly certain they could get the word out on the streets."

"How far can we anticipate this information to reach?" Markus asked, his fingers steepled beneath his chin

With a certain amount of pride evident in his voice, Marius replied, "The entire continent should be aware of the facts by tomorrow evening."

"Impressive Marius," Markus told him. "If this proves to be a successful mission…if you can bring Lucian to me, I would be willing to reward you."

"And me my lord?" Kraven asked expectantly.

Marius was surprised at the bumbling fool's audacity. Kraven knew not when to keep his mouth shut.

Markus' anger flared white hot in it's intensity. His eyes bled to black and his upper and lower canines extended in his mouth. He turned, facing Kraven, "You are lucky to have your life, you ungrateful buffoon," he bellowed. 

Then allowing his transformation to shift back to his normal façade, Markus finished. "I will not allow you to carry a position of power Kraven, you are not to be trusted. But, you will be allowed to move freely, throughout the coven freely."

Kraven nodded his head and murmured his thanks. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he stood and quietly exited the room. He had been released from the dungeons and was able to come and go as he pleased. Right now, he couldn't ask for more.

Marius ignored Kraven. Signaling Mikhail, they themselves made ready to leave. Plans needed to be set in motion. As he moved to stand, Marius was brought up short but Markus final words.

"I want Lucian Marius, but I want him alive. If you or your people bring him back dead, my wrath will know no bounds."

Marius was momentarily stunned. "What difference does it make if he is dead or alive?" he finally asked disbelievingly.

"Alive and brought to heel, Lucian will be the means to bringing the coven under control, once and for all," Markus responded.

"But what of Marina and my coven? When do I get my revenge for the atrocities perpetrated against them?" Marius shouted in anger.

"Do not try me, Marius," Markus warned him. "My word, you will have your revenge; but it will not be Lucian's death that brings it to you. Think of the public degradation and humiliation Lucian can be made to suffer on a daily basis."

Marius was taken aback at the thought. Perhaps his brother had the right idea. But if he couldn't take Lucian's life, he would at least be the one to bring him in. "Alright brother, we will do it your way. But the honor of taking Lucian down will be mine."

"Do whatever it takes Marius. I want Lucian under my control soon," Markus told him tersely.


	42. Chapter 41 The Great Divide

CHAPTER 41: The Great Divide

Lucian was now completely avoiding her. They were only an hour into the flight and he had effectively shut her out. Her attempts to speak with him had been ignored; and when she tried to reach him through the marks she found he was shielding himself something fierce. It had become blatantly obvious that something was wrong.

Alex had first noticed his withdrawal during the drive to the airpark. He had become extremely subdued, speaking only when directly spoken to. For the most part, he remained quiet and pensive. By the time they arrived at the plane, there had been no time for questions. They had immediately boarded the aircraft and quickly settled in before take off.

That left them sitting side by side, a million unspoken words between them. Tension was thick, and Alex just couldn't put her finger on what had caused the problem. Lucian had wanted her to stay in London, but even if she had agreed to stay behind (which she didn't) she was needed in this battle. The human training and experience level she brought to the fight alone made her a much needed member of their army. But those skills, combined with her newly acquired hybrid strengths, made her an invaluable part of this team; and Lucian knew that. So, there was no way he could truly be upset that she was here. She was at a loss! She had no idea what was bothering him, and he obviously had no intentions of telling her.

The silence and isolation was wearing her down. They were hours away from embarking upon a large scale invasion and Lucian wanted to play mind games! Fine with her, she'd had enough. She had tried to be sympathetic and understanding, but there was only so much she could take. Jumping to her feet, she glared down at the frustrating man beside her, "If you're trying to piss me off Lucian, you're doing a damn fine job!" Stalking off, she left him to stew in his own misery.

Lucian's shoulders slumped in both relief and dejection as Alexandra left him alone. She had no idea what it had cost him to let her go; but even that price was nothing compared to what it would cost him for her to stay near. She reached out to him mentally, physically…even metaphysically. It was becoming harder to shield against her when everything inside him demanded he answer her call. The harder she tried, the more determined he became; for if he were to succumb to his need for her, they would both end up drowning in the despair he was barely managing to hold at bay.

He was fighting a losing battle, he understood that. But what had just now become apparent was that he'd been fighting it all day. It was only within the last few hours that the game had been stepped up. Earlier this morning, when he had been overcome by the intense desperation from an unseen force, he had mistakenly thought he could control it by shielding against it. He'd been wrong. The grief and anguish he had shut out was now threatening to overwhelm him yet again; and the closer they got to Budapest, the stronger the emotions became. With an intensity that bordered on painful it called to him, just as Alexandra's need had; what he didn't understand was why. What he did know was that if he opened himself up to it, she'd be able to feel it as well, and he couldn't let that happen. That meant he had to focus all his energy on shielding them both from whatever it was that seemed determined to contact him.

Alex had walked away, hoping to find a friendly face. Specifically, she went looking for Daniel and Sterling. She needed a little camaraderie right now, and she found that she was missing her friends. She had been so wrapped up in Lucian the last few days she hadn't spent much time with them.

As she went in search of them, all around her she saw seasoned soldiers trying to mentally prepare themselves for what was to happen tonight. Some of them discussed past battles and former glory, while others talked strategy. She found Lucian's lycans had congregated together, they never spent much time apart as far as she could see; it must be some sort of pack thing. With them were Khan, Bryna, Yoli and Llysha, the newest members of the pack. She waved at them as she walked past, responding in kind to their hello's and hey girl's. She noted Khan and Llysha were sitting fairly close together, as were Ana and Brandt. Interesting. She also noted that the two men she was looking for wasn't with them. She found that odd, because their group had become pretty tight since they'd joined forces when she went missing.

She soon located her buddies towards the very back of the plane. They were checking their weapons and talking quietly. As she came close, they simultaneously looked up and waved her over.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. "How come you're back here all by yourselves?" she asked curiously.

"It just feels a little strange," Sterling answered gesturing towards the large number of people in the plane.

"Yeah, I must say this is unlike any other mission we've ever taken on," Daniel said, agreeing with Sterling. "We've been used to smaller teams while answering to only one team leader," he told her with a shrug.

"You're right," she told them falling into the empty seat beside them. "I hadn't thought about it, I guess I've been too preoccupied to notice," she stated, suddenly feeling badly about just how much of her time had been concentrated on one particular person.

"Now don't go feeling all embarrassed and some such nonsense," Daniel warned her. "We weren't trying to make you feel guilty lass, we were just answering your question."

Alex offered up a shamefaced smile, knowing they'd meant no harm; though it still didn't justify her actions. "Thanks, I appreciate the sentiment, but it still doesn't make it right."

"Look here boss lady," Sterling scolded her in his deep rumbling bass voice, "You deserved a little bit of happiness, and ain't none of us going to blame you one bit for grabbing what you can while you can."

"My love life should never come before my team," she reminded them. "I've never let it interfere before, it shouldn't have happened now."

"Excuse my bluntness, but you've never had much of a love life as far as I could tell," Daniel commented, though she noticed he didn't look her in the eye when he said it. Nope, his attention was intently focused on making sure his clip was fully loaded.

"Well!" Alex commented lamely, not really knowing how to respond to that little tidbit of information. After a few awkward moments of silence, she finally asked, "Just how much of my personal life was fodder for you guys?"

"Now lass, don't go getting your knickers in a bunch," Daniel told her complacently. "None of us were spying on ya, well except maybe Malcolm…he said pausing. Then realizing the topic was not a pleasant one to bring up he rushed ahead to cover his faux pas. "But it was obvious there was no one special in your life. You have no family and you were always working; it doesn't take a genius to realize you weren't home enough to have a personal life."

Heaving a big sigh, Alex knew they were right. But it still didn't make it any less embarrassing! Guys just didn't usually talk about this kind of thing, and obviously they had at some point and time. Mortified, she felt her face burning. When Sterling let a belly laugh, it made her face flame even more. Daniel joined in with him, and it wasn't long before she too was laughing right along with them.

"Okay, so I didn't have much of a love life before, but that still didn't give me the right to overindulge with this one," she admitted, sobering up.

"Don't none one hold it against you girl," Sterling assured her. "We just wish we could've been lucky enough to find a little happiness with someone as well."

Surprised, Alex looked at both men. Sterling had spoken as if they would never have the chance of finding Miss Right. Why? With a little thought, it hit her. They didn't think they were going to make it through this one.

Testing her theory she suggested, "Maybe I could fix you guys up with Yoli and Bryna."

They both went back to working on readying their weapons, neither one of them responding to her comment. "Okay guys, what's up?" she asked them suspiciously. "You know the first thing we were taught as agents was that you never took on a mission with the preconceived notion that you wouldn't come out of it alive. Why am I getting that vibe from both of you?"

Both men rubbed furiously at their guns, trying to ignore her question.

Alex wouldn't give them the chance. She reached out, quickly snatching both weapons from their hands. "Answer me," she whispered furiously.

Sighing, Sterling turned to Daniel who shrugged his shoulders in response. They both turned to her, with Sterling finally asking, "Alex, what is it that Daniel and I have that no one else here does?"

Perplexed, she thought about for a moment, before responding. "Really big guns?" she retorted sarcastically. "Hell, I don't know…why don't you just tell me?"

"Mortality… Alex lass, that's the answer to the question. Sterling and I are the only humans here."

God how could she be so obtuse? They were both seasoned, well trained warriors, but human nonetheless. Their species was so much more at risk during battle. She had never before considered just how lucky they had been to actually walk away from every mission with their lives. Now that she was no longer human, she truly knew the differences and realized just how fragile the human body was. They couldn't shift forms and mend broken bones or torn muscles. Drinking blood wouldn't help their damaged bodies reform and regenerate. If they were shot, they could easily bleed to death or die instantly.

Her gut clenched at the possibility of losing not one but possibly both of them during this battle. "Guys," she said tentatively, unsure of what their response would be, "We could remedy that situation.."

Sterling and Daniel looked at each other, obviously aware of what she wanted to say. They turned back to her, and let her speak.

"I haven't mentioned this before, well honestly because I haven't given it much thought. But right here, right now, I realized I stand a very good chance of losing you both tonight. I don't know if I can live with that," she told them.

"Look here boss lady," Sterling said gruffly, "Irish and I have already talked this over. We're well aware of the options available to us. Don't think we haven't considered taking a piece of the pie, especially once we seen just how powerful you've become. But this isn't something to be takin lightly."

Alex began to speak up, but Daniel quickly silenced her. "No, now listen to us Alex. We know you'd be happy to convert us to the hybrid gang if we wanted it, and hell it's tempting. But neither one of us is completely sure we want it. Now that's nothing against you, Lucian, Michael or the others. We've opened our eyes and can see it takes all kinds to make this here world go round. But we aren't ready for it, not yet."

"What if you're mortally wounded, do you want me to attempt it then?" she asked, fear for them filling her mind.

"Maybe…we can't give you a yes or no answer to that question," Daniel told her honestly.

"And if I'm not close by when one of you goes down?" she asked.

The two men looked at each once more before Sterling answered her question. "We're willing to take our chances."

Alex wasn't, they were the closest thing she had to a real family. Losing them would be more than she could bear. "I'll make damned sure I stick to you two like white on rice." Then with uncharacteristic aplomb, she leaned in and hugged them both. "If you two up and died on me, I'd never forgive you," she told them hoarsely.

"We'll do our best to stay alive," Daniel said mockingly, a smile on his face. Alex noticed is didn't quite reach his eyes.

Knowing they couldn't go into battle with this frame of mind, Alex pulled back, pretending to inspect their handiwork. "Remind me to never let you guys secure my weapons for me," she told them jokingly. With a quick swipe of her eyes, she reached for the knife strapped to her thigh. "Now look at this," she said showing them the wicked looking blade. "This is how a weapon should look." And with that, they spent the next hour talking, laughing and reminiscing.

Finally, the captain interrupted their companionable conversation, announcing that they would be landing soon and advising everyone to fasten their seat belts. Alex settled in, fastened her seat belt and watched her two friends do the same. If they were surprised at her choice to stay in the back with them, they said nothing. She was pretty sure Lucian didn't want her anywhere near him. So she stayed put. She felt the atmosphere in the plane change from one of congenial chatter to edgy attentiveness. Everyone here knew that the next few minutes were a crucial point in this mission. Landing at the airport, would be the first of many tests. If the vampires were watching the terminals, then they would loose the advantage of a surprise attack, as well as finding themselves on the defensive instead of the offensive. As the wheels of the plane touched the runway, bodies stiffened and weapons were clearly displayed throughout the plane.

They had landed at Fergihy amidst typical Budapest weather. Rain pounded the tarmac while temperatures hovered around 50 degrees. They taxied to the far end of the airport, towards the private terminals. Stefan had arranged to rent two hangars for their use while they were there. One would house the plane, while the other would hold their large number, so as not to draw undue attention. His people had gone ahead and made necessary alterations to one of the buildings, which would allow the vampires to roam freely throughout the room during the daylight hours, as well as connecting the two hangars with an enclosed tunnel-like structure which allowed the vampires to move from one building to the next without incurring damage from the sun. Though looking out her window Alex doubted the sun would be a real concern, not unless the rainstorm played itself out soon.

The plane taxied over to the awaiting terminals. As it came to a complete stop, everyone primed themselves in case of attack. The air was heavy with tension, the atmosphere so thick Alex was sure you could cut it with a knife. Everyone moved into position as, as the stairs were rolled up to the door. They had split up into three groups. One was situated at the front of the plane, consisting of the pilots and half of Stefan's team. They would disembark from the plane out the door and down the stairs. Hopefully, if the vampires were watching, they would not recognize the lycan group and leave them alone. If they were attacked the second group would come into play. This team consisted of the Lucian's old pack as well as Alex, Daniel & Sterling. They were going to exit the plane from beneath the cargo area. They would provide cover for the first group if needed. The remaining numbers included the rest of Stefan's team and the vampires, including Selene & Khan. They would serve as back up in case of a full blown assault.

Lucian led his team to the back, where Alex and her boys were waiting. She ignored Lucian as the team readied themselves. When the cargo door was opened, Raze slowly lowered himself out of the plane, dropping to the ground and scrambling to hide behind the landing gear. When he was in place, the others slowly began descending in the same manner. Soon, everyone was positioned about the belly of the plane, looking for signs of an attack. When everything looked clear, Alex motioned to Michael, letting him know it was okay for the 1st group to begin unloading.

Their team continued scanning the horizon, looking for potential threats to the safety of their people as slowly they made their way down the stairs. To their great relief, no attack was forthcoming. They had managed to sneak in under Markus' radar. When the all clear signal was given. The pack moved out from under the plane, allowing it to move slowly into the open hangar. Once there, the doors would close and the vampires and remaining members could disembark as well.

Phase 1 of their attack was complete. They had made it into Budapest without alerting the Death Dealers. Phase 2 would not begin until the sun was about to set. Until, everyone was preparing weapons as well as themselves. Guns, swords, knives and grenades were distributed to those that did not already carry their own. Ammunition was loaded while pins were checked on the grenades. Blades were tested and sharpened. Everyone was on edge and anxious.

One last time, Stefan and Lucian went over the plan. Daniel, Sterling and several of the volunteer lycans would go ahead. Their job was to disarm the alarm system and surveillance cameras as well as taking out the guards and dogs. The remaining members of their army would split up into six groups. Once darkness descended, each unit was expected to make their way to the vampire compound, arriving independently of each other. They hoped this would prevent the vampires from knowing the extent of their forces, should any one team be discovered.

The assault was to take place in three waves. The first wave was comprised of two groups of vampires, led by a disguised Selene and Khan. Their objective was to infiltrate the mansion, and to set themselves up at strategic points throughout the compound. Their primary target was the armory. Khan and his team would set up around this perimeter once the attack was launched. Their primary target was to take out any Death Dealers in the area and shut off access to the weapons. A blonde Selene was to get her team into position so that they could open up certain areas of entry into the mansion. They had ten minutes to get into place before the second wave was to go in.

The next team was led by Lucian and Alex. Lucian and his team would enter through the Elder's room, which should be unoccupied since only one Elder remained. Alex would take her team up to the roof, and come in through the access door there. They would have ten minutes to get into place as well. From that point, the last wave, led by Raze and Stefan would enter through the front and back doors leading their teams directly into the first floor of the mansion.

They were under orders to take out the death dealers first, as this was the biggest threat to any success they hoped to have. Only once the elite killing squad was taken out of the equation, they were to go after the Elder and his brother. If they had any hopes of bringing down the coven, they had to bring down Markus. And Marius, well that was purely revenge.

Selene & Khan had provided much needed diagrams of the building and priceless information on the inhabitants of the mansion. Selene had also advised them that that most of the coven were vain, spoiled individuals. They would hide or run at the first sign of attack. The Death Dealers would number no more than fifty now. They were easily recognizable by the black leather trench coats they always wore, and all but one were men. The only female remaining on the squad was Natalia. She was deadly and definitely one to look out for. The only other female they need worry about was Annika. She worked strictly for Markus. She was a bigger threat than any of the Death Dealers, and would be found protecting Markus. Other than those two, any other women found on the premises would be virtually hopeless in a fight.

They were as ready as they could possibly hope to be. They had their orders and everyone knew what was expected of them. Now all they had to do was wait.

Alex could still feel Lucian distancing himself from her, throwing up walls and shielding her from what he was feeling. Whatever it was, he had to deal with it on his own, for all she knew this was how he pulled himself together before a battle. If that was the case, then she needed to give him his space and let him handle the situation as he saw fit. She was going to do the same. She left him alone, hoping he understood why.

She was going to concentrate on what she needed to do. She went in search of Yoli, Bryna and Llysha. She wanted to run them through a few drills one last time. They had been practicing diligently while they were in England; but Alex still felt uneasy about them partaking in tonight's fight. None of them were soldiers, though Bryna and Yoli showed more promise and skill than Llysha. Their lack of fighting experience was what had prompted her to split them up. Bryna was going with her, Yoli would stick with Raze's group and Llysha was going to stay with Khan. The male vampire had promised her he would keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. After seeing them together on the plane, Alex was confident he would protect her. She found the women talking with Khan, Ana, Brandt, Rhys & Micca. With a little prodding, she soon had them sparring and throwing knives at stationary targets, with the others offering suggestions, advice and encouragement.

After an hour or so, Alex released them. They were as physically ready as they could get, now they needed to rest a bit and try and prepare themselves mentally. As she walked away, Alex knew they had all done their best to make sure these women stood a fighting chance when they got inside She just hoped it had been enough.

She meandered through the crowds, stopping to talk to several lycans and vampires along the way. They were a motley crew, one she would never had imagined ever coming together much less fighting on the same side. But, politics, and revenge, makes strange bedfellows. Maybe it would bring an end to a reign of terror and lies as well. Seeing Sterling and Daniel talking to Raze and Taylor she shrugged off her feelings of doubt and walked over to where they stood.

The conversation at hand came to an abrupt halt the moment she stepped within hearing range. After a moment of awkward silence, she noted their discomfort and realized she had been the focal point of their discussion. Hey, sorry guys," she stated jokingly, turning to leave, I didn't mean to interrupt the testosterone bonding hour."

"Alex no, stay," Raze called out to her in his deep rumbling bass. He waited until she had come back into their ranks before he explained further, "We were just commenting on how…odd Lucian seemed to be."

She looked about the room till her eyes rested on Lucian's lone figure standing off to himself. "You mean this isn't normal for him?" she asked.

"No, I've never seen him act this way before a fight," Raze told her.

"Can you get a read on him?" Taylor asked.

"No, he's shut me out," she admitted. "I was giving him some space, figuring this was his way of psyching himself up for battle."

Sterling looked down at her, surprise evident on his face. "You guys can shut each other out?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I made him teach me how to do it," Alex replied, her eyes still watching Lucian intently.

"How did you do that, lass?" Daniel asked.

With a grin she answered, "I've got my ways."

"I don't know which one is scarier," Daniel quipped, "Alex in battle or Alex in the bedroom."

Alex mockingly punched him in the shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied sarcastically.

"Lass, you would kill me either way," Daniel said, bringing a blush to her face.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Taylor added.

Laughter erupted from the men; Alex was pretty sure her face was beet red. Their laughter though had drawn the attention of Lucian, who was now looking at them intently. "I guess that's my cue," Alex murmured under her breath. "Here goes nothing," she told the small group, as she made her way over to speak with their fearless leader.

"How's it going over here?" she asked him as she strolled up to stand beside him.

"This isn't exactly the appropriate time for joking around," he snapped.

"Whoa there big guy," she said putting her hands up in mock surrender. "The guys were just having a little laugh at my expense," she told him with a smile. "I promise they're not taking this mission lightly."

"I would hope not," he said, his tone surly.

"So what's wrong old guy?" she asked him, "You're sealed up tighter than Fort Knox."

"You might share my bed, but that doesn't mean I have to share my thoughts with you Alexandra," he replied arrogantly.

"Okay, you're dealing with something, I can see that. But that doesn't give you the right to jump all over me," she told him, smarting from his comments.

"You're becoming emotional," he pointed out to her. "A battlefield is no place for female outbursts of sentiment. You go in there like this, you'll not only put yourself in jeopardy but your team as well. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here and let Taylor take your unit," he told her in a condescending manner.

"Is that what this is all about?" she asked him, anger creeping up into her voice. "You're trying to piss me off, then make me feel guilty enough to stay behind? Well mister, you picked the wrong lady to vent on. I've got a news flash for you buddy, I have skills every bit as good as anyone here, if not better!"

"This is not a contest of skills Alexandra. We are fighting a battle that may very well take lives," he reminded her needlessly.

She was furious. Who the hell did he think he was? "Okay Lucian, I tell you what. I'm gonna walk away from you and this conversation, right now," she said, turning stalking away from him in much the same manner she had done on the plane.

"Alexandra wait," he called out apologetically.

She kept walking, ignoring his call.

Lucian watched her walk off, angry with himself for what had just happened. He started to go after her, when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. He turned to find Raze, Taylor, Sterling and Daniel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sterling strongly suggested.

Daniel agreed, shaking his head along with Sterling. "When the lass is this angry, it's better to let her cool off before you tell her what an ass you've been."

Lucian threw Daniel a sardonic look, but couldn't disagree with his assessment. He had been an ass and he couldn't have picked a worse time or place to have done it. "I need to apologize to her," he stated.

"Well even if you did it now, she wouldn't listen," Sterling told him. "That girl is nothing if not stubborn and hard headed. Daniel's right, let her cool down some, then you can go talk to her."

"How long do you think I should wait?" Lucian asked.

"If it were me, I wouldn't go anywhere near her until after we take on the coven," Daniel answered honestly.

Lucian looked at him as if he were crazy, "Are you certain?"

"Man, believe me she'll be in a much better mood once she's kicked some vampire butt. She'll be full of adrenaline and endorphins, and when you say you're sorry, she'll be so happy to see you unhurt and repentant, she'll jump your bones on sight," Sterling promised him.

Raze had been silent up to this point, but he was unable to hold his tongue any longer. "Lucian, why did you snap at her that way?"

Lucian sat down shaking his head in confusion. With much apprehension he finally answered, "I'm not sure. I don't feel good about being here in Budapest," he offered up lamely. "There is something here that is… pulling at me. I've tried pushing it away, shielding against it, but I've been unsuccessful to say the least," he told them ruefully. "And as the day's worn on, it has only gotten worse. I can't explain it. I only know that I wish Alexandra wasn't going tonight."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Taylor asked.

"Keep an eye on her if at all possible," Lucian put out there.

"We always do," Daniel and Sterling answered simultaneously.

"I owe her my life," Raze told him. "I will do my best to find and watch over her," he vowed.

Taylor was no less enthusiastic, "Alex is okay in my book. I'll watch out for her, if I can find her. You know it's going to be a madhouse in there," he reminded them.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucian replied. "But unfortunately there's not much I can do to convince Alexandra to say put." Then looking out the hangar window, he said, "And, there's no time left to discuss it; Sterling and Daniel will need to leave soon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready. We'll get everything taken care of for before you get there. Just make sure you guys are here when you're supposed to be," Sterling said.

"Of course," Lucian assured him as the two humans went off to collect their team of lycans.

From across the room, he watched Alexandra from across the room. He gave it one last try, dropping his shields for just a moment to try and read her. The moment the walls were down, despair engulfed him, battering his very soul. He immediately threw up the shields, having accomplished nothing more than bringing additional pain upon himself. Alexandra was shielding herself from him, and doing a damn fine job.

He stood there, trying to catch his breath. Alex still had her back to him, her shoulders rigid and jaw clenched tight. He had hurt her feelings; he only hoped he was given the chance to make it up to her. Whatever it took, he swore to keep her safe at all cost.


	43. Chapter 42 An Unknowing Key

**CHAPTER 42: An Unknowing Key **

_**Somewhere in the Vampire's Compound**_

Valerian paced restlessly within the confines of the chamber. His patience had worn thin and he grew weary of the games Kraven and Marius now played. He knew not what they planned, but it involved using Sonja, and he couldn't let that happen. He _swore_ to keep her safe.

His pacing came to an abrupt halt when a soft whimper was heard from behind him. He walked over to the bed and looked down upon the form lying there. Even in her sleep, Sonja was unable to find peace. She moaned softly, tossing aside the thin blanket covering her slight frame. He reached down and drew the cover back over her. She grew still once again and he made to move away when she then began thrashing about, becoming tangled in the sheets as a nightmare held her firmly in it's grasp. Kneeling beside her, he reached out with his callused, warriors hand and brushed her hair away from her face. The honey colored strands felt like silk against his skin. He whispered to her softly, telling her she'd be all right as he continued to stroke her hair. Soon her fevered movements stilled and all was quiet again in the room.

As he stood, Valerian silently cursed Kraven and his politics. He walked over to the window and looked out into darkening sky. The sun had set, and at a time when their species was at their strongest, Sonja had been sent into such a frenzy he had had to sedate her so that she could calm down.

She had not responded well to the relocation thus far. Her emotional state, while having always been fragile, had become erratic and frenzied. She continued to move about in a near catatonic state, but things…memories perhaps…seemed to pierce the cocoon she had so carefully constructed around her mind. When this happened, she would become very agitated, hysterical; calling out a name. Lucian.

He sighed aloud. He feared he could take care of his Sonja for the next five hundred years and she would never know just how much he had come to care for her. She kept the Lycan leader's memory alive in her mind, and no one would ever replace him. So be it. Valerian had resigned himself to his fate centuries ago. But there were times, when the wind blew harshly and the icy fingers of time reached out to him, he wondered what a life with her would have been like. And he envied the lycan for the little time they had had together.

The wind rattled sharply against the window, breaking his concentration and allowing him to pull himself from his melancholy musings. Life was what it was. He was here to watch over Sonja, and safeguard her from those that meant her harm.

With that said, he needed to discover what it was Kraven and Marius had up their collective sleeves. They had not lied to him about Viktor's death, but he sincerely doubted the deceased Elder had had a change of heart concerning his daughter's welfare. Things were definitely not as they seemed. In fact, the entire coven was in an uproar. Yes, the lycans had killed Amelia and her entourage, Viktor had been brought down by one of their own; but Markus had claimed revenge by decimating the lycans. He would have thought that the demise of their greatest enemy would be cause for celebration. Instead, the atmosphere in the compound was one of desperation and fear. Whatever was going on somehow involved Sonja; but to what lengths would they go too? What further damage would it wreak upon her already precarious mental state? These were questions he intended to have answered now.

He made to move from the window, when he caught a glimpse of shadow moving along the compound wall. He remained motionless…watching. Nothing. There was no further movement; it must have been the wind.

Determined to fight for Sonja's sanity he turned his back to the world outside and stalked from the room. Kraven owed him some answers, and by God he would have them!

When he had left, the figure on the bed sat up and moved to the window. HE was out there, she could feel him. How was it possible? She didn't know, but she could feel him threw the marks he had bestowed upon her centuries ago. She called to him, but received no answer! Lucian was coming for her, she knew it. But she could tell no one, for they would surely kill her love once more. No, she would keep her secret and when he found her they would be together again!

Joy briefly lit her vacant eyes, an emotion she had not felt in so long, she had begun to believe it no longer existed. But wait; Lucian had been killed. Father had told her so, showing her the mark of the slave Kraven himself had cut from her husband's arm. Shaking her head no she stubbornly refused to believe it! Somehow he had lived and now he was coming to save her. But why hadn't he come before? Why had he waited so long?

Despair engulfed her yet again. Confusion set in and she was no longer sure that it _was_ Lucian outside. Looking about desperately, she ran through the room, looking for someone…something to help her see things for what they really were. Valerian, where was he? She looked throughout the chamber, but found no one. Wait, hadn't he left only moments ago? Yes, he had and she had wanted him to leave…but why? Her mind failed her yet again, as she no longer remembered why she was out of bed and looking for Valerian. Had he abandoned her like everyone else in her life? But who had left her before? Lucian, their child, her father…no one stayed with her. She had no one.

NO! That wasn't true, Valerian had never abandoned her. Surely he would come back. But, what would she do if he didn't? Frantically she moved about the room, her thoughts jumbled and memories of the past mixing with the present.

Lucian…Valerian…Valerian….Lucian. She could no longer tell them apart, they had become one in the same in her fragile mind. Dropping to the floor, she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and began rocking back and forth. An old lullaby her mother had once sung to her came to mind, and she hummed the odd melody. She was alone again….always alone.


	44. Chapter 43 So It Begins

CHAPTER 43: So It Begins

As the daylight hours waned, Sterling, Daniel and their team of lycans went over their objective. Their goal was to secure the grounds and take out the security system. With their weapons checked and secured, they knew the time had come. It was time to move out.

Alex wished her friends good luck; then watched as they led their team out of the hanger. She whispered up a quick prayer to God, asking him to keep them both safe. She needed them protected, at least until she was able to locate them at the compound and watch over them herself.

"C'mon Alex," she chided herself, "They're big boys and can take care of themselves."

"Yes Princess, they can. Remember, they are no different than you yourself were not so long ago," Lucian reminded her gently.

Alex looked over her shoulder. Lucian stood close by, watching her intently. She noticed he was pale and his features strained. "I know," she answered honestly, "but I would hate to loose them."

Lucian watched as she turned and walked away. He felt her anxiety, and wished he could take it away. But as Alex would say, who was he trying to kid? He couldn't even help himself right now, much less Alex. It was taking every ounce of his self-control to keep himself in check. His shields were breaking, and the emotions he had been keeping at bay were beginning to beat at him relentlessly. He stood there at the hanger door, watching the sun sink into the horizon; and instinctively knew his battle would not be over anytime soon. With a sigh, he moved back inside, joining his team as the time for their departure drew near.

Alex too was with her team, waiting anxiously for sunset. The minute the sun was no longer visible in the western sky, she called out, "Let's roll."

Alex and her team began making their way through the shadowy streets of Budapest. With Taylor as their guide, they moved furtively down narrow passageways and darkened alleys. Moving within the shadows, they quickly reached the outskirts of the city. Taylor had managed to get them there in good time. Of course, it didn't hurt that the streets were nearly deserted. The weather played a big part in that, but then so did the recent turf war waged between the lycans and vampires. Whatever the reason, Alex was thankful they encountered no trouble along the way.

They soon reached their rendezvous point: the wall surrounding the compound. Alex quickly scanned the area, taking note that the lights were indeed out around the mansion. A quick check proved the security system was down as well. Her boys had done a damn fine job. "Now let's hope the dogs and guards have been taken care of as well," she thought to herself.

Within moments of their arrival, she felt Lucian close by. Seconds later, he and his team made their way over to where she and her team were waiting. As remiss as she was to speak with him, she knew it had to be done.

"The grounds look clear," she whispered furiously.

Lucian nodded curtly. His team had not encountered any trouble along the way either, but he himself had not fared as well. The closer they got to the mansion, the stronger his mental assault became. His head felt as if it could explode as a voice screamed his own name in his head. Even the small nod he'd given Alexandra had felt as if his skull was being torn asunder. He was literally forcing himself to move, and only because the mission was of such great importance. Once the night was over, he would have to find the source of this pain, for if not, he would go insane.

Alex on the other hand, took his curtness as a sign that he was still angry with her. Fine, she'd let it go for the moment, because to play his game could only jeopardize the mission. She looked at her watch. Khan and Selene's groups should be moving into position. Nine minutes, then she would take her team up the side of the mansion, where they would converge upon the vampires from that vantage point. The time had come to gather together her team. Soon, they would move.

She glanced over at Lucian. Tapping her watching, she held up eight fingers, alerting him to the amount of time they had left before they moved. With a final nod, she turned to go.

Lucian could not allow her to leave…not like this. He reached out, wrapping his hand around her bicep. She turned, uncertainty and doubt settling across the high cheekbones and lighting up her eyes.

With a tenderness she wasn't expecting, he tentatively reached up and cupped her face, lightly brushing a thumb across her cheek. "Take immense care in there tonight," he requested quietly.

Taken back, Alex searched his face for a clue as to what exactly was wrong with him. He was holding himself in check, but his nothing showed on his face. Even his eyes, showed no emotion. Unable to find any reason for his behavior, she gave up and whispered, "I always do."

"I would expect nothing less," he told her with a sad smile.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be too happy if you ran off and did something stupid like get yourself hurt either," she warned him, her voice husky with an emotion she was afraid to name.

He offered her his lopsided grin, the one that made her knees go weak and her heart beat double time. Damn that man, it was hard to stay mad at him when he looked at her like that.

"I will do my utmost to ensure I acquire no injuries larger than a scratch," he said, trying to reassure her.

"You do that," she whispered hoarsely. With a quick glance at her watch, she saw their time was up. "Be careful old guy," she said, reaching up to brush a kiss lightly across his mouth.

Then she was gone. Lucian watched her disappear into the darkness; her black clothing blending in with the night. She would be fine, he told himself. She knew what she was doing and could take care of herself in almost any situation. So why did he feel so uneasy about her presence here? There was no time to answer that question. He needed to get his team ready to go.

He pushed away the gnawing sense of horror and ignored the pain radiating throughout his head. He had to get his team over the wall and across the lawn. From there, they were breaking into the garage and gaining access to the mansion from there. All of this needed to be done without alerting the vampires to their presence. In order to be successful, his entire concentration was needed. If they failed, they would be putting Alexandra and her team in danger. This was unacceptable. He wouldn't put her in any more jeopardy than she already was. He wanted her back in one piece, then maybe he could make up for the ass he'd been. With that thought in mind, he motioned his team forward, and they made their way further down the wall to their point of entry.

Meanwhile, Alex made her way back over to her team. It was time. She called everyone together with a wave of her hand. Looking out into the sea of faces, she quietly gave out one final set of instructions. "Game faces on boys and girls," she told in a hushed tone. "Remember stealth is the key, not strength. We want to get into the mansion undetected. So, climb quickly, but quietly." She paused looking to everyone and making sure they understood. When no one ventured forth with any questions, she continued. "Once we're over this wall, watch for my signal. When I give it, break up into your groups and follow my lead. Are we clear?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Get ready," she directed before turning to Bryna.

"Stay close to me," she whispered. "If for some reason you lose sight of me, find Taylor or someone from our pack."

Bryna snorted then replied, "I am on you like stink on shit. You couldn't shake me off if you tried."

Alex took her new friend by the shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly, "You can do this. Don't worry, I've got your back," she assured her.

"Yeah, well make sure you've got my front and sides as well," Bryna retorted. "I don't want to take any chances."

She offered her Scottish friend an encouraging smile, then nodded towards her team. With that the team began shifting, everyone knowing they had to grin and bear any pain they might feel. Alex watched and waited as they all left their human façades behind. She herself, only made a minor shift; allowing her claws to lengthen, giving her a better climbing advantage without revealing herself as a hybrid.

She, Lucian, Michael and Raze had already decided to keep their "differences" hidden as long as possible. They were the closest thing to a secret weapon they head, and surprise was the theme of the evening. They would keep their alter identities a secret until they could no longer do so.

When everyone had shifted, Alex sent up the signal to wait. Taylor had come up beside her, and the two of them jumped the wall so as to check out the situation on the other side. As the leader of this particular team, Alex was the first one over, while Taylor jumped straight up, landing atop the barrier. Alex braced herself for a dog attack; but her precautions were unnecessary. The only thing she encountered was grass. She reached out with all her senses, and found nothing more than the smell of tainted meat. Her boys had done _real_ good! She gave Taylor the all's clear signal, and waited while the rest of their team joined her

Game on, they were inside the compound. Lifting up four fingers, Alex silently told her team to divide up. When everyone was in place, Alex ran flat out for the west side of the mansion, silently wishing the rest of her team good luck.

Her group soon reached their designated side of the house. Without hesitation, she immediately began climbing the wall. Halfway up, she looked down, making sure Bryna was with her. True to her word, Bryna was right behind her. She continued her ascent, noting the others were climbing without incident as well. They avoided any and all open windows or windows without coverings. Luckily for them, windows weren't real big pluses for the Vamps, you know with their tendency to avoid the sunlight and all. Soon, Alex reached the roof, and pulled herself up as she waited for the others to join her. She noted that the other members of their team had already made it up and were waiting for her signal.

According to Selene & Khan, the top floors had been converted into suites for visiting dignitaries, and with the demise of Viktor and Amelia, should be vacant. With one exception, there were several rooms in an unused wing that was used for storage. This room was where they were to enter. According to the Selene, these rooms were located in the far southwest corner of the mansion. There was a fireplace in this room, and this was how they were to gain access inside. Hopefully, any noises made would be muffled by the large amount of furniture, clothing, trunks and other various items stored in the room; as well as by the fact that no one resided directly below the room and the entire wing was empty.

Seeing that most of the team had made the ascent, Alex found Taylor and signaled him that she was going in. His job was to make sure everyone made it to the top, then to secure the rear. She didn't want to be taken by surprise from behind. With one last encouraging glance at Bryna, she moved to the chimney and with a quick leap, she disappeared.

Alex was thankful she wasn't the least little bit claustrophobic. The trip down was dark, sooty, and very confined. When her descent was brought to an abrupt halt, she realized she'd hit the flue. Okay, the time had come to make some noise. She quickly shifted, knowing no one could see her, then climbed halfway back up the chimney. She positioned herself so that she was holding herself up with her legs, then with a push, she let herself fall. When she hit the flue, she used her immense strength to push against it. The rusty metal gave way, clattering to the empty grate below.

Alex landed hard, but quickly pulled herself together, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. After a few minutes, she figured it was safe. She stepped out of the fireplace, gingerly stepping around drop cloth covered furniture and dusty trunks. Finally, she made her way over to the door. Pausing, she used her heightened senses to check for any vampires. Sensing no one, she opened the door and looked out into an empty hallway. She needed to make sure no one was nearby, knowing this she left the safety of the storage room and checked the other rooms in the wing. All were void of vampires and no one was coming. The coast was clear.

Without wasting any time, she hurried back to the storage room she had entered through. She dropped to her knees in front of the fireplace and looked up into the chimney. There at the top was Bryna, her purple hair a beacon in the moonlight.

"All's good down here," she called up to Bryna, letting her know it was safe for the to make the descent.

Bryna gave her the thumbs up sign before she jumped down the chute. Then one by one, the others followed suit. Soon, everyone had joined Alex in the storage room. They had all pitched in and cleared a direct path to the door. Should an escape route be needed, this one would be ready.

Glancing down at her watch, Alex saw the time had come to converge upon the unsuspecting vampires. She hoped the others were in place and hadn't been discovered. Because if so, she and her team were about to walk straight into hell. God help them if the others had failed.

With that thought, she motioned the others to follow her. She led her team down the empty hallway, ready to meet whatever lay ahead.


	45. Chapter 44 When Two Worlds Collied

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: When Two Worlds Collide**

Alex and her team made their way out of the vacant west wing. Having encountered no one along they way, they quickly reached the end of the passageway and entered a large open area. Three hallways veered off from this area, one going to the east wing, one to the south, and one to the north. Along the very far right side, was a large curving staircase leading down to the next floor. They needed to split up. Alex held up four fingers, indicating they were to break rank. Alex had group three go east, group four go north and her group would take the South wing. She had Taylor and his group hold the central area, protecting the others should they have any unexpected visitors.

With Bryna close behind her, Alex led her team into what was supposed to be an unused wing, but Alex quickly found that was not the case. As they walked down the long corridor, Alex caught the scent of a vampire. The smell of blood mixed with fear and pain tainted the air; it wasn't a strong scent but it was there nonetheless. They had company.

This wing had five suites branching off the main hallway. Motioning for weapons up and ready, Alex had divided their numbers into three 2-man teams. One team took the suites on the right; the other took the rooms to the left, leaving the room at the end for her Bryna. If her senses were right, this was the room containing their mystery guest.

Alex sent her two teams on to investigate their rooms, fairly confident that they would encounter no surprises. She on the other hand, needed to have a word with Bryna before they moved on.

"Okay Bryn, I'm giving you heads up," she told her friend in hushed tones. "I'm 99.99 sure we'll find a vampire in the room we're going to clear." She watched as Bryna's eyes grew wider. It was odd seeing a lycan in wolf form show any type of fear, but Bryna was definitely spooked. "Look, you need to understand what we're facing here. This will give you a little taste of what could happen down there. This way you won't be thrown into shock downstairs when we get into the thick of it. Okay?" she asked her friend. If Bryna had said no, Alex would have left her in the hall. But, her friend somberly shook her head yes. Proud of her, Alex motioned for Bryna to follow her.

As they neared the door, Alex brought up her gun, readying herself for whatever was hiding in the room beyond. Bryna couldn't exactly fire a weapon in her current form, but Alex saw she had claws out to their fullest and fangs barred. At the door, she crouched low to the right side of the door, signaling Bryna to follow her lead on the opposite side. With Bryan in place, she reached up and slowly began turning the handle. When it would turn no more, she pushed the door slightly ajar, waiting for a gun to fire. Nothing happened. Puzzled but cautious, she pushed the door open further, and still they weren't fired upon. She caught the scent again, only this time it was stronger; but in addition to the smell she could now here someone talking quietly. Knowing she had no choice, she stood up, her back up against the wall, then peered around the doorframe. No resounding shots were fired. In fact, if it weren't for the smell of vampire and the quiet voice, she would have thought the room was empty. Signaling Bryna to follow her, she moved into the room.

They moved quietly moved through a formal sitting room detecting no one, but checking behind all the furniture and curtains, and in every closet. When it became apparent there was no one hiding in the room, Alex and Bryna moved towards the open bedroom door. Alex followed the sound of the voice, hoping they weren't about to walk into a trap.

In the bedroom, they could now hear a woman chanting but found both the chair and bed empty. To their right was the bathroom, but Alex detected no one in there. She sent Bryna in to check, just the same. While Bryna moved to the bathroom, Alex cautiously made her way over to the large four-poster bed that dominated the room.

There on the floor, between the window and bed, was a woman. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her knees and she rocked back and forth, repeating something over and over. Alex sensed no threat from this creature. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. Waves of pain and desolation radiated from this poor soul. Vampires could be wily and manipulative, even though Alex felt sorry for the girl, she knew she couldn't afford to take any chances.

Training her gun on the woman, she called out, "Don't move."

The woman stilled her movements, but continued speaking softly to herself. "What's your name and what are you doing here?" Alex asked harshly. The woman refused to answer, persistently whispering under her breath. Alex reached down, grabbed a handful of the woman's hair, and jerked her head back, determined to find some answers. To her horror, the woman's face only created more questions.

Everything around her began moving in slow motion as a memory of a breathtaking female bound to a pole in the floor flashed through her brain. She also caught fleeting glimpses of a woman brushing her long, honey blond hair in a mirror, laughing at a man speaking to her in the background. Memories…Lucian's memories; ones she had gained access too when he bit her in the subway. Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a better look at the woman sitting before her.

Unbelievably, this frail, delicate creature greatly resembled the woman she had just seen in her memory: Sonja. She was thinner, her hair shorter, and her huge, luminous eyes were vacant, as if no one were home. But otherwise, she looked exactly like Sonja. Could this be a relative? Or was the sickening feeling spreading through her gut telling her something? Could this be Sonja? She knelt beside the woman, leaning in to listen to what it was she mumbled.

She caught the words, or word rather, that woman repeated endlessly, "Lucian". Alex felt ill and her world tilted precariously as the realization of just who this was pierced her foggy brain.

"Sonja?" Alex asked, barely managing to push the work from her lips.

"Drop the weapon!"

Alex looked over her shoulder, and found a tall, broad shouldered vampire standing there, a gun pointed at directly at her in one hand, and another pointed at Bryna's lycan form in the bathroom doorway.

Shit! She stood slowly, her gun held out to her side and her empty hand raised to the ceiling. With little choice, she clicked the safety on and dropped the gun to the floor.

"The other one too, as well as the sword strapped to your back," the man demanded harshly, gesturing to the gun in the holster strapped on her left thigh.

Moving steadily and methodically, she reached for the Sig, gradually pulling it from the holster before dropping it to the ground as well. Then, she slowly reached behind her and pulled the scabbard over her head. With an internal sigh, she let it fall to the ground beside the Sig then raised both hands to show she wasn't holding any other firearms. . She had several other weapons on her; but they would be difficult to get to without giving herself away. She had to wait for an opportunity to arm herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked gesturing Bryna over towards her.

When Bryna came into view, the woman on the floor jumped up sobbing and calling Lucian's name. Bryna looked over at Alex, questions in her eyes. The male moved over and put himself between the female vampire and Alex. Dropping one arm around the seemingly unbalanced woman, he spoke gently to her in what Alex assumed was Hungarian, but an older dialect. Hoping he was too distracted by the female vampire, Alex began lowing one arm, but the male vamp wasn't fooled, he barked at her to put her arms back up.

"You," the man ordered pointing to Bryna, "shift so she can see for herself you are a woman." Bryan looked over to Alex, who nodded agreeing with the man. Hopefully seeing Bryna was not Lucian would calm the hysterical woman.

As Bryna began to shift, the man spoke again, "I'll ask you again, who are you and what do you want with Lady Sonja?"

Alex felt herself go numb. What had started out as an unreal possibility was now a confirmed reality. Sonja was alive! Alex jerked herself to attention when she felt cold steel settle between her eyes. Bryan gasped, but Alex looked the vamp in the eye, resolve straightening her spine. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she replied calmly.

The man sneered down at her, "My job is to protect Lady Sonja. I see you and the other lycan as a threat to her safety. Be warned, I _will_ do whatever is necessary to put her out of harm's way," he replied.

Alex studied the man's eyes and face intently. She was left with the impression that his feelings for Sonja's safety went beyond that of just a bodyguard's duty. Taking a gamble, she spoke out, conscious of the gun still firmly planted between her eyes. "If you're really so concerned with her safety, why haven't you killed us yet?"

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. She just pissed him off, but how much? Something was going on here and he was leery of just shooting. Interesting.

"Make no mistake, I'm not incapable of killing you. I just choose to know your motives for being here before I do so."

Reasonable, Alex surmised but not likely. "I'll answer your questions, but I have one of my own first; one which will tell me whether you are friend or foe," she told him.

"Friends with the lycans, I think not!" the man scoffed, but he pulled the gun back nonetheless.

A small reprieve, but at least he was willing to listen. Taking a giant leap of faith she asked, "Have you and Lady Sonja always resided here, or have you only just arrived?"

The man looked at her oddly. "Actually that's two questions, and I don't see what either of them have to do with the situation at hand," he replied coldly.

Alex looked to where Sonja stood just behind the male. She had quieted down, but she still seemed agitated as she constantly moved her hands and looked about the room. "I think you'd be greatly surprised at just how pertinent these questions really are," she remarked dryly.

He hesitated a moment, then reluctantly replied, "We haven't lived her for over six hundred years. We have only just returned to the compound within the week."

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Could she trust him? Could she afford not to? Damn it all to hell! She had no choice. The man before could easily kill both her and Bryna, but he hadn't. He didn't trust the coven; that much was obvious. But, would he be willing to trust her?

"What would you give in order to bring this woman peace?" she asked him quietly.

"I would not sacrifice her life if that is what you ask?" he answered angrily.

"I'm not speaking of her death, I'm talking about giving her peace of mind," Alex assured him. "What is that worth to you?"

His face hardened as he clenched his jaw tightly; then he looked over at the distraught woman behind him and his features softened for just a moment before he turned back to face Alex. "I would give everything, my life included, if it meant she could find happiness," he answered honestly.

"Poor bastard," Alex thought to herself. He was in love with Sonja and she was in love with Sonja's husband. What a pair they made. He said he was willing to do whatever it took to make Sonja happy. But the real question was, could she herself do the same for Lucian?

Glancing over at Bryna, she realized her friend was naked, clothes never really made it through the change for the lycans. Not only that, she could hear voices outside the sitting room door. There were at least four lycans outside waiting for her and Bryna, more if they sent for Taylor. Time was up; she had to make a decision. With a deep breath she turned back to the man.

"I'm Alexandra Douglas, this here is my associate Bryna," she said extending a hand to him. When he refused to shake it, she dropped the proffered hand and shrugged her shoulders. "Believe it or not, we're not here to hurt Lady Sonja. But I am going to be honest with you; we're not here alone. On the other side of that door, is a minimum of four lycans, possibly a dozen. They'll soon make their way in, and if they feel Bryna and I are in danger, they'll begin ripping the vampires to pieces and ask questions later."

"You expect me to believe you," the man said, making it a statement not a question.

"I can prove it to you," she told him. "If you could see your way to loaning my friend here something to cover herself with, you can follow her to the door. She'll talk to the men waiting outside, and you can see for yourself that I'm not lying.

He watched her suspiciously before answering her. He unfastened the buttons on his shirt and offered it to Bryna, who quickly snatched it from him, mumbling her thanks. He turned his attention from the naked woman back to Alex, "Agreed, but I will follow both of you to the door, I will not leave Lady Sonja here without protection."

"Fine," Alex replied before beginning to make her way to the other room.

The male gestured Bryna to walk in front of him, before he bent over to retrieve Alex's weapons. He also asked Sonja to remain in here where she was safe. Then he followed both women to the sitting room. Once there, Alex waited for him to position himself to the side of the door. When he was ready, she opened it and found a naked Taylor ready to burst in, her entire team of lycans behind him.

"It's about damn time!" Taylor thundered.

Beneath the blustering anger, Alex saw he was concerned about her, which made her overlook his rudeness. "Don't get your panties in a twist," she retorted. "We're fine, but I need you guys to go on, there's something here I need to take care of," she told him, hoping he wouldn't question her.

Fat chance! "You've lost your mind!" Taylor exclaimed. "Just what do you think Lucian will say when I tell him that I left you here _alone_, so that you could take care of something?" he asked her.

"Wrong answer," Alex thought her anger level rising up a notch or two. "Who's in charge of this team?" she asked him, her voice dropping an octave.

Taylor looked pissed, but replied in a strained voice, "You."

"I wasn't asking you to leave Taylor, I was ordering you to. We have a rendezvous time and we're about to miss it," she told him, her voice laced with steel. Then relenting some she came back, "You personally know how important this mission is to me, so if I say there's something I need to take care of here, don't you think it might be something of importance."

Taylor thought about it a moment, then nodded tersely. "Good," Alex replied. "Now, I need you to lead this team downstairs and stay with the original plan. But once you're down there, find Lucian. Tell him I have something…someone important he needs to see," she finished softly.

Taylor wasn't happy, but he agreed. "Oh and can you please keep on eye on Bryna, I won't be there to watch over her," she asked as he turned to leave.

"Yeah," he replied unenthusiastically. Grabbing Bryna by the hand, he pulled her from the doorway and called out to the team of lycans with him, "You heard the lady, let's move."

Taylor and Bryna brought up the rear, and before they moved out of sight, Alex called out, "Oh and Taylor…"She paused, waiting till he turned back to look at her. "If at all possible, could you please find Raze and ask him to watch out for Daniel and Sterling?"

Taylor looked at her like she was nuts, "Alex you do remember that this is nothing short of a war, right?"

"Yes, Taylor I am aware of that," she retorted. "But Bryna has never fought in combat and Daniel and Sterling are….well you know," she uttered in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Taylor called back. "But you can't personally take care of everyone Alex, it's impossible," he reminded her.

"Please Taylor, they are important to me. Just look after Bryna and see if you can find Raze to take care of Sterling and Daniel, that's all I'm asking," she said stoically. "Oh and don't forget to find Lucian, that's really important as well," she reminded him.

"Jesus Alex, is there anything else you want me to do? Anyone else to take care of?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex looked at him intently before she replied, "Yeah, watch your back as well."

Taylor rolled his eyes, but looked pleased that she worried about him too. "Got it, take care of everyone in our pack and still manage to kill vampires; noooo problem."

Alex watched as they moved out of sight, sighing as she could still hear Taylor grumbling about how pissed Lucian was gonna be. Taylor was right; Lucian was going to be livid that she had separated from the team. But, she figured he'd get over it once he saw what she had found.

"Lucian is alive?" came a disbelieving remark from behind her.

Alex turned and found the male vamp looking at her, astonishment clearly stamped across his proud face. "Yes, he is," she told him. "And I didn't lie to you about the team of lycans did I?"

"No you didn't. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" the man asked her.

"Yeah, I can do that," she replied, finding herself suddenly tired and depressed at what she now realized was about to happen. She had just taken the steps necessary to ensure Lucian would find Sonja, which meant that she was about to lose him.

Shaking her head, she closed the door and directed the man to have a seat there in the sitting room. "Can I ask your name?" she queried.

"Valerian," he replied. Alex looked over at him and realized he looked as weary as she felt. "Yeah, welcome to my world," she thought.

"Very well Valerian," she began, "I have a lot to tell you, but very little time to do it. First, I have to ask how you managed to slip past my team," she asked both curious and worried that if he could do it, so could others.

"That was easy," he explained. "I didn't enter through the hallway. There is a maze of secret passageways that runs throughout the entire compound."

"If you haven't lived here in six hundred years, how did you know," Alex wondered suspiciously.

The Elders always made sure they had ways to move throughout any home they have had," he told her simply. "They wanted an easy escape route should they ever be attacked. So, it was just a matter of knowing one would be here and finding it."

"Convenient," Alex stated. "So, who all knows about these tunnels?"

Valerian thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Markus I know, perhaps Marius but I'm fairly certain the remaining coven members were left in the dark."

"Then how do you know?" Alex demanded.

"Viktor told me about the tunnels the when Sonja was captured. We used the tunnels to get Sonja out and to smuggle in the poor cousin that was sacrificed at the stake instead of Sonja."

"So, that's how they did it," Alex murmured outloud to herself. "That's why Lucian believed Sonja had been killed by her father, they used some one that looked like his wife."

"Yes," Valerian admitted it. "Lady Sonja had a cousin that resembled her so much that no one but Viktor, myself and two other guards ever knew the truth."

"My god! And I thought the deception between the vampires and lycans ran deep," Alex whispered. "That explains so much." Alex paused a moment looking into the bedroom where Sonja remained. She suddenly understood what it meant. "They're using her," she said, turning back to Valerian.

"What do you mean?" Valerian asked.

"I'll explain, but first let me give you some very pertinent information," she assured him. "I'm part of an army that has come here to take down the coven."

Valerian let out a harsh bark of laughter. "An army of lycans, hardly likely. Markus had the shapeshifters annihilated. I promise you that whatever lycans you have managed to band together, will not be able to defeat the Death Dealers."

Alex smiled, a tight controlled smile but one nonetheless. "I never said it was an army of lycans," she replied cryptically. "I just said I was here with an army. The lycans you saw in the hallway was a small fraction of our true numbers. The vampires will lose, this I promise you. Lucian is alive, and we have brought with us enough soldiers to bring the coven to its knees…tonight."

Valerian began to interrupt, but Alex stopped him. "Listen, we don't have much time. I'll bring you up to date with what has happened over the last six hundred years; mind you it will be an extremely abbreviated version, but I promise not to lie to you. Everything I tell you _will_ be the truth. Then you can decide what you want to do."

So he sat there and listened to her; listened to every word she spoke. And when she was through, he wanted many things, but mot of all he wanted revenge. Alex had been right, they were using her, knowing that being here was causing her immense pain and suffering. But it didn't matter to them. She was a means to an end. He had to protect her; and if her husband was truly alive, then she needed to be with him.

He stood up, putting a hand out to Alex. She took it and allowed him to pull her up from the couch. He spoke not a word, but handed her back her guns. Then he turned and walked into the bedroom.

Alex followed, and watched him as he spoke quietly to Sonja, careful not to upset her. Soon, he had Sonja up and was moving towards the back bedroom wall. Alex trailed behind them, watching as Valerian ran his hand along the molding where the two walls converged. Noiselessly, a panel in the wall slid open, revealing a passageway. Alex moved in closer, trying to see in. Suddenly, Sonja turned on her, leaning in and sniffing.

"Lucian…I can smell him on you. Do you know where he is?" Sonja asked her frantically.

Alex stepped back, startled and embarrassed that Sonja could smell her husband on her. Stammering, she replied, "I..I'm not…

Valerian interrupted, saving her from having to answer, "My lady, we need to get moving."

"Yes, but I can smell Lucian on her Valerian, and something else," Sonja replied absently, lifting her hand to reach for Alex. A moment passed then she let her arm fall, saying "Me…she smells like me."

Valerian gently took hold of Sonja's arm, and pulled her alongside him. "Come now, try to keep up," he called out to Alex as he stepped through the opening.

A little shaken by Sonja's comments, Alex paused a moment before following. But as the door began to slide shut, she stuck her hand out and held the door in place so she could slip through.


	46. Chapter 45 Finding A Way Out

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: Finding A Way Out **

Through the darkened passageway they traveled, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the silence. Alex knew they had but a few minutes before all hell broke loose on the other side, but she wasn't sure who would be more surprised at the end of it all. Would it be the vampires or Lucian?

Alex took a closer look at the woman walking before her. Would bringing Lucian back into her life help her regain her sanity? Or was she too far gone? So many questions, yet only one answer. Regardless of what the outcome was to be, Sonja and Lucian needed to be brought together. And at this point, that was her main concern.

In the short time since she'd discovered Sonja was still alive, she had already made a few decisions. First she was finding Lucian and once she had Sonja safely ensconced in his arms, then she was going after Marius. When he was no longer a threat, she was going to find Daniel and Sterling and tell them she was going home. She felt certain they'd want to come with her. So, she'd take them and anyone else that wanted to go. It was time for a new start, and she no longer had a place here anymore.

Up ahead, she saw that Valerian had slowed down. They had come down several floors, and now they had obviously made it to their final destination. Valerian held up one hand, motioning them to stop. He leaned towards the wall, listening for noises or voices from inside the room. Finally he stepped away and moved back to where Alex and Sonja were waiting.

"The passage goes no further," he told them. "There is only one floor below us, but the passage going down there has been closed up. From my observations, this is the only room that is currently unoccupied. This would be the best way to get Lady Sonja out of the mansion."

"And just where do you plan on taking her?" Alex asked.

"She is my responsibility, I will take care of her." Valerian informed her disdainfully.

"Can you?" Alex responded. "Would you really take her from the one thing that might actually bring her a little bit of happiness? Because if you can, I'd sure as hell liked to know how," she asked him bitterly.

Valerian glared at her, jaw clenched tightly. "You have no idea what you ask of me," he told her harshly.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of what you're going through," she told him, her voice thick with scorn. Thinking of Lucian was not a good idea right now. It was only going to make things harder, but she had and she hoped he was doing okay. The remembering how oddly he'd been behaving, she asked Valerian, "Have you noticed a change in her recently?"

"She's gone through some difficult times since learning of her father's death," he admitted. He looked over at Sonja, who was impatiently pacing back and forth in the narrow passageway. "She has spent the last six hundred years in near silence. The only time she spoke was when she was in the throes of a nightmare. And now, she's been agitated…confused; calling out for her husband frantically, almost hysterically at times," he admitted. "Then today, when she saw you, she began speaking in full sentences. Something she hasn't done centuries."

"Lucian has been acting strangely as well," Alex commented distractedly. "I wonder if the two are connected." Alex speculated aloud.

Sonja immediately stopped pacing and grabbed Alex by the arm, "Lucian, you know where he is?" she asked.

Alex looked over to Valerian, waiting to see how he wanted her to respond. Filled with shame, Valerian let his head drop to his chest. Just when Alex was sure he wasn't' going to respond, he surprised her by saying, "Yes milady, she knows where your husband is."

"You know Lucian, is this why you smell of him?" Sonja asked, bewildered.

Alex hesitated, not sure how to explain the complicated situation to the confused woman. Finally she said the only thing that would not further hurt her, "He made me; this is why I smell of Lucian."

Sonja inhaled deeply, taking in Alex's smell. "Is it possible, did Lucian save you?" she wanted to know.

How in the hell had she known Lucian had rescued her from Marius' coven? Confused by the question, Alex looked to Valerian, but he only shrugged his shoulders. He appeared to be as much in the dark as she was. Well, however she found out about it, it was obvious that Sonja was more aware of what was going on than they thought. "Yes, he saved my life," Alex declared.

"Then I forgive him for not coming for me sooner," Sonja replied vaguely. "Can you take me to him; I would really like to see him now."

Sadly, Alex shook her head yes, unable to answer aloud. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire penetrated the air. Alex ran over to the entrance to Amelia's rooms. "We need to get in there now," she told Valerian. The vampire hurried over to her and quickly opened the door.

"What's our course of action," he wanted to know.

"To find Lucian," Alex answered going through the door.

Valerian followed her, bringing Sonja with him. They made their way through the empty rooms, drawn forward by the sounds of battle. "And when we find him?" Valerian asked.

"We'll entrust Lady Sonja into his care, then I'm off to find Marius," Alex told him, drawing her weapons as she moved.

Having caught up with the very quick female, Valerian reached out, grabbing Alex by the arm, "How are the others to know I am fighting on your side?"

"Stay close; no one will touch you if you're with me," Alex assured him.

Having made it to the door, she threw it open and ran headfirst out into the fray. Not one to shrug off a fight, Valerian ran out after her, using his body as a shield to protect his ward. She may belong to the lycan; but, until they found Lucian, she was in his care.


	47. Chapter 46 Life As We Know It

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX: **

Lucian and his team moved silently across the lawn towards their point of entry. They were to enter through the back on the ground level. So far, they had not encountered any guards. It was obvious the vampires felt safe and secure in their surroundings. The security lights were out and it appeared as if the cameras were no longer functioning. The humans had done well! Now, their mission rested in the hands of Selene and Khan's team. It was imperative they take control of the weapon's room, thus lessening the threat of the death dealers. He wasn't fool enough to think the vampires would just lie down and die, but he was hoping the inability to arm themselves fully and to restock their ammo and would lessen the casualties for his army and enhance their chances of wining.

Upon reaching the house, he took one final look around. All was quiet. With a quick motion of his hand, he motioned to his team that it was time. With guns raised, shots were fired and glass shattered. Jumping through the windows, they entered the vampire stronghold.

The vampires had been taken by surprise. Chaos ensued as sounds of gunfire erupted from several areas of the house. Lucian and his team moved quickly through the lower floor, heading towards the fleeing vampires. Taking advantage of their confusion, his team attacked. UV bullets took out the vampires one by one. They made their way through the fleeing throng. Soon though, they were joined by the real threat, Death Dealers. The warriors came to the rescue of their less able brethren. "Now," Lucian thought, "the real fight begins." A bullet ripped past him. He watched as one of his team members was struck. Taking aim, he shot the vampire responsible and watched as the male Death Dealer died. Lucian looked around him as their army fought valiantly against the coven's meager forces. The death dealers had come but their numbers were few. It was obvious that Selene and Khan had rendered them ineffectual once they had commandeered the weapons room. They had managed to level the playing field. Now all they needed as for the remainder of their army to show up, and then the coven would fall.

With renewed resolve, Lucian began tearing through the vampires surrounding him. Bloodied and beaten he cut through the horde, bringing down his enemy; and all around him, his army fought as hard as he did. His vengeance knew no bounds and he fought for everyone and everything he had ever lost to the vampires. As he made his way through the castle, he looked for those from his pack, particularly Alexandra. He still couldn't feel her, but he knew he'd find her soon. Across the room he saw Michael fighting side by side with Rhys and Yolanda. All three bore the signs of having participated in a good fight, but no one appeared to be seriously injured. Making his way over to them, Lucian noted how well Michael was fighting, and was pleased. Yolanda as well, seemed to be holding her own, taking down vamps left and right. And Rhys, well, he had always been a bloody good fighter and now was no exception. Needing information, Lucian knew Rhys was the only one of the three that was experienced enough to fight and survey his surroundings.

"Rhys my old friend, it appears as if you are doing well," Lucian said, ducking as a vampire went flying over his head.

"We're hanging in there," Rhys answered shooting a UV bullet into the vampire Lucian had just avoided. Not wanting to distract his man unduly, Lucian quickly asked if they had seen any sign of Alex. "Not since we split up earlier. Why, is there a problem?" Rhys asked.

"Not at the moment," Lucian answered. Wishing them luck he moved on. Stepping over the wounded and dying, he made his way through the first floor and over to the stairs. That was when he found Taylor.

Immediately, Lucian noticed that not only was Taylor naked, but he had a tight hold on a barely clothed Bryna. A cold feeling of dread descended upon him "Where is Alexandra?" he demanded to know.

"I left her on the top floor," Taylor said, answering the question begrudgingly.

Lucian clenched his jaw tightly, unhappy with his response. "What do you mean you left her upstairs?"

"Lucian, it wasn't my fault," Taylor began to explain. "Alex is even more stubborn than you and she found someone she said you would want to see. So she stayed up there and asked me to go in search of you."

Bryna spoke up in Taylor's defense. "It's true Lucian. I was with Alex when we found the man and woman vampire upstairs. She bargained with the man and they let me go with Taylor to find you."

"And you left her there…alone," Lucian said, forcing the words through clenched teeth.

Taylor reddened at the harsh condemnation he heard in Lucian's voice. "I had no choice in the matter," he replied. "When I tried to make her see reason, she pulled rank and ordered me to go."

"Bloody hell" Lucian swore. "Who was this man and woman?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Taylor admitted.

"But the woman, she kept asking for you," Bryna added.

Lucian ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "She's on the top floor?' he asked, verifying her location.

"Yeah, south wing," Taylor replied. "I'm sorry Lucian."

"I can't hold you responsible for Alexandra's choices," Lucian said, sighing in frustration. "I'm not sure I would have fared any better."

Suddenly, a body came flying down the stairs, causing Taylor and Bryna to jump out of the way. Lucian stood his ground, and watched as a vampire exploded into ashes at his feet. He moved his gaze upward and found Raze smiling down at him. "Just another day at the office," Raze offered up jokingly.

"Have you seen Alexandra?" Lucian called up to him.

"No," he replied thoughtfully. With a determined look on his face, he called down, "But I'll find her." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Lucian went took the stairs two at a time, leaving Taylor and Bryna behind. He felt only marginally better knowing Raze was looking for Alexandra as well. Between the two of them, he hoped they would locate her soon. Fighting off charging vamps and avoiding silver bullets, Lucian searched every floor. And on each floor he came up empty. As he made his way to the top floor, an extreme foreboding settled deep within him. Alexandra was nowhere to be found. He met Raze as his old friend was coming out of the South wing.

"I see no sign of her Lucian," he said, regrettably.

"Nor I," Lucian replied. "Are you sure she wasn't in there? Both Taylor and Bryna said they left her in the South wing."

"I searched for her everywhere," Raze assured him. "She's not up here Lucian."

Lucian opened himself up, trying to use the marks to feel where she might be. He could feel both a sense of excitement and dread, but he couldn't pinpoint the direction it had come from. She was blocking him, probably because she was still angry with him or more likely because she thought he was still angry with her. She could be so stubborn. With a sigh, he resolved to find her.

"Giancarlo's soldiers have surely made their way into the compound. I think we can safely say that things are under control here. What worries me now is that Alexandra is nowhere to be found, and I have as of yet to see Markus or Marius. This leaves me with a very bad feeling," Lucian stated seriously.

"I agree" Raze acknowledged solemnly. "What do we do next?"

"Let's gather our forces and go in search of Alexandra. If there's trouble within a hundred mile radius, I swear it will find that woman!" Lucian swore loud. 'Go through the rest of this floor as well the west wing, retrieve everyone you see from our pack and meet me downstairs," Lucian instructed, "I'll take the north and east wing."

Both men parted ways, going in search of their pack. They knew time was against them. They were in the midst of the single, biggest battle between the species and the leaders of the vampires were nowhere to be found. The situation had just gone from promising to frighten in a matter of moments.


	48. Chapter 47 Looking For Trouble

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: Finding Trouble**

Alex quickly made her way through the dark room, listening to the sounds of battle coming from outside. She could hear Valerian and Sonja behind her so she continued on, determined to find Lucian. So determined in fact, she threw open the door and went charging headlong into the next room. Before her stood the man responsible for the battle raging around them.

Taken by surprise, Alex came to an abrupt halt. She had just walked into what looked like a major meeting of the vampire leaders. They had obviously been arguing and she had just run right into the middle of the action. Whatever she had interrupted was quickly forgotten when all four men turned to look at her. Their shock at seeing her quickly wore off when one of the younger men pulled out a gun and shot off a few rounds in her direction. She fired back in response as she ducked behind the nearest chair she could find. Looking back she found Valerian and Sonja moving back away from the gunfire. She also noted that Valerian placed Sonja behind him, protecting her from harm.

She was getting no help from that quarter. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. Peeping around the chair, Alex quickly took stock of whom it was she was dealing with. First, and foremost, was the man she had come here to see: Marius. With him, was a man that greatly resembled Marius, and he was the one with the gun. With them were two other men, one she didn't know at all, the other was Kraven, the vile, despicable vampire that had tried to kill Lucian as well as siding with that traitor Sir William Grey. Of the four vampires, the one standing closest to Kraven was the scariest. Though he didn't appear to be much of a threat, physically, he did seem to emanate a seriously scary vibe. And his eyes, they looked…. a bit crazed.

"It's her Markus," stated a voice she remembered quite clearly. Marius.

He'd gotten a good enough look at her to know who she was. "She is the one responsible for killing Marina!" he declared loudly.

Shots were fired at the chair. She assumed the Marius look-alike was his son, and he wasn't too happy to hear that she had been the one to kill his mother. Crouching as low to floor as possible, she returned fire. She was so screwed. Four against one, and one of those four seemed slightly unstable and had sent chills down her spine. She glanced over at Valerian and again realized he would be no help to her.. His only concern was Sonja. Which honestly suited her just fine; the less she had to worry about Lucian's wife, the better. As long as Valerian protected Sonja she could stay focused on the problem at hand. Though Valerian's help was better suited in keeping Sonja safe, she knew she was going to need help nonetheless. And in her current situation, there was only one way she could think of getting the help they so desperately needed. Praying that Lucian was okay, and no longer keeping her out of his mind, she tried opening up the marks between them. To her immense relief, she was able to reach him.

"Lucian" she said, uttering his name thankfully. .

"Alex, thank god," Lucian answered, obviously relieved to hear her voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm not 100% sure," she reported truthfully. All I can tell you is that we are somewhere on the bottom floor in a set of unused suites."

"Good, just keep yourself open to me and I'll find you," he told her. "Wait a minute," he muttered. "We? Taylor told me you had found a male and female vampire. Who are they?" he wanted to know.

Here it was, the moment she had been dreading. She still didn't know how to tell him about Sonja. Truthfully, there was a part of her that didn't want him to know she was alive. But deep down, she knew she could never really keep something like this from him.

"Alex, are you there? Answer me!" Lucian barked.

"I'm here Lucian," she snapped. "Look this is far to complicated to talk about via our brain waves. I can't begin to know how to explain the situation. Suffice it to say, the vampires have a surprise for you. Something they're going to hold over your head and try to use against you, " she said trying to explain without actually telling him his dead wife was really alive.

"Are you hurt," he asked expectantly, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine," she tried to reassure him. "But, I do have a few old friends here with me; Marius and Kraven and they have two buddies. Oh and Lucian, one of them is really scary. So try and get here as fast as you can."

"We'll be there soon, just leave the connection between us open and I can find you," Lucian guaranteed her.

"Hurry," Alex whispered to herself. She knew Lucian was in for the shock of his life but couldn't think of anyway to make this easier for him. He wouldn't have believed her had she told him outright. This was something he was going to have to see for himself.

Pulling herself back to the situation at hand, she could now hear several voices arguing. She quickly reloaded both guns, then took a chance and looked around the chair again. She saw Marius, his son and Kraven pointing fingers in her direction and disagreeing loudly. She glanced over at Valerian and saw that he was discreetly trying to get Sonja back towards the empty bedroom.

"Enough," shouted an unfamiliar voice. Silence descended all around them. Alex looked back at the four vampires and saw the fourth vampire, the one that unnerved her, was watching Valerian and Sonja. "Bring her to me Valerian," he said in a unsettling tone."

She watched as Valerian stopped inching towards the bedroom. He then turned back towards the man who had spoken, pulling Sonja behind him.

"Markus, she's in my care," Valerian said emphatically. "Let me take her to safety, then I can come back and we can figure out what to do with the intruder."

"You fool," Markus snapped, "Do you not see what is going on? We're at war and it appears we are losing. The one and only thing that may allow us to walk out of here alive, is the woman you are hiding. Now, I will not tell you again, bring her to me," he said, growling the last sentence through gritted teeth.

He wasn't going to go do it, Alex realized. She read his face and could see the indecision written across his features. He was going to rebel against the direct order he was given from an Elder. Valerian had called the vamp Markus, which meant he was the last remaining Elder, the sole leader of this band of vampires. She turned her attention back to Markus and could see he wasn't happy at Valerian's hesitation. In a blink of the eye, Markus had charged Valerian, throwing the larger vampire back against the wall and Sonja to the floor. Holding Valerian up high against the wall, he repeatedly pounded his head against the dark wood. "Do not ever think to ignore an order from me again," he said, spitting the words into Valerian's face. "Are we understood?" he asked demandingly.

"Yes my lord, I apologize," Valerian responded quickly.

Dropping the man down to the floor, Markus then swooped down to where Sonja sat fearfully on the floor. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her to her feet and dragged her back over to where Marius and the others stood waiting.

"Now my dear, I am afraid we have a little unfinished business to attend to," he said to Sonja. "Marius, you, Mikhail and Kraven take care of the other woman while Valerian and I take our little Sonja here to find her husband.

"Lucian hurry," Alex said reaching for him with her thoughts. He was close by, she could feel him but she wasn't sure how far away he was and where Markus planned to take Sonja. And she had been right about Markus. He was on edge and was probably capable of anything. Knowing she needed to give Lucian a little more time she made a move. Pulling a 2nd weapon she stood aiming one gun at Marius and the other at Markus.

"Now boys, there's no reason to break up the party so soon," she said, pretending a nonchalance she didn't have.

At the sound of her voice, Marius turned to look at her. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. I told you it was her," Marius shouted vehemently.

"I don't care who she is Marius. Just make sure she never leaves this room alive," Markus retorted.

"No!" Sonja screamed loudly.

Alex was stunned by Sonja's reaction. The woman barely knew her yet she was truly frightened at the thought of the vampires killing her. Maybe Sonja was afraid she'd never find Lucian if Alex were to die. Whatever the reason, Sonja was truly distraught. Little did she know that Markus had every intention of bringing the poor woman to Lucian's attention.

She watched as Markus tightened his grip on Sonja's arm. "Sonja, quit screaming this instant! This woman and her people are killing our brethren. She killed Marina! She doesn't deserve to continue living. And it is within Marius and Mikhail's rights to declare a fight to the death against this woman for killing their loved one. You know that it is written so in our laws."

Sonja continued crying out for Markus to be generous and to let the woman live. Markus' response was to drag the hysterical woman towards the door. Alex needed to do something quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she called out to Markus, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can ask Marius, I'm not easy to kill. And after I finish kicking their asses, I'm just gonna come after yours."

Markus stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the woman holding the gun on him. "You are very sure of yourself," he called out to her.

"Confidence, I like that in a woman," he replied with a sick little smile.

She suppressed a shudder. Ignoring him for a moment, she turned her attention to his brother. "Hey Marius, long time no see."

"How did you survive?" he asked. "You were all but dead when I last saw you."

"Yeah well, what can I say," Alex replied cuttingly, "You can't keep a good girl down."

Marius growled and lunged forward but his son Mikhail grabbed him by the arm. "Father, not like this. She deserves to suffer as my mother suffered. Don't let her goad you into making this a quick victory."

"So, it seems as if we are at an impasse boys," she commented nonchalantly.

Markus snorted and began walking back into the room, intrigued by the enigmatic woman. "What makes you think that little one? There are five of us and only one of you. I think that gives us the distinct advantage."

"Maybe, but it won't be easy, and I guarantee that a few of you will die trying," she calmly replied.

They were almost there, Lucian and the others. She felt his presence. She also felt a moment of regret and loss, knowing things would never be the same once he stepped through that door.

"Be that as it may, I still believe you are outnumbered," Markus replied. "Why don't you put down your guns and surrender to us. I could make it worth your time."

"That's a great offer really, but I think that I'll take my chances," Alex quipped. Then the door opened, and in stormed Lucian, Raze, Michael, Sterling, Daniel, Rhys, Taylor, Micca, Bryna and Yolanda. "And it looks like my odds just improved," she said with a sad smile.

Markus turned to see who had entered the room, putting Sonja behind him. He laughed and to her ears it sounded slightly mad, like he wasn't quite sane. Alex knew then they were in real trouble.

"Lucian, how kind of you to join us," Markus said loudly. "I've actually been looking forward to this for some time now."

Lucian ignored Markus at first, looking over to Alex. "Are you really okay," he asked anxiously.

With a sad smile, she shrugged her shoulders, not sure she'd ever be okay again. "I'm good," was all she said.

Lucian looked her over, making sure for himself that she wasn't injured. When he was satisfied he looked back over at Markus. "We've taken over the castle. There is more than a thousand men outside this door, ready to fire at my word. It's over Markus," he told him solemnly.

"Not this time Lucian," Kraven shouted excitedly.

Alex looked at the forth member of Markus' party. She vaguely remembered him from the time she spent in Budapest with Lucian. He was spoiled, petulant and annoying as all hell if she remembered correctly. And somehow she just knew he was the one responsible for Sonja being here.

"Ah Kraven, how good it is to see you again," Lucian responded to his outburst. "Your looking…well." Lucian sneered at the man with obvious disdain.

"You're always so smug. Thinking you were so much smarter than the rest of us, better than me… well, not this time. I've got something that is going to drive you crazy, something that I've been the only one to know about for a very, very long time."

"Shut up Kraven," Markus shouted at the babbling man.

"Why Markus?" Kraven asked loudly. "If not for me, you wouldn't have your oh so precious bargaining chip now would you?"

Alex was watching the little power play in front of her. Kraven was stupidly shooting off his mouth, while you could almost see the waves of anger rolling off Markus' body. He was pissed. And behind him stood Sonja who was anxious to see her husband but too scared of Markus to move. The shit was about to hit the fan.

"What is going on here?" Lucian asked angrily.

"Your about to receive the shock of your life Lucian, and I'm going to be here to see that smug look wiped off your face," Kraven boasted.

Alex had had her fill. With one quick move she took aim and pulled the trigger. Kraven took a UV bullet between the eyes. In seconds UV light pulsed through his body and then he was gone.

"Alex!" Lucian cried out.

"What? He was getting on my nerves," she declared.

Laughing in amusement, Markus spoke up, "Oh Lucian, you do have the most delightful taste in women!"

Suddenly the sound of quiet weeping could be heard. Markus, with a cruel slant to his mouth reached behind him, bringing forth his surprise. "And speaking of women, I believe I have someone here that is anxious to see you."


	49. Chapter 48 Seeing Red

CHAPTER 48 Seeing Red

There was no sound, no air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was there before his eyes. Sonja, at least she looked like his Sonja; unless of course his eyes were playing tricks on him as were the rest of his senses. She was alive, all these hundreds of years gone, but she was alive. He didn't know how, but she was here. Here at Markus' mercy. Alex had been right, they meant to use her against him. They were going to kill her, again, and they meant for him to watch. Then, just like that everything came rushing back. There was sound and everything he saw was red, the color of his rage.


	50. Chapter 49 Pawns

CHAPTER 49: Pawns

Alex saw the pain. It took a moment for what he was seeing to register; but the instant he understood, a myriad of emotions flew across his face. In the end, the pain won out. She wished she could have spared him the grief. But, she was proud of him. He didn't break. In fact, it didn't take long for the pain to be pushed aside and for anger to take its place.

She knew, maybe even before he did, what he was going to do. One moment he was still, not even seeming to breathe; then he was fury personified. He made a partial change and, in less than a second, charged towards Markus.

Lucian was strong, stronger than anyone she knew. But Markus was scary, maybe even crazy; and crazy'll win every time. Doing the only thing she thought would help, she aimed both guns at Markus and unloaded both clips into the last remaining Elder as she ran towards him.

She watched as the bullets ripped into Markus, she saw them penetrate his skin. But it barely fazed him. He dropped to his knees just as Lucian reached for him. The Lycan leader grabbed the vampire by the throat and threw him across the room. Alex managed to reach them as Sonja was knocked down. She went to the woman's side pulling her out of harm's way. Lucian was oblivious to anything but destroying Markus. Markus wasn't having any of it. The two titans fought, tearing up the room and each other as they went.

Ignoring Sonja's sobbing, Alex knew what needed to be done. "Raze, Valerian," Alex called out to both men. "Come here." When the two men reached her side she said, "Both of you take Sonja out of here. Valerian, keep her safe and Raze watch over both of them and take them somewhere that Lucian can find them when this is over."

"Alex, Lucian needs me here," Raze argued.

"No Raze, he needs you to protect his wife until this is over," Alex countered. "And Valerian will be with you because I know he will protect Sonja with his life. Isn't that right?" She asked the vampire guard.

"Yes," he answered solemnly.

"Nooooo," Sonja screamed frantically. "Let me stay, I can help!"

Alex had seen Lucian stumble when Sonja had cried out. That one momentary loss of concentration gave Markus an opportunity to strike. With a vicious swipe, he cut Lucian across the chest with a wicked curved blade.

"Get her out of here," Alex said between clenched teeth.

Both men took Sonja by the arms and proceeded to pull her towards the outer door. Sonja kicked and fought her guards trying to get loose, all the while calling out Lucian's name.

That was it; Alex had lost her patience. She stalked over angrily to the frantic woman, vowing not to slap her. When she got there, she grabbed Sonja by both arms and shook her hard. "Listen to me. If you want Lucian to live through this, then you need to shut up and go with these men."

Sonja stopped yelling and sobbing. She looked at Alex with tears still in her eyes and said, "I can't. One of you may need me."

That was the second time Sonja had mentioned being there for herself and Lucian. Alex didn't understand what she meant, but she knew there wasn't time for lengthy explanations. "Look, you are distracting him and any distractions of any kind will get him killed. Is that what you want?" Sonja shook her head no. "Then please go with Valerian and Raze. Once Lucian is done here, he _will _come find you."

"And you?" she asked expectantly.

"We aren't quite through with her yet," Marius replied for her. He had come up behind Alex, catching her unaware. A huge mistake on her part she knew as she felt a blade of silver slip between her ribs. It stung, but didn't burn. "Take her out now," she called out, turning to face her opponent.

Sonja began struggling again when she saw the knife sticking out of Alex's back. "Lucian, do something, they're hurting her! Please, don't let them hurt our baby!" she screamed loudly.

All movement in the room came to a halt. Alex was stunned. What the hell was Sonja thinking? The woman was undeniably mad! But if she had to admit it, it made sense in a crazy kinda way. She had said that Alex smelled like both her and Lucian, vampire and lycan. She herself had verified that Lucian sired her and had saved her. Sonja believed she had meant that Lucian had saved her when she was born. Boy was she wrong, and again her heart would be broken. Suddenly the silence was broken by laughter ringing out.

"Did you hear that Lucian. Your wife believes that your whore is really your child," Markus called out cruelly. "Isn't that a thought. There's nothing like keeping it in the family, so to speak."

Marius laughed harshly. Lucian grew more incensed. Alex on the other hand knew they couldn't afford any more disruptions. She reached around and pulled the knife out of her back. Turning on Marius she said, "You would know what that's like wouldn't you Marius? Have you found anyone to replace your precious Marina?"

The laughter died in his throat and a growl was heard as he lunged for her. He shot her in the shoulder as she threw the knife.

She hit him in the hand holding the gun. With a roar he drew a sword then kept on coming. His son, Mikhail too came charging at her. Drawing out her knives, she readied herself.

As Marius reached her, so did the members of her pack. Rhys and Taylor moved to stand on one side of her, Daniel and Sterling on the other. All four men had their guns drawn and were firing. Micca and Brandt ran for Mikhail, their guns blazing as well.

Both father and son were riddled with bullets. UV rays poured from their wounds as each vampire succumbed to their death. Alex whirled around to see Lucian and Markus had begun fighting again. Blood splattered against the wall as Lucian's vicious claws ripped through the vampire's torso. Markus roared in pain, raking his razor sharp nails across Lucian's right cheek.

"Three down, one to go," Alex whispered aloud. Looking to her pack, she asked, "Is anyone injured?"

"Minor injuries, nothing that won't heal," Yolanda answered.

Daniel, Sterling?" she asked looking to her two best friends.

"We're fine Alex," Daniel assure her. "It was you we were worried about."

"I'll be okay," she promised them. "Right now we need to concentrate our efforts on keeping Lucian alive," she said absently watching the battle taking place.

Taylor raised his gun to shoot at Markus, but Alex quickly pushed it aside. "No, you might hit Lucian!"

"Then how are we to help him?" Taylor asked in exasperation.

"I don't know, but I won't put Lucian at risk!" she answered sharply. "Look, you and the others go, see what else may need to be done with the coven. Better yet, check in with Selene and Khan. They may need help with the Death Dealers. "

When Taylor hesitated she forced the issue. "Go, I will help Lucian. Right now, the best place for all of you to be is helping destroy the vampires. When we're done here, Lucian will find you."

"And you?" Sterling asked quietly.

"Whatever else happens tonight, once Markus is killed, I plan on going back to the States. Those who want to come with me are more than welcome," she answered sadly. "Now go, quickly."

"Here, take these," Daniel said handing over two guns. Then with a nod, they were off. She was left alone with two battling warlords and piles of ash.


	51. Chapter 50 The Final Battle

CHAPTER 50: The Final Battle

In a bizarre combination of fury and admiration, Alex watched as the final battle between these two warriors raged on. Lucian was holding his own with the elder, but it was obvious Markus was not your average vampire. If he had been, this fight would have already been over. Instead, blood was pouring out of vicious wounds on both men. Razor sharp claws sliced through skin and muscle. Teeth tore out chunks of flesh. As strong as Lucian was, Markus wasn't slowing down.

"Sonuvabitch!" she swore under her breath, "He's a hybrid!"

She had no idea how it happened, but there was no other explanation. Markus was every bit as strong as Lucian; and he had nothing to loose. He had lost his family, his coven, and if she was right, his mind. Lucian on the other hand was fighting for his family, his wife. Nothing would stop them until one or both were dead!

Alex surveyed the damage Lucian had received. He had lost a lot of blood, but the same could be said for Markus. The two men were locked tightly together, neither one willing to give in to the other. Alex waited impatiently, looking for an opening to shoot a few rounds into Markus; but nothing was available. No one knew for sure what it would take to kill a hybrid. Theoretically, decapitation should work. If so, this fight would accomplish nothing. They would tear each other to pieces but there would be no true winner.

Daniel had given her two guns, both fully loaded. They wouldn't kill Markus but if pushed came to shove, she hoped they'd slow him down. She shoved one into the waistband of her pants at her back. She'd keep one on hand and the other as backup. With that, she went for the only weapon that stood a chance of killing Markus. Reaching overhead she grasped the handle of the katana sword lying snuggly between her shoulders. The knife wound in her ribs pulled tightly as she withdrew the sword from its shaft. She knew the bleeding would stop…eventually. Right now she needed to focus on getting this sword to Lucian, or taking Markus' head off herself.

Now it was just a matter of getting their attention. With her sword in her right hand she lifted the gun and shot three rounds into the air. Neither man responded. Oblivious to everything and everyone around them, they continued to shred each other apart. Shoving, punching, biting and tearing, their bodies were being beaten beyond recognition.

Suddenly, Markus had the advantage. Wings tore through his shirt and unfurled before her eyes. They were black and wickedly strong with razor sharp talons at each end. Skewering Lucian through the chest, Markus flew across the room, pining his enemy against the wall. Lucian struggled to free himself but his struggles only intensified the wound. Fresh blood gushed freely from the gash, which looked exceedingly close to Lucian's heart. Alex bit back a cry.

"So Lucian, it appears as if your pack, as well as your wife, has abandoned you," Markus taunted. "All that's left is your whore, and really what can she do at this point?" he asked arrogantly.

Angry, Alex said, "I'm not so easy to kill, just ask your brother.  
Oh wait, he's dead," she retorted sarcastically.

"Now would not be a good time to remind of all you and your friends have cost me," Markus replied pushing in the tip of his wing even further.

"Alex, please," Lucian gasped.

"Yes, Alex please," Markus mimicked, cruelly twisting the wing into the gaping wound in Lucian's chest.

Alex clenched her jaw, biting back an angry reply. Anything she said would only result in Lucian's suffering. And obviously Markus hadn't been as oblivious to what was going on as she thought. He knew exactly who was and wasn't in the room. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as she had originally contemplated.

"Lucian, how did it feel seeing your wife after all these years?" Markus asked tauntingly.

Lucian glared at Marius but remained quiet. Pain and torment etched on his face was answer enough. But, he wasn't going to let Markus goad him into anything. Alex knew he was biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to get free.

She had to give him that chance, but she wasn't sure what would or wouldn't work. Markus was too aware of what was going on around him. She was going to have to distract him without causing Lucian more harm or getting herself killed. This was _so_ not going to be easy.

Her choices were limited. She could run straight at them and hope Markus didn't rip Lucian's head off. Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen. That left her with option B. With a resigned sigh, she slipped the gun into the empty holster at her side, then gripped the sword tightly in both hands and slowly advanced towards them.

Markus watched her closely. With a wry chuckle he remarked aloud, "I must say Lucian, your woman here is most amusing."

With pride Lucian watched her move closer. "She's far more than amusing, I can assure you," he bragged breathlessly.

Alex glimpsed at the man she loved and took note at the amount of blood he was losing. It was a lot, too much. They needed to get out of there fast.

"What is it you hope to accomplish?" Markus asked, keeping a close eye on her.

"To kill the bad guy, rescue the man in distress, and save the world," Alex answered blithely.

Markus chuckled, setting Alex's nerves on edge. "She is both funny and beautiful. I can see why you got involved with her. But what will your precious Sonja think when she finally realizes the truth."

"That's really none of your business," Alex replied, answering for Lucian. "It won't matter anyway, you'll be dead and we'll be living happily ever after," she assured him.

"Ah Lucian, I must ask where you found her?" Markus asked.

"She's one of a kind," Lucian answered weakly.

Alex was close now; close enough to smell fresh blood and to see just how weak Lucian was becoming. She'd have to move quickly. The only thing in her favor was that Markus underestimated her; she could here it in his voice. She was just another woman with a pretty face. Here was the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

With lethal skill, she raised the sword then swiftly brought it down, slicing through the wing closest to her. Markus had watched her like a proud father indulging a precocious child until the moment the sword cut off his wing. Screaming in pain and fury, he reached for her, letting Lucian drop to the ground. Markus grabbed her arm and flung her across the room with frightening force. Alex managed to slide the sword towards Lucian before being hurled towards the wall at nauseating speed. When she made impact she heard her skull crack. Blackness began to seep around the edges of her vision. She vowed not to give in to the relative safety of not knowing what was going to happen. Instead she fought to stay conscious. Lucian temporarily forgotten, Markus stalked towards his newest prey. Behind him, Lucian was trying to rise to his knees. She just needed to give him a little more time.

"I expected a little more from you Markus," she called out, her voice sounding shaky even to her. "I thought with you being an elder and all, you'd be a little stronger and a lot faster. But you're not," she taunted trying to keep his attention on her. Succeeding, Markus was suddenly on her in an instant.

"Was that fast enough for you," he said spitting in her face.

"Yeah, that was plenty fast enough, but would a breath mint kill you?" she asked.

Enraged, he grabbed her by the throat with both hands and began choking her. "Is this strong enough for you?" he yelled.

Alex clutched at the hands around her throat, trying to pry them off. Her air supply was slowly being cut off, so answering him was out of the question. He lifted her six feet into the air, dangling above the floor. Alex struggled to stay awake. She lashed out at Markus catching him in the ribs with a solid kick. He cringed but never dropped her. Instead, he continued to strangle her, closing his hands tighter and tighter around her neck.

Her struggles were making it easier for him to finish her off she knew, but she couldn't give in. Fighting was all she understood and she had to fight if she and Lucian stood a chance of surviving this. With her final breath, she kicked out one last time, catching Markus in the face. Blood splattered and bones cracked as she broke his nose and possibly his jaw. Howling in fury, Markus began shaking her as he continued to choke her unmercifully. Time was up. With nothing left, Alex felt herself letting go. Her vision was blurred and her lungs burned for oxygen. Any moment now, Markus would rip her head from her shoulders and it would all be over.

Then she dropped six feet to the ground below, collapsing where she fell. Drawing huge amounts of air into her deprived lungs, Alex looked up. Lucian stood there, her sword in his hand. Markus' body lay in a growing pool of blood, his head laid neatly at Lucian's feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her calmly as he walked over to her.

Alex put a hand out, her way of asking for help without having to ask. "I have a fractured skull a concussion and a pesky little knife wound, but I'll be fine," she assured him.

Lucian pulled her to her feet, and steadied her when she stumbled. He pulled her close and held her in his arms. She could feel the blood from his wound seeping into her shirt, but she didn't mind. This was the last time he would ever hold her like this. The last time she'd feel like she was his. She held him tightly for a moment longer, then with a sigh stepped away.

"And you?" she asked him eyeing his wounds.

"I too will live," he answered her with a lopsided grin.

It hurt her heart to see the grin she'd miss so much. But leaving him was unavoidable, they had no choice.

"Good," she replied shortly. "Raze and Valerian got Sonja away safely," she told him, not knowing what else to say.

"Princess," Lucian started to say, but Alex put her hand up to stop him.

"It doesn't matter, none of this…matters. Your wife is scared and confused. She needs you," Alex told him bluntly.

Lucian was resigned to helping his wife win back her sanity; she could see it in his face. There was nothing left to say. Turning her back on him, she walked away.


	52. Chapter 51 Goodbye

CHAPTER 51: Goodbye

It didn't take long to find the others. They had wiped out the entire coven, taking no prisoners. As promised, Raze and Valerian had kept Sonja safe. When she caught sight of them, Sonja ran to Lucian's side. Sobbing, she held on to him tightly, oblivious to the wounds covering him. Lucian too wrapped his arms around his frail wife, whispering to her quietly. Unable to watch, Alex turned away. She'd leave it up to Lucian to explain everything to Sonja.

Surprisingly, she found Valerian watching the reunited couple. He looked as sad and defeated as she felt. He was a kindred spirit who was also losing the most important thing in the world to him.

Daniel and Sterling quickly located her, ready to follow her back home. To her relief, they had suffered only minor injuries during the battle. They too would survive, just as she would.

When all was said and done, Yolanda and Valerian wanted to go back to the States with them. No longer were they needed here. Their job was done, their mission complete. It was time to go. They gathered their things and left.

She felt nauseous and lonely as she walked out of the mansion. She hadn't felt the need to say goodbye; couldn't stand the thought of it really. Her life had changed irrevocably, she had changed physically as well as mentally and lost the only person she had ever loved. What else was there to say?


End file.
